Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Dimension Defender
by Trakyan
Summary: Laxar is a normal kid, or at least before he woke up one day in a field. Send a boy into a pokemon world in crisis and nothing could go wrong. right? A cheeky eevee, a slow witted pikachu and an odd riolu, another way to say trouble.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon but I do own this plot line and all the characters so far since I made it up.

Authors not: ok sorry for my previous and first fan fic it was terrible. I'm hoping for an improvement here this is just a bit of a short prologue(p.s this is based in a pokémon world with people and pokémon for this chapter) and sorry this is just an intro, skip to chapter two for the actually story stuff. And by the way this is a world based on real countries and continents for now. Next chapter we enter pokémon only world though. P.p.s even though I hate black and white I guess I cant really run from it so this fan fic will include black and white pokémon

Chapter one: How it began

In a world of creatures known as pokémon I'm probably the last thing you want to know about, I'm just a weird short guy with a hair mishap but then again if your going to read this story you will probably need to know me to some extent. I'm thirteen so I could be a pokémon trainer but I have chosen to postpone it. Strangely I have often wondered what pokémon I would be if I were one. Instantly I have wanted to be a grass type, purely grass, a two legged one. This made treecko jump to mind, but his tail didn't really feel as if it would belong on me in any way, it was too big. Another problem with me being grass type is the attacks, almost all are special and the rest involve vines like vine whip or some shifts in shape like grovyles leaf blade. So that took them out, I have been told I'm stubborn so I had briefly thought about a fire type but didn't take long for that to fall out because of the fact I hate heat and bright sun. Water types which don't really spring to mind are off since I'm catlike in the sense I hate getting wet. I would have to be a pokémon based mainly on physical attack, the main bunch of those is rock, ground, flying-to some extent-, fighting and normal. Ground fell out clean since I hate sand, rock fell out because I'm the opposite to a rock, light and fairly flexible. Fighting and normal stayed in for longest but normal seemed a bit to head on, fighting it would be. First thing that came to mind was riolu, stands on two legs humanlike in shape and not to mention I share a habit with it, I stand mainly on the front of my feet. Now let this story begin.

Some day in late spring when things were in bloom I had been wandering in the forest nearby. I heard a strange rhythmic sound that sounded almost like a ding. Me being the idiot I am went to see what it was, soon enough I entered a clearing. Dead centre was what looked like a disk of some black and blue liquids that never quite seemed to mix swirling around in a whirlpool like way. it was vertical, looked like a portal you would see in the movies. As I approached it a cry of anger came from behind me.

"ZROOOOO!" came an anonymous cry, as I turned around to look I was met with a blast of black energy to my chest. I didn't even get to see who it was before the black fire like pulse had engulfed me and sent me flying into the portal.


	2. Wake up in the morning

Disclaimer: I will tell you when I own pokémon ok?

Authors note: ok here we go, cross your fingers and hope I don't mess this one up.

Chapter two: Wake up in the morning

I woke briefly to feel something whip against the top of my head, some grass. The wind was blowing quite hard too, my guess at why it was whipping so wildly. This conscious moment didn't last long enough for me to realise something was wrong, I drifted back into the blankets of darkness.

"Ohh by arceus please don't be dead," began a voice which woke me up and I opened my eyes a crack "That scyther has gone to far if he is, I'll send for the recovery squadrons" the voice finished before I saw a firework like thing explode in the sky "Please wake up." Came the voice again, this time I saw it was an eevee sporting a necklace with a locket who was leaning with her ears drooped down in fear of me being dead. Wait. Eevee, talking, those two didn't fit and even worse she was a female, I wasn't too comfortable around girl at the best of times. I jumped and was about to run before a sharp pain came from the upper right side of my chest and I clutched it as I fell to the ground in pain.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked myself "That's a talking eevee." I said still curled up on the ground clutching my chest.

"Yeah, and you're a talking riolu, what with you?" she puzzled at my seemingly odd response. I stopped clutching my chest and held up what I soon saw to be paws up to my face.

"Ahhh!" I yelled and fell into a coughing fit then scrambled around to find a puddle, when I did I looked down to see a face with a snout for a nose coloured in a black and dark blue, the black forming an impression of a mask.

"Your odd," she said holding nothing back "Did you have a run in with a scyther?"

"Huh? What scyther? I cant even remember my own house or name!" I said just realizing the fact I had stated.

"Ok, you look hurt. The a recovery squad should be here any minute." She said still look at me in a puzzled voice.

"HELP!" came a cry from close by, somewhere beyond the forest line of the little field like clearing we were in.

"What was that?" I asked through a moan of pain.

"Scyther, thinks he owns this place. That cry probably came from a victim of his, sadly due to his level he is left alone." Said the eevee with a snarl appearing on her face, obvious she disliked that pokémon.

"Ok, come on and give me a hand so we can see what's going on." I said to the eevee still thinking about the scyther "Come on, I cant walk alone right now." I urged and she came over and crouched all of her legs down to let me pull myself up then support myself on her.

We then made out way toward the now ever increasing in frequency cries of help. A little into the forest we encountered another clearing, in the middle were a scyther and pikachu duelling, pikachu had the type advantage but it didn't seem to know any electric attacks.

"Lyro!" the eevee yelled as she ran over with a tackle on the scyther who had just knocked back the pikachu with wing attack and was going in for another attack. This left me to fall to the ground. I then saw the scyther get back up with ease from his minor setback and use fury cutter on the eevee. Now it was the pikachu's turn to knock back the scyther, again the attack didn't do much and he sent to work concentrating on the booth of them now. I had to do something, the two were getting tossed about. Finding some strength somewhere I got up despite my bodies protests and crouched in a position you would use to start in a race and charged at the scyther with a cry of "Raaa!" ignoring my pain while dragging my paw along the ground then pulling it up as it started to glow and hit the scyther in its chest. _**Sky Upper Cut**_. The scyther was sent stumbling back and eventually tripping over his clumsy footing, this time he appeared to take some damage. After this I fell to one knee and felt the pain surge back.

"Wow, who are you?" asked the pikachu –Lyro.

"I thought you couldn't walk let alone fight earlier." Said the eevee in surprise with a slight raise in eyebrow.

"You dare strike me?" the scyther asked rhetorically interrupting the short exchange "You will fall!" he said as he got up and charged at me with fury cutter. Lyro and the eevee jumped in front to defend me, thought they appeared to take heavy damage from it and were about to give way when I got my second wind and got up, this time I jumped in front of them and pulled my front paw up but my attack fell purposefully short of target then followed suit with a spin, upon facing him again I whacked the side of his head with the side of my three fingered fist I made with my paw._** Feint**_. I then fell to the ground rather clumsily since my foot was knocked to the side at scyther's wild swing at me with his scythe like hands. I now felt to weak to move a muscle but was still awake, though I was in the fairly uncomfortable position of lying half on my face and half on my side.. I saw Lyro and the eevee jump over me and hit the scyther with a joint quick attack which made it flee.

"Wow, nice going Evona." Lyro said to the eevee which I now knew as Evona "That riolu was a great help though." He finished as he looked back to see me sprawled on the ground but still conscious.

"Ohh yeah." Said Evona remembering me "I sent for a recovery squad as soon as I found him. He has some sort of blast mark on his chest which had made him weak." She said her ears drooping again, but as if in answer to some unsaid prayer a group pokémon ran into the clearing consisting of a buizel, machop and a low flying starly.

"Came as fast as we could, what's wrong?" said the machop dropping his bag to the ground beside me and kneeling by me as he began to inspect me "What happened?" he asked trying to piece together a scenario.

"Well I found him unconscious in a nearby clearing, he had that blast mark when I found him. Then I helped him over to here where we saw Lyro being attacked by that stupid scyther," she started, a scowl to no surprise appeared "I went to help him but the scyther soon had us sorted and just about put away before he, who previously couldn't walk, ran in with sky upper cut and knocked him back. Scyther then came into attack him and me and Lyro tried to defend him, he had just knocked us back when this guy here -pointing at me- hit him with feint attack and then fell over to how he is now and then me and Lyro hit the scyther with quick attack and he ran away." She finished in a bit of a rushed pace and seeming breathless.

"Ok…" said the buizel crossing his arms "That scyther is tough, this riolu must be a miracle worker to do anything with the damage from that blast he was involved in." he finished looking at the marks left from the blast.

"Staran," the machop began "Go and find a few berries." He then proceeded to inspect my paws when a he noticed my stubs seemed crude and not the smoothed polished he expected, as he was reaching into the bag to pull out a seed which he fed me, he then met my eyes and noted "Green eyes, normally hazel on riolu. Anyway as soon as Staran gets back we are off to the camp, this guys needs help."

"Back, all I could find are Oran sadly." Said the returning starly as he dropped the spotted blue berries into the hands of the buizel who knelt down to feed them to me.

"Feel fine to walk?" he asked "If not we will have to carry you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Name? Ohh, my memory is blank. Last I remember was waking up with her leaning over me." I said to the orange water type.

"Hm." The machop began "No walking for you, that injury you have has set you a limit, one you almost breached." He said as he put one of my arms over his shoulder while the buizel did the same with the other "I'm Murono and this is Brezar" he finished pointing to the buizel who met me with a smile and a wink as turned my head to look at him.

"So, where are we going?" I asked curiously, I would want to know where I'm going before I went there.

"Over to Hask's guild for recovery squads, more of a camp really." Brezar told me "Me, Murono and Staran work there and you need to get treated." He finished as they booth got up and Murono had picked up his bag. They set off along with me between them, Staran above and Evona and Lyro following behind. Some time into the walk I heard some whispers coming from them, after they had been whispering for a couple of minutes they walk up beside me on my left, where Brezar held me.

"I have been wanting to be in a rescue squadron but have never quite had all it takes, Evona also wants to be in a squad. But we have been missing some power in the team." Lyro began "Then with you coming along and all we were wondering if you would like to team up and apprentice at the guild. You seem like you could help out with some muscle."

"So you want me to team up with you just to act as muscle?" I asked feeling insulted, yet being insulted felt like nothing new "If you just want to use me as some sort of tool I wont join you if you paid me."

"No, no. Its not what he meant." Evona stepped in "Its just the two of us have been wanting to join the guild for ages but could never pass, and you seem like a great pokémon to help us." She added in some hope of making me feel better, the trio from the squad listened intently to this conversation with Staran even flying lower to hear better.

"What use will I be?" I asked not feeling used to being needed or wanted.

"You were great back with scyther. You fight well and seem to care a lot, why else would you charge in risking your safety for a pair of strangers?" Evona mentioned perking her ears up.

"I don't know, maybe I'm nuts. But I don't like to see things get hurt." I said recalling my attacks on the scyther with some sadness "Even with that scyther, I only attacked him because I knew if I didn't the three of us would get beaten to a pulp, and if I did he would run before he got badly hurt."

"Good trait that is, disliking violence." The buizel said looking ahead.

"Think of it this way, you don't know who you are and have no place to go." Lyro said almost pressuring me.

"Think of it this way, I am completely beat and how would joining up with you give me any accommodation." I countered getting a bit annoyed as well as insulted by the pikachu's manner.

"Guild offers accommodation to its squads. Plus you will get given time to heal obviously, sorry about Lyro he is just not going to let this opportunity fly." Evona said with a sincere tone "Wait, your eyes. They were green right?" she said he expression going puzzled and her assumption confirmed with a nod from Murono "They are grey now." She noted.

"I don't know, I think they change colour with mood. From what I can piece together from my memory which seems to be only a language, personality and some things about me. Like is there a ring of gold and silver in each eye? Between the pupil and the end of the coloured circle?" I asked and was answered with a nod "Back then I was feeling pretty rough so maybe green is for bad and now that I am feeling better grey is for fine?" I suggested.

"Possible, I have heard of that before." Murono said a bit lost in thought.

"Up ahead. It's the camp." Staran told us from above as we all looked ahead to see a row of trees side by side with no room between them, they had practically grown together to form a wall. Directly up ahead was a gap in this wall. It had big sturdy wooden gates reinforced with strips of metal which opened upon our arrival.

As we entered we were greeted by an arcanine with a band of growlithe around him.

"Hey guys." Greeted the arcanine in a friendly voice "How's it going? What happened to the riolu?"

"Hiya Arc." Murono replied in a equally friendly tone "This here is Arcar (Ark-are) the leader of the guards here." He told me and the duo of pokémon gaping at the many tents and towers all over the place, mostly at the stone hall dead center of it all so they didn't hear what he said "This here riolu was key in chasing off scyther and was found by the eevee with this injury on his chest. He needs some medical aid. We'll take him over to chansey's lodge." He said as he and Brezar headed off in the direction of one of the more noticeable structures, a lodge that from the outside looked to be made of a fairly narrow and short hallway or entrance room which led over into a larger room. It took Evona and Lyro a little while to realise I was already being led over to the lodge, though they had no trouble catching up to the two pokémon carrying me between them. From the inside of the lodge I realise the little bit at the front was as I guess some sort of entrance room, a reception more specifically. The thing I had thought to be one large room turned out to be divided into a few areas, a waiting room, a ward like section with rooms to accommodate injured pokémon which seemed the biggest of the three facilities. Last seemed to be a treatment room or rooms, all this was divided by curtains and low walls.

"Hey there, is the riolu who is getting treated?" asked a chansey who stood behind a desk in the reception.

"Yeah, looks bad." Murono replied him seeming to be the most knowledgeable in medical arts of the trio in the squadron.

"Ok, take him over to that audino there, her name is Aera. She will give him a check up and send him over to blissey for treatment." Said the chansey in a voice that seemed to ring like a bell as she motioned to a pink pokémon with a white belly and ears like bells with feelers protruding and a small tail behind her. Murono and Brezar carried me over and seated me on a stone.

"Chesa -chansey- said you would give him a check up." Brezar said stretching the cramps out of his back.

"Ok, hold on a moment." She said putting her feelers on my chest and moving them around then doing the same for my back "Done, he seems to need some rest and bandages but we will let Blaira –blissey- take care of that." The audino finished as she motioned over to a room in which blissey could be seen through one of the many windows. Brezar and Murono then helped me up again and carried me over to the room.

"New patient for you Blaira." Said Brezar as he and Murono lay me down on to a hay covered bed.

"What's with this one?" she asked as she prepared some bandages.

"He was found with a blast mark on his chest then pushed himself as he saved those two from the scyther." Murono replied.

"Hmm…. Ok, you five head off." Said Blaira as she began to dress the damage from the blast evident by the mark it left.

"Could we stay?" asked Lyro.

"If the riolu says so." She replied in an almost stern tone.

"This riolu has a name," I interrupted with a fake cough to get attention "Even if he doesn't remember it…." I finished, trailing off "Anyway, let them stay."

"So what's your reply about teaming up?" asked Lyro in eager anticipation of an answer.

"How about you let me recover from this before you ask me to go off on some mission." I said simply my annoyance at the over eager pikachu returning but Evona sensed this and stepped in.

"We will come back tomorrow and see how your doing, how about giving us an answer then?" she said.

"Sure, now leave me alone will you?" I asked almost rhetorically and the two left without a word. The blissey was soon finished dressing my chest wound and used sing to get me to rest.


	3. Rogues Dark Day

Disclaimer: think of the odds of me owning pokémon, about none to a million.

Authors note: ok I reckon that was a good start, hopefully it continues. By the way I'm again looking for pokémon to join the story I need a description, personality and role (medic, scout for missions, aerial guard, land guard, guild guard, aerial support (pidgeot and his crew) or a wild pokémon, wild pokémon to join the team, another team (name is needed) or a pokémon who used to be in one of the jobs but joins the team(the pidgeotto who appears here is up for taking if someone wants to play him/her)

Chapter three: Rogues Dark Day

"Morning sleepy head." Came Evona's voice in a sing song manner.

I opened my eyes to see I was still in the bed I went to sleep in "Just five more minutes." I replied as I rolled over and curled up sleepily.

"No, now get up! I want an answer!" Lyro said as he shook me none to gently.

"Ok, ok. I'm up, what answer?" I said having briefly forgot but remembering immediately after "Fine, I'll join. On one condition."

"Sure name it." Evona replied with an eager grin spreading over her face at my reply.

"The condition is that I am no longer referred to as "that riolu" or "muscle" call me Laxar. I think that's my name." I said a bit unsure at my last statement.

"Done deal, now wash up. Aera gave you a check up and said you're well enough to return to your normal routine." Evona said quickly before I changed my mind or in case of Lyro making a stupid comment, mainly one to encourage the former. I did as I was told and walked over to the stone sink beside my temporary bed, before I began to wash I looked down to get a good look at myself. I looked overall like a riolu, black colouring of fur on the face like a mask but otherwise blue my snout looked a bit short and my ears seemed to be overly long on the contrary, my eyes were grey and as I had recalled had a ring of gold and silver each, lastly I noticed the stubs on my head were about what I expected, maybe a bit shorter. Other than the obvious I had a thin scar over my left eye, one a bit further down that my small mouth and lastly one slightly continuing on from the edge of my mouth. This observation I thought necessary since I would be living in this body done I washed my face and paws taking notice of the crudely shaped stumps on my otherwise blue arms. The metal was soft and slightly grey and going black in certain placed, I knew what the metal was but a name didn't come to mind now. I then stepped back and looked down at myself; my chest was black in colour then meeting with a dark blue like my face like a jigsaw of spike like points just above my waist. All in all it looked like someone drew a zig zag across my stomach with a one big one small and one big then coloured my chest side black while the side with my waist was a dark blue to match my face. The blue continued down my thigh after which my leg was black and became thinner, one could easily mistake the blue stuff for shorts.

"Quit admiring yourself and lets go, we have a test to pass." Lyro urged me obviously not the patient type.

"Hey give me some time, I bet you would want to know what you looked like if you woke up barely recalling your name. Not to mention not quite being the species you expected." I snapped at him.

As I turned away from the basin and exited the room to see Brezar waiting for us by the counter, he looked my way as I had exited and gave me a smile.

"Come on, I'll take you to unfezant's watch tower for your initiation." He said with his smile widening for the joke he would mention "I wont be able to carry you through this one." At this I returned the smile and followed the buizel with Evona and Lyro walking on either side of me.

"Ohh boy I can't wait!" exclaimed the electric mouse as he bent his arms with his fists by his chin and shaking in eagerness.

"Calm down, your making me regret this already." I said to him in a failed attempt at calming him down "So, Brezar what's the initiation?"

"What me and Lyro kept failing." Said the eevee at her own expense in order to reply to my question and bring Lyro down a notch, but not for long, he began to jump up and down with his arms still bent in and his fists at his chin.

"Never mind the past, we have him now. Speaking of which what was your name?" he asked momentarily stopping in his over energetic activity to ask the question.

I let out a sigh as I answered, I had just told him my name five minutes ago "Laxar." I said the last word to be said for a while unless you count Lyro's excited jibbers and Evona's sighs, but after a while the silence was broken.

"Here we are, unfezant's tower." Brezar said as we approached the tallest building in the camp, a wooden tower which was fairly wide, it had a big room at the top, a watchtower was my guess and was right beside the big stone building so it wasn't to far from the lodge. It also had a huge map carved out of wood lying flat beside it, the main parts of the map were forests and fields, rocky mountains, caves marked out with some metallic ores, a ring of volcanoes with a big one in the middle and lastly a huge mountain surrounded by drawn out thunder clouds and some plains. The mountains and all were sticking out, they were carved out of wood. As I observed this several stones were dropped all over the map, some with papers tied to then some were just plain old scorched rocks.

"Those rocks you see falling are parts of signal flares sent for help. The tranquil fly around and spot flares like he one you guys sent out yesterday. Then come back here and drop stones from their pouches on the map depending on where they saw the flare, if they see any details they pull out a stone from a specific pouch, some have notes attached saying the pokémon is lost, being attacked and stuff. This whole place is run by the guilds intelligence master, an unfezant named Uenin (you-nin) but be careful he can get quite unpleasant if you tick him off. He works closely with Sarak the staraptor who is in charge of aerial defences if we are attacked like Arc is in charge of land based defence. He also works with Pigon (pie-gon) the pidgeot who is in charge of bringing medical supplies and nurses out in the field." Brezar finished after some numerous stops, he was now quite out of breath but he didn't stop for long "Anyway, your initiation is to complete a mission. One marked with a red stone, best with a note. If you complete it meet me back here and I will take you to Hask to register." He said as he walked over in the direction of the main gates and stopped at a café looking place and sat down to talk to some other pokémon.

"Ok, lets do this. What do red stones mean?" I said beginning with confidence but I seeped out with my question.

"Trouble. It means the pokémon is under attack so we have to move fast." Said Lyro as he jumped on the map like some others were and found a red stone with a note, this one was situated in some far away plains a bit before the volcanic circle.

"It says a trio of dark types is attacking a sandshrew, it says they are a houndour, sneasel and poochyena." Lyro said reading the note "No problem, you're a fighting type." Noted as he pointed to me "But it's too far to walk and the way there will stall us hugely, lets get a ride from Pigon's recruits." He finished as he started off to the last of the most notable places we hadn't visited, it was close to the medical care hut for reasons made obvious by Brezar. This was a fairly small and round hut with a little tower with no walls, just a roof, to allow for pokémon to fly in or out but keep the rain out.

As we entered we were met by a pidgeot.

"What do you need?" it asked us with a tone that implied it wasn't open for any foolishness and thought we up to just that.

"A ride over to some plains, a sandshrew I being attacked by a trio of dark types but it's too far to walk." I stepped in before Lyro could speak because I had a feeling he would mess things up.

"Where to exactly?" the pidgeot asked, now being a bit nicer knowing we were here on business.

"Dry dessert plains." Replied Evona before Lyro, she too felt my urgency though Lyro was getting a bit annoyed.

"This way," Pigon said as he led us to a trio of pidgeotto waiting for a job "You three." He said to get their attention "Take this team to dry dessert plains and snap to it." He ordered and the three bird pokémon lifted of the ground and made a low swoop over us, each of them grabbing one of us by the shoulders with their talons, or in Evona's case her waist. They then proceeded to fly out of the tower in the middle of the hut.

"This is awesome!" yelled Lyro followed by excited giggles from Evona in support of his statement, I however felt sick, fighting types weren't made to fly I thought to myself as I clenched my gut.

"Speak for yourself, I feel like throwing up!" I replied as I almost did, I felt queasy with no ground beneath my feet.

"Ohh suck it up," Evona said making a pun "This is fun and you don't know how to enjoy yourself." She finished letting out squeals of laughter as the wind blew harder. She called being carried around like tonight's dinner fun? She was nuts.

"Nearly there, I can see a sandshrew lying on the ground, no dark types though. We'll bring you in and see what's up." Said the pidgeotto carrying me as he and the others dived down, levelling out at the last moment and coming to a stop by straightening out and using their wings to add air resistance then dropping us down. Evona and Lyro landed well with no problem while I fell to one knee holding my paws over my mouth.

"How can anyone stand that?" I wondered aloud.

"Easy, fighting types are weak to flying so they thus dislike it, same with ground types." The pidgeotto replied.

"Who cares about that, the sandshrew is lying there hurt!" Evona broke in as she rushed over to it and nudged it gently with her head, she then licked it face gently, I suppose its an eevee thing or something to show she cared, I seem to remember eevee like many four legged dog or cat like pokémon licked each other to nurse wound or show they care "Are you ok? Where are the ones who attacked you?" she asked gently.

"There were three, a sneasel who led a houndour and poochyena. Those three have been terrorizing this forest for a while beating up pokémon after pokémon and asking them about one of the sacred blades. None of us know where they are so they just beat us to a pulp." The sandshrew replied weakly.

"Where are they?" I asked but wasn't answered by a scream from behind one of the many giant clusters of boulders, this heard I set to work giving some orders "You, –I pointed to one of the pidgeotto- go and get this sandshrew to the camp and over to the medical lodge. You, - said pointing to the other of the pidgeotto- go and tell Pigon to send us more pidgeotto and maybe some back up. As for you –I said finally pointing to the pidgeotto who carried me- come with us, the pokémon they are attacking now could need to be sent back too." I finished.

I ran toward the boulder from where the scream was coming from with Evona and Lyro in tow and the pidgeotto flying from above.

"I see them." It said in a professional manner "It's an oddish this time."

"Ok, I'll go around with a sky upper cut to interrupt. The two of you take charge of the others I haven't attacked." I said to Evona and Lyro then looked up at the pidgeotto "You make sure that oddish stays safe." I said as I looked back in front of me and put my paw to the ground making a cover, I then swung around the boulder as if I was holding a rope attached to it and my paw let out a glow as I run straight at the sneasel knocking it away from the oddish it was about to lash out at. The normally deadly attack I did on it was weakened by a chople berry it held, luckily that fell out as it was knock flying. Close behind me came Evona with a growl and tackle attack on the poochyena, it being made deadly by the growl and her ability. Next the pidgeotto came in and picked up the oddish who was frightened at first but was reassured by a smile from the pidgeotto as he let him down some distance away, Lyro didn't waste a moment either with a quick attack ok the houndour.

"Who are you?" I demanded from the trio we had just knocked to the ground and were getting up. I noticed all of them were holding chople berries, the sneasel had picked up the one he dropped earlier too which would complicate things.

"Us? We are Rogues Dark Day, we serve our great master and will not let you defeat us! I Snaroy and my team of Hordel –the houndour- and Pryken –the poochyena- will not fall to your inferior powers!" the sneasel roared to the holding his claws stretched down and palm up. After this he charged with his comrades close behind.

"Well then eat my dust!" I shouted back as I put my paw to the ground making a small trail of dust with sky upper up as I made the short bound to the boulders. I managed to break some of it which sent a rockslide of dirt upon them, the houndour got half buried while a group of fairly large boulders tumbled by him towards the sneasel who got out of their way, the poochyena wasn't quite as fast and was knocked over by one of them.

"So, how's it taste?" I taunted before he was hit with quick attack from Evona while Lyro used thunder wave to paralyse the two who got caught up in my mock rockslide. But the sneasel managed to make a comeback with slash knocking Evona back. The houndour finding a break in his paralysis used flame thrower on Lyro which left him with a burn as he rushed to help her, this left me. The sneasel charged at me with fury swipes, the golden part of the ring in my eye began to glow as I dodged attack after attack. _**Detect**_. Once I got a grip of what I was going I countered by punching at his face but pulling back before contact and then striking the flinching sneasel by pushing my lower arm side on into his stomach my with my stub hitting him hardest, this was feint. He stumbled back.

"Dark Day! Strike him down!" the sneasel ordered as he sent me an icy wind which was joined by a flame thrower and shadow ball from houndour and poochyena who had fought against their paralysis. I crossed my arms in front of me to block the attacks. I felt their sudden impact which made my feet slide back across the ground, after that I felt the rhythmic pounding of repeated shadow balls and pulse like throb of icy wind and flame thrower. I was loosing strength fast as I squeezed my eyes in pain and faced the ground, but no. I wouldn't fall to them came a voice from my head and I opened my eyes. Now the silver half of the rings was glowing, I felt the energy seep from me. But once it reached it limits it stopped. _**Endure**_. I pulled my head up and with a look of unmatched determination on my face I pushed back at the attacks one step at a time, slow progress but it increased in pace. I saw the pidgeotto who stayed with us flying in to help, I felt a break in the pattern on shadow balls then saw a incinerate attack hit him on the wing and sent him to the ground. The pattern resumed. Now I re-doubled my pace. I felt random breaks in the flamethrower and shadow ball attacks as thunder wave's after effect took its slight toll. Once I was within a meter of them the sneasel shouted.

"Push harder with those attacks! He's gaining!" he said in some desperation, his call didn't go un answered as the attacks increased in pace and power. I felt myself losing ground, now or never I thought to myself as I pushed my arms out breaking my defence and ducked under the attacks following up with sky upper cut on the sneasel before they could re-direct their attacks. The sneasel went flying back a few meters and I picked up and crushed the berry he had dropped for the second time. Next to take care of his buddies. I dodges the incoming attacks from booth of them by jumping and having them collide below me, when I landed I ran in for a feint attack on the houndour who couldn't dodge anyway. As I did the poochyena let loose another shadow ball which I narrowly dodged as I ran back towards it and knocked a boulder about my size at it and followed up by shattering it with sky upper cut into smaller rocks which fell onto the dark wolf like pokémon trapping it. It was time to finish off the sneasel as I ran in on the just up sneasel with sky upper cut, without the berry to protect it from the full power of the attack it fell back with spirals in its eyes.

"There they are." Came a familiar voice of a starly swooping down beside me.

"What happened?" asked Brezar as he was dropped by the pidgeotto carrying him "How is everyone?" he finished with concern evident in his voice.

"Evona and Lyro look hurt as well as the pidgeotto who stayed with us, he's a bit further away and the oddish that we rescued here might need some help. But I'll be fine don't worry." I said clutching my left hand which had taken most of the attacks, it was covered in ice, burns and what no else.

"What happened?" asked Murono as he walked up to us covering his mouth with one hand and clutching his stomach with the other.

"Flight sick?" I asked and he nodded "I feel your pain." I sympathized with him a lot here.

"Ok, I'll round up these guys." Brezar said as he headed over to the sneasel, but before he got to him the sneasel got covered in a light which got rapidly brighter and suddenly disappeared, the same happened with the other three and after their lights went out they were gone "Warp seeds!" the buizel snarled.

"Never mind them, all that matters is that Laxar managed to protect his team. Not many pokémon would hold out against an icy wind, flamethrower and shadow ball like that." Murono said as he recovered from his nausea "Now lets get you and your team over to the Echo Hall. You three need some congratulations for passing your exam and taking on those three, they are a group called Dark Day. Pretty high in rank."

"Yeah, about that. The sandshrew mentioned they had been terrorizing around here for a while, said they were asking about the sacred sword or something." I said filling them in on what I thought important.

"The sacred swords?" Staran asked as he perched himself on a rock nearby "Hask will want to know about this" this comment was followed by a nod from Brezar.

"Yep, if they were after them this is big trouble." The water type said his tone turning grave "Lets hurry, better get back quick. Hurry up you lot and get ready to take us back!" he shouted the last bit at the pidgeotto who had taken them here and they snapped to work getting the oddish, Evona, Lyro and their fallen comrade loaded up then took off, three remained which followed suit in picking me, Brezar and Murono up and off out feet then carrying us off toward the camp. Me and Murono started to feel sick about two minutes in, Brezar just let out a snicker at this while Staran burst out openly into laughter. It was late in the afternoon when we arrived, Lyro and Evona had woken up sometime during the flight and were enjoying it every bit as much as before. As we landed me and Murono were practically kissing the ground in joy, we received weird looks from everyone especially the flying types present a chansey present wrapped my arms in bandages and we went off to the Echo Hall as it was called, it was the big stone building in the middle of the camp.


	4. Legends, lore and trouble

Disclaimer: Name me once I have said that I own pokémon, of course I don't own it! If I did grovyle would have returned from the future.

Authors note: ok so far so good, no reviews though so I have nothing to improve on.

Chapter four: Legends, lore and trouble

On the way over to the hall I decided to ask a question I had been pondering on for a short while.

"Umm guys, what are rogues?" I asked.

"Rogues are the opposite of us recovery squads, we fix trouble and they make it. Most of them are small bands of petty thieves for hire while there are ones like the lot you took down who are high grade and get hired by masterminds to do dirty work or gather intelligence, that sort of thing." Brezar told me "Unlucky for you lot you took down a group called Dark Day, they hold grudges and have quite the bit of power and not to mention their plans for the blades." He finished his expression turning grave.

"Well what are the blades?" I asked expecting Murono or Brezar to answer but instead got an answer from Lyro.

"The sacred blades are items of legend, they are said to have the power to overcome everything and cut anything when joined. But I have a feeling we will hear more about it later." He said his ego getting an unneeded boost from knowing something I didn't but I brought it back down to size with a stern look over at him. When we arrived the doors opened to reveal a long table taking up most of the length, the rest was taken up by an elevated area which was accessed by stairs going the whole width of the hall. On the elevated floor was a plain throne with a few chairs beside it arcing in on either side. The table was occupied by countless pokémon of different species, and lined up by the walls length wise were two rows with a pattern of two growlithe for every starly. We continued towards the elevated floor, as we climbed the stairs Brezar whispered into my ear.

"The one of the throne is Hask the guild leader." He whispered before he, Murono and Staran went ahead and took position standing beside the throne. They were obviously important. The throne was occupied by a dragonite, behind it stood two staravia on the stools to the right sat the staraptor and blissey -or in staraptor's case perched-, on the left was the arcanine sitting on the ground more than the chair and the unfezant standing more than sitting, it was female evident by the lack of plumage for a male.

"Step forward." Said the dragonite formally in a surprisingly gentle voice though still evident he was male "Laxar, your strength, courage and endurance pulled your team through the tough end. Evona, your determination and cheer set your team on its beginning. Lyro, your aid and assistance ensured your teams survival. All three of you have proven more than worthy of joining the guild, you fill each others weaknesses." The dragonite began with his voice echoing through the room –now I see why it's called Echo Hall-"More impressive yet you brought down the infamous team Dark Day, no squad I have known would have managed that on their first day. Now to make your joining official you must state a name for your recovery squadron." He finished.

"Name? We haven't got one." Whispered Evona getting nervous.

"I know, Lyro's gang." Lyro whispered his ego rising again I gave him a nudge and a look "Ok, ok fine."

"Might we be excused for a moment, we haven't come prepared." I said to the dragonite who nodded his approval "Ok, how about something we have in common? Big ears?" I suggested my voice going down to a whisper.

"My ears aren't that big…." Lyro trailed off self consciously tugging at his ears to check their length.

"How about colours?" Evona said trying to think of a name and saying anything that came to her mind I raised an eyebrow "Well you know, we are all made of up two shades." She noted

"How's Furry fury?" I asked giving in my own wild ideas.

"No, that makes us sound like a teddiursa or a cubchoo." Lyro complained with a moan.

"Trekking trio?" Evona suggested in slight desperation, the pokémon were getting impatient.

"No, makes us sound like a group of hiking graveler or something." Lyro complained as usual.

"How about trio, just plain old trio?" I asked and Lyro was going to object as usual but Evona stopped him.

"I like it." She said with a smile.

"Well I guess its pretty good….." Lyro said "And doesn't involve big ears." He said finishing with a smile, I then turned over to the dragonite and told him our squad name.

"We wish to be called Trio." I said simply and heard my voice echoing back at me.

"Ok, and so you shall be. From this day on your team will Recovery Squadron Trio." He concluded, now Murono whispered into his ear something at which the dragonite nodded "I see, it has been brought to my attention the team you took down was plotting something involving the sacred swords. For those un-aware of the legend I will tell it now." the dragonite began "Long ago an unknown pokémon captured the legendary zekrom and reshiram in a bid for power. In response a trio of sword fighter pokémon virizion, terrakion and cobalion joint forces to fight the mysterious foe, although they defeated it and freed the legendary pair. The three feared that one day the evil pokémon might return and this time defeat them first. So they each chipped a portion of one of their horns which were crafted into a sword each, each sword was then placed in the ground somewhere in their territory. The swords are said to be the ultimate weapon when joined, giving the wielder the power to defeat any foe, they were also said to be able to cut through anything when joined. The swords were made so that if disaster struck once more and the legendary trio of sword masters were unable to help there would be some hope. The sword trio left a pokémon to guard the swords at each sword; a rhyperior, a serperior and a bastiodon. We must warn them, would you three mind setting to work on finding them?" the dragonite finished with an almost rhetorical question.

"Ohh would we!" Evona shouted out "Of course we will!" she finished as she was jumping for joy along with Lyro, I however wasn't sure but gave my nod in agreement.

After this a feast followed and we were congratulated by all, especially Murono, Staran and Brezar they told us how special we must be to be given such a task. With the feast done some time after dusk Brezar, who seemed to be taking a particular liking to our team which I was glad for, showed us to a tent in which he told us we would sleep in while we were members of the guild.

"You mean all of us?" I asked becoming more conscious of the fact I was uncomfortable around girls and ended up saying something I shouldn't have "Even her?" I asked raising a paw at Evona, Brezar was about to reply when Evona stepped in.

"What do you mean "even her" am I so bad? Personally I would have thought you would have that sort of attitude towards Lyro not me. Humph." She said in an almost self important tone with a toss of her head a feeling insulted.

"No, its not you…." Began a bit embarrassed at what I was about to say "It's just… It's just, I'm kind of uncomfortable around girls. Almost to a point of fear." I said with my head drooping down and Lyro let out a laugh with his paw over his mouth.

"Shut it Lyro!" she snapped at the giggling pikachu "Ohh, sorry for my reaction then. I thought you meant I was some sort of annoying thing, don't worry though I'm not scary."

"No need for an apology, I probably said it wrong." I said stepping on Lyro's tail to make him be quiet, and so he did after a small squeal "Its not that your scary its just I feel overly comfortable around girls for some reason."

"Ok, I'll leave you lot alone. Before you leave tomorrow on your search get those bandages changed." He said raising a finned hand at my bandaged arm before he left. This done we each took some hay that was piled up around the inner circumference of the tent and made a bed for ourselves, Lyro took the most and had exposed the bottom of the tent which let in a draft before we had spread the hay out more to cover it. Lyro fell asleep first with a stretch and a yawn he fell back onto his bed and looked like he was asleep before he touched it. Evona was next after making her bed she lay down and curled up tucking her head between the tuft of fur around her neck and her tail, she fell asleep soon after.

Sadly I didn't go to sleep as easily, I spent a good while tossing and turning before I lay still on my back imagining the stars outside. Soon enough I decided to go and actually look at them, outside the stars shone bright and clear with not a cloud in sight and a cool gentle breeze brushing my face as it blew past the tents I felt relaxed and decided to watch the sky. As soon as I did I heard the tent flap open up and saw Evona come out.

"I saw you get out of bed, what's wrong?" she asked keeping quiet as not to wake the others.

"Can't sleep, why are you up. I thought you were sleeping." I said as I shifted my paws under my head without taking my eyes off the sky.

"I was, but I'm a light sleeper." She said "Something's up and I know it so just tell me."

"Yep, stars are up for one." I said avoiding the answer she was looking for.

"Out with it now, either you just tell me or I force it out of you." She joked with a smile.

"Force it out how?" I pondered.

"Like this." she said with a smile as she skipped over and began to lick my face.

"Ok, ok you win." I started as I tried to fend on the onslaught of playful licks from the eevee "Death by licking is a great method of torture." I said jokingly but then returned to a more serious tone "Its just I have a bad feeling about this, I'm not the type to laugh off anything."

"Don't worry, We'll protect you, me and Lyro." She joked.

"Some protecting you did earlier today." I continued the joke.

"Come on, lets go back inside. I could give you a goodnight lick if you like but I'm not letting you stay out here and catch a cold." She said sticking her tongue out in preparation to silence any resistance, I raised my paws in mock surrender and got up and walked into the tent then lay down in my bed. Evona did the same and we booth fell asleep now, it had been a long day.


	5. New moves and a new plan

Disclaimer: do I look like I own pokémon? Wait rephrase, do I type like I own pokémon?

Authors note: I reckon this is going good and I already have the main plot figured out but no reviews and no characters to add in. p.s. I need one person to play a key role later on as a pokémon trainer and I would rather base it off someone else rather than make it up.

(p.s. I'm keeping kecleon and kangaskhan since they have been the ones who run storage and shops since the first PMD game.) and last note of the day is you can take on the role of characters I haven't named yet like the pidgeotto.

Chapter five: New moves and a new plan

I woke up to the next morning to see Evona licking her tuft around her neck and occasionally looking into the dug out basin that had been filled up recently, she was obviously grooming herself or something of the sort. While Lyro lay snoring with his head over the side of his pile of hay.

"Morning." I said through a yawn as I stretched the cramps from last night out of my joints.

"Good morning star gazer." She said as she finished grooming herself.

"Well good morning to you too, you little lickitung." I returned in the same humour "I'm going to get my bandages changed. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes at most." I told her as I got up and out of the tent and headed for the lodge, it wasn't far since our tent was about hallway between the hall and the lodge. The walk there was about two minutes and when I got there Aera replaced my bandages and I was on my was within another five and back to the tent in six or so since I had a run in with Brezar and we had a little chat discussing the day we had planned. Once I got back I saw Lyro was up and getting ready.

"So, here is the plan. We get ready and go warn the sword master pokémon." He said simply as I washed myself.

"Wrong." I said when I was done "First off we don't know where they are and second we don't know which one to go warn first. Lets go sit down someplace like a restaurant or café and discuss this more." I said picking up a pack and putting one strap over my shoulder and leaving the other one unused.

"Laxar is right, we need to think this through." Evona said in support of my idea.

"Fine, how about the tropius shack by unfezant tower?" suggested Lyro picking up his own bag which had one strap instead of two like mine.

"Good idea you have fore once Lyro." Evona teased as he slid on a little pouch on a thread around her neck.

Now that we were all ready we headed over to towards the tower, as we approached I recognized the place we were looking for as the same place Brezar had gone too after leaving us to out initiation. It was evident it was tropius's shack by the big sign above the door. Once in we were greeted by a plusle and minun who obviously served as waiters, they seated us at a table and asked us what drink we would like.

"A mago berry drink for me." Said Evona as she jumped onto the stool.

"Mago and aguav here please." Said Lyro as he sat down and put his hands on the table.

"Anything fresh and uplifting." I said unsure of what to order specifically, the two left and went to tell a kirlia behind the counter what we had ordered and she then put a series of berries in cups and started to shake and spin them as she danced around.

"So, what's the plan genius?" Lyro asked me expecting me not to have one.

"First thing is first, we need to bulk ourselves up. Evona, you especially the three swords pokémon are all part fighting and their signature move sacred sword is fighting type. Put type advantage and same type attack power boost and your pretty much toast. One on us needs to learn protect." I said as a start.

"I can learn protect." Lyro said proudly as if it was some ultra rare occurrence but in truth all of us could.

"Now, over to problem two. Where do we get TMs and other equipment?" I asked expecting this to be a problem.

"Easy, the kecleon market in the plaza, plus the lady who runs kangaskhan storage often gives away items people have left with her and don't want." Evona said happy to have fixed one problem with a solution.

"Ok, that's one and a half done since we still need to gain some power, all of us. Anyway next comes the issue of how to find the guard pokémon of the swords and the actual sword master pokémon. I'm guessing the guard pokémon would be able to call them somehow but that's not my point. We also need to think about which one to find first, there is a crucial element of strategy involved. Now what do the plains we were in yesterday remind you of, rock, metal or plants" I asked.

"Well rocks of course." Lyro replied to my simple question in a manner that showed he thought it was pointless, Evona though saw what I saw talking about.

"Same here so I'm guessing they were after terrakion's blade then and now. So we have terrakion as targeted and we want to avoid going after him for now as not to have run ins with rogues dark day and let them know we are onto them. That leaves virizion and cobalion as either defeated and in need of help or yet to be targeted. My guess is team dark day was scouting for information ahead of when it was needed while someone else was taking care of the sword master trio since team dark day is weak to them and aren't among the best fighters. Any of you know which of the trio got them all together? Because my guess is that one would be the first to be targeted." I finished after a while feeling a little light headed and in need of a break.

"Yeah, it was cobalion, he banded them together to fight the evil pokémon." Lyro said starting to see my logic.

"Then he is the one we will look for." I said hitting my paw on the table as if to seal the plan and prevent argument "Now, we need an attack plan for whatever is causing the trouble and for the sword master pokémon if they mistake us for trouble. I'm pretty sure eevee can learn boost moves like helping hand, if you use them while Lyro protects you from attack I could go in and attack the enemy." I said pausing briefly before adding "How do we pay for the stuff like TMs?"

"I know helping hand and about the payment it's simple. When we do missions we go up in rank and we use points which we earn to pay for the stuff, the shop owners have our data which updated daily on how much stuff we can stock up on, and when you start off you are given a bit of a boost with a few items for free, we can also train with Arcar and his recruits to gain some power" Evona told me after which plusle and minun arrived carrying our drinks and distributing them accordingly then leaving with a smile. We drank our drinks without wasting much time and left for the plaza which was on route from the main gate to the hall so in other words not far. On the way a question came to mind.

"Is the whole place inside the tree wall the guild? If so where is the city?" I asked slightly puzzled and curious about the answer.

"Well no, the guild and city have kind of mixed. Further behind the hall you will see more houses than tents which belong to families." Lyro told me this time without making a big deal out of it.

Not long later we reached the plaza, the main shops seemed to be the kecleon market and kangaskhan storage I was told about as well as a shop manned by an alakazam, its sign said Alezan's link shop. I raised a paw at it and turned around to face Evona and Lyro with a question forming on my lips.

"That's Alezan the alakazam's link shop. What he does is help you remember forgotten moves, he also helps pokémon who have trouble using combinations master them." Evona answered with a smile before I could even ask.

"Anyway we aren't here for that, we are looking for stuff to help us against the swords master trio." Lyro barged in setting us back on track and something sprang to mind, I rushed over to the kecleon shop.

"You guys got any chople berries?" I asked the two kecleon, brothers from what the sign said.

"Yes, one last one." Said the green of the two brothers while the other purple one tended to another customer.

"Need any identification or something for me to pay?" I asked inquisitively.

"No, we know who you and this item is on the house for what you did to help out. But why would a riolu need a chople berry, your already resistant to fighting attacks." The kecleon replied this time curiosity evident in its voice.

"Not for me, one of my partners is an eevee and since we are going around to find the sword master trio them being half fighting types I want to be prepared for any misunderstanding that might lead to a fight." I said and received a nod from the kecleon as well as the berry then I rushed away to give Evona the berry

"Here, something for your pouch. It's a chople berry, the members of Dark Day each held one which weakened my fighting attacks since they were super effective on them and I figure it will help you a lot." I said putting the berry in her pouch, she smiled at this for some reason.

"What about a shuca berry for me?" Lyro asked in a complaining manner.

"Tell me that when we go after a groudon." I told him in a tone that implied that no argument should follow.

"Ok, now lets head over to the market again and ask for a protect tm, and maybe dig. It's good against rock and steel which are resistant against my normal attacks." Evona said as she headed over to the market.

"Back again so soon?" the kecleon asked me.

"First time was only to get the berry, now we need some TMs and equipment." I replied.

"Ahh, ok." the kecleon said in voice that made me think it had quite a few years on it "Well what are you looking for? My brother here handles TMs so you go ahead and tell him." He said motioning to the purple kecleon beside him who had just finished with another customer.

"What TM would you like?" he asked in a similar voice to his brother.

"Well we are looking for protect and dig though we are interested in any other boosting or defensive move TMs." I replied simply in a business like tone.

"Well we happen to have protect stocked on today and a while ago a diglett came by and traded a dig TM for a rock slide TM so I think we have you sorted. Other TMs we have that fit your needs are work up and reflect." The purple of the brothers told us.

"Hey Lyro?" said the yellow mouse like pokémon turned towards me "How about taking reflect under your belt too?" I asked him sure of the response.

"You got it!" he said eagerly as the kecleon took into account our purchase with out limit of items a day and we left. Before we went anywhere else Evona use the dig TM on herself which left her with a move set of dig, helping hand, quick attack and tackle. Lyro used his two TMs on himself which left him with thunder wave, quick attack, light screen and protect. We seemed well prepared move wise now we then left the three TMs which were not of any use to us now in storage where the kangaskhan offered us some throwing spikes but we declined since we had no use for them.

This being done I suggested we head over to the tower and use its map to plan where we would look for cobalion. When we arrived at the tower I walked over to the map and put my hands on it as I leaned forward. There had to be some place that would stand out for cobalion's sword to be hidden in I thought to myself.

"So, where do you think he is?" Evona said as she walked up beside me raising herself up on her hind legs by supporting herself on the edge of the elevated map.

"Some place with lots of ore, any ideas?" I asked with a blank expression filling my face.

"Magno pillar valley." Replied Lyro who had been a bit slower in getting here.

"He's right, it's the perfect place. It's a place with tower like pillars of rock with magnetic ores in them. Only problem is the metallic stubs on your hands." Evona explained adding the last part with some disappointment.

"Never mind them, they are silver. It repels magnetism." I said tossing that problem away, I had put blackening and softness together which are two virtues of my stubs and got silver.

"How do you know that?" Lyro asked in an inquisitive tone.

"They have spots of black and grey which is what happens to silver, it's like rust. That and the overall softness of them." I said plainly as my eyes scanned the map "Anyway we have two choices, train for today and however long we feel like then go hunting for the sword masters or not waste time and go now."

"I say we go now, the more we wait the more trouble will stir. I reckon we are pretty good in a pinch, your strategy works well we just need some fine tuning." Lyro replied for once not being a critic.

"I agree with Lyro, no time to waste." Evona said a serious look on her face.

"Ok, so here is some fine tuning for you. You start of with thunder wave to paralyze the foe then use protect on you and Evona." I said to Lyro, then I turned my attention to Evona "You use helping hand to give us a boost and then use dig to get underground, I'll go in and attack the enemy and tell you when to come up while Lyro uses reflect to defend us." I said hoping to have done all the fine tuning Lyro was looking for.

"Perfect. Now we need to pin point the location, magno pillar valley is huge." Lyro said moving up yet another notch on my "nice meter" with that compliment.

"So, where is the magno pillar valley?" I asked.

"Amongst those mines." She said nodding towards the area on the map with lots of gouges in the wood and metallic shards sprinkled over it "But its to far to go today, lets go finish the day training over with Arcar." She finished with her suggestion, we all agreed.

When we reached the main gate we were greeted by a cheery as ever arcanine.

"What brings you lot here?" he asked tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"Training, mind if we join in?" I replied to his question with my own.

"Sure, follow me." He said tossing his head over in the direction of a rectangular wooded building coming off the tree wall, barracks my guess, which he then led us into.

"Boys, we have some pokémon wanting to train with us." He announced "Any specific things you want to train in?" he asked us as he turned to face us.

"Lyro needs to train in defence, Evona in using dig and knowing where to come out and when, you can call out to her, and I need to train in attack." I answered him.

"Ok, growlithe are weak to dig so Evona can train with a starly from Sarak's recruits, you two with Lyro find yourself a growlithe to train with." He said as he headed into the neighbouring room and returned shortly with a starly which he introduced to Evona. Me and Lyro then went on to find a training partner, Lyro went and found the biggest he could while I teamed up with a growlithe who walked up to me and asked if I wanted to partner up with him. Then we set to work training, at first Evona could dig through the ground and come out easily with no problem but her aim was way off, though this go progressively better during the training period with her being able to locate a pokémon with pin point accuracy and even better yet she could tell them apart by the vibration they let out, it seemed while using dig that her sense of touch was amplified. Lyro got off to a shaky start with the growlithe he chose letting loose and onslaught of attacks, most of them special which was a problem with reflect only affecting physical, we would have to address that. Last was me, I was managing well. The growlithe I was with was tough despite not being the biggest of the lot, he dodged my attacks by jumping clear at the last moment, well feint hit but it wasn't very strong. Another problem to be addressed. I needed more speed. When our training session was over we went over to the market checking for a light screen TM, the kecleon told us to check in tomorrow since they didn't have it stocked today and would order some.

That done we went back to our tent and unloaded, after we did Brezar walked in carrying a bag of apples of which he gave us a few.

"Here is your dinner." He said then looking at our beds and adding. "You might want to join them up to keep warm, weather is getting colder now." he told us before leaving.

"C'mon, lets move them together." Said Evona as she moved her pile of hay towards the middle having no problem with the idea, Lyro did the same with his. I suppose I had to do the same, I thought to myself as I pushed mine into the middle of the tent and lay down on it. Evona and Lyro did the same on either side of me, Lyro fell asleep first as usual. Evona then tucked her head into the fur around her neck as before and went to sleep. After a while I felt Evona's tail brush my leg before she rolled over onto her back then onto her other side right up against me. I was about to jump away when I decided against it, instead I just slid my hands under my head and close my eyes to go to sleep, the brown fox like pokémon curled up against me with a smile I didn't noticed on her face which was buried in her fur, a smile I wasn't meant to notice.


	6. First try, first fail

Disclaimer: no update here pokémon isn't mine…. Yet.

Authors note: ok first sort of mystery dungeon encounter is coming up. I reckon this story I getting better though I'm not completely sure I reckon it's an improvement on the other one though.

Chapter six: First try, first fail.

I opened my eyes in the morning to find Evona and Lyro still asleep, it was early dawn my guess from the light coming through the tent. I got up carefully got up as to try not to disturb those still sleeping, but when I was half up I heard a yawn as Evona pulled her head out of her fur.

"Your up early," she said "Why is that? That was a nice nap." She said stretching herself like a cat and rubbing her eyes.

"I dunno, I just woke up." I said not quite getting the message from her last comment

"Didn't you sleep well?" She said looking up in a cute puppy dog manner.

"Not quite but next time keep that duster of a tail of yours off me because you ended up rolling over and curling up by me." I said still clueless as to the message in her comment about the "nice nap". I unwrapped my bandages to see how my arms were. They seemed fine so I took them off completely, then I headed out.

"Where are you going?" she asked in a curious manner.

"To the kecleon market, to check for the TM we asked for." I said as I headed out but heard Lyro waking up, perfect I had a question for him "Lyro, you know quick attack, thunder wave, protect and reflect right?"

"No, I know thunder shock not thunder wave." He replied, this came as a surprise. I had thought he had been using thunder wave all this time. With this in mind I headed for the kecleon shop where I picked up the light screen TM, I also saw a rain dance TM which I bought for some reason. I decided it could help with Lyro's weakness to ground. On the way back Staran swooped down from above for a talk, he was on his way to unfezant tower to meet Murono and Brezar. I told him we were going to try our luck at finding one of the sword master trio today at a place we thought he might be. We then parted ways, him continuing to the tower and I returned to the tent, as I entered I tossed Evona rain dance and handed Lyro light screen, Evona caught it in her mouth and started wagging her tail as a joke.

"What's the rain dance for?" she asked curiously after seeing the TM properly.

"Learn it, I could help against Lyro's weakness to ground, not to mention ground is tied with fighting for best type affectivity. Plus, I have a feeling it might be needed." I said quite unsure of why I had the feeling.

"Ok, I'll trust your hunch." She said as she placed the TM on the floor and begun to work it, by this time Lyro had been done with his and put it in his bag.

"Come on." I said once more taking up my bag, this time using booth the intended straps "We have a long walk ahead of us."

"Walk?" Lyro exclaimed "Ohh no we don't, we aren't going to walk three quarters of the way to the other end of the island because you can't stand flight." He complained.

"Yeah, I'm with Lyro. Stop being a spoil sport, you ruin all the fun." She said joining in on the complaint fest.

"Well if it weren't for me you two would be hanging as trophies on that scyther's wall!" I said getting a bit annoyed at how I was outvoted

"Maybe." She said in the same was as before "Now quit complaining." she said turning to face away from me and kicking her hind legs up so her tail would brush my face.

"Fine." I said batting it away "We'll fly there just keep your tail outa – outa my face!" I finished after a sneeze.

"Don't ya like it?" she asked in a mock whimper.

"No, especially when it's in my face. Plus your tail has a bad habit of flicking in where its not wanted." I said in reference to last night, I didn't know she understood this though.

"Ohh cut it out you two." Lyro stepped in "Lets go, it's not like we aren't running on a tight time frame."

"Fine." I said "What attacks did you two replace for the TMs I gave you." I asked wondering if they hadn't made some stupid mistake and replaced a necessary attack.

"I replaced quick attack, with my role I wont have much use for it I kept thunder shock for its range." Lyro said confident in his choice.

"Good."

"I replaced tackle so I now have quick attack, helping hand, dig and rain dance." Evona told me sounding a bit unsure of her choice.

"Good, dig takes tackles place being stronger and more useful and quick attack gives you some speed if you need to run or dodge." I told her reassuring her in her choice "Now lets go." I said exiting the tent with Lyro walking tall and proud and Evona jumping for joy behind me. They were really excited since this was our first mission as an official team.

When we reached Pigon's hut this time he welcomed us in a more friendly tone knowing we weren't some time wasters.

"I'll go get the team that transported you last time." the pidgeot said towering above us before he turned around and shouted up to one of the many perches "You three, the team you transported last time needs another ride so go and see them to get briefed." He ordered and the trio of second stage flying types swooped down and grabbed us then flew out of the tower as with last time.

"So, what's the deal this time?" the apparent leader of their team who had carried me booth times asked.

"Just drop us off on the outskirts of the magno pillar valley." I said clenching my gut "Make it snappy or I'll vomit."

"Going faster makes it worse for you." The pidgeotto told me.

"Ok, in that case go as slow as a slugma. When we get there stay at the outskirts until sundown, if we don't come back till then we are probably dead." I said with my paw over my mouth in a non to sarcastic manner.

"Stop talking about how dangerous it is! Its taking all the fun out of the flight and the whole adventure." Evona said through another squeal as we passed through a cloud, since magno pillar valley was on top of a mountain range we were up pretty high.

"Almost there, just a few more minutes." The pidgeotto called out as we exited another cloud and the top of the mountain range came into sight. It was covered in stone spikes which glimmered as the metals in them reflected the mid morning sun, it was all so beautiful and serene yet seemed as menacing as an arbok poised to strike. By the time my observation was complete we were just above the little bit of flat rock between the pillars and the steep slope of the mountains which is where the pidgeotto dropped us and landed after making a u-turn a little ahead of crashing into the pillars. My landing was an improvement from last time, this time I managed not to land on one knee or start kissing the ground, this time I landed normally while clenching my gut. When I looked up from the ground I saw a low but still high enough to cover us mist swirling around the foot of the pillars.

"Lets go, no time to waste." I said heading into the mist with Lyro and Evona right behind me.

"Careful, some pokémon that live around places like these attack at random. You can tell by the mist there was back there." Lyro warned at which time I noticed the mist wasn't here anymore.

"What do you me-" I began but was cut off as a bolt of electricity consumed me it stopped in a few seconds and left me with smoke coiling up from my fur.

"Look out it's a magnemite!" Lyro shouted as he used his own thunder shock against the pokémon with magnets sticking out of its side, the magnemite dodged that but hadn't noticed Evona had gone underground earlier and now sprang out knocking the magnemite out with its ultimate weakness to ground.

"See, dig was a great idea." She said with a smile at me while I was twitching on the ground with tendrils of smoke rising from certain parts of my body "Ohh get up." She said to me rolling her eyes.

"Lyro, come here." I said through some odd twitches and he obeyed, as he came up to me I touched him releasing the un needed volts I had into him "There, now I feel better. Thanks." I said with the twitches having stopped, Lyro however being an electric type had no problem with the extra charge I had given him.

"No problem." He said with a smile and we continued, as we walked along we ran into an lairon which I hit with a sky upper cut to send it running before it tackled Lyro who was looking the other way and a group of five durant who tried to beat us with sheer force, my sky upper cut put an end to those desires after Lyro paralysed the lot with thunder shock. We saw a couple of skarmory though only one dared to attack, I countered its peck attack with a helping hand boost form Evona on my sky upper cut which didn't knock it out but still made it leave. As we went deeper I started to feel my arms being pushed around, I guess maybe the stubs might be a problem if the magnetisms strength kept rising, at one point it got to a level where I was stumbling from side to side from the repulsion my silver stubs caused to the magnetic ores in the rocks. I noticed that in this area of high magnetism there were no pokémon wanting to attacks us.

"Let's head back before our rides leave without us." I said looking up and seeing the sun was almost hallway down from its zenith.

"Yeah, but how do we know where to go?" Lyro said worry creeping into his voice and mind.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Laxar has a plan to get out. He has one for everything." Said Evona with a carefree expression which vanished when she saw my blank expression "You do don't you?" she said hoping she was wrong about my expression.

"Not yet, don't worry I'll get some idea sooner or later. Worst case scenario is we have to walk all the way to camp." I said in a way that I hoped would make me sound reassuring.

"Wrong." Lyro said "Worst case scenario is we get eaten!" he said panic seeping through him, he was about to start running around in panic before I whacked him over the head.

"Shut that oversized gob of yours and let me think." I said and an idea popped into my head "Give me the map." I told him, the map I was talking about was one of the items we had been given along with the bag, the others were three badges and some berries. Lyro handed me the map quickly, obviously wanting me to come up with something sooner. I started tracing my finger back and forth across the map and from time to time look up at the sun, I figured we must have flown the most direct route so we were somewhere in the eastern most part of it where the mountain bordered the plains surrounding the stormy mountain which was in the top right corner of the map, I noticed the mountain range ran from the middle of the top part of the map where is bordered the plains going down and curving to the left about halfway down stopping a little bit off from where the land met the sea on the map, if it had continued to the end it would have cordoned off the part of the island with the volcanic circle, over to the other side of the map lay the vast plains in which we had met the group of rogues calling themselves Dark Day. The plains and mountain range met each other and together cordoned off the more rocky plains surrounding the big mountain with the lightning cloud surrounding it. The dry dessert plains we had been in continued and curved off and away toward the edge of the map slightly before the mountains did, the rest was grass land and patches of forestry, the bulk of it concentrated where the mountain range, dry dessert plains and greenery met in their almost Y shaped borderline. The guild was drawn as a plain circle near the bottom of the map slightly skewed over to the left. The map had some surprising details. I realised that since we headed in with the sun behind us and to our left now if we did the same but kept it to out right we should end up about where we stared. Though I hadn't taken into account any zigzagging we did when I told the panicking pikachu and worried eevee to follow me. When we crossed the misty border of the beginning of magno pillar valley I saw the group of pidgeotto who were scanning for some sign of us before they left. Evona and Lyro stepped out from the mist shortly after I did. 

"See, told you I would get us out. There are the pidgeotto as a bonus." I said relieved, I had realized my slight overlooking of the fact we hadn't been going straight the whole time about halfway over to the border.

"Were over here!" Lyro shouted out like a castaway completely ignoring me.

"Nice going, I guess your more than just the muscle of the team." Evona said as she walked up to me brushing herself against me, yet another habit I recall eevee to have from before I woke up in the forest, but what did it mean? Happy, it likes you, it thinks of you as a friend? I couldn't remember. I'm pretty sure is meant it thinks of you as family, I remember skitty had similar habits. By this time the pidgeotto had spotted and were swooping down to pick us up. As they did I said.

"Ohh well. Our first try, first failure." I said feeling a bit down, I had been confident that we would find cobalion there, and still am but where exactly I wasn't sure.

"Don't worry, we will find him tomorrow." Lyro said cheering me up.

"Yeah, with your expert navigation we'll find him for sure." She teased, she had obviously picked up on the uncertainty I had gotten halfway to the misty border of the plains.

"I guess your right, I have excellent navigation don't I?" I said replying with a joke of my own then turning to the pidgeotto carrying me "Meet us at the café tomorrow when the sun is halfway to zenith." I told it, I still didn't know of its gender or name for that matter.

"Roger." The pidgeotto replied as he and the others started to fly lower now that the mountain's steep slope wasn't there they lowered to an altitude of about ten meters above ground for a more gentle cruise like flight. Not long after the guild came into sight at the horizon. The sun was behind us now and nearly set.

By the time we reached the guild it was twilight. By the time we reached out tent it was dusk, we were exhausted after the day we had and Lyro even fell flat onto his face on the hay with his bag still on his shoulder, he didn't move after that which made it obvious he was asleep. I spent a little more time in preparation for going to bed by laying my bag down by the hay blocking the drafts that came from under the canvas of out circular tent then proceeded to re arrange the hay from the bed to fill the holes made by constant wiggling and lay down in my usual position with my paws cushioning my head as I stared at the topmost point of the tent. Evona in this time had taken off her pouch and licked the bits of fur which had become ruffled during the flight to return them to their flattened position then lay with her feet sticking up and making attempt to mock me by putting her front paws behind her head but to no avail, the best she could do was touch her nose, she made a few more attempts then curled up next to me as she had done last night. I use was about to use a paw to push her away but she batted it away with her fluffy tail, not that it actually did anything to stop my paw considering most of it was fluff but this action told me she wouldn't give up on her spot. I gave up, I was to tired. Now was the first time I took note that her tail and fur around her neck were bigger than average.


	7. Another wild swing

Disclaimer: Good news I own pokémon! Oh wait…. Of course I don't!

Authors note: no reviews yet or requests to join the story or fill the role of some nameless character I have introduced and no one to take the role of the trainer. Ohh and by the way I need someone to be the starter for that trainer preferable a game starter but can be any other pokémon except some ultra rare one or whatever. And thought are in _italics_ now.

Chapter seven: Another wild swing

I had been awake for a while but hadn't moved as not to disturb Evona. I just heard Lyro getting up.

"Why is she curled up like that next to you?" he asked looking at where Evona lay curled up beside me, me having my eyes wide open and staring at into nothing "What's with you two being bunched up like that?" he puzzled getting his own wild ideas. I just shrugged. A yawn was heard from beside me as Evona poked her nose out of the fluff around her neck looking over to Lyro and receiving a weird look.

"What?" she asked slightly puzzled. The pikachu looked away and began to wash himself in the basin. The eevee then looked over to me, I just stared upward giving off no sign of life except my rising and lowering chest "Eevee to riolu, do you hear me?" I still gave no reply.

"Why were you curled up by him?" Lyro asked getting her attention.

"To keep warm, first time was as a bit of a joke but I found it comfortable." She answered truthfully though to anyone else it wouldn't sound so.

"Sure….." the pikachu said slowly "Get up Laxar, new day means new search." He said this time in his usual bright tone.

"Ok, you two pick the spot today." I said lost in thought. _I'm missing something, some small but crucial aspect. _ I thought to myself.

"How about the foot of those mountains, there are plenty of ore filled caves there perfect for hiding." Lyro suggested.

"Yeah, it would be the best of hiding spots!" Evona agreed cheer coming to her voice.

"Yeah, perfect." I said half heartedly still not moving my gaze. _What could I be forgetting?_ My thoughts continued.

"Get up and get ready were heading off immediately. It will give us more time to search." Lyro said getting impatient at my assumed laziness. I did as I was told and splashed my face with water from the basin then picked up my bag putting booth straps on this time. We headed out of the tent, Lyro this time leading the way with pride in his step and Evona following closely skipping with joy, I followed behind in a sluggish pace fit for a slugma.

"Hurry up! What's with you today?" Lyro urged me impatience obvious as ever in his voice and I picked up the pace, not by much though I was still taking my time in following him. It wasn't a short walk to the transport hut but not a long one either. As we entered Lyro took up my role of placing orders for transport.

"What's it today you lot? Any leads?" the pidgeot asked the curiosity evident in his voice.

"Well we think we have a lead but no success yet and our usual mastermind is acting like a dunsparce." Lyro told him as he raised a paw over his shoulder with his tiny fingers pointing at me.

"I see, I'll call your usual transports." The pidgeot as he flew over to the perch he went to last time, to no surprise it housed our usual transport team who again swooped down grabbing us before going up and out through the wall less tower, this time I was to lost in thought even to feel flight sick.

A while into the flight the pidgeotto got curious and decided to ask a question that had formed in his mind.

"What's with this guy? Normally he is clutching his stomach by now." the pidgeotto noted.

"Dunno, been like that since this morning. Who knows what going on in that black and blue head of his." Lyro told him, I barely took notice of this and the events soon to happen.

"Mind if I try waking him up from this daze?" the pidgeotto asked a grin seeping over his face.

"Sure, good luck with that." Evona told him not knowing what the pidgeotto was about to do. The pidgeotto dropped me as soon as he got the approval and then swooped down to follow me grabbing me just before I hit the ground, he caught me by the tail then, and flew back up to the others.

"How is he?" the pidgeotto asked.

"Same as before." Evona replied then her tone went up "How could you drop him like that? He nearly got flattened!" she finished with anger in her tone.

"Relax." The pidgeotto replied simply as if all he had done was jumped out at me and used scary face. Soon we reached the foot of the mountain range and the pidgeotto dropped us off, quite literally, I nearly fell flat on my face before I took a moment to land properly. _What am I missing? _I thought to myself for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Come on, lets get moving!" Lyro shouted at me from the entrance to the cave, I hadn't even noticed they had gone.

"Huh?" I said absent minded as I started off towards the entrance.

A few steps in and a group of aron attacked us, Lyro blasting front of me with thunder shock as I nearly stepped into their lines.

"What's wrong with you?" Evona shouted and I noticed the wall of pokémon half my size that reminded me of wind up toys.

"Ohh." I said as I set off getting them to move with some absent minded sky upper cuts, we then continued on for a while with only bronzor appearing though it floated away as soon as it saw us before Lyro stopped us and got us all to sit down.

"What's with you? All of today you have been walking around with a look on your face like a blue and black magikarp!" he said illustrating the blank look on my face with great accuracy.

"Yeah, Lyro is right. Your acting weird, the way you're acting now makes the way you acted when I found you seem normal." Evona said with a confused and worried look on her face.

"Nothing." I replied still staring into nothingness "Just thinking."

"Did you get abducted and brainwashed by a deoxys?" he asked me starting to consider the possibility of that wild idea.

"Stop being stupid Lyro, he didn't get kidnapped by a deoxys." Evona told him in a manner implying this wasn't a joking manner.

"Just ignore me, I'm thinking." I told them, the fact I spoke without any question alone surprised them "I'm sure I've missed something in this search and am trying to figure it out."

"Ohh, well why did you say so?" the electric type asked.

"Maybe not to break my concentration." I suggested, all this time my expression hadn't changed.

"Fine, lets just continue." Lyro said getting up and continuing further into the labyrinth like cave. As with in the valley the further we went the less pokémon there were, soon Evona's stomach let out a growl.

"How about we stop to eat then head back." she suggested very sensibly and Lyro pulled out three apples distributing them accordingly.

"I don't get it, this place is perfect for any steel type! We have been searching all over the place and haven't found cobalion who should be in the middle of all of this!" he shouted the anger at these failures obviously getting to him, I took no notice of it. One word echoed in my head. _"Middle…" that's it! _I thought to myself.

"That it!" I exclaimed voicing my thoughts showing the first glimmer of emotion all day "Lyro you're a genius! The middle! That's it!" I shouted with excitement evident in my voice.

"First he shows no emotion and barely talks now he's dancing around shouting for the whole world to hear. This guy's insane! Why did you ever find him?" Lyro complained resting his head on his paw.

"Shh." I think he's on to something Evona silenced him.

"Cobalion's sword is hidden in the middle of the magno pillar valley, where the magnetism is strongest. We passed close by yesterday! Cobalion's sword is hidden in the middle of all of this." I said the nagging of not knowing what was right in front of me was gone now.

"Ok wise guy, how do we get out of here?" Lyro asked expecting this to be a bit of a problem "There is no sun to look by."

"Easy, same way we will find the guardian of cobalion's sword and the sword itself. The magnetism. My stubs at made of silver which repels magnetism and considering the strongest magnetism will come from the middle of this all if I hang my paw down loosely like this…." I began as I lean over to let my paw swing freely, the result was instant my paw was pushed away from my body "It points the way out." I finished after a pause.

"Nice trick, how does that help tomorrow?" Evona asked getting up from the rock she had been sitting on.

"We follow it in reverse, going in the direction it opposite to which it points. That leads to the area of high magnetism." I said simply as I head off in the direction my paw had swung towards. Evona and Lyro followed close behind with me stopping at every fork in the cave and just at random intervals to check we were on track.

In about a an hour we reached an exit, didn't surprise me how long it took considering the fact we ran into a bunch of angry aron, presumably those from before, which wouldn't let us pass and knocking all of them out took a while not to mention my regrets about doing so, we also ran into a few magnemite, klink and a durant though we eventually reached an exit. Wasn't the one we needed though, it took a while with the map to figure out whether to go left or right to find the pidgeot, ohh well at least I knew north from south now and with some help from Lyro pointing out where we were dropped off I decided we would go left. In about half an hour more we spotted the pidgeotto standing outside of the cave after turning a corner around some fallen boulders.

"Over here!" Lyro shouted jumping up and down with frantic waves of his hands, he was exhausted from walking and wanted a ride. The trio of flying types fly over came in for a landing in front of us, didn't take them long to cover the distance it would take us ten minutes to cover.

"Is he still acting like a magikarp?" the pidgeotto asked Evona.

"No, I'm not and never was, I was just thinking." I replied for her.

"Good to have you back, I was missing your flight complaints." The pidgeotto said with a cheeky smile as he lifted off and grabbed me, his team mates did the same with Lyro and Evona. I now back to my usual self, flight sickness and all, started to clutch my stomach and complain. It was about halfway from zenith to twilight when we got back to the camp. After being dropped off at the transport hut we headed to the Echo Hall to tell dragonite of our plans.

"You have got this quite figure out, I am surprised in the thoroughness of your strategy and theory." Complimented the dragonite "A wise move it was to avoid Dark Day too."

"Thank you." I said accepting the compliment.

"Tomorrow come back here and report you expedition when you return." The dragonite told us.

"We will." Lyro confirmed.

"You can count on us!" Evona backed jumping for joy at the praises.

"Would you like assistance of any squadron?" the dragonite asked "Any equipment perhaps?"

"No, we sorted that before we began the search, Laxar made sure everything came in its time." Lyro told him.

"How about TMs?" the dragonite continued wanting to make sure we were prepared and didn't need any assistance.

"No, we're sorted with our moves thanks to Laxar, he helped put us into roles and helped us choose moves accordingly. Lyro is the defence of the team, I boost the team and provide support in attack while Laxar takes up the fighting." Evona said explaining our little system.

"Hmm…." The dragonite said rubbing its chin "Well thought out." He said nodding his big orange head "You may leave." He said dismissing us with a gesture of his paw. We turned away and left with Lyro and Evona bursting into excitement as we entered the tent. I let out a sigh. _These two are hyper_. I thought to myself. They settled down a bit when I opened up my bag and gave them an apple each before putting it in its usual spot by the hay near the basin. After that I soaked my paws, I noticed the fur of which was uneven due to the attacks they had taken, in water from the basin and found there were two pipe like canals on its side with one pumping water in from some unknown water source and one draining it out. This observation done I started to brush myself with my wet paws to get clean, I dipped them in several more times after they got a bit dry or collected a lot of dirt and continued to wash myself best I could.

"Are there any pools or springs around here we can get clean in?" I asked not normally the most fussy with personal hygiene.

"No, we just get clean however we can." Evona replied as she demonstrated by licking the back of her raised paw. Lyro in turn just shook himself then proceeded to brush at his fur as if it was dusty. My question being answered I went over to the bed and lay down in my usual spot.

"Why going to be so early?" Lyro asked finishing with his clean up.

"If I'm going to take the risk of facing a legendary pokémon in combat tomorrow I would rather not do it half asleep." I replied closing my eyes.

"He's right." Evona said through an unexpected yawn and she curled up on my right when seen from above as usual.

"Why do you curl up by him like that?" Lyro asked as he too positioned himself on my other side.

"It's comfortable and he keeps me warm." Evona answered as she gave me a playful lick on the nose before withdrawing her head into the fur around her neck and then tossed her tail in front of her stomach so it covered her legs which made her look like a fur ball I didn't make any attempt to move her. A smile crept over her face.

"Good night you two." I said having surprisingly little trouble going to sleep, I was starting to get used to Evona's company and overcoming my uncomfortable feeling around her.


	8. Cobalion and an old friend

Disclaimer: how's about I tell you when I own pokémon instead of this!

Authors note: I would really like some reviews to see what I need to do better, I took the critic from last story and am trying to improve grammar. P.s. this is going to be an extra long chapter.

Chapter eight: Cobalion and an old friend.

I woke up to find Evona as usual grooming herself by the basin and Lyro to some surprise was up and getting packed. I was the last to get up.

"Pack food, we might end up having to walk back here, and maybe some miniature tent for shelter." I said as I got up.

"Why? Are you planning some vacation?" Lyro asked confused.

"No, but I would rather not get stuck out in the open for a day because we missed our ride." I replied.

"Just pack the stuff." Evona told Lyro before she went back to grooming herself "Better take precautions, we are going to face up with a legendary pokémon after all. Most pokémon would think that suicidal especially in the circumstance that the legendary pokémon is cautious of threats." Lyro did as he was told, he saw the reason now.

"So, are we going to choose any back up?" I asked as I got up and smooth down some of my ruffled fur and walked over to the basin to wash myself.

"I say we can do it alone, we are as prepared as any other team." Lyro said putting his paw out "Come on, everyone put in a paw."

"Ohh this!" Evona said eagerly as she jumped over and raised her paw on top of Lyro's "C'mon, you too." She said turning around her ears perked up.

"Fine." I said splashing one last paw full of water at my face then getting up and walking over.

"On three, say Trio." Lyro began "One…. Two….. Three! Trio!" he shouted out throwing his paw in the air, Evona and I did the same. It felt good for some reason, it seemed to boost up our spirits sky high.

"Come on." I said a grin on my face "Lets go find cobalion." I finished as I picked up my bag and put it on with booth straps, I wouldn't want it swinging around or falling off. Then I helped Evona get her pouch around her neck and we all picked up our badges, it was the first time we had actually used them so far for some reason. The badges resembled a semi flattened ball of metal with a round stone in the middle and wing like extensions on each side, the stones had started out clear but they had changed colour when we picked them out from the pocket in my bag.

"Wow! Did you see that?" Evona exclaimed as her stone turned deep amber colour with a few small spots that looked like they were faded.

"Yeah look at mine!" Lyro shouted in turn as his went a blue with blended in streaks of white. I held mine up in turn to see it turn a clear green, plain as could be.

"Mines, green." I said not as surprised as the others for some reason.

"Can I have a look?" Evona asked after securing hers on a string around her neck and holding out a paw.

"Sure." I said plainly as I handing it over. The second my paw left contact with the badge the white metallic part went dark grey and the stone too went dark, it was barely obvious that it had been green as only the faintest bit of colour remained.

"Wow! Must be some sort of proof, like if someone tried to steal it, it wouldn't work." Evona said exclaiming, I took back the badge and its colour returned instantly.

"Must be." I replied.

"Lets see if it's the same with the rest of ours." Lyro said handing his badge to me and the same thing happened "Wow it does! But why are they different colours? We are all the same team aren't we?" he said his expression going puzzled.

"We can ask Hask that when we get back, for now lets focus on the mission." I said sticking the badge on my pack.

"Don't put it there, put it around your neck." Evona said as she walked behind me and poked her head in my back "That's what this is for." She said with a string in her mouth.

"Ohh, ok." I said seeing the little metallic loop on the back of the badge made for putting a string through, while I fitted mine Lyro did the same with his. When we were done with this we headed off.

"This is great! How many junior teams get to go after legendary pokémon?" Lyro exclaimed as we headed for the transport hut. I sighed this might be a long day.

"Well we aren't quit junior are we if we are going after legendary pokémon." I noted.

"Well how many new teams then?" he said correcting himself, his eagerness was so strong I could almost see it radiating from him. _Wait, see it?_ I thought to myself and the sensation vanished. I decided not to tell them about this, I thought it was some random moment.

"Come on, don't tell me you're going to be like yesterday." Lyro shouted over to me, I hadn't noticed them get ahead of me with that strange moment I had.

"Coming." I shouted as I bounded over and past them "Now you two hurry up." I said look back with a grin, they returned it and started to run after me. At this rate we got to the transport hut in no time. Pigon saw us coming and was a bit surprised at how we were running and laughing.

"What up with you lot? If only everyone could be so happy about work." The pidgeot said tilting his head in curiosity.

"We're going to find cobalion! We are pretty sure we know where he is!" I exclaimed jumping into the hut. The pidgeot sweat dropped.

"Most pokémon would be scared out of their skin and those three are acting like its their birthday." He murmured to himself.

"Anyway we need transports to magno pillar valley and keep a group of your best transporters ready on demand." I said getting serious.

"How many?" the pidgeot asked.

"Enough to lift a bastiodon at least." I said, the pidgeot's beak dropped.

"Seriously, how many?" he asked again thinking I was joking.

"I'm serious. If we get in a scrap with that guy we may need to take him back here or if we find him hurt and that we are too late." I said, in this time Lyro had gone and called our usual transports.

"Ok, I'll have them on standby." The pidgeot said as he walked over to another rescue squad needing transport, he thought I was nuts by the look on his face.

"Think you have it this time? We're getting tired from the backwards and forwards to those mountains and here." The pidgeotto complained.

"As sure as I am that tepig fly." I replied with a smile. The pidgeotto let out and sigh and rose into the air and grabbed me by the shoulders as usual then flew off through the tower, the other two followed suit.

"So, how many more trips to the mountains will we have to take?" the pidgeotto asked again.

"I don't know, but trust me when I say I want them to stop more than anyone." I said clenching at my gut as usual.

"Well that cheers me up." The pidgeotto teased evilly at my expense, his beak forming into something similar to a grin "Anyway, were almost there." he said as the mountains came into view.

"Finally." I said with some relief.

When we reached the edge of the valley the pidgeotto dropped us, I landed without any other bi products of the effectiveness of the transport this time and raised a paw in the air, Lyro and Evona knew what I was doing but the flying types were clueless.

"Umm… what's he doing?" he pidgeotto said pointing to me with one wing and bringing his other one up to his beak putting it between me and the beak.

"Checking which was to go." Evona replied.

"Is he waiting for some wind to blow? Or is he waiting for zekrom to strike him with a lighting bolt and see which was he falls over?" the pidgeotto questioned.

"Neither, he is checking the magnetic center of this place." Lyro replied, he was getting annoyed at the pidgeotto's cheek filled comments.

"Done, lets head that way." I said raising a paw pointing a path diagonally to my right as I was facing the misty border of the valley "We might need to leave in a hurry so you three stay alert." I told the pidgeotto who just sighed, he obviously didn't know what we were doing. I entered to mist in the direction I had pointed with Evona and Lyro close behind. Pokémon were appearing more often that last time, and they seemed confused and enraged. Something was wrong. Within the first step a scizor jumped out using fury cutter, I barely dodged the sudden attack with detect kicking in just in time.

"Some is wrong here, all the pokémon are going nuts." I said as I checked direction after we had run into a discharging magneton, charging lairon and a snapping mawile all within the first minute "We better hurry." I finished as I confirmed direction and started on a jog.

"Your right, no pokémon are usually this aggressive. Last time it was territorial but now its something else." Evona said, she too had noticed these unusual activities.

"Yeah, lets pick up the pace." Said Lyro speeding up even more, we matched it. We all felt the urgency. Soon we heard a cry.

"ARGHHH!" Came a shout followed by a loud thud.

"C'mon that has to be the guard!" I shouted darting toward the cry at full speed. I arrived first with Lyro second and Evona last, I saw a knocked out bastiodon lying in front on an alter with a stone. The alter was crudely crafted and resembled a giant throne with the stone where the seat should be. The stone had a small slit in it from where the sword should be.

"Evona, set to work treating that bastiodon, Lyro stay with her and be on guard, use light screen and reflect upon any sign of danger. I'll stand guard." I said urgently, we weren't alone I was sure of it but I didn't tell them, I didn't want to make panic.

"Got it." Said Evona as she jumped over to the bastiodon feeding it berries of different varieties and properties. Some time passed, Evona was wrapping a bandage around its front left leg when I heard the sound of hoofs on stone.

"YOU DARE STRIKE THE GUARD OF MY SWORD DOWN AND STEAL IT?" came a thundering voice, male.

"No!" I shouted turning around "We came to warn him of a threat that reached him before we did, someone is plotting against you!" I shouted again, it had no effect. He was enraged as with the others. This would come down to a fight.

"Cobalion stop!" Lyro said as the legendary pokémon stomped his roof on the alter, the stones that chipped off then began to glow and shot over at Lyro who was knocked back against a pillar.

"Lyro!" I shouted in worry but was reassured as the mouse pokémon opened his eyes "Use reflect and light screen now, go and stand by Evona." I looking over to see the legendary had leaped off the alter and was diving head first and Evona, his horns and top of his head giving of a white light. I acted instantly standing in front of her and kicking off to meet the iron head with a sky upper cut boosted by a last minute helping hand from Evona. The collision caused a small explosion and I was sent flying back and into the bastiodon, the legendary landed smoothly back on the alter showing no signs of damage. As I opened my eyes I had closed during the explosion I saw Evona was covered in a layer of yellow hexagons and a layer of orange ones, I looked over at my other side to see Lyro with a grin giving me a thumbs up before firing thunder shock at cobalion who just lifted a hoof and it started to glow white then slammed it into the rock and pointed his horns at the electric attack headed for him. The attack simply went down him and into the ground leaving him with little if any damage. I got up now a bit quaky.

"Its do or die." I said to my team mates "Evona use dig and wait for my signal." I finished as I charged at the legendary with sky upper cut striking him just under his tuft of hair. The legendary was to slow to dodge this and fell over behind the alter, and I landed in his place now I was hoping Evona knew where he was as I shouted "now!" to her. Nothing happened for a while and cobalion got back up, a look of absolute fury on his face. He began charging metal burst and was about to fire as Evona popped out from under him redirecting his attack slightly to my left as I stood helpless on the top most point of the alter. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You have the best of timing." I told the little fox pokémon who stood there with a smile on her face thought this distracted the booth of us as the legendary had charged straight at her with his horns dragging along the ground which he slid under her and used to launch her into the air at which she let out a yelp, he followed this up by jumping up after her and hitting her repeatedly with his horns and front hoofs before letting loose double kick as they reach the peak of their air climb and sent her flying. I saw her eyes closed, she was clearly knocked out, as she flew by me spiralling through the air. I jumped up to catch her, the result of which was me falling back along with her and nearly hitting Lyro who jumped out of the way.

"What happened?" he said worriedly as he saw Evona lying unconscious on top of me.

"Look out!" I said trying to warn him of the flash cannon that cobalion was charging, the beam fired and Lyro had just managed to use protect, but it was obvious he wasn't strong enough as his dome like shield broke and the beam hit him pressing him hard against the bastiodon. That left me conscious and I was stuck under Evona this wasn't going as plan. I struggled to get her off me seeing that cobalion's horns were turned giving of a grey aura which covered them then moved to the edge forming a gleaming blade. If he let loose that sacred sword we were dead.

"Rahhh!" same a battle cry as a white figure jumped out of nowhere at cobalion a dark bluish grey horn matching its face, its gem like oval on its furry forehead which resembled the white half of yin and yang and the three claws it sported on each foot along with the one that stood higher up on what could be called an ankle but was rarely used for stepping. Its horn began to glow with a black aura as it used it to slash at cobalion with night slash and knocked it out of balance thus making it fall off the alter. I used this time to get out from under Evona and get around the alter to where cobalion was to follow up with a sky upper cut before he could get up and I arrived just in time. It hit him under his chin and he collapsed, not quite out though.

"Cobalion." I began "We didn't want to fight you, we came here to warn the guard of someone who was planning to steal all three swords and take you and your team down before going after the legendary dragon type duo. We arrived moments too late I am sorry to say and we were trying to treat the guard of his injuries." I said in a tone that said I spoke truth and a look on my face that destroyed any doubts the tone hadn't.

"I apologize for my rashness, the swords taking disturbed me." He said exhausted and now in a much gentler tone than before "Please wa-" he began before we booth saw a red and white orb fly over at him, it hit him then bounced up and opened. Cobalion became covered in a red light soon his colouring and image began to fade into the light with his shape soon lost and the light being sucked up by the ball which now fell on the ground. _A poke-ball!_ I thought in shock, I remember they are used to trap and capture pokémon, I had kept my knowledge when I woke up before so I still knew what it was. The ball shook once, twice then stopped as the button on the black ring going around it went black. Some glittery sparkles flew a bit up and floated gentle down. Cobalion was captured! I reached forward to pick it up but a blast of dark energy exploded between me and the ball creating a dust cover. When it cleared the ball was gone, I looked up to the alter to see the creature who had saved us, an absol.

"Did you see the creature that just took the ball?" I asked seeing it obviously hadn't since it wasn't holding it and I knew absol couldn't learn any pulse like attacks.

"No." he said regretfully.

"Too bad, but thanks for saving us." I said feeling a bit bad having let cobalion be captured as the hill top pokémon jumped down from the alter to land beside me.

"I wish I had seen him, legendary pokémon would only be sought after for capture like that for some evil purpose, and don't mention the saving part. My friend would have done it, I did it for him in a way." He said with a look that implied his friend was missing "I came here searching for him." He said in a saddened tone, he hadn't looked me in the face yet, he kept his head pointed at the ground.

"Come with me, once my friends wake up we'll give you something for thanks, we could even accommodate you." In said in a tone implying I would offer anything I could.

"Ok." he said still looking down "Tell me, why are you here?"

"Well a couple of days ago I joined a guild with my friends here." I began as I raised a paw over at Lyro who had recovered and was feeding Evona a berry, the absol looked up at them then back down "Our initiation was to help a pokémon in trouble, the pokémon we helped was one of many being traumatized by a group of Rogues called Dark Day, the pokémon mentioned they had been asking pokémon about the sacred swords and pummelling those who didn't know anything which was everyone." I continued with my tone going sad "We then presumed they were working under some sort of mastermind considering they didn't seem strong enough or smart enough to do it on their own, the one who took cobalion in that ball is their master my guess. Anyway since we found out about their plans we set to work trying to locate the guards of the swords to warn them. Their master had got here before us and beaten the guard and taken the sword. Then cobalion came and we began to fight, first he knock out Evona, she is the eevee and I jumped off the alter to catch her which I how I ended up stuck, then he took down Lyro with a flash cannon," I said signalling to Lyro "Then you came along and saved me." I concluded as Evona and Lyro walked up to us, Evona more limping along with a lot of help from Lyro who was having pains with his shoulder, it hadn't been an easy battle.

"Who is he?" Evona asked with a tilt of her head.

"He saved me from the sacred sword I was about to get hit by while I was stuck under you from jumping to catch you after you got beaten about by cobalion's close combat." I answered.

"Speaking of the blue guy where is he?" Lyro asked.

"Some mystery creature captured him in a red and white ball." The absol replied glumly.

"Don't worry, whoever is causing the trouble will be brought to justice." I said confidently.

"You sound li-" he began as he looked up for the first time at me and looked at my face "Laxar!" he yelled out my name to everyone's surprise.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

"That scar above your eye, the one below your chin too." He said his tone no longer glum "I came to this world looking for you! You may be a riolu now but I know its you!" he said without a shadow of a doubt.

"I'm from another world? Is that where I'm from?" I asked confused followed by a nod from the absol "When I woke up about a week ago thinking I was a human I never expected I was from another world." I said in complete shock.

"That's because you were a human, back then you were my best friend. Long ears you have don't surprise me." He said noting my extra length I had on my ears "There are two worlds I know of, this world and a world with humans and pokémon, there is probably one with just humans too. Back then we were best friend and we would spend the days together over in the forest on the mountain. That was until about a week ago when you didn't show up and I went searching for you, I even went to your house and saw your mother crying. They were talking about your disappearance. I then went around the forest asking other pokémon about information they had, didn't take long before one mentioned a cry come from a clearing near our usual meeting place, when I asked a metapod who had been there all week about any unusual things going on he mentioned a portal opening and a black figure come out of it, then a human he described fitting you came and went to take a look. You were blasted into the portal with an attack he described that seemed just like the one there was just now that stopped you getting the ball. What did you call them, I think it was "poke-balls"." He said and I jumped in.

"Yeah, when I saw it that name popped into my head, they are used to carry pokémon." I exclaimed, this confirmed the absol's story.

"Yes, and then the same black figure shot into the portal, I saw a streak of black enter the explosion. That could be it. Took me until now before I saw another portal like the one described, it led me her. The mystery pokémon must have used it to travel here from the other world. He seems to go there to get things he needs like poke-balls." The absol concluded.

"Wow." Lyro said amazed.

"Yeah, wow is right. When I found you out in the field a week ago I never knew you had such a complex story." Evona said clearly she was amazed too.

"Ok, ok we agree its strange." I said holding up my paws and pushing them slowly back and forth in an "enough" gesture "Sorry absol, but I hate to say I don't remember anything. I barely remembered my name when I woke up. Mind telling me your name? I don't want to call an old friend by their species all the time." I said with a smile.

"My name is Asen." He replied returning the smile, he was obviously glad to see me again. After all he had left his own world to try and find me.

"Nice work you four." Came a deep voice from behind Lyro and Evona, it was the bastiodon "I saw you fight. You fought bravely." He said his voice showing he felt weak.

"Don't Waste your breath, I'll go and get the pidgeotto here. Evona and Lyro you stay here and feed him some more berries and fight off any pokémon still in a rage." I said as I headed off into the boundary of pillars at a run.

"I'm coming too." Said Asen as he jumped after me, didn't take us long to start running into more pokémon at out pace. We knocked them away quickly in out urgency me with feint and Asen with an attack similar to what he used on cobalion except with the aura, it was a normal slash. At one point I stopped and checked direction and told him about how I helped us find the alter, then I made a slight adjustment in direction and we head of again running past most pokémon before they got to attack and we were at the edge of the plains in a few minutes, the pidgeotto were about five meters to our left when we exited.

"Hey two of you give us a ride in that direction while one of you head over to the guild and brings the group I asked Pigon to put on stand by, better yet bring Pigon along too." I said pointing behind me to my left after checking direction, they responded instantly with one, the one normally to carry Evona, heading off in the direction of the guild while the ones who normally carry me and Lyro flew towards up picking us up before performing a sharp turn over in the direction I told them.

"What are we looking for?" the one carrying me asked.

"A clearing with a stone alter and a bastiodon along with Lyro and Evona." I replied as it came into view. Their mach speeds were noticeably quicker than us travelling by foot.

"Hiya." I called down from above "More help is coming soon." I finished as I jumped down with Asen landing beside me. The pidgeotto landed after making a brief circle of the clearing to make sure nobody was around.

"So, reckon a gang of pidgeotto can carry you?" I asked to bastiodon with a doubtful look on my face.

"Not really, but we can try can't we?" he replied though a groan of pain as Lyro tightened to bandage on his leg, I noticed he was only using one paw, the other was obviously still in a pain.

"Yes, yes we can." I said simply. Once Lyro was done with the bandage he set to work on his own injury and putting it into a sling, a stone from stone edge had hit him hard on the shoulder and flash cannon hadn't done a world of good to help it. I walked over to Evona who was lying with her back on the alter stone licking her scratches, the close combat had left her barely able to move and she was sore all over, I bandaged her left forepaw in a sling which had been caught and twisted awkwardly when she landed on me.

"How are you?" I said as I finished tightening it a bit.

"Not the best, but it's not the worst either thanks to you." She said with a smile giving me one of her playful licks on my nose, I scrunched up my face as she did so and we booth shared a smile.

"There they are." Shouted one of the pidgeotto who normally transported our team, I looked up to see he had Pigon and a group of ten other pidgeotto with him.

"Brought you the group you requested, you weren't joking about the bastiodon were you." Pigon said giving a look over to the bastiodon.

"Do I look like the type to mess around?" I asked, the answer on first sight would be yes, considering I looked like some brat who had been playing around in the garden with my fur all ruffled, and given the way we ran up to the transport hut in the morning the answer would be another yes.

"Yes." He replied with the humour I expected.

"I do don't I?" I asked raising my paws to see them, to no surprise they were covered in dust and looked exactly like I had been digging in a basement or playing in a yard "Anyway my team needs a rest, that bastiodon needs treatment and I need to talk with Hask so if you don't mind I would like to get going as soon as possible." I finished as I clapped my paws together.

"Ok, I'll get the pidgeotto ready with the bastiodon, it may take a while. I didn't think you were serious." He said as he headed off to organise his crew. I walked over to Asen who was talking with Lyro near the edge of the clearing.

"Hey guys, mind if I borrow you Asen?" I asked quickly.

"Sure, what for?" he asked as he followed me a few steps into the clearing.

"Want to join our team? Now way for us to get back yet and I can't just leave now even if a portal opened up right in front of us." I said "Those two have become good friends of mine and we accepted the mission of warning to guards and swords master trio together, or take down their attacker if they fail." I ended with my tone turning a bit graver.

"Sure, I'll join. I don't mind helping out on the quest either." He said a smile appearing as he began again after a slight pause "That what friends are for right? Charging off on suicidal missions together." I grinned back at him, I could see why we were friends before.

"Ok, ready." Pigon shouted to me.

"Ready, and add another pidgeotto to our transport team." I called back and me and Asen were picked up along with the others, my out usual transporters carrying me, Lyro and Evona along with another pidgeotto flying beside us carrying Asen, beside us flew Pigon and behind us a quad of pidgeotto carrying bastiodon and the other six flew either on our side or Pigon's side making our overall formation into a bit of a V.

After we reached the guild bastiodon was dropped off by blissey's lodge for treatment while the rest of us went over to the transport hut.

"So, what's the plan now?" asked Lyro, it was about half an hour to dusk.

"You two take Asen to our tent and make some room for him, he can stay with us can't he?" I said beginning with a normal tone and pace but slowing down toward the end and uncertainty entering my voice.

"Of course!" Evona said and Lyro nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so you guys take him to the tent and help him set up, I'll go and report to Hask and then go back to the tent." I said as we exited the hut and split up. Didn't take long before I reached Echo Hall, I was running all the way as not to waste time. When I got to the gates I was stopped by a growlithe.

"Halt, state yo-" he began but he was cut off by the other growlithe standing on the other side of the doors.

"Open the doors!" he shouted to a pair of machoke on the other side then turned back to face his comrade "Don't worry, he's got good reason to be here. He and his team went in search of cobalion today and were told to report." He said turning to me when he was done and giving me a wink, I gave him a smile of thanks and ran into the hall. As I ready the steps I heard the dragonite call out in his calm voice.

"What's the hurry?" he asked "Why are you so dirty are you and your team ok?"

"We found cobalion is the good news, bad news is the sword is gone and cobalion has been captured. Our team suffered some damage too, we failed." I said looking down and my ears drooping.

"Contrary, you found him which is an achievement. Tell me, who captured him and how?" the dragonite said wondering.

"As we approached the swords alter we heard the guard cry out, we ran over to see what had gone on but the attacker was gone with the sword. We set to work treating they guard and cobalion appeared thinking we had done the crimes and began to fight us, we defeated him and who we presume is the one who stole the sword threw a red and white orb in which cobalion is now trapped. I was about to retrieve the orb when a blast of some dark force hit the ground between me and the orb, when the explosion cleared the orb was gone." I said disdainfully but then raised my head to look at the dragonite "During the battle while Lyro and Evona were knocked out and I was trapped under Evona another pokémon came to our rescue, we wish to add him to our team and change its name. May we?" I asked hopefully.

"I see, defeating cobalion is a notable victory. You and your team will be acknowledged, I wish for your team to continue the search for the other swords. While you are unable to do it yourselves I give you any team you wish at your disposal. As for the new member of your team I accept your request." He said, a smile crept over my face, Asen could join.

"Thank you guild master." I said as I turned around and started to walk away.

"No. Thank you." He said as I had taken a few steps, I turned around and saw him toss me a badge, one for Asen. I had to tell the others about how he thought of this as a victory and I began to run out, I gave a smile and a wink to the growlithe by the gate since I couldn't give a thumbs up seeing as I didn't have any.

"Hask thinks we did great." I said as I entered the tent, it was nearly dusk now "He says Asen can join the team." I finished with a grin.

"Great! Where is his badge, lets see what colour it goes." Evona exclaimed excitedly wondering what colour it could be.

"Huh?" Asen asked confused "What do you mean what colour my badge goes? Can I really join you guys?"

"Of course! You saved our tails back there. About the badge is they start out with a clear stone but once someone touches them the stone changes colour and only keeps its colour if its held by the one it was intended for." Lyro explained as he demonstrated with his badge letting Evona hold it.

"Ohh. So where is it?" he asked curiously.

"Here, see its clear now?" I said taking it out of my bag and putting it on top of his raised paw, he couldn't turn it over so I had to balance it on. As it touched his fur colour spread through the stone starting from the middle like dye through water. It was a dark crimson red with a lighter shade swirled into it.

"Neat." I said looking at his badge "Almost wish that was mine." I said.

"What colour is yours?" he asked looking up from his badge.

"Mine is a clear green, Evona has a yellowish orange and Lyro a bright blue with white streaks and Evona has a deep amber with faded spots. We too only saw our today." I said as I held mine out for him to see, Evona bit the string above the badge and pulled her head up allowing him to see hers, Lyro showed his again.

"Doesn't surprise me you got green." He said with a smirk.

"Didn't surprise we either for some reason, don't know why." I said curiously.

"You and I used to hang out in the forests a lot, you would practically talk to the trees. You treated them as equals, if you saw a broken branch, damaged sapling you would fix it up best you could. If you saw a sapling or bush starting to dry out you would share your water, if you saw one being taken over by some parasite you would free it of that burden." He recited.

"Sounds like you should have woken up as a treecko." Lyro joked.

"No, grass types in general and treecko included use special attacks or some sort of extension like vines or shifting shape like grovyles leaf blade, the leaves merge together with a green aura. Laxar likes to work with what he has, and retracting vines didn't appeal to him either, neither did shifting any shape. He liked to stay the way he was and let his body choose how he looked." Asen said simply and adding after a pause with a smile "His body, and a series of accidents. That's how he got the scar on his chin and above his eye. He should also have one on the outer finger (I dunno what to call them) of his right paw." He finished nudging the one he meant with his horn, it was the one which should have been my thumb, I cleared the blue fur best I could and sure enough there was a scar halfway down the side opposite to the palm of my paw and it went over and down a bit stopping halfway to where it was on the other side "He has hated using blades ever since."

"Ouch." Said Lyro recoiling a bit at the thought of part of a finger being half peeled off.

"Well it's a good thing I don't remember those accidents." I said with a smile glad I didn't know the details.

"I'll remind you." Asen added with a grin, we all shared a little giggle before settling in, Lyro had some trouble lying down comfortably with his bandaged arm but being himself he fell asleep first anyway. Asen had been made room for other side of Lyro from me, he lay on his side pulling his legs in slightly and he too fell asleep fast, he seemed pretty tired. I went and put my bag down by the basin as usual and helped Evona get her pouch off, she was having a bit of trouble with this task, she would normally hold it down with one paw before sliding her neck out. She began a clumsy hobble towards the bed, it wasn't far, in fact it was barely over a meter but considering her short legs and the fact she could use one of them I decided to do her a favour and picked her up in a cradle like hold and carried her over, she gave me a smile of thanks as I put her down on the bed leaving room for myself between her and Lyro. As I lay down she rolled over to me, I think she was doing it for more than just warmth now, I may have only known her and Lyro for a week but I felt like they were family. I think they did too, we felt safe around each other.


	9. Trouble, plain old trouble

Disclaimer: fifty bucks says I don't need to do this. "I don't own pokémon."

Authors note: ok, going well. Well not for the characters in the story but for me, views are going up nicely.

Chapter nine: Trouble, plain old trouble.

"Wake up sleepy." Came Evona's voice followed by a lick to my nose as usual when she wanted my attention "Its nearly mid morning."

"Five more minutes." I said as I rolled over, I was feeling tired and wanted more sleep.

"Get up, your normally pretty much first one awake and now your acting like a snorlax." Lyro said giving me a kick. Yup, just like siblings.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up." I said as I rubbed my eyes, when I opened then Lyro was outlined in a bright cobalt blue with streaks of smoke like substance coming up from him, tendrils of white were also mixed in, I looked over at Asen who was emitting a crimson glow from his body and horn especially, his sword like tail too especially bright, I then turned back to look at Evona, she had a glowing amber mist like substance floating around her neither going up or down with some lighter spots glowing a bit more brightly, I paused for a moment now before doing the following "AHHHHH!" I cried out in shock "Evona is orange, Lyro is blue and Asen is red! I've lost me mind! I'm seeing things!" I shouted as I got up and ran around in circles with my arms in front of me as wide as the tent would allow for, didn't take me long to notice everything was emitting a glow "Ahhh! Everything is glowing!" I continued, Asen stepped in front of my charge and stopped me, I ran into his chest, which made me fall on my rear hard onto the ground.

He said in a reassuring voice "I hope." He added in a quieter tone as he looked back to Evona and Lyro, this made his previous statement loose its effect.

"I think you're seeing auras." Evona said simply.

"Yeah, and it would explain the different colouring of our stones in the badges, they could take the colour of our aura. Why are your ears lifted up?" he said adding the question as he pointed to my ears with his good arm, I hadn't noticed they were floating.

"Hard to relax when everything is glowing!" I said about to start on another wild run around but Asen held me down with a foot on my chest.

"Relax, close your eyes and feel the lights fade." He told me keeping completely calm, me not knowing what else in the name of cobalion to do did as I was told and close my eyes. The light showed through but I tried to ignore them and imagine them fading, to my surprise it worked, they actually started fading. Once they were gone I opened my eyes again.

"How's my ears?" I asked looking over to my right trying to spot my ears but failing.

"Back to normal." Evona said through a giggle, I admit asking "How's my ears?" was a bit strange.

"Ok, what's the plan?" I asked as I got up with the feeling the lights would come back, but they didn't.

"How's heading over to unfezant tower to plan the next move. Once that's done you and Asen could head out and scout around or do a mission." Lyro suggested.

"Sure." Asen replied for me.

"Ok, lets head off." Evona said beginning her hobble.

"I'll carry you, come and help her up Laxar." Asen said as he kneeled down.

"Gotcha." I said picking Evona up and carrying her over and onto Asen, being an absol he had a rather narrow and ridge like back. This made him light and flexible, great for a mountain climber but none to ideal for carrying anything on his back.

"Its hard to stay on." Evona said looking and gulping down while trying to grip onto his back and nearly falling off, she obviously didn't like the idea of falling three times her height, I wouldn't either.

"This wont do, how about you carry her Laxar?" Lyro said with his good arms paw on his chin and his head shaking.

"Fine, come on slide down." I said opening my arms out and flicking my paws inward as if asking for some embrace in turn Evona slid down into my arms and put her head over my left shoulder, I was holding her like some newborn "Ready." I said adjusting to the extra weight as I followed Asen out of the tent. Murono then walked up to us.

"You lot, congrats." He said with a smile "Hask wants to see all of you now, big crowd it waiting."

"Ok, we will be right over." I said heading off to the hall with Asen beside me Murono leading the way a few steps ahead and Lyro to my right slightly ahead.

"This is going to be embarrassing." Evona moaned as he hid her head under my ear.

"What will?" I asked curiously.

"Being carried into Echo Hall for a ceremony in which we're meant to be congratulated." She replied through yet another moan.

"Would you rather hobble across the hall for an hour instead?" I teased and received a kick to my stomach from her back left leg "Ouch, you know if I fall over you get hurt too." I said straightening out after bending forward slightly at the kick.

"Just smile and use your charm, eevee have a gift for that. It will make you look cute and everybody will love you." Lyro stepped in hiding a smile by not looking at us. A growl from my left shoulder came in reply.

"Don't worry, you have fared far better than any of those pokémon sitting there watching us would have." I told her, her response was pulling out her head from under my ear and giving me a lick on the nose as usual when she was feeling playful and happy, sadly I didn't enjoy this quite as much. I was still kind of uncomfortable around girls, even her.

"Thanks." She said after giving me a smile when her tongue was back where it belonged.

"Your welcome, but mind laying off on the licks? The fur on my nose is ruffled now." I said adding the last bit in mock self consciousness.

"Quit complaining." She said as usual pulling her good front paw from between me and her and using it to smooth the fur on my nose, I closed my eyes expecting something else "There, all better." She said before tucking her head back under my ear.

"What is with eevee and licking things?" I asked myself aloud.

"Its how they show they care and joke around." Asen replied, he seemed knowledgeable in many things. A minute or so later we arrived at the gates, about another half of one to get to the steps where we stood in line in front on the throne and the chairs around it, all were occupied. Murono rushed over to his usual spot on the dragonite's right with Brezar while Staran the left, what was new was the bastiodon slightly behind the throne showing through behind Staran. I then put Evona down beside me after moving a step to my left, we stood before the little council in order from their right to left, Asen, Lyro, Evona and me.

"Team Trio, or maybe quartet would suit you better now." the dragonite began "Lyro, you guarded and defended your team in combat against cobalion. Evona, you strengthened your team and fought back the enemy to defend it." He continued obviously referring to when she used dig "Laxar, you fought back the foe no matter its size, strength and stature to protect you team from harm and took safety out of mind to cushion your team member. Asen, you came and brought hope when all seemed lost, you saved them from sure disaster." The dragonite finished the intro as with his last formal speech "You four not only located the sword but defeated cobalion and brought Becavek the guard to safety. You three now with Asen have accomplished the seemingly impossible in your first days with us. You make us proud. We wish you to continue your search and give you any of our squadrons freely at your disposal for your search." He said pausing before he continued "But for now your team needs to recover and be congratulated. A feast is ready and a celebration to follow." He finished and his last words echoed through the hall. He then got up along with the other masters of the centres and trades and escorted us to the table. At the table Hask sat at a throne almost equal in size to the one at the top of the stairs with the trade masters sitting in the same arrangement as on the raised floor, we as in Evona, Lyro, Asen and I sat along the table to his right after the trade masters. The dragonite said for all to eat and the hall soon filled with the echoing conversations of everyone in the room, within a few minutes trays of food as well as quite a few tables of the stuff too were carried in by some aipom and ambipom, the latter handling the tables, all this under the direction of a farfetch'd and meowth, chefs my guess. Once their set up was done everyone got out of their seats to walk around and find other pokémon get some more food from the trays which looked like snacks and finger food. I too got up, but I didn't go to get food or enjoy the little party, I instead snuck out and headed for the tent._ So many people. _I thought to myself, I didn't like being in positions like at the steps or being among a big crowd. About half way to the tent I changed my mind and headed to some un manned part of the tree wall and climbed up the side of one of the trees using the rough bark as grip. Once I got to the upper portion of the crown I settled down in a nicely curved fork of two branches.

"Clear." Came a barely audible whisper from some bushes surrounding the outer side of the walls as I was about to close my eyes, I became alert and looked over in the direction of the voice, the leaves and branches thick and I was invisible to them but I still had a good view, that and the mind rarely ever told the body to look up.

"This is a good spot to scale the wall to enter and open the gates for the attack force." Came another voice, it sounded familiar. I looked more closely to see a two clawed hand poke out of the bush followed by a dark greenish blue oval with one triangular point and another pinkish red feather like extension on its other side. Sneasel.

"Chief, there is a post around the bend here. We better be a bit careful." Came a voice from a black canine with white bump like stripes, yet another familiarity, it was houndour.

"Clear of any posts over this side boss." Came a voice of a grey furred wolf pokémon with a black face and paws, poochyena. All three of them here instantly meant trouble without me hearing about the attack.

"Good, it's about time. Cobalion and terrakion have been captured and we don't want delays, we need to be ready to attack when the master goes for virizion." The sneasel said with his permanent scowl. _Trouble, lots of it. Evona and Lyro aren't well and we need to hurry. I'm sure virizion will be just as understanding as cobalion and I can't take him solo, or just me and Asen. _My thoughts rushed in and my eyes narrowed as the sneasel prepared his next move.

"Lets scram." Said the sneasel as he entered the bush, the houndour and poochyena followed, none of them emerged on the other side. _Must be a tunnel. _I thought to myself. I had to warn to others, this seemed a loosing battle I didn't even have a type advantage to virizion, in fact it was resistant to me. I jumped down from the tree and ran towards the hall.

"Hask, I need to talk to you. Its urgent." I said as I approached the dragonite and his circle of advisors, they all looked at me "Alone." I said finishing.

"Sure, but why such urgency during celebration?" he asked wondering.

"It wont be a celebration when you hear what I did." I said seriously.

"Ok." he said as he took me up the steps "What's wrong?"

"Rogues Dark Day. They and their master who has been taking down the legendary trio are almost done, they have gotten cobalion as we know and I just found out they have terrakion. Virizion is next, what's worse is they as planning an invasion on the guild when their master goes after virizion. They are planning to scale the walls in a small group and open the gates for the main attack force." I said urgency clear in my voice."

"How do you know this?"

"I snuck out of the party and went to the tree wall. I climbed up and saw them discuss this." I said.

"Hmm…. Where is this spot?"

"Up from blissey's lodge, it's marked by a bush which I think conceals a tunnel." I said marking the spot best I could.

"I will send Arcar and his troops along to mark out the spot and keep it discretely guarded, meanwhile I ask you resume your search with urgency." He said his tone turning grave with a hint of worry.

"My thoughts too, only one problem. Half our team is unfit for battle." I said my gaze shifting diagonally down.

"We can give you temporary supports." He said.

"It wouldn't do, Evona Lyro and I work as a unit in a way I don't think I could work with others. We trained together to work in sync and cover each other. Asen seems to know how I think and I seem to know what he thinks. We work as a unit." I said firmly.

"I see." The dragonite began as he nodded "Then how do you look to the preposition of going alone or with Asen?" he suggested.

"I think booth are suicidal, we barely made it last time the four of us." I said, the dragonite looking troubled "But I'm willing to give it a shot."

"Good. Take your team and plan your next move." He said dismissing me. I hurried down the steps and over to the trio who had stood there watching me.

"Lets go." I said lifting Ciana up "Bad news. We need to act fast follow me to the tower." I said heading off towards the gates.

"What's wrong?" Lyro asked as he along with Asen began to follow me.

"I'll explain after to get out of here." I said as I picked up the pace, once we were out it was mere seconds before we reached the tower.

"Tell us now." Evona said a concerned look on her face as she pulled her head back to look at me.

"Trouble, big and lots of it." I began and then followed up by explaining everything.

"I'm coming with you." Asen said stomping his foot.

"No, I need someone mobile here to help Evona and Lyro plan the defence, I need someone I can trust. Someone I know. That and I'm not risking your life too." I told him firmly, I wasn't going to change my mind. He looked down with a sad and serious expression on his face. We then left the tent in our respective directions, Asen to the hall to help plan the defence, Lyro and Evona to the tower, I went with them to carry Evona then headed off to the plaza, I would need some preparations.

Strangely enough I just stood there wasting away for the day, I couldn't think of what to take. I couldn't replace my moves, I needed all of them. When it came to items I couldn't think of anything. I ended up going back to the tent before dusk with nothing.

"Are you ready?" Evona asked me as I entered.

"As I will ever be." I replied glumly "How's the defence force?" I asked looking up and changing the subject.

"Good, we called back all squadrons so we are ready will all we have. The spot you showed us is well guarded, a primape and a few mankey are guarding it along with an evolutionary trio of treecko." Asen told me "You might end up walking to the forest." He added expecting an "aww"

"Great." I replied to that enthusiastically.

"Lets get some sleep, we all have a big day ahead tomorrow. Might you guys send me a tranquil or something when the attack begins so I pick up the pace." I said lying down my thoughts buzzing and one coming to me for the first time. _Why am I a pokémon? Why am I here? And why me, why am I in he middle of this? _I ignored it best I could and went to sleep.


	10. Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't even know who I'm still doing the "I don't own pokémon" thing…..

Authors note: Hmm…. I'm note sure what to say, this went differently as to how I planned it, this story is writing itself. Just sorry this chapter is a touch short.

Chapter ten: Reunion

I woke up, it was before dawn obvious by the lack of light coming through the tent. I got up and packed my stuff, this time I packed a tent and some food. _It will take a while to find virizion and I won't be coming back until I do. _ I thought to myself as I packed the last of the food I would need and splashed my face with a paw of water. I headed for the exit and turned my head before leaving and whispered on thing.

"Bye." Tears almost came through me knowing this could be the last time I saw them, I may not return and they may not survive the attack. I left before I made any noise and headed for the main gates.

"Good luck, none of my recruits nor I or Sarak would brave this quest." The arcanine said as he bowed his head in a sort of sign of respect.

"Thanks, I only wish I survive this." I said sorrow filling my voice. The arcanine signalled for the gates to be opened and I was let out instantly and began a steady run toward the distant forest which I was aiming for. The journey there took me just under half the day. I reached and passed numerous other small forests.

None seemed to interesting until I came across a seemingly familiar clearing where I decided to take a rest. As I was munching peacefully on an apple I heard a rustle behind and spun around as fast as I could but nothing was visible past the forest line. I got up and began to remember. _Wait, this is where Evona found me. That means that's…_ my thoughts trailed off as a low hovering scyther charged at me hitting me dead centre with a wing attack before I could react.

"Miss me you coward?" the scyther said getting up after coming to a halt, I got up and pulled my arm across the bottom of my snout clearing the juicy mess I had there from the sudden impact "Last time it was three on me, but now its just you and me." He finished as if he had some right to boast.

"Last time I has half awake with my strength at half, I'm more than ready for a little bug like you." I shouted back getting in a stance.

"Who are you calling little pipsqueak?" the pokémon almost twice my size, he had a point "Now you fall!" he said charging in with furry cutter. I got ready and charged at him with the golden part of my beginning to glow as I dodged the attacks at close range before hitting him in the chest with sky upper cut and ducking to let him go over me and crash behind me.

"Sorry, wasn't that meant to be me crash and burn? Oh no, it wasn't!" I shouted at him as he attacked with a slash on my left side halfway with his getting up, I countered with a sideways sky upper cut from my right hand and doing a feint attack on his head with a short lived punch followed by a slam down from the side of my fist going down hard on his head. He seemed out so I headed off toward my bag, halfway there I heard a sound of something sucking in and turned to see scyther had charged hyper beam and fired. I crossed my arms in front of me and the silver part of the rings in my eyes let off a glow. I felt the beam hit and felt my feet slide as I lost ground, then I felt the beam stop and seized the opportunity to run in with sky upper cut and he fell back this time out for the count.

"Wits, and will over muscle and matter buddy." I said dusting my hands off as I said this little variation of the old saying. Then headed off to my bag and picked it up along with my slightly mashed apple and decided to be on my way.

As I entered the bulk of the forest I was looking for it didn't take long for me to reach the mist boundary. When I passed it I was attacked by a butterfree which I took down with a fast feint, it wasn't enraged so that was a sign I wasn't to late. I journeyed on finding several clearings, I found a few more rational pokémon who I managed to talk to, one being a caterpie who was sitting on a rock by a tree.

"Hiya." I said trying to be friendly, the bug type tried to scurry away "Wait, I'm not here to hurt you!" I said urgently putting my paws our and twisting my wrists.

"Huh? Your not?" it said surprised "An evil pokémon has shown up recently trying to get information out of the forests inhabitants, he strikes us with some pulse attack when we can't answer, I thought you were with him sorry." The caterpie said shyly.

"No, I'm here to stop it. Can you tell me what pokémon it is?" I asked thinking I had some lead.

"No, his voice comes from seemingly no where and he is never seen. We think it's a he from the voice." The caterpie replied feeling safer now.

"Hmm…." I replied lost in thought "Thanks anyway, come and find me if you have any news on the pokémon or what it's looking for." I said as I left.

"Ok." the caterpie shouted at me as I left seemingly eager to help. I left and continued on my journey finding the mist wall a few times, made me wonder how my navigational skills were actually good. Soon enough a rather violent in nature pinsir which put up a little fight but fell after I hit it with feint and an instant follow up of sky upper cut. I had a run in with a silcoon hanging off a tree, quite literal seeing as I bumped my head as I turned a corner at a tree.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my head then pausing in this as I held the cocoon steady from its wild swings "Sorry, do you have any idea where virizion might be?" I asked.

"AHHH!" it shouted "Don't hurt me please!" it continued hurriedly.

"No, I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to stop the one who is." I said blocking a string shot aimed at my face.

"Sorry." It said its eyes looking down "Well no I don't, but I have some ideas." It said.

"I'm willing to listen." I said leaning against the tree it hung by.

"Well I think its hiding somewhere in the depth of the forest, it seems perfect." It said obviously expecting me to laugh.

"Your right." I said much to its surprise as I pushed myself off the tree "Mind telling me which way the forests core?" I asked urgently.

"That way." it said spinning slightly and shooting string shot at another tree in the intended direction I should go towards.

"Thanks a bunch." I said as I headed off in that direction, I should have known from magno pillar valley to head to its centre. Only trouble would be keeping on track, after a while I found myself to be lost again as I ran into the mist border. This wasn't my day for directions. I decided to head past the mist border and make a camp to think through my strategy for finding and fighting virizion or the guard, a serperior it was I think, or worse yet booth. Booth were bigger than me and virizion had a resistance to fighting, it would be tough. I set up my small tent which took a while, it was odd and cone like so I had to beat a tall pole into the ground so I scaled a tree and hung above the pole before dropping down slamming it down with my foot, a bit of a pain for my foot but then again it was my stupid idea. The rest of the tent seemed simple enough but seemed to be designed for a duo to assemble as I struggled to tie the top of the canvas on the top of the pole, this involved some climbing. Once it was attached I headed off in search for a rock, I needed one to weigh down one end of the part where the canvas reaches the ground while I tied its opposite down. Took we a while to my surprise but even then I just gathered a whole lot of small ones and put them in a bag as a weight. Set up took me a further while to tie everything down while shifting the bag of rocks each time. Once it was done I headed in unloading my bag._ What I could give to be a swampert._ Remembering they could collect moisture from the air. I opened up my map and used a stones from the bag to weigh the edges. I pulled out an apple and began too much stepping outside at one point to climb a tree and check the sun, it was close to dusk. I then climbed down and went back to my tent for a rest, I would need my strength.

"Wake up! Wake up!" a quite shout came, I woke up to see the lights were back, _This might help find serperior. _ My thoughts came but were interrupted as I faced the speaker, it was caterpie "The forest pokémon are going nuts! I think something is wrong!" it said fear clear in its voice.

"Don't worry I'm on my way!" I said jumping up and grabbing my bag and an apple as I rushed out leaving my tent behind, I had no time to pack it, and the little caterpie in it. It was barely past dawn. While I was running I scanned to see what auras I could see, the forest buzzed with them but one stood out. It was strong with anger, fear and pain clearly mixed in, it was rope like in shape and was constantly moving but never straying from its main location. _Serperior! _My thoughts came and I tripled my pace if not more, as I approached I felt another one, dark evil and intentions I couldn't understand enveloped it. Their dance signalled there was a fight going on. When I was but five meters away the rope like one collapsed from its usual upright position into a heap on the ground and the dark one leaped up on something and paused there briefly before dashing off at a pace I could barely comprehend. I reached the clearing not five seconds after the fight I entered the clearing seeing a big and wide tree in the middle with a slit in it bark where the sword once lay. I then saw serperior and rushed to help it, it was barely conscious so I fed it some oran berries.

"Here eat these." I said lifting its head and feeding it the berries, it seemed surprised to see me.

"Who are you?" it asked weakly.

"I'm Laxar, I came to try and warn you but I see I'm too late as with cobalion and bastiodon." I said regretful at my double failure.

"Who are you!" came a shout from behind me clearly female.


	11. Virizion

Disclaimer: Fine, I don't own pokémon! Only my storyline and its characters.

Author note: pretty damn obvious who was behind Laxar isn't it? P.s. some things are said in incorrect order or without commas in a way that's not proper English on purpose. I hope you like this chapter I had ideas about its ending for a while.

Chapter eleven: Virizion

"Me?" I said turning around to face the horse like pokémon, it had two blade like ears coming horizontally out of her head and two pinkish leaved extending out from a little lower down her neck, her shoulder blades too sported a bunch of sharp leaves jutting backwards "I'm Laxar, I have gone around trying to warn you and the guards of a rising foe who is trying to capture you, you are the last of your trio. Please, I don't want a fight like with cobalion." I said truthfully.

"I am the most rational of the three and see you speak truth, I wish your aid in freeing the others." She said seeing I spoke honestly.

"Look out!" I said knocking her over as a flame shot by just missing her at her, as it missed it landed at the edge of the clearing and disappeared.

"My thanks to you." She said as she got up. Then from where the flame had landed a column of fire shot up, so did another beside it and yet another, this went around the clearing the pillars vanishing soon after rising. Behind them the flames didn't vanish though, the trees closest to the clearing had caught fire.

"No! The forest!" I reached at the flames with a paw before being knocked over by virizion as she reared up in a double kick. I rolled over on the ground to see her in panic and confusion. She had lost control and in her confusion seeing only me around let loose an onslaught of leaf blade attacks using her blade like ears, the golden part of the rings began to glow as I dodged them and hit with a feint or sky upper cut whenever I could. She soon stopped and leaped back before firing a magical leaf at my feet, I jumped in the air to dodge and landed crouching with one hand on the ground before running in with sky upper cut only to be stopped short as green beams of light shot out and wrapped themselves around me and squeezed, I felt my energy fail me, I felt darkness start to envelope me. _No, I am not going to give up! Not now not ever! _A shouted echoed in my mind and I snapped back into focus, the silver half of my rings glowing brightly as I tensed and resisted the life draining attack. Her attack ended soon and I fell down to one knee before getting up and continuing my run up. Next her blades began to glow with an orange brown as she half swung half tossed her head and the aura from her blade like ears detached from her and was sent whirling through the air at me, I crossed my arms in front of me and pushed them out to meet the attack not even breaking in pace before I then put my paw to the ground and it began to glow white, when I was close enough I pulled it up striking her with all my might on the underside tossing her into the air and arcing to the tree alter. She wasn't out yet. I followed up my running at her yet again and jumping before impact adding a spin, I put my left foot out toward her performing feints first half before finishing my spin and slamming my right leg on her side in a powerful kick before she got up fully.

"Snap out of it! I care about this forest as much as you do!" I shouted before rolling to the side to dodge an energy ball she had just expelled from her mouth, she followed up with sacred sword before I could recover and sent be flying into the flames, I felt their searing sting as I hit the tree which was burning. _This is just like before, I need to snap her out of it! Only way to do that is to extinguish the flames though…_I thought to myself, but I was a mere fighting type, useless to fire. Wait, riolu is the aura pokémon. From what I remember everything needs aura energy to exist and survive, fire included! I close my eyes and hurried before virizion was done charging what I saw to be a solar beam. I felt the energy around me, I felt that of the fire forest and the fearful auras of the pokémon. I concentrated on the fire, singling it out. I felt myself draw its energy away from it and directed it towards myself to absorb it. I opened my eyes and saw the fire was gone and virizion was done charging. _That's it, I'm doomed._ I thought to myself but then felt something on my hands, I looked over at them to see a swirling green mist around them. This was my last hope whatever it was. I picked myself up and ran at virizion as she fired solar beam. I put my paws together the tips of each touching the wrists of the others in a sort of cup, before me and the beam collided I pushed them forwards and out twisting them so they booth pointed tips forward then I opened them up meeting the solar beam. I was stopped dead in my tracks and felt my hands being pushed back, I closed my eyes, I couldn't hold out much longer. The beam stopped pushing and I opened my hands, I looked back at my hands which were back at my side with the energy from solar beam between them. I looked over at virizion and saw she was preparing magical leaf. I was left with no option as I pushed my hands out once more unleash the stored whitish yellow energy of solar beam, tendrils of green mist pulled away from my hands and encircled the beam as it headed at her. She launched magical leaf in her turn but the attack was nothing compared to the power of her solar beam and what I recognized as my aura. She was blasted once more against the tree alter, this time she was snapped out of her confusion, I saw the anger gone from her eyes.

"Sorry, but why save the forest from burning?" she asked evidently surprised in my action of taking time to stop the fire instead of dodging.

"This forest, its trees." I said lifting my arms and paws in a gesture to include everything "I care about them as much as you do, I see them as equals if not superior." I replied as I headed over to help her, I was hit with some blast to my side as I did "Ahh!" I exclaimed as I fell over, I no longer had the strength to get up. My face was facing the ground mostly so I could only see the ground and a little bit above it were she was, that was enough to see the red light surround her and then her colour and shape fade into it. The ball then fell down and shook twice before she burst out in a white light.

"ZO-!" she began but was silenced as I saw the edge of a black explosion and the white red light come again, the ball fell and this time she didn't get out. Another blast came between me and the ball making a cover as before and when it all cleared the ball was gone. I had only seen the details of this that were ten centimetres from the ground and down. I passed out with one angered thought in my head. _How could I let this happen…Again! _The thought echoed through my head as a scowl came over my face and I left consciousness.

"Wake up, we saw you fight. Thanks for saving the forest and trying to help." Came the slightly high in pitch voice of a butterfree.

"Think nothing of it, I failed." I said lifting my head and rubbing my arm which had taken the blast.

"Contrary." Came a calm, soothing and melodic almost hiss-like voice "You saved this forest, a feat none of us could accomplish and not many if any pokémon who live out of the forest would care for." I looked over to see the serperior on my right, she had, she evident by the voice and certain facial features.

"I think of them like brothers, even you may find that odd." I said as I got up with a few groans from my hurt arm which didn't seem to like being used as a support now.

"No, I find it fully understandable." She replied with a nod "Pokémon from far forests tell us of a war by a wall of trees." She informed me suspecting that's where I came from.

"The guild!" I should have known this, sneasel mentioned it "I have to go, my friends are there." I said getting up and rushing off.

"I'm coming too." She said as she raced after me having no trouble keeping pace "Follow me." She said as she reached me a bit further into the forest line and then headed a little but ahead, seemed right considering I would probably get lost.

"Us too." Came the unexpected voice of the butterfree from the clearing above us past the canopy, it was being followed by venomoth, beautifly, jumpluff and its evolution chain, mothim, beedrill, ledyba and its evolutions and even a bunch of yanma from the air, I looked back to see a hoard of weedle, caterpie, wurmple, pinsir, venonat, a bunch of paras and a few parasect, some nincada, swinging spinarak with a few ariados, sewaddle and some of its evolutions, dwebble and countless more.

"Thanks guys, me and the guard will go ahead." I said as I picked up the pace "By the way, what's your name."

"Sepera." She said confirming my idea she was a female as she too picked up the pace. At this rate me and Sepera reached the walls in an hour at most running into scyther who jumped out of our way as we charged at him when he blocked out way.

"Has he been giving you trouble?" she asked implying she would end it if he had.

"First time we met I was half fainted and I helped bring him down, in fact the other two were being mashed until I did. On my way to the forest I came through the clearing and met him thinking he only lost because he was outnumbered before, I proved him wrong as I took his hyper beam full blast then struck him out with sky upper cut." I said simply.

"Like with virizion's solar beam?" she asked inquisitively.

"No, I crossed my arms in front of me to block, I didn't trap it like with virizion. I learned that on the spot when I did it with her solar beam." I said seeing a greyish black cloud for-shadowing the distant horizon "Lets hurry, we might be too late." I said pumping up my speed. First thing to come into view was a bunch of staravia and starly in the air raining attacks on a hoard of pokémon, dark types. I explained as we reached the flying types were the good guys and the hoard of dark types were the bad ones. First thing we came across was team Dark Day along with some other important looking villains at the back, no surprise.

"Attack." I said to the serperior as I let loose a sky upper cut with each hand going diagonally to its opposite side hitting sneasel and a shiftry before I headed into the crowd with Sepera staying back to stop them going after me as I left a trail of upturned dark types behind me mostly pawniard, nuzleaf, sandile, scraggy and a few stunky and low hovering murkrow. I saw Evona, Lyro and Asen up in the middle of the gates with Arcar to their right signalling orders to the growlithe firing fire spin and other attacks on the horde while Sarak on their left with a few staravia hovering behind him. Suddenly Lyro prodded Asen and pointed in my direction, _Finally I'm seen!_ I thought to myself relieved. This changed as Asen went over to Sarak and nodded in my direction, the flying type turned to his troops behind him and raised a wing at me. The four of them flew higher and begun to swing their wings wildly releasing bright, glowing blue crescents flying at me. _Air cutter, perfect._ I thought to myself sarcastically, _The idiots are trying to kill me_. My eyes let of their golden glow from their ring and I begun to dodge them best I could some whipping past me, some brushing my fur and some outright hitting me, still I didn't break pace. I was obviously hard to recognise, especially amongst the explosions. Sarak then got up himself surrounding himself in a white aura. _Sky attack, brilliant! _ I thought to myself sarcastically, Sarak wouldn't be able to stop once he has begun and gotten close and dodging isn't an option with his body size, I would have to counter it. I ran at the staraptor who had just begun his dive as I pushed through the dark types not wasting attacks on them and jumped onto a nuzleaf's head before kicking off to intercept the attack with sky upper cut, the staraptor realising who I was just before impact and unable to stop collided. He was sent a little bit back through the air as I fell back almost knocked out into the hoard of dark types, they all fell upon me at once with attacks. My eye let off its silver glow for endure as I tried to hold out. Suddenly all pain went away, everything went black. I wasn't knocked out I knew it, a light flashed and I saw a kid, he was a boy but his hair was very long he was standing on a sloped field and there was a gang of others shoving him around and hitting, shoving him and grabbing at his hair. I heard them shout insults and tell him to run away or roll on the ground and cry. He did neither, he instead held his ground despite the constant tackles, he held firm and didn't run, he didn't respond to their insults either. Then they all closed in to him and began to bring him to the ground like the dark types were doing to me. He had closed his eyes as he struggled against the guys who were bigger than him. My view changed to his face and I saw his eyes open and narrow, determination clear as daylight shone brightly, a ring of gold and silver clear in each eye. He tensed and pushed up against the downfall of weight, he pulled a few off once he was crouching and then rolled to his side making them all tumble off. The vision ended and I came back to reality. _That kid was me, _I thought to myself, _then I hadn't given up, I won't now either! _The last words echoed as I got my legs under me and pushed up on the pile of pokémon. I struck with sky upper cut a few times to make them loosen up before rolling to my side making them tumble off. I got up and resumed my charge, my determination doubled. I looked back to see Sepera was being held down by the shiftry and about to be struck with icy wind from sneasel.

"NO!" my cry echoed as I ran back with all the speed I could muster, no air cutters of sky attacks in my way, determination doubled. No pokémon could stand in my way as I begun to drag my paw along the ground. I was five meters away when the sneasel seemed fully charged to unleash all his strength, I mustered my last bits of reserve strength and once more doubled my speed striking sneasel's side just before it let the attack loose. I followed up with feint as I jumped over Sepera to attack the shiftry.

"Thank you." She said as she got up relieved to be saved from that super effective ice attack.

"Your welcome, I reckon the main force should be coming now." I said looking back and seeing nothing at first then a thin line over the horizon "I'll head back to warn them not to attack them." I said rushing once more back through the horde of pokémon. This time around urgency wasn't as great but I was not much of a surprise as a bunch of them turned to face me. Sepera took them out with a leaf tornado before I reached them and I continued raising my paw in thanks without looking back. I reached the gate and began to scale it using the many iron bands that reinforced it as grip and attacked any dark types I saw doing the same. I leaped over the last part and landed clumsily which led to my collapse. The adrenalin was gone and I was almost too tired and weak to move.

"That's it, I'm not letting you out of my sight again. Especially for another stunt like that." Evona said as she helped me up by letting me support myself on her, she had obviously gotten better though she still held her front paw up. Sepera came up and over the gates now.

"The hoard of dark types is now trapped, the pokémon of the forest have them trapped against the walls here." She said.

"Nice back up you brought us here." Lyro grinned as he walked over, his arm was no longer in a sling.

"They came on their own will, I think it was some sort of thanks for stopping the forest fire." I said finally having got up.

"Some adventures you have on your own." Asen said as he too joined us "So, where is virizion?"

"Captured." I said regret in my voice "The mystery pokémon used incinerate to set the forest line around the clearing which confused and enraged her, she attacked me and I fought back eventually bringing her down with a surprise return to sender solar beam, surprised us booth honestly. Then I was blasted with some pulse attack and lay on my side being able to see only ten centimetres above the ground where she was, I saw her being captured and then another blast made a cover so I couldn't see who took off with the ball." I said.

"Well you did great, you took down a legendary pokémon solo. I don't know who else could do that, especially with that pokémon having a type resistance on you." Lyro said with a grin "Now tell us how you stopped the forest fire, you're a fighting type with no water attacks." He said his tone with traces of curiosity and wonder.

"I drained it of its energy." I said not understanding it all myself "The thought that everything needed it energy to survive crossed me and I singled out the fires aura then drained it, that nearly cost me my hide, all that saved me was some mysterious attack I found out I had. A green mist emitted from my paws, I cupped them then pushed them out and opened them up to meet solar beam, it ended up pooled between my hands and I launched it back against virizion's follow up of magical leaf. While I fired it some of the green mist spiralled around the beam and over to virizion boosting its power." I said hoping someone, namely Asen, could make some sense of it.

"It could be some use of aura. But riolu emit blue glowing aura, not green mist ones." Asen said stumped by this information.

"Strange powers for a strange riolu." Evona said with a smile.

"Enough of me, how has your day been? How's the battle?" I questioned.

"The hoard is pressed between the ever en-closing anvil of those pokémon you brought along and our hammer of attacks, they are falling quickly. A few growlithe are hurt but not badly along with a few starly and staravia mainly due to those murkrow." Arcar replied stepping in "The last of them remain elusive but none of the murkrow which are the only ones with any hope of fleeing will. They aren't lasting long either, our aerial support and general Ice is taking them down rapidly." He said nodding at a gallade raining hail attacks, his most distinctive features were two reddish scars running the length of his for arm.

"I need a staravia for me and Lyro." I said "Lyro, how's about you come with me on a shocking spree to bring down those murkrow before they become a nuisance?" I asked and turned around at him to see him looking over at me smiling.

"Sure." He said hopping onto one of the two staravia who had just approached, I got onto the other. They then flew off into the battle, Lyro directed his partner in battle towards a concentration of murkrow attacking a smaller amount of staravia and starly then thunder shocked them to give the staravia and starly room and time to strike back, I headed to the murkrow performing aerial attacks on the bug types who were struggling with the flying attacks from murkrow and the fire attacks from some of the dark types capable of them. I jumped off and struck a murkrow with a sky upper cut in reverse, since I was hitting down, before kicking off it towards another one. I did this to about four before landing and joining the fight. Lyro flew over and used thunder shock to bring down the rest of the murkrow who decided it would be fun to use flying attacks on my specifically. The battle didn't last much long after the dark types still up and ready to fight us depleted at a smooth and steady pace with their aerial cover gone. I saw Sepera leap off the gates and land in the middle of the battle zone cushioning her fall with leaf tornado and making room at the same time, I rushed through to back her up. Now the dark types were under attack from front, back and centre if we leave out above with no where to run. Lyro jumped down from his ride to lend us a hand, from the gate Evona used helping hand before going down and coming out of the gate which briefly opened to let out a charging bastiodon and closing before any dark types could get through. Though my guess is they wouldn't even if we left it wide open. Evona used dig immediately disappearing. The bastiodon charged over to us clearing his way with iron head. Evona's dirt trail appears again as she circled us digging a tunnel which collapsed into a trench to keep the dark types at bay and give me some lower ground from which to perform sky upper cut. She then appeared at my side knocking away a sneaking dark type. Our team was complete, two defenders, two attacks and Evona shaping the field and giving us support. Now to make it even better the gallade jumped down and ran around us using blizzard and making a wall of frozen dark types which I started smashing with a side ways sky upper cut. Meanwhile I heard a shout from Asen.

"Now Ice, lets use homing slash!" his shout came as he fired a night slash over in our direction, I thought he was crazy but the gallade obviously knew the plan behind this and his eyes let off a blue glow as he used physic and begun to control the night slash bulldozing the dark types behind the I ice wall I had just finished breaking up.

"Now to take care of the fire attacks coming from those fiery attackers she said with a grin before starting a dance consisting mainly of dipping and shaking her head, I felt a drop of rain on my head soon after she started. The amount of conscious dark types was dwindling fast, those unconscious and regaining it were being tied up with string shot by those bug types who couldn't fight. Soon our little team retreated to our little island surrounded by the trench, the dark types often stumbled in backwards which stepping away from the battle and thought it might be some escape only to be met with our heart warming attacks as they tried to get on our little frontier. Soon the last of them fell, I collapsed to my knees with exhaustion.

"At least this turned out ok." I said puffing.

"Thanks to the back up you brought." Evona said beside me nodding at the bug types rounding us the tied up dark types "Good job, but I'm really never going to let you out of my sight now." she said playfully as she nudged my arm and I recoiled, that blast from back at the forest did some harm and had its after effects.

"Ahh." I said flinching and holding my arm, Evona had a worried look on her face feeling terrible for what she thought she did "Its not you, I got hit by a blast back in the forest." I said reassuringly before I blacked out.


	12. Green plus blue equals boom

Disclaimer: Anyone willing to take up my bet against me on not having to say I don't have to say I don't own pokémon with every chapter?

Authors note: dramatic chapter last time eigh? If you don't think so I guess you don't appreciate fine writing, just joking, if you don't think it's dramatic it's probably because I suck at drama. Anyway let us continue. P.s. this chapter like some before it contains my ideas for how some still unused in the anime attacks would look like, I hope I haven't messed them up.

Chapter twelve: green plus blue equals boom

"Wake up sleepy head." Came a voice immediately followed by a lick to my nose, that was Evona's trade mark.

"I told you to lay off the licks." I said as I got up trying to support myself on my right arm, the one that received the blast but collapsed back "Where am I?" I finished as I opened my eyes fully and looked to my left.

"Over at blissey's hut. That gallade, Ice, carried you here after you black out." Lyro said from my other side.

"That blast your arm had taken seems pretty bad, and your eyes have gone green so don't tell me your fine. Your eyes are grey when your fine." Asen said from in front "I know you too well to fall for those lies."

"Yeah, I noticed his eyes were green when we found him first and then turned grey. They had a hint of green after the cobalion battle." Lyro noted.

"Well green, grey or even blue I don't care. We need to get going and find zekrom and reshiram. They are the next targets." I said making another attempt at getting up, this time I used my left hand but was held down by Lyro.

"How about you recover from your last stunt before pulling a new one?" he asked with a look that hinted worry on his face "Plus, we don't know where to look." He said thinking he had an excuse.

"I do, the volcanic circle and storm covered mountains, if they aren't there I'm a psyduck." I said confidently.

"It could be, tranquill are reporting more powerful activity there. It seems to fit perfectly." Evona said tilting her opinion towards my side.

"Even so you need to recover." Asen said to me.

"This is just like after team dark day, all I need is a bandage." I said "Plus, last time I was hit by this…" I trailed off realising the link I had made.

"Last time what?" Lyro said puzzled.

"Is when you guys found me, I was pretty much fine once I woke up." I finished "That means I was brought here by the same nuisance who is stirring trouble."

"Fine, you get your way. I'll get blissey to bandage you and we're off." Asen said as he headed out, once he left Evona began.

"You two seem so different yet so the same." She said almost trailing off "Anyway, we need a plan. A proper one, the sword master trio is one thing but the black and white heroes are another." She said fear almost coming into it.

"Simple, I managed to beat virizion but barely. That was thanks to that thing I did. The plan is we fight for our lives and hope they use their deadliest attack and hope my ability activates and I can send it back at them." I said knowing how stupid that was.

"You're trying to get yourself killed aren't you?" Evona asked making a face.

"He sure is." Lyro said with a nod. I ignored this and got up, pushing Lyro's paw away as he tried to stop me.

"I'm not going to stay down like they want me to, I'm going to live up to my former self." I said leaving the booth of them in the dark of the story. I was about to walk out when Asen and blissey walked in, the former was holding some bandages which she wrapped around my upper arm.

"Take care of yourself, this is the second time you come in with this sort of damage, it's not good for you. A normal pokémon would we out cold on that bed for a week, you should rest." The blissey said with concern evident in her voice.

"No, I can't stop and I can't give up. I barely know a thing about myself before but I know I wouldn't have given up. That is the only reason I got back up after Sarak's sky attack." I said, the blissey being completely confused not know what I meant by "before" and Asen giving a confused look over to Lyro who shrugged. I left the room then and headed for the entrance room passing the audino along the way.

"You're up earlier than expected." The chansey at the desk said.

"I know." I answered simply before leaving, as I exited Evona, Lyro and Asen caught up.

"What up? Do you remember something from before being a riolu." Evona said her voice pretty filled up with worry by now.

"Yeah, after that sky attack when I was just about done for and those dark types piled on me I had some sort of flash back but from a third person view. It was of me as a human and some others were attacking me and ended up piling on me. But then I saw myself open my eyes and the look of determination in them, I pulled a few of them off then made them all tumble off. That's what made me fight back." I said with my eyes narrowing, determination shone like a fire in them "I can't stop, I have to find the dragon type duo and warn them before they get captured too."

"Well your not going alone." Evona said straightening up, I just noticed her foot looked fine, she was using it again.

"Sure aren't." Lyro said raising a fist in front of his chest.

"Not in this life or any other." Asen said a grin appearing on his face.

"Army on the horizon!" came the shout of a tranquill flying over the wall "Another horde of attackers!"

"Bad news, probably means the mystery pokémon has already gone after the black and white duo, let have a look." I said as I climbed up the steps up to the gate, when I reached the top I froze, terror filled me. These weren't like the others. They had organization and much more troops. A massive rectangle of nuzleaf in the middle left lined up like legionaries, a similar one of pawniard on the far left, a block of sneasel on the middle right with a troop of krokorok on the far left. In front in a tight group stood a shiftry, sneasel, krookodile and bisharp with a small group from each block of soldiers guarding them, the worst of it hadn't come. Up in the air were murkrow and vullaby with two leaders a honchkrow and mandibuzz out front. They outnumbered us at least ten to one.

"This is bad." Lyro said with his jaw dropped.

"I will go and get the forest pokémon to even some of the odds, I'm Cerany. I stayed to help tie up the dark types from yesterday." Came the voice of a beautifly from beside us, it had just flown down to us.

"Thanks, their help would be appreciated. Tell them to hurry so we can get them in here so they can attack from safety, if they come that is. I don't see why they would risk themselves." I said hope fading from me.

"You saved the forest for them, they will fight along side you to their dooms." The beautifly said as it flew off.

"I'm glad you did what you did, without their help resistance would be a waste of time." Evona said through a sigh of relief.

"Asen, I need you to stay here and help them buy time for the bug types and fight off the force, I need you to stay." I said regretfully but then turned to Arcar "Arcar, we need you and Sarak to hold the hoard off for as long as you can so reinforcements can come. Once it enters the gate have the growlithe retreat back too. Call up any forces you have beside them too."

"Ok, I'll call in general Ice, he has a small band of elite fighters." Arcar replied and set to work immediately calling out instructions.

"I don't like the idea but your right, I need to stay and help them. Last time Arcar almost sent his troops on a wild charge." Asen said as I looked back at him "But you need to at least take Evona and Lyro with you."

"He is, we aren't letting him leave otherwise." Evona said with a grin "Transports will be busy so the journey will be on foot." She finished slightly disappointed.

"Well we better get started." I said as I headed down the stairs to get out of the gate along with the guilds defence force. Evona and Lyro followed behind me, Asen lifted a foot in a solute from the top of the gate as we exited. I waved back at him then turned to Evona and Lyro.

"Better got going." Lyro said, I nodded and began a run skewing off to the left toward what the map showed as a sea or ocean. It and the narrow pass of land were the only way to get to the volcanic circle, we could find a water type there to help us move faster.

"Where are we heading?" Lyro asked as he levelled out with me.

"To the shore, if we can find a water type it could help us move faster." I said simply.

"I'm starting to doubt this, I wouldn't be surprised if you led us to a keldeo." Evona said sounding very serious.

"Even better, I hear their fast." I said finishing the conversation. Within about ten minutes we reached the shore, no pokémon seemed present. I walked further in to take a better look.

"What are you doing?" Evona asked.

"Looking for a ride of some sort." I said as scanned the waves, as I looked up at the horizon I saw a small ripple, then a bit of white water before it turned into some sort of water fissure with water jetting up in a line headed straight at me, I turned to run but was slowed by the fact I was thigh deep in water. The jets collided with me sending me flying back out of the water and onto the beach.

"I am keldeo, I have travelled the world but felt a disturbance recently and have come back to my homeland, I felt my family was in danger. Who are you?" demanded a voice, after the water and spray fell it was revealed to come from a pokémon similar to the sword master trio but smaller, it resembled a white pony with dark blue hoofs and a light blue tail and tuft of fur around its neck, on top of its head was a big fluffy red mane framed by some blue extensions on either side and a white face. Keldeo, it seemed oddly to be our age.

"I am Laxar!" I matched its high tone and voice "These are Evona and Lyro, we had been trying to warn your kin and protect them. However we failed and they are now captured." I continued as I got up and stepped toward it to show I wasn't afraid "We are now on a journey to warn the next targets of the foe at hand, the black and white duo. We first seek reshiram who we believe resides at a volcano much further up this shore and a bit inland." I finished and everything was silent, me and keldeo stared each other down for a while before it broke the silence.

"I appreciate your courage and wish to join you in your quest." It said bowing its head.

"We thank you for your help." I said in the same courtesy "Mind you give us a ride?" I asked.

"It would be a pleasure, but not all of you can fit on my back, one of you will have to find some other way." it replied.

"Could you pull all our weight though?" I asked with my head buried in my bag looking for my tent gear, I had got a new one since I had to leave the old one at the forest.

"Yes." It replied confident in its abilities.

"How about you drag me behind with this rope?" I said finally finding what I was looking for as my head emerged from the bag along with my paw which held a rope.

"Sure." It said uncertainly, not in a way that signalled it didn't think it was up to it, more in a way it thought it was a stupid idea. Lyro and Evona gave me looks to match. I ignored this and held the rope out to keldeo who bit one end while I wrapped the other around my hand and Evona and Lyro got up onto keldeo's back.

"I'm ready." I said with a nod once I thought I was secure, the pony like pokémon nodded and I saw jets of water shoot from its hoofs out of seemingly no where. We shot forwards propelled by the jets almost instantly, me almost letting go of the rope. I was hitting the water and bouncing off with a few turns and mid air rolls before I turned side of and put my feet to the water, to my surprise the water seemed almost solid and my feet skidded across its surface, all I had to do was maintain my balance.

"Amazing!" I shouted over to the three in front of me, Evona and Lyro looked back at me with their jaws almost dropping "Your loss you didn't volunteer." I said as I tilted my feet to turn right and left. _Cool, I wish I was a keldeo. _I thought to myself. This trip came only with the occasional carvanha jumping at me, I batted them away with sky upper cuts boosted by the extra speed. Soon we passed the end of the mountain ranges with the volcanic circle. We reached a point where one of the volcanoes in the circular range met the sea.

"Here we got off." Lyro said as he and Evona jumped off while my momentum kept me going and I slightly passed the trio before sinking a down to my thighs.

"That was fun." I said as I headed to the shore to join Evona and Lyro "You coming?" I asked as I turned to the water type.

"Yes." It said trotting towards the shore to join us we hiked up the volcano, I seemed to have the least trouble with this with keldeo having hoofs which aren't for mountains and Evona being smaller with legs built for plains, Lyro didn't have much luck either with his short legs. I reached the top some time before the other three and saw a none to surprising mist border, I also saw the volcano shoot a jet of lava and rocks into the air. We had to hurry.

"Come on you lot, something is going on." I shouted down to the pokémon struggling up the rocky slope keldeo seemed to be slipping a lot and Evona having troubles with height. Lyro just seemed to be having troubles stepping up.

"Go on ahead!" Evona shouted "No time to waste." I agreed with this and ran to the other side of the crater, going around the outside of course. It seemed mainly smooth, if I had something I could slide down on. I looked at my stub, even though they were oddly large they weren't big enough.

"Get out of our land!" came a roar from behind me, I saw a magmar leaning forward with its arms going back as it fire flame thrower. I crossed my arms in front of me and attempted endure, my eyes let off their usual silver glow but this time something else happened, my stubs grew bigger and wider like oval shields in front of me, their surface went smooth and let off a shine from the flamethrower and lava in the crater the magmar had emerged from. _**Iron Defence.**_ The flamethrower hit me but I felt almost none of it. I pushed back against it and broke the blast, my stubs shrunk back to size and I ran at the fire type with my paw dragging across the ground, chipping off stones and raising dust behind me. when I got close I lifted it to finish up my move by hitting magmar in the chest and sent it tumbling backward into the crater, this did nothing much to hurt it but did enough to slow it down for me to use iron defence again making my stub shields grow as big as I could make them, I kneeled down on booth knees and put my hand on the ground in front on me with the fore arm horizontal in front on me and the shield between it and the ground, then I moved one knee onto the shield and pushed myself forward with my other foot as if on a sled over to the edge where I did it again before putting my other knee on the shield and lifting up my feet. I placed my other arm perpendicular to my other one with its paw pointing away from me in front of the shield I was riding for extra stability and some steering. But soon enough I found an obstacle in my way, a big boulder and I was about to crash into it! I close my eyes, lifted my front paw and felt its shield shrink.

"No!" I heard Evona's fearful cry from behind me, I turned around to see them all looking with some worry. I then turned back to face the boulder and closed my eyes, I had to try sky upper cut, it wasn't for smashing boulders but it was my last hope. I pulled my paw back in a jabbing position, some voice in my head told me no, and to strike it with my palm. I followed that order for some reason. I felt something pool in my palm and I pushed forward at the boulder, I felt a big compression of force in my palm and opened my eyes in time to see a clear green blast between me and the rock. The rock shattered after a mere moment. _**Force Palm.**_ Debris and dust rained down on me but I reformed my iron defence and held it up above my to block the falling rock, when it stopped raining down on me I put the shield in front of me as before, I was close to the level ground and felt a jolt as the shield I was sitting on hit a bump and sent me flying into the air. I pulled myself together just in time for a smooth landing on my hands and feet in a crouch. I saw the last of the extra size from my stubs fade, I didn't know what attacks I had lost so I double checked them all. _Force Palm, Sky Upper Cut, Detect and Iron Defence. Not bad. _I thought to myself after I finished testing them all on a nearby boulder. _That's enough fooling around. _I thought to myself as I saw Evona, Lyro andkeldeo halfway down the slop already, down was easier than up. I ran toward the big volcano in the middle of it all, I powered up iron defence to block any attacks from fire types around here, mainly magby and magmar with a few flareon, slugma, magcargo, torkoal and camerupt. I hadn't any time to waste fighting so I blocked the attacks that came my way and ran past them, many of them followed me launching an occasional attack for me to dodge or defend. About five minutes in I reach the volcano and started to swiftly climb its rocky slope and dodge the falling and tumbling boulders, I was faster and more agile so I made a lot of ground between me and them here jumping from boulder to boulder and up the small cliff like places where parts of the rock chipped off from time to time jumping and grabbing at taller ledges and pulling myself up to get up or save time instead of going around.

When I reached the top I found the crater was huge, maybe three hundred metres across, gosh how distance influenced perception of size. The rim I could stand on was about ten meters wide which gave me plenty of room if it came to combat. Suddenly an eruption shot out of the crater, I dodged the falling splodges of hot rock. When the smoke and lava cleared I saw a huge white pokémon floating some twenty meters above the middle of the crater, it had two extensions coming from either side of its head waving behind it in the updraft of heat, the creature itself sported a snout similar to mine with two white rings further down its neck, just below them arm-like wings came out of its sides which themselves sported a four claw like fingers each, its legs sported three big claws on the front end of their feet and a much smaller one curving down on the rear side with a bunch of fur on the thigh of each sticking back towards a tail made up of a fluff of long hair in the middle surrounded by three more stiff and straight extensions around it joined by two rings around them, last notable feature was a spike of fur on its underside. It was reshiram.

"Reshiram, someone is seeking your demise as was done many years ago!" I shouted in an attempt to prevent the battle I sensed coming.

"Might that someone be you!" it said, it wasn't even a question and put its wings together as it charged dragon pulse, I put my hands out in front of me and saw my stubs grow into shields for iron defence, I saw my face as a reflection in it, determination burned in my eyes and their ring let off its silver glow. To my surprise I got surrounded by a yellow glow, I felt the pulse hit but I felt no actual damage, I turned around to see Lyro grinning back at me and Evona jump up into view from behind the craters rim.

"Did we miss much?" Lyro asked as he ran up towards me with Evona behind him.

"Not a thing." I confirmed as I pushed out and broke the pulse attack "Like my new trick?" I said showing off my shields before they shrunk back, booth of them looked in a bit of wonder "But that's not all." I said as I charged off at reshiram and jumped over the edge of the inner part of the crater over the active volcano towards reshiram who glided down to meet me with dragon claw. I used iron defence and made my shields as big as possible and made them thin too, they caught the updrafts and I climbed up dodging the attack cleanly. Once I was high enough but still not to high I retracted my shields back to stub size and dived head first down at the dragon type, my palm held back ready to unleash force palm at the last moment. I hit reshiram on the head as it was about to look up, a clear green explosion happened as before and I kicked off towards the rim of the crater from reshiram before it began to drop out of the air, this didn't last long because reshiram recovered almost immediately and hit me with a dragon pulse to my back before I landed and made me tumble through the air with my arms and legs flailing wildly, I fell hard to the ground and couldn't move much, it was a painful landing. I turned my head to see sparks of electricity crackle through reshiram's fur, it was paralyzed. _Of course, that's a possible side effect of force palm._ I thought to myself. Reshiram glided smoothly down to the rim though the shakes its landing caused were all but smooth. Evona used dig immediately. While Lyro mustered up the courage to face the pokémon over seven times his own height before letting lose his only offensive attack, thunder shock. Thunder shock wasn't the strongest attack and wasn't helped by reshiram's resistance to electric attacks. Reshiram ,who I was beginning to think of as a she due to the overall appearance and the tone in which it spoke, drew back its claws in preparation for dragon claw and begun to bring it around to hit Lyro's side but Evona came out with dig from under its foot almost knocking it over. Now I got up and hit with sky upper cut making it slide back to the rim of the inner crater. It looked at me and growled, then turned to Evona and Lyro hitting them with dragon pulse before expelling a jet of flame from its tail which split into five different jets which curved around to meet in front of reshiram before widening to encircle it in a ball of fire after which it rose up off the ground and swooped down towards me as if on a pendulum I ran up to meet it half way with sky upper cut but was clearly out powered, reshiram's swoop wasn't stopped or even paused it just continued with me in front held flat against the ball of fire by the sheer acceleration of it, reshiram finished why slamming down straight into the ground creating a crater with me in the middle of it neatly lying in an indent of my body.

"Laxar?" Evona said from out of my sight "Where is he reshiram!" she demanded anger seeping into her.

"Your friend is lying in a crater I just made with him, he will pay for his crimes!" the elegant sounding but yet loud and powerful voice sounded from the legend who had re-aired above me.

"What crimes! He's the one who fought to save cobalion and virizion! He is the one who assembled a group in your defence!" Lyro roared back all fear gone from his voice.

"Lies!" said the legendary as five blue balls of fire shot out from its tail and positioned themselves around it in a horizontal ring completely parallel to the ground "HE SHALL TASTE BLUE FLARE!" she shouted as the ring fell down and stopped once it was around me. I sensed danger and sat up using iron defence and making the shields in a semi dome shape then putting them together just in time as the blue ring of flames begun to spin and closed into me.

"No!" Lyro and Evona shouted in unison from the edge of the crater arriving as the flames covered all trace of me. I felt my shield heat up to a level a magmar wouldn't bear to be around. Then cam an explosion which sent a ring of smoke and debris out, Lyro and Evona turned away to avoid anything in their face, and their pressure stopped, I shrunk back my shield to find myself surrounded by smoke and dust which remained. _Perfect cover._ I thought to myself as I jumped up with sky upper cut appearing to everyone's surprise, mainly to that of the reshiram I struck hard on the underside, I fell back and landed on one knee and a paw in front of me. The reshiram took a different course as it arced back and fell to the ground. another eruption caused a quick current of air to draw away all the remaining smoke and dust to reveal me standing in the middle of the crater as I got up, the smoke had also blocked Evona and Lyro's view of the fallen reshiram on the other side of the crater from them.

"Don't ever do that again." Evona said to me from behind me.

"I probably will." I answered in all seriousness as I ran out of the crater leaping the edge of it and charged in with another sky upper cut on reshiram as it began to charge dragon pulse but my attack interrupted it and made it do a few rolls on its side before halting. I turned back and began to head over to the rest of my team when reshiram shot a dragon pulse at me but all I heard was a muted thud after I saw a green dome of light surround me, Lyro had used protect. Then I turned around to see Evona use dig to stop the attack from continuing, after which Lyro stopped protect.

"Where is keldeo?" I asked finally realising the water horse was missing.

"A bit further down taking take that a certain mob of fire types doesn't interfere." Evona replied in a tone as if she was telling me off for something. Reshiram had gotten up and had again surrounded itself in a ball of fire, this time it was a ball of blue fire, a combination move of blue flare and fusion flare. Evona wagged her tail which began to crackle with a blue static which she directed to me by touching me with her paw, she was using helping hand. Reshiram was now charging at us with blue fusion flare, the pokémon itself was doing a low hover bit the ball seemed to be rolling along the ground, Lyro had just gotten around the crater and used protect as a wall a bit in front of us, reshiram though continued to push. I saw a crack, then another appear on he wall before it shattered and the pokémon resumed it charge. I stepped in front of Evona and pulled my hands back and cupped them together, the green mist that had surrounded them back in the forest did so again. I pushed them out to meet reshiram's charge. We collided and my feet began to slide slowly giving ground, I had closed my eyes for the impact as usual but now opened them and saw the blue flame being sucked in and pooled in front of my paws into a small intense flame, the fire wall was gone but some invisible force still kept us apart. This was going to be trouble.

"Evona!" I shouted over the roaring sound of the intense fire ball and the volcano which was now giving off rapid and random eruptions "Use dig to take cover, Lyro follow her in and seal the entrance best you can." I said, I couldn't hold back the severity in my tone and Evona instantly knew what was about to happen while Lyro was a bit slower but still figured it out as he approached.

"No!" she said stomping her foot in defiance.

"DO IT!" I shouted still not turning away from reshiram.

"Come on Evona, better we survive this unharmed to carry on the quest than all of us be to weak to continue." Lyro said as he put his hand on her head, he was putting it lightly, very lightly. I couldn't see the tears nearing her eyes and neither could he but she stepped back a bit and obeyed digging a tunnel this time wider than normal to accommodate Lyro. Pretty soon I heard Lyro say goodbye and then the tunnels entrance collapse, keldeo now appeared from behind the outer rim of the crater. When he saw what was going on he didn't need telling and he ducked back behind it to take cover. Everything was ready, I had to make sure reshiram was knocked out after this to give the rest of them a chance to talk sense into her or hide her. I gulped and closed my eyes then kept one paw with its palm facing reshiram to hold it back while pulling back the other ready to throw the ball of blue fire at the ground between me and reshiram, the mist like aura from my paws trickled into it to give it even more power. I pulled it back as far as I could then threw it will all my might at the ground. A huge fiery blast expanded out and threw us booth back, we were carried some thirty or forty meters back by an expanding ring of fire. Reshiram landed by the edge where keldeo ducked, she wasn't out and was about to get up to attack when keldeo got up on the craters rim and stopped her, they were far but I could hear the shouts.

"Stop reshiram! That riolu spoke truth! He came only to warn you but you tried to kill him!" keldeo said, I realized its voice sounded like a teenagers "The evil pokémon he was trying to warn you off captured my family too!"

"Huh?" reshiram said snapped out of its rage "I apologies to him, something came over me." the cry somehow seemed to be carried across despite it being rather quiet.

"Well too bad! There may not even be a riolu to apologize to now!" Evona said jumping out of her hole, anger seeped into her voice like a waterfall.

"Yeah! He knew that would be the only chance we got of bringing you to some sense and he sacrificed himself for it!" Lyro shouted as he too got out of the hole, all this time I lay on the verge on consciousness almost a quarter of the way across the crater (remember how big it is).

"Where is he?" the reshiram asked as she got up.

"We don't know." Evona said, her voice quieting down but I heard her still somehow, almost as if it was in my head. I saw a figure appear from he side of the crater, it was mainly black with some red, I couldn't quite see it properly though because it shot a pulse attack at the ground in front of it and created a cover, seconds later reshiram went red and disappeared and a pulse attack was again shot but this time it moved the target area along the ground to create a path of smoke I saw a dark crimson, not like Asen's glow, this one was filled with evil, come from inside the haze it began to thicken at a point near the top then that part swung down and the crimson mixed in with the smoke cover and extended it forward to cover up where reshiram and the lot were. A moment later I saw the black figure jump off the side the way it had come, I didn't have any more strength in me so I rolled onto my back and fainted on arm slightly away from my body, legs spread out and on arm on my stomach.


	13. Last piece of the puzzle

Disclaimer: I finally own pokémon! Wait, no I don't!

Authors note: is Laxar alive? Is he dead? Has he turned into a belsprout? Read and see. Ok jokes aside I really need more reviews to find out how to get better, the reviewer I have is doing great at this but I need more. P.s. I will start a special chapters story for this story, it will be a story with lots of short stories to let you guys know what happens when Laxar isn't around or isn't awake, its like the special episodes in the explorers of sky game. I will tell you guys when I have posted it.

Chapter thirteen: Last piece of the puzzle

I woke up to a rhythmic thumping and going up and down as if I was riding a slow trotting rapidash. I opened my eyes and saw clear skies above me but black and stormy clouds lingered at the corner of my eye. My head was tilted back since I seemed to be slung across something so I decided to try and look up, or in actuality down. I saw a pair of half pricked up ears, they were light brown, almost cream and had darker insides. I let out a small groan and saw the ears move which signalled the one they belonged to had turned their head.

"Laxar?" a familiar voice asked quietly with uncertainty evident in its tone, the movement stopped as another pair of ears appeared, more of the ears was visible in this pair, they were yellow with black tips. Sadly in my half awake state I couldn't put two and two together.

"What's up?" another familiar voice said after the second pair of ears came into view.

"I thought I heard a groan." The first replied, I groaned again in response "Again!" the voice exclaimed, who did it belong to.

"I heard it too." Said the second as something grabbed my ears and tugged.

"Careful!" the first shouted in a tone a mother would use to discipline a child.

"Ahhh!" I responded to the tug even though I was a little slow to do so.

"He is awake!" the second voice repeated over and over as the yellow and black pair of ears moved up and down, consequently I felt rapid tugs on my ear. I began to slide off what I had been slung across, I closed my eyes and then felt my forehead collide with what I think was the ground before my body followed suit and flopped down too.

"When I get my hands in the moron who did that." I begun through clenched teeth as I got up turning around to see Lyro rubbing the back of his head with an apologetic and fearful smile on his face "Which one of you did that?" I asked as I turned to look down at Evona while rubbing my forehead.

"Your alive!" she said completely ignoring my question and jumping up putting her front around me best she could in a hug "I told you not to do stuff like that!" she said as she pulled her head out of my fur and looked up, tears of joy filled her eyes.

"No, you told me not to block blue flare with iron defence. Never not to explode a blue fusion flare with some of my own aura channelled into it in front of myself." I said attempting a smile as I made my little joke but instead doing a grimace as pain shot through me, Evona had rubbed against some blast wound when she hugged me.

"You know what I meant." She said in a mock anger voice "Sorry about that though." She said changing her tone into a more serious and quiet tone.

"Careful, that explosion left some aftermath on you." Lyro said stepping in referring to the burn like marks on my chest "You took some serious damage."

"You know I wont." I said teasing, Evona didn't like this.

She stuck her tongue out preparing to lick me "You will be careful or I'll lick some sense into you!" she said her voice sounding weird since her tongue was out.

"Jokes aside where are we?" I said my usual seriousness returning.

"We just passed the mountain range dividing the volcanic ring and this plain which leads to the ever storm covered mountain ahead of us." Keldeo answered nodding at a mountain of greyish blue rock, somewhat of an odd spot in plains like these, not a boulder around in these plains.

"Ok, I'm ready to face off against zekrom if he attacks." I said in an unconvincing tone as I grimaced at the pain of standing up.

"Yeah." Lyro said dragging out the word and trailing off, he wasn't convinced.

"Once we reach the foot of the mountain you are staying there." Evona said sternly, I wasn't in a position to fight back but I did so anyways.

"While you do what? While keldeo, a water type, gets fried to a crisp? While Lyro uses his only offence of thunder shock which isn't the best you can get against a pokémon who is practically immune to it? While you quick attack a pokémon ten times your size and use dig to take it on in close combat?" I asked rhetorically, my voice rising.

"What could you do to help in your condition?" Evona shouted back at me, I was stuck for words, if zekrom had half the power of reshiram he could fry me as if I was an Oran berry for his dinner. Evona saw she had won and head off towards the mountains with Lyro following, keldeo kneeled to let me get on him then we followed suit. It took us a mere five minutes to reach the foot of the mountains, they lay me down against a rock before heading off, I couldn't follow them. I heard them say goodbye with not much confidence in a hello to follow. I heard thunder crackle from behind me. A while passed since they left and they were out of sight as they climbed past a ledge about ten meters up. I was about to drift into a sleep with a feeling of helplessness filling my mind when a white flash appeared out of no where, I shielded my eyes with a paw for the short while the flash lasted.

"Finally I am able to find you." A gentle voice came from the air in front of me and I removed my paw to see a green creature with a head like a curved droplet, the pointed end of which seemed to be made of smaller grass like things stuck together, it had a small body and stubby feet with no toes, three fingers extended from each hand for which no wrist was visible since the arm was as wide as the wrist, the arm itself thicker around the shoulder, the bottom part of the body was divided by a V like line across the stomach after which the shading of green was darker almost like the pattern on my stomach, it also sported a pair of fairy wings on its back "I am celebi, I come from a dark future from the other world or people and pokémon. In that future your friends were defeated by zekrom and were disabled from action, zekrom was then captured and the culprit then spread his rein of terror to the other world. I have come to heal you so you can change that future." The fairy like creature said "I must leave but a mew and I will come and help you when you need us." It finished before it closed its eyes and gave off a glow, I heard a soothing ring as my pain went away. I looked down to see the marks on my chest fade.

"Thank you, I will do all I can to stop that future." I said gratefully as I jumped up and began to climb the mountain, I heard "good luck" from behind me before a glow illuminated from behind me and cast a shadow of me on the rocky slope I was climbing. I made significantly faster progress than the trio before me but I was still behind and they had already reached the top I prepared myself for any pokémon I might find while climbing the mountain with iron defence, my shields enlarging to a comfortable size as not to restrict my use of my arms and hands. Along the way I encountered a lot of magnemite along with a few elekid, electabuzz and some geodude. I block their attacks before continuing they however didn't follow me like the fire types did. They seemed in some rush to hide and take cover.

I jumped over the last part of the slope and onto the top of the mountain which was to my surprise pretty flat. Keldeo, Evona and Lyro were huddled around its middle Evona and Lyro on the ground and struggling to get up, Lyro was making a weak attempt at light screen to protect keldeo who stood in front of them weakly in attempt to shield them from the ball of electricity that was headed at the three of them. _No time to waste_. I thought to myself as I ran toward them making my shields as strong as could while doing so, I ran in front of keldeo just in time to meet zekrom's fusion bolt before it collided with them.

"Why are you here?" Evona asked her voice tinted with anger.

"Your mad it me for saving you? Don't worry I'm fine, a celebi healed me." I replied slightly annoyed as I said the first part, my feet were sliding back slowly as I spoke. I let out a battle cry before pushing back at zekrom sharply which sent the legendary stumbling back. I followed up with sky upper cut knowing it was stronger than force palm and force palms side effect was useless on the half electric type. He dodged and shot a thunderbolt straight at me. I force palmed the ground which made it crack up and rocks pop up blocking the electric attack in a sort of imitation of rock smash. Seeing as zekrom took time to dodge he is obviously the more battle knowledgeable of the two. Out of the explosion of the collision zekrom emerged hitting me back with dragon claw, I flinched at this and closed my eyes. I arced back and fell on the ground with my shield shrinking back to stub size. I opened my eyes to see another thunderbolt headed my way and I rolled to the side in time to dodge the attack which created a small crater in the rock. _Deadly power._ I thought to myself as I got up and saw zekrom close in with a dragon claw angling down at me from above. I reacted with detect as my eyes let off their golden glow and I dodged the onslaught of claw attacks left, right, up and down. In this time I noticed that unlike reshiram it had separate wings and arms thought its wings looked like they had big blocky fingers with some stretch of skin between them, his tail seemed to be made up of a series of parts put one in another and three fin like things coming out near the end, it also had some sort of extension out of the back of its three clawed hand, like three wide long fingers with webbing similar in look to the wings it had short and thick claws on each foot, three on the from and one at the back with a small spike above it. Like reshiram he had an extension out the back of his head but he had one not two. I decided to end his onslaught of dragon claw attacks and waited until he swung high then I dodged low and came up with a sky upper cut kicking on the ground to hit him on his chest which looked like an armoured plate. He took a few steps back in recoil.

"I don't want to fight you, reshiram attacks us when we tried to warn her and it ended with me and her in a weak state, she was captured by a foe in the minutes after." I shouted but even that didn't get through his rage. He used fusion bolt, he electricity from his generator like tail going around him in a ball, he didn't stop there as he used bolt strike to fill the inside of the ball with electricity too, he began his wild charge at me. I looked at my paws in hope of seeing the green mist but it didn't come, I former my shields with iron defence and braced myself. To my surprise I heard an "Argh!" instead of feeling and impact as I lower my shield to see keldeo had used hydro pump to knock zekrom to its side and stop his charge before following up with close combat before being knocked away with dragon claw, with keldeo's defences down after close combat it did some serious damage, Lyro followed with a thunder shock which didn't do much but distracted zekrom from taking any action against Evona's dig from bellow his right foot which made him fall down again after his brief stand up following Lyro's attack. I did my part in finishing up with a sky uppercut to hit chest again before he completely got up on his second attempt following dig. This time instead of trying of stand up he plainly flew up and started raining thunderbolts at us from the clouds, keldeo was hit and so were Evona and Lyro. I dodged a few he aimed at me before attacking again with sky upper cut being struck with thunderbolt on my way up, I ignored this and directed it back at him when I struck his underside as I had done with reshiram after her blue flare the electricity passing between us created an explosion sending me shooting at the ground while he arced up and then fell down five or so meters away from me I got up to see him about to charge fusion bolt but something went wrong, his body was still wet and his attack backfired in a huge explosion, unlike thunderbolt this attack stuck around him not shot off so it when he tried to use fusion bolt the electricity went into the water still on him from hydro pump and shocked him, even with his quarter resistance it did enough along with the explosion accompanying it to drain the last of his strength. He fell back to weak to get up but still not unconscious. I began to walk over him but a dark pulse hit the ground in front on me.

"I am Zreka the zoroark! I serve kyurem in his bid to take over this world." Came the booming voice of a zoroark who landed before me, his most notable feature was that his stomach was crimson instead of black with it meeting the black on his legs in the zig zag pattern, he didn't seem to be very old though, not even past his teens for that matter though he was still twice my size. He wore a string with a clear blue pearl like orb hanging around his neck. He must have been the one capturing the pokémon. He cupped his hand briefly as he pooled energy for a dark pulse which he unleashed down on me at point blanc hitting me square in the chest.

"Argh!" I shouted as I flew back and skidded to a halt on my back.

"Zekrom you come with me!" he said throwing a poké-ball and capturing the legendary dragon in an instant seeing as it had no strength to resist. Zreka fired off a dark pulse at Lyro who had zapped him weakly with thunder shock. I got up and charged at the bipedal fox pokémon but he picked up the poké-ball and blasted me with dark pulse which I blocked with iron defence. Once I passed the cover it had made him I saw he was gone.

"No!" I shouted as I force palmed the ground in fury repeatedly.


	14. A shadowy trail

Disclaimer: anyone gonna tell me if this is necessary? "I don't own pokémon"

Authors note: sorry for the boringness of the battle in the last chapter. One other sorry, sorry for the complete lack of acknowledgement of physics please think of it as some non acceleration altering wormhole.

Chapter fourteen: A shadowy trail

"Stop that!" Evona shouted angrily from behind me "You will hurt yourself."

"It doesn't matter, Zreka and his master kyurem have won, they have all of them captured." I shouted back.

"Its not a total loss, we can still fight back. The three of us were only low on strength so all we needed was an oran berry, don't know about you. Plus now we know who is behind it and we can go after them." Lyro said looking at the bright side.

"How?" I said raising my paws and looking up to the eternally stormy skies.

"You're a riolu, track him by his aura." Keldeo answered simply, I closed my eyes and sighed before setting to work on trying to access my ability to see aura, my ears lifted up as with last time. It worked and I opened my eyes to look around, I quickly saw the after image like trail of an extremely dark almost black crimson aura.

"Follow me." I said as I ran in the direction of the trail, the trio behind me followed suit keeping up with none to much trouble with the slope siding with them. Once the land levelled out I ran a few more meters before stopping, the trail had ended. Where the trail ended was another after image of a swirl like thing, a portal perhaps.

"Why did you stop." Evona asked who was the first catch up.

"Trail has gone cold. It ends in a portal like thing." I said making the auras fade, my ears responded and lowered down "Any more bright ideas keldeo?" I asked the pokémon who had just come up to me in a trot.

"Yes, maybe. He said he served kyurem. Kyurem lives on top of a mountain north of here," keldeo said nodding away from the mountain and everything else "Its all snow and ice until you reach the top which is dry as a bone since its above the clouds and nothing rains there. Question is how did he just disappear." The pony like pokémon wondered.

"That orb around his neck was the lustrous orb. Its like an extension of palkia ruler of space's powers, it may contain some of his powers which would allow the holder to create small rips or portals." I said, the knowledge just popping into my head.

"Well whatever it was I doesn't matter, we can't teleport or make portals." Lyro said as he headed in the direction keldeo had motioned at.

"It's too far to walk, by the time we get there they will be done doing what ever they have planned." Keldeo said stopping him in his tracks.

"So what do we do?" Evona said, starting off an argument which would go on for a while, I ignore it. _We have to make a portal too._ I thought to myself as I begun to access my aura sight ability, _Everything seems to be here in it, I looks just like a shadow of what it is meant to be. I can even see the after image of where it leads. _My thoughts continued, a vague idea formed in my head, it was a sort of a simile. I couldn't quite get it.

"Be quiet!" I shouted back at the arguing trio "Arguing about this wont help with anything except buy Zreka time." I said now in a lower tone but still not turning fully.

"Any bright ideas then brainiac?" Lyro asked, I turned around at this, a grin on my face and a shine in my eyes, _Bright,_ that word echoed, _That's it! Its like a light bulb without power_. Lyro had seen this once before and remembered it best so he recognized it before Evona "What did I say this time?" he sighed.

"Bright! You're a genius!" I shouted, Evona realised what was repeating "The portal is here as an after image but everything is still there all the parts, its like the wood of a fire without the spark to start it." I exclaimed.

"Great, and this helps how?" Lyro said staring at me with a side on glare and his paws lifted up flat to show like tiny palms.

"We need to start it, if we can give it power we can get it to work." I said simply then added to stop him asking questions "Lyro, use thunder shock on me." this shocked the electric rodent seemingly more than the electric attack he launched following my statement at me shocked me. I felt the extra voltage course through me, this kind of energy wouldn't fuel the portal I knew so I set to work pulling away its aura force like I had done with the fire then I raised my paw as if telling something to stop over to where the portal had been and let the energy flow out and fill that space. At first it stood there like a flat, pale yellow disk but then it begun to distort its clear and solid look as it begun to swirl. Then the colour changed to a deep, dark blue with streaks of a slightly lighter purple blending in but never completely.

"Wow, who goes first?" Evona said beginning in a tone of amazement but then slowing down and entering a bit more worried tone.

"Don't you trust my portal?" I said in a mock insulted tone "Hurry up, I can only keep the portal open so long." I said seriousness in my voice, it was true, the portal was consuming energy so fast that I already had to start feeding it my own, no one acted "GO!" I shouted and Lyro followed by keldeo jumped in with Evona behind them, once they were in I let out a burst of energy into the portal to keep in open long enough for me to get through. I jumped in and was consumed by a light and almost weightless sensation, it was all black and all I felt was my own body and the forced which acted on it, I could swear I heard a low, echo like hum, as if something else was there. This sensation lasted only a moment before I felt myself quite literally thrust into existence and onto the ground. I fell face first in snow which would be around to my waist. I got up and saw a lead poking out of the now, Lyro's. Beside me stood keldeo, the snow went only to his knees.

"Where is Evona?" I asked seeing that her usual brown presence was gone.

"Cant find her." Lyro said, worry and panic evident in his voice. A muffled sound came from my right, where Lyro stood, it sounded like "Mmphm" and I turned around to see Lyro had done the same "Was that you?" I shook my head in response and it came again. I reach into the snow and felt something fur, I grabbed and pulled. That something furry had been Evona's tail and I had pulled her out by it.

"Let me go! Let go of my tail!" she came out screaming and I jumped back as I did what she told me and she fell into the snow again, she was shorter than the snow was deep. She began to mumble.

"Sorry but you told me to drop you." I said picking her up again, this time careful not to do it by the tail. I lifted her up and held her as with when she had an injured leg with her head over my left shoulder.

"Ok now that transport is sorted lets go." Lyro said as he headed off.

"Not quite, Lyro that snow is pretty much up to your neck, you better ride on keldeo." I put putting my free hand on his shoulder to stop him continuing.

"Laxar is right." Keldeo said as he crouched his legs to let Lyro climb on "How about I take Evona too?" the pokémon offered once Lyro was on his back.

"No, you will have enough trouble climbing as it is." I said as I headed of with keldeo in tow. A gust of wind came followed by the beginnings of a blizzard, Evona wrapped her tail around my waist and squeezed me tightly with her legs. I used iron defence to make a shield with one stub to shield us from the wind.

"I can't take it much longer!" keldeo shouted over the wind after he blasted away a snowver with hydro pump and his hoofs which were almost frozen over began to slip.

"Why don't you use aqua just to shoot up the mountain?" I asked gram grimacing at the cold sting from the snow and ice which whipped around my cover.

"Its too cold, I'll freeze and the wind is too strong." Keldeo said beginning to slip even more.

"Hold on!" I shouted back to hum, he had slipped about have a meter already. I stepped in front of him to provide him some shelter of the wind and looked back to see him gain some ground.

"Lyro!" Evona shouted from over my shoulder "Use the sunny orb!" he responded by digging into the bag he wore by a strap around his shoulder and pulled out a blue orb, I began to slip now, he held it up and then broke the glass like object in his hand, sparkles of light floated up into the air and out of sight.

"What good did breaking a ball do?" I asked attempting to gain back some ground but my question was answered as the skies began to clear and the sun shone through the widening gap of clouds.

"Hurry! It only lasts a little while." Evona said urgently, me and keldeo responded without another word as we raced up the slope, the ice types didn't come out to attack us now, seemed they disliked the sun. Then again, so did I. I raised my shield to make some shade but Evona pushed my arm down with a paw, she seemed to oppose a lot of the things I did, I tried again and she pushed it down again. I rolled my eyes and shrunk my shield down to its stub size, we were almost to the point where the mountain met the clouds.

"Stay close and follow my voice." I said back at keldeo as I entered the cloud, I could barely see a foot in front of me so I slowed down "Are you still there?"

"Yes, but I have slowed down. Its more dangerous when you can't see." Keldeo replied, I heard a small stone come down as he spoke.

"Agreed." I replied in agreement "I have slowed down too." I continued as we went along, I couldn't see much but from what I could I saw the snow became more and more scarce and sparse "You were right, its almost dry as a marowak's helmet here aside from the aside from the odd patch of snow." We continued the rest of the way in relative silence aside from the odd "Are you still there?" to check we were still close by each other.

"Its clearing up." Keldeo noted as the mist like presence in the air got thinner. Soon we stepped out of the last of it and found we were climbing a bare mountain with not a trace of snow, but it was cold. Very, very cold. The rock was a light brown with some rust like orange and the rock was relatively smooth with only a few cracks and crevices along with some places where the rock had slide and created ledges or steps.

"Better hurry." I said as I put Evona down and Lyro jumped off keldeo. I began a run for the last ten meters of rock that stood between me and that treacherous zoroark, I jumped the last half meter over the slope and landed on the fairly flat mountain top, there were about five big stalagmite like rock spikes sticking up, one just ahead and to the left of the middle, one a few steps ahead and to my left which hid me from view, one to the far left rising at the edge of a big crack coming from the slope as if someone had chipped some of the stone off, one between the center and rim of the flat ahead to the left at a rough forty five degree angle to my far right and the last one a few steps closer to me from the far right. I stepped out from behind the pillar as the rest of my team got up onto the flat.

"Hold it!" I shouted at the pair I now saw, one was the zoroark from before but now sporting a bag similar to Lyro's except bigger standing on the left and the other on the right quite honestly resembled a frozen rampardos with jagged frozen wings sporting with two small in compassion to the creature icicles protruding it was mainly grey with a bluish white on the wings, that its skull which was vaguely helmet like and the outer part of its disk like tail along with the two horns the disk sported. It had a pretty long neck with tiny arms which I guessed were rarely used coming out of its shoulders and its legs looked similar to reshiram's just without the rear claw and the front ones being more spaced out, kyurem. The two looked at me.

"HA, HA, HA, WHAT CAN A PIP SQUEAK LIKE YOU DO?" the ice type roared.

"Defeat virizion and fight one to one with reshiram having her not come out much better off than me!" I shouted back but not being able to match the voice that seemed to echo from its body. The pokémon was about four times my size which didn't help either but that wasn't really my problem.

"ZREKA! JOIN THE SWORDS!" it boomed and the dark type pulled out three items from his bag, the three swords. He put cobalion's and terrakion's on either side with virizion's in the middle, as they touched thin vine like extensions grew from virizion's sword and tied the other two to it "NOW STRIKE THEM!" the ice type finished his command.

"No." the dark type said quietly.


	15. The final frontier

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon , I own this plot and its characters. Its for sale with bids starting at five cents.

Authors note: here comes the grand finale of this fifteen chapter story, or is it…..

Chapter fifteen: Final frontier

_Is he on our side?_ I wondered but this hope was extinguished as he continued "I pretended to serve you for the resources you could supply me like palkia's orb so I could go to the other world and gather the resources I needed to capture the legendary pokémon and get the swords, now I no longer need you!" he finished the last part in a shout as she swung the sword in an arc and pointed it at kyurem then unleashed a powerful beam which knocked the legendary over and made it slide across the ground breaking the pillar beside him and the other to my right, he was out cold. _If that is the power of the sword we don't stand a chance!_ I thought to myself, I looked back at the other to see the looks on their faces say clearer than words they thought the same. I turned back to see Zreka swinging the sword in giant arcs as he charged at me, I ran in to counter with sky upper cut but then foolishly stopped as I realised that could cut right through me, _It is said they could cut through anything… _I remembered the line I had been told so long ago before coming to my senses and attempting a dodge by jumping but the swords tip still managed to cut me across from my left shoulder down to just before my waist dragging across in a straight diagonal cut. I held my shoulder as I let out a cry of pain.

"Don't counter that sword with any attacks, it will cut through you!" I shouted back at them as I fell to my knees with my head and back slouched down in front of the zoroark who was raising the sword in preparation to slice me in two, Evona popped out in front of me and hit him in the stomach making him stumble a bit back ward, she stood boldly in front of me before bowing her head to allow an electrified hydro pump pass over her ears. The dark type lowered the sword just in time in front of him to split the hydro pump, it split cleanly without a drop of spray. I took this time to get up and circle around him striking his side after the hydro pump had stopped and before he could react. This did super effective damage on him. I followed with an onslaught of rapid fire force palms blasting him further back against the wall with each one not giving him a second to recover his arms were spread out for balance the sword swinging around aimlessly in one. Within the second force palm I heard a crackle of electricity pass through him, he was paralysed. When he hit the pillar he had no more room to move back and come support behind him and he managed a swing with the sword at my head which my dodged by ducking, he followed by kicking me in the face making me tumble back then hitting me with a dark pulse to send me flying back, Lyro fired thunder shock which was absorbed by the sword and sent straight back him and he was blasted nearly clean off the flat except for keldeo standing behind him to stop him flying off. Keldeo then launched focus blast at the zoroark who defended himself as with the hydro pump, but he overlooked the pillar behind him which exploded when the focus blast hit it sending sharp rocks flying into his back from behind. He fell forward but quickly stumbled up and slashed the sword across the air, a crescent of bright light split off the sword in an imitation of sacred sword which knocked keldeo back Evona attempted a dig attack on him but he batted her away with ease towards Lyro and keldeo with his free hand since he was five times her size. I had gotten up now again and charged at him with sky upper cut managing a clean hit due to his paralysis, I managed a few more before he managed to strike me with the hilt of the sword to the side of my head sending me crashing into the pillar opposite to the rest of my team. I closed my eyes and opened them weakly, no mater what I did they forced themselves closed, I was to weak to struggle. A light came inside my head then another vision or flash back as I had come to know them. The same kid was being attacked by a guy taller than him, non to skinny or controlled for that matter, he had tan skin and had short dark brown hair, they were under a white terrace by some shops with a brick tiled ground under them. This guy was raining punches on the kid I had come to know as myself, I didn't fight back oddly, I didn't raise a hand in offence. Instead I just kept ducking and dodging slowly circling myself around him to a desired spot. I ended up with a post supporting the terrace a bit behind me and waited for a punch to come my way, he punched and I leaned back in a limbo to dodge, his fist brushing my face and continuing on to hit the post behind me with that whole bodied punch. I then slide to the side and the vision ended, I opened my eyes and saw Zreka charging at me.

_That's right, come and get we big guy. _I thought to myself with a smile creeping over my face. He begun his wild swings and I begun detect with my eyes giving off a golden glow. I dodged them cleanly each time, while doing so I circled him to get back around to the stone pillar. Soon detect began to fade, I didn't care I would keep going. I kept dodging left, right and back but not down, I wasn't going to make that mistake again. When I was with my back to the solid stone behind me he gave a grin of delight thinking he had won as he fired off a blast from the tip of the sword. The moment I saw the sword give off its glow and the energy pool into a ball at its tip ready to fire I ducked letting it hit the rock behind me which exploded with debris fired off by the blast shot at him like a stone edge attack. He was carried back by the blast while I covered myself with shield I made from iron defence. When I felt the blast was done I ran over to my team, on the way he fired sacred sword which by the time it got to my former location I had passed, it proceeded to hit the pillar I had initially been concealed by. Once I reached there the zoroark let off another grin as he raised the sword and pulled the thong he had around his neck holding the orb off and put it on his wrist, he then held the orb and put it on the hilt of the sword, the thin vines grew around the orb attaching it to the sword.

"Taste the combined power of the sword master trio and palkia!" he said pointing the swords tip at us, a purple aura seeped from the orb and onto the blade mixing with the blades own white aura, the two never quite combined into one but instead swirled around each other like dye in water that wouldn't disperse. A ball of energy as big as my head, the biggest so far, even bigger than the one used on kyurem gathered at its tip. I looked down at my paws, a green mist swirled around them. _C'mon, don't fail me now! _ I thought to myself cupping my hands together. He fired he beam and I stepped forwards to meet it pushing my paws out as before and opening them as before to meet the beam, I immediately slide back about ten centimetres, even though the movement slowed it hadn't slowed as I steadily lost ground. He didn't lay of the beam, instead he kept it pumping. The energy pooled between my paws which started to tremble from the pressure of the beam and the power they held between them. I kept loosing ground and another ten seconds of groans and struggles saw me move back into Evona and the lot who were getting back up, they used to be about three feet away. I felt the pressure of the beam stop suddenly but something was still driving the energy to push me back, it was still pushing.

"Rahhhh!" I let out a battle cry as I opened my eyes which I had held closed in pain and struggle all this time, I stepped forward once, then again, steadily gaining back ground through regular groans of pain.

"What? No, no one can counter such power! Not even arceus!" the black and red pokémon said stumbling back in shock.

"Your right there," I said as my arms bent back under the pressure "Arceus can't and isn't! I can and am!" I shouted as I step forward again and pushed back out with my hands launching the intense beam at the quivering dark type. He moved slightly to the side juicing my inaccuracy due to my quivering arm for all its worth but still not making a clean dodge, the sword was hit and sent spinning through the air, it cut the strap of his bag. The bag fell onto the ground and its cover flopped open allowing the five poké-balls inside to roll out. The strap holding the orb to his wrist though managed to tear the orb out of the sword hilt before it flew off and embedded itself in the rock by the edge. The poké-balls opened to release the pokémon they held. The dark type knew he was beaten and swung the orb through the air by its strap, a rip like portal opening in its wake. I fired off another beam cutting the strap as he finished the swing, some of the energy had still remained around my paws, it was all gone now and the green mist faded too. The orb flew through the air and fell with a "clink" in front of me and rolled between my feet.

"Keldeo, I need you to lead the other legendary pokémon to a place to the far south where a guild is fighting off invaders! They will need help to fend off the army of dark types Zreka sent. Please I beg you of this favour." I said to the water horse behind me.

"For saving us all I could give my life to you." The legendary said as he trotted beside me and motioned to the other pokémon who had just been released "Make haste!" he told them and they didn't need more, they all knew the story. The five of them set off towards the south but seemed to vanish before reaching the edge, a pulse like wave travelled through the air pushing us back like a gust. Terrakion stayed back and used rock tomb on kyurem to prevent escape.

"They can sure be fast when they want to." I whispered back at Evona and Lyro who were weakly getting up, I turned back to see the last of Zreka's mane disappear through the portal, he had escaped, my eyes instantly went to the sword which was to my relief still in the ground. Terrakion who was more cautious nudged it with his horn to see if it was an illusion, it wasn't, then he too headed off with the sword in his jaw, a bit more rough and noisy but the same thing happened with him, he disappeared in some sort of sonic wave.

"Thanks." Lyro said through some puffs as he put a paw on my left shoulder.

"I have to go after him, celebi told me that she had been in a future where I wasn't here to help you guys and he took over this world and that. He could be going to that world, if he conquers it he will have the power to take this one down. We can't let him get that power, or at least I can't." I said as I headed off toward the portal before it closed.

"You're not alone!" Evona said as she came up on my right, she was limping "We're coming too!" she finished with weak smile. I turned to Lyro who seemed plain old weak and exhausted along with a mark on his left side of his chest where Zreka returned his thunder shock, but he smiled too. We walked, limped or dragged our feet across the ground to get over to the portal quickly and jumped through with it closing behind us, a familiar sensation went over me.


	16. A whole new world and a annoying trainer

Disclaimer: I own my characters, plot and story not pokémon.

Authors note: ok they all die now so you can leave….. Joking they don't. Anyway lets just say this is a whole new world they will live in. chapters will come slower as I will try and improve quality

Chapter sixteen: A whole new world and an annoying trainer.

I felt myself go through that space between spaces again, and that nagging feeling of another presence was still there. Again I felt that thrust as I fell into normality. I shook my headed as I pushed myself up off the ground, Evona came out of the portal just then and landed on me.

"The grass is so soft here." She said .evidently clueless as to what the "grass" was, with her rear sitting on my back comfortably, she looked at the forest we were in.

"The grass doesn't like being sat on, especially when it has a gash across its chest." I murmured with my face against the dirt.

"Huh? Ohh, what are you doing there?" she said as she got off me and began to limp around. I turned myself over and lay there with my feet pointing to the portal, I saw a yellow foot appear and got up and jumped out of the way from one foot to my left just before Lyro fell on top of me, the portal closed after he came out.

"Ahh…" he groaned in pain stretching himself after which he too begun to hobble around on some miniature tour of our surroundings, I however could barely keep myself up with the pain coming from my cut, the adrenalin was gone now and every bump and bruise began to hurt.

"Cool! A riolu, pikachu and eevee! What a score!" came the voice of a young kid as he entered the clearing in a running pace "I am so getting that eevee!" he said to himself more than anyone as he aimed to throw a poké-ball at her, he threw one but I mustered up some strength and ran in to intercept with sky upper cut, the ball went flying and hit a tree bordering the clearing before beginning to open as it dropped down to the ground and a red light shot from it and toward me. I felt my weight lifting off me, I raised a paw to see it was outlined in red, then its colour began to fade, shape followed so, my point of view moved rapidly as if I was running into the center of the ball which had opened up fully now after hitting the tree, it closed once the light had returned inside.

"No!" Evona shouted, the trainer only heard it as an "Eeeee" since everything a pokémon says seems to only be perceived as one of the syllables in the pokémon's name to people "He's caught!" she gasped which again the trainer only heard an "Eee-veee!" meanwhile in the ball I felt my shape somewhat resume as I beat against its walls making it shake. _No! I am not going to let this happen! _My thoughts echoed to me as let out a roar before hitting the walls of the poké-ball one last time, it opened and I felt my shape fade into a light again and then come out in front of the ball and once again reform, this time in the right size. I was about to let out a growl at the trainer but the effort of getting out had sapped me and the cut across my chest stung painfully, I put my paw just below my shoulder where it hurt most before falling to my knees and then leaning back onto the tree.

"Its hurt, some sort of cut." He noted with realisation finally dawning on him "I have to get it to a pokémon center, those two look hurt too, not as bad though." He continued to himself, running over to me and opening his bag to let me in, I bared my teeth and growled, I didn't trust him for some reason "Get in so I can get you to someone who can help." He said as he pushed the bottom of the bag under my legs as to get me in the bag, I pulled them back in protest. This little conflict continued with me even weakly force palming his hand as he tried to get a hold of me and somewhat force me into the bag.

"Ohh quit being a baby." Evona said as she limped over to me and gave me a lick to get me to stop, I didn't.

"I don't trust this guy." I said firmly as I gave the trainer a kick, the trainer stopped and gave us a puzzled look since all he heard were ris, os and loos from me and ees and vees from Evona.

"This isn't going anywhere…" the trainer said through a "Come on out cyndaquil and talk some sense into him." He said as he took a pokémon from his belt and held it between me and him, it opened up and out of the ball came a red light which arced up then down at the ground before materialized into a small mouse like thing with a long nose, tiny stub like arms and bigger but still small legs with not much to differentiate the round thigh from the stub with a rounded claw like extension of a foot from one another, its back was blue along with the top of its head and snout the colour curved up and over his seemingly closed eye, the rest was cream coloured and there were four red spots on his back.

"Hiya you lot, what's up?" the cyndaquil asked in a friendly tone as it waved a stub in a hello, a boy by the sounds of it.

"Tell that moron to go away." I said to the pokémon as I completely ignored its attempts at being nice, raising a paw at the trainer through a grimace of pain, the pokémon turned to face the trainer and shook its head as if to say it was no use, if you ask me any half blind magikarp could see that. The trainer let out another sigh, some habit he had I suppose.

"That's it, Cynder-obviously his name for the cyndaquil- use tackle." He said as he got up and stepped back in preparation for a battle. His pokémon too took a few steps back before starting a charge in order to attack me with a full bodied tackle. I looked away and prepared for the impact but all I heard was a familiar muted thud, I opened my eyes to see myself surrounded by a small transparent yellow dome, I looked behind Cynder and his trainer to see Lyro with a paw raised at me, he was using protect. He stopped then and I force palmed the cyndaquil back, Evona now stepped in front of me ready to block further attacks, she was siding with me now and it seemed about time.

"Now you side with me." I murmured at her as I rolled my eyes.

"Well now he is attacking you, he was trying to help before." She growled at me turning her head back at me "You went along and blew it."

"Only to capture me later." I told her, rolling my eyes again as I justified my actions. Evona ignored this and turned back around.

"That's it, I may have only just started my journey but I'm not about to be beaten by some half awake wild pokémon!" the trainer shouted as he threw another ball at me, Evona knocked it back with a flick of her tail, it brushed my face along the swing, I had a feeling she did that on purpose. Oddly she wasn't called into the ball, maybe simply batting it away doesn't trigger the call in. I got up shakily, I didn't want this to end in another battle, not after what happened with Zreka. I walked around Evona dragging my feet across the grassy ground toward the trainer.

"Tell the idiot to stop calling attacks he can put me in a bag if he wants." I shouted at the small mouse pokémon who breathed a sigh of relief, taking us on even the way we were now would be bad news for booth sides. The little pokémon turned to face its trainer and gave a nod to say I agreed to "assistance" and whatever else.

"Good, he has come to his senses." The trainer said through yet another sigh, this time of relief like his pokémon had done "Come here little guy." He said as he put me in the bag none to gently, I flicked his nose because of this, and I didn't like being called "little guy" for that matter "Sorry, what do you want me to call you?" he asked for once getting what I meant.

I responded by some stupid hope "Laxar." Should have known it would come out to him as "Riolu" for some ho-oh forsaken reason.

"I'm pretty sure you were trying to say something else." He said as he slid me in his bag more gently this time then went on to pick up Evona who if she could have would have jumped happily into his arms before he headed over to Lyro who didn't put up any struggle either "Come on Cynder, lets take these guys to the pokémon center in town, when they get better I'm going to challenge that riolu to a battle and capture him." He finished as he put the two of them down for a moment to pick up his back then proceeding to pick them up again.

"Told you so." I told Evona who's head was protruding over the guys left shoulder, this of course reached the ears beside her's as "Ri-ohh-loo-ri" as he responded with a "huh?" to this message not even intended for his ears.

"Does he not want to be captured or is it something else?" he asked, looking down at his cyndaquil who was walking on his right, the cyndaquil nodded.

"Ohh relax, he is going to wait till your fine so don't worry, you can beat that cyndaquil to a pulp." Lyro said completely ignoring the other mouse pokémon's presence.

"Sure he could." Cynder began sarcastically as he set up for a boast "I am the toughest of the three starters, I proved it in a battle." He said holding his head high which was soon brought down a notch by Evona.

"Big deal, he was brought down much bigger pokémon than you, like a sneasel for starters or even a lairon." She said throwing the fire types boast into an inferno.

"O-ohh yeah? Prove it!" he said after a slight stutter and pause.

"Ok find some and he will." Lyro said before he continued after a slight pause "That or you can wait until that fool of a trainer challenges him and puts your blue hide on the line." I finished, the trainer let out another sigh, he didn't get a word of this. A more calm and friendly conversation between Lyro, Cynder and Evona took place after this, I just stood there at one point pulling away as Evona demonstrated my hate of her licks to Cynder who let out a laugh, I was hopeless in defence because I was sitting in a bag with my hands in it and the zipper zipped up leaving room for my shoulders only so the three of them had some fun out of that. The trainer turned his head at one point and witness one of these licks and my scrunched up face following it and he too let out a laugh, they got bored of this soon and Cynder asked about how we ended up in the forest seeing as none of us were forest pokémon. Evona and Lyro told the whole story with no constraints much to my annoyance.

"Here we are you lot." The trainer said as he pushed the double doors open with his side, the building had a bold red** P **above the door, then the trainer walked in.

"Hiya joy." He chirped in a cheerful tone.

"Back so soon Alex?" a young woman dressed in a nurses attire with pinkish red hair and pale skin, the hair that would otherwise hang in front of her face was tied back in two loops on either side of the back of her head "Why are you carrying those two?" she pondered, obviously meaning Evona and Lyro.

"I went off to find some pokémon to catch in the forest and found these three hurt." He said while turning around to show me inside his bag after the nurse gave him a look, obviously not understanding the "three" in it all.

"The two in your arms look like all they need is a rest, I can't see anything wrong with the one in your bag, it just looks exhausted and as if it has had a tough battle." The nurse replied holding her hand up to her lower lip completely ignorant of the gash I had which was hidden by the bag.

"He has a big gash across his front, I'll show you." He said as he put Lyro and Evona on the ground and took off the bag and then pulled me out, he held me out in front of him for the lady to see. I replied with a struggling fit as I tried to kick him for pokémon handling me but he was holding me well in front of him, I growled and grumbled while doing so.

"That looks un pleasant." She said as she ran a smooth finger across my cut ignoring my struggles and grimaces "Who could have done this?" she wondered aloud then straightened up to face the trainer "Put him down, he doesn't like being held like that!" She added, raising her voice to the trainer who was holding me like I was a baby with a heavy diaper he didn't like the smell of, he dropped me half in obedience half in shock at the sudden raise in volume. I turned around and growled at him after falling to one knee.

"What's this?" said a pokémon a fair but taller than me, an audino, her voice too was only received as a pattern of the syllables in her name by the people present "Looks pretty bad." She said as she headed back behind a counter where she begun to rummage noisily through some stuff later returning with some bandages in hand which she handed to the nurse who begun to tightly wrap them along my cut, I made a bit of protest but went quiet after Evona threatened she would lick the life out of me, I better make it easier for myself later, I was sure she would do it.

"There, now lets take you to the recovery room." She said as she picked me up and begun to take me away, I protested against this but was fairly powerless now. We entered a room with lots of chamber like things with glass covers, there were some with sleeping pokémon in them, I was placed in one and the cover closed. I beat against it with force palm a few times before the door opened a second time and I saw Lyro and Evona enter closely followed by the trainer and his cyndaquil, Evona doing her best to jump up onto the bed like chamber I was in but crashed face first into the glass. Lyro seeing what happened with Evona decided to try and climb it more carefully, even managing to get onto the glass, Evona made a second attempt this time taking into account the glass and she too got up onto the cover. I resumed my efforts at beating against the glass. I didn't like this place or this town for some reason, in fact I had some unexplained hatred towards it.

Evona stomped back with a fore paw twice to get my attention "What's wrong with you? It looks like they are helping, and you have acted strange since we got here, more stubborn and sour." She said, her voice slightly distorted by the glass, pressing her face against the glass.

Lyro walked over to the spot just below where my face was on the glass and continued Evona's statement "She's right, something is up with you. What's wrong?" he interrogated, I ignored them booth for some reason as I continued beating on the glass making the booth of them jump.

"Is that thing solid?" whispered the trainer -Alex- to the nurse who was standing on his right pushing some buttons, raising his right hand to the left side of his mouth as he did so, this was supposedly to stop anyone else hearing.

"By solid you mean he can't break it?" she asked, not even taking time to look at him, he nodded "Yes, we expected these sorts of things when we built this place. You can go now, I'll take those two to the center's green room for recovery." She answered freely as finished what she was doing and picked up Lyro and Evona against their wills carrying them away, Alex and his cyndaquil led the way out of the room.

I kept on beating against the glass cover despite my palms getting sore quickly in protest, I pulled my arm back one last time and felt the clear green energy pool into my palm as it does with force palm, this time I made sure a lot was pooled in before I pushed my paw forward and felt the energy explode as it contacted with the glass. The chamber got filled with smoke from the contained blast and I started to cough, I heard a few alarming beeps and the smoke began to clear, I fainted before all of it was cleared.


	17. Oven baked

Disclaimer: look up in the sky, it says I own pokémon! But I don't…..

Authors note: I worked extra hard on the last chapter, I hope I made improvements. I will do the same here, I'm getting some tips from more professional writers now so I hope I'm improving. P.s. I don't take into account what levels pokémon learn moves in the games I just give them moves that will suit them or are needed for storyline purposes. And I need some people to become rivals for the main characters and someone to become another travelling partner besides Jack. You could also be a pokémon and make up the trainer who will be Alex's rival.

Chapter seventeen: Oven baked.

I opened my eyes the moment I woke up, it was dark and no light came from behind the curtain blinds so I guessed it was night time. I then looked right in front of me focused my attention back to the glass which held me in, there was a crack! A small one, but still a crack. I force palmed the glass again and it widened, I hit it again and it widened once more. I kept beating against the glass, the crack grew after each hit, I used iron defence on one stub to make a shield to cover myself with when it shattered to stop any shards cutting me, I hit it a few more times before putting my shield over me and slamming it into the glass which shattered on impact, I pulled my shield back and covered myself to stop the shards getting to me. After a moment I shrunk back my shields and picked myself up, my upper body protruding from the broken lid. I put my paws down on the glass plane and lifted my legs up onto the still unbroken glass, slid down and dropped smoothly onto the ground, without wasting a moment I raced to the door. As I reach it the doors one opened and a tired looking nurse entered whilst rubbing her eyes, I flattened myself against the un-opened of the double door to avoid being noticed and waited for her to pass.

"What is with that riolu, he doesn't quit does he?" she asked herself through a yawn. _I sure don't, get used to it lady._ I thought to myself. She walked sleepily over to the chamber I should have been in, not yet noticing it was smashed in this dim light. She begun to walk over to the chamber and I snuck out behind her before the door closed. I heard a "He's gone!" behind me but didn't stop to look back, I ran along the hallway until I reached the foyer. I went up to the double doors Alex had brought me in through and pushed, it didn't work. I headed down the hallway opposite to the one I came from, they branched off in a sort of Y from the foyer, at the end of it I saw a window, open, which was good news for once. I rushed over and jumped up to the window sill, struggling a bit to pull myself up and push open the window even further which had its hinges on the top. I jumped down into an alleyway between the pokémon center and some tall apartment building then headed over to my left seeing as it was a dead end on my right. I reached a road at the end of the alley, seemed an important one, not one of those side roads or lanes. Again I went to the left, the right seemed to head out of town which would mean more trainers, judging from Alex's reaction when he entered the clearing riolu aren't that common here and are treated as a catch of the day if you get one. Plus, the wind was coming from my left and I smelt a garden or park of some sort, I could find some place to hide there.

A while after leaving the center, half an hour at most, I began to see the boundaries of a park, the sun began to rise too. There was a small flock of small grey, black and white birds, their undersides were white and in the shape of a heart their back, tail and wings are black and in between there was grey, there was a grey stripe across their wings too, they had yellow eyes with a black pupil and a short, narrow and pointed black beak. They were about a foot in height each. I stayed away from them finding a nice big tree near the beginning of the park and curling up for a nap where two of its big roots branched away making a small den of sorts. I used iron defence with one stub and made a shield to keep myself out of sight to some extent, they didn't know I could use iron defence or how I could use it so they wouldn't be looking for what looked like some piece of scrap metal by a tree. I was about to drift off into a comforting sleep when an annoyingly familiar voice came calling.

"What's the hurry nurse joy?" Alex's voice came, I moved my head and slightly retracted my shield to have a look, Alex was walking down the path towards the center, the nurse was running in the opposite direction. Evona and Lyro were running along behind her, great. The people didn't know how I used iron defence but they did.

"That riolu, he smashed the glass and escaped!" the nurse said panting with her hands on her knees, Evona and Lyro stopped slightly behind her, Lyro got up on two feet and Evona sat down bending her hind legs to listen.

"Aww…." Alex said disappointedly "I was gonna catch him. Ohh well, lets find him." He said, finishing in a brighter tone "Come on out and help Cynder!" he added after taking a poké-ball from his belt and throwing it in the air, it opened and out came a red light which materialized into the cyndaquil, the ball then closed as it came down and he caught it and returned it to his belt. Alex gave a brief explanation to his pokémon before continuing his talk with the nurse about where to look.

Lyro was listening intently with booth ears perked up, Evona however had her ears drooping with boredom as she let out something between a sigh and a yawn and her gaze began to drift randomly and eventually finding its troublesome way over to me. The sun reflecting off the smooth silver of my iron defence caught her eye, she got up and began to walk in my direction. When she was about two feet in front of me a smile crept over her face. Then she got right up close she began to play stupid and pretend to inspect my shield as if she had never seen it before and didn't know who it was.

"Gee, I wonder what this is." She said as she attempted to scratch her head with her right paw but instead only managed to brush her nose "Is anyone home?" she asked after a brief pause as she beat against the shield twice pretending to knock on some door, her paws slide down after they hit the metal "A riolu perhaps? One who dislikes licks and could possibly be mistaken for a buneary with the long ears he has?" she teased still playing stupid, I saw Cynder approach now.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously with a slight tilt of his head.

"Ohh nothing," Evona lied with a slight sigh "Mind using some fire attack on that to heat that up?" she continued as she looked at the fire mouse and raised a paw in my direction.

"Sure." He said as he stepped in front of me "Why do we want me to do it though?" he asked still a bit confused.

"Just so I can use it to warm up." She said looking up in a cute and innocent way that made the cyndaquil obey on instant. He shot an ember at my iron defence and I felt it begin to heat up instantly, soon it began to hurt being in contact with my over heated shield and the air became hot and stuffy as well, I couldn't take much longer. I made a slight shift in position and my tail slid over to my overheated iron defence shield and burned me.

"AAHHHHHH!" I cried out on pain as I sprang up and retracted iron defence as I grabbed my tail and begun to run circles around the tree, Evona let out a snicker which turned to a giggle and then a laugh. This caught the attention of Alex and joy who were still discussing where to look for me first.

"You knew he was there didn't you?" Cynder asked turning to Evona with his paws on his hips and a serious look on his face like a parent about tell off a child.

"Maybe…." Evona trailed of putting on a face of innocence with a flicker of her eyelids as a bonus while I continued my run around.

"Nice." The cyndaquil complemented with a smile coming over his face "High paw." he said as he raised a paw at her, she did the same and they clapped paws.

"Where have you been?" Lyro said as he raised a paw and made a wall with protect in my way, I hit it and fell over backward on my rear. After shaking my head to get rid of the daze I check if my snout was still on straight and replied.

"Cooking to a well done rarity in a high heat oven turned on to grill under instruction of head chef Evona ready for the main course of the day of oven baked riolu on a silver platter." I joked with not much humour in my voice, Evona and Cynder burst into laughter.

"You cook?" Lyro said turning to Evona with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Looks like I do now, along with assistant chef Cynder that is." She said with a grin spreading over her face. Alex and the nurse arrived on the scene now.

"What happened to his tail? Its fur is in cinders." The nurse said and I raised a paw at Cynder with an angry glare in his direction, he in turn raised an arm at Evona who looked over to Lyro who lifted his paws and shrugged to say he had no idea what was going on. I face palmed and said "hey!" which came out as "Ri" as I started a charade to explain what happened. I walked a step towards Evona and pointed down at her head to signal her then pointed a paw at her mouth in a bid to say she said.

"She ate something?" Alex suggested cluelessly, I face palmed again which made him give off a trade mark sigh. I ignored this and did it again this time saying the word "told" which came out as a "Lu" in another attempt, this time the nurse responded.

"She said?" she asked and made a gesture putting my paws close together quickly to signal she was close before anyone made another guess and they didn't know what I was responding to.

"Told?" Alex made another guess, this time getting it right and I began nodding "She told who?" he asked, I raised a paw at Cynder.

"So what did she tell Alex's cyndaquil?" the nurse asked, finally we were on a bit of a roll, I didn't quite know what this could achieve though but I continued anyway. I began a gesture of opening my mouth and putting my paws in front of it then pushing them out, I was trying to act out Cynder shooting embers out of his mouth.

"No why would she ask Cynder to throw up? Since when does vomit burn tails!" Alex began as he tried to defend his pokémon's innocence, I face palmed again, this was getting annoying.

"Use ember and show the guy what I meant." I said to Cynder as I pulled my paw down from my face. He let out a small ember.

"So the eevee told the cyndaquil to burn your tail with ember?" the lady guessed once more, she was close but not quite there. I let out a sigh which sounded out as a "loo" but still seemed to have its effect. Alex scratched his head.

"Why don't you show us?" Alex asked, still scratching his head. _Sure and burn my tail again. _I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in front of my chest "Some attitude he's got." Alex murmured, I ignored him and turned to face Evona.

"Ok, let's act it out. Add dialogue." I told her then turned over to Cynder "Only do a little bit of ember so you don't burn my tail again or I'll make that blue hide of yours run to the horizon." I growled at him as I got into my position and held my arm out, my stub quickly expanding into a shield, I heard a pair of gasps or some sort of expression of awe if you prefer.

"What was that?" Alex exclaimed, clearly surprised, he had obviously never seen iron defence, or at least my way of doing it.

"Some sort of move I guess." the nurse said equally as puzzled, I would explain that later "Well lets be quiet now and look, I think they are acting it out." The nursed added silencing Alex and they turned their attention to Evona and Cynder in center stage. Evona began a short dialogue with Cynder acting it out along with everything she had done last time, cute face included. Then Cynder let out a few flames and I jumped up in mock pain and retracted iron defence before I began a short run around, Lyro not wanting to feel left out stopped me the same was he had last time which was unnecessary since I'm pretty sure they saw it last time.

"I see, you were hiding here." The nurse said, rubbing her chin thoughtfully "What is that you did just now?" she asked, my guess is that was the reason for rubbing her chin.

I turned to Cynder and got in a stance ready for an attack "Tackle me." I told him plainly and watched him step back before running at me full speed to do a full bodied tackle, I raised my arms in front of me in a cross to defend.

"Yeah we know it's a defence." Alex said through a sigh as he rolled his eyes cluelessly, I knocked with my right paw on my left arms stub to make that dull metallic clink metals make when hit, a light of realization shone in his eye "Iron defence! Am I right?" he asked eagerly, I nodded not really seeing what was so amazing.

"Few riolu know iron defence, they need to be specially bred to be able to use it." The nurse noted, she crouched down to eye level with me "Do you belong to someone? Could you show me some of your moves?" she asked politely, I didn't see why not and I concentrated and felt my eyes glow their silver colour, I looked at her to make sure she saw this, as I let booth my stubs grow into shields, once I retracted them I force palmed the ground taking care not to store to much energy, next I ducked down, touching my right paw to the ground before I sprang up and followed through with my paw glowing its dull white as it did when I used sky upper cut. Now I turned to Evona.

"Go underground and attack me with dig." I said before turning to face the nurse, my eyes letting off their golden glow this time, I waited for a moment then out of the strange instinct that was detect I sprang to my left just as Evona came out of the ground at the spot where I had been standing.

"Mhmm…." She hummed as she got up "He knows sky upper cut and iron defence, moves only able to be taught to riolu through breeding. He also knows detect which isn't too surprising considering it can learn it by breeding from its evolution. Most surprisingly is he has a ring of gold and silver surrounding his pupil within the colouring of his eye, the gold parts glow during detect while silver during iron defence, his iron defence is a bit odd too. Normally a part of the body gives of a blue halo and that's all." The nurse noted in a report like manner "Is he wild?" she asked turning to Alex who had been watching me execute my moves.

"Yeah, back in the forest he got called into the poké-ball but he broke out after a few shakes." Alex said as he wondered why she had asked "Why do you ask? By the way, when can I battle those three? I want to catch them all." He asked impatiently before stating his reasons, something the nurse hadn't done, me and the other pokémon had been looking between the two during this exchange.

"Well normally pokémon are bred by people to know moves, they are rarely found like this in the wild, as for when you can battle them I can't stand between you and the eevee and pikachu since they are no longer patients of the center but the riolu is still hurt and is still my patient so its up to him." The nurse replied.

"Then I'll go for the eevee first." Alex said taking hold of a poké-ball ready to throw it during the battle that was going to begin, Evona jumped behind the nurse. She obviously didn't want to take a risk of being captured, that and he fact that the battles she had fought in didn't end the best for her even when she wasn't the main fighter, but the nurse just stepped to the side, she didn't seem to have any control over this.

"Help." She whined, shying away slowly as the word left her mouth.

"Cynder, use tackle!" Alex shouted and his pokémon began its charge with Evona being the target, Lyro tried protect but given the fact the more often you use it the less often it works, it failed. I stepped between them to intercept with a sky upper cut, I hit Cynder on his underside and tossed him over my head. He fell face first into the dirt and did a short slide before coming to a halt and his rear dropped down from being suspended above his head by the motion. I stared his trainer in the eye and growled "Fighter eigh? How about you fight me, if I win I can battle you all fair and square, if you win I will stop trying to capture you three." He said with a grin, he was confident he could win.

"What's going on Alex?" the voice of a trainer, who along with the rest of the town had come out by now and was about three meters away, obvious by the red and white balls on his belt, came from behind Alex and nurse joy, we all looked over. The trainer was about Alex's height but slightly taller and had short brown hair about two or three centimetres long which stuck up contrary to Alex's blond and ruffled mid length hair which, he had light hazel eyes compared to Alex's bluish green, He had a slight tan again contrary to Alex's pale skin where the only spots of colouring were his sparse freckles, he wore a green vest over a purplish blue top and some worn and almost colourless jeans, Alex however had some green shorts with a lot of pockets and a loose bright blue top which was unzipped to reveal a black top underneath, they seemed pretty well opposites

"Ohh, hiya Jack." Alex replied through a bit of a groan which made me think he didn't want that trainer around now "Just trying to capture a pikachu and eevee but this riolu keeps defending them."

"Well then I bags that riolu!" the trainer said rushing over to see me but a look of slight disappointment crossed his face as he did "He's a bit small, and his ears….." he began but Alex stepped in, a grin was on his face now.

"Why don't you capture it? It's a rare find and surely someone like you could capture him, I mean look at the poor thing, he is already weak and wounded." Alex said purposely undermining me to get me mad and to get the trainer to battle me and hopefully fail, embarrass himself and weaken me in the process.

"Sure." The other trainer replied, he was clearly ignorant of Alex's intentions and was falling straight into the trap that was set "Go Ruff, use peck!" he said.

As he did he took a ball from his belt and threw it in front of him, it opened as it touched the ground and a red light the shape of a rufflet which then materialized, it was slightly smaller than me with a head and neck covered in ruffled white plumaged with the exception of its face which was a slightly purple blue and spike like pattern on the forehead separating the blue and white, and it had white, oval eyes with a black ovals in them with them in turn having a small white speck in their middles, below this was a small and slightly curved beak, it also had one big feather coming straight up from its forehead instead of curving back like on a normal rufflet , the bottom of which was red the top half was white to match the rest of it and the two colours meeting in a zig zag pattern in the middle, its body was about the size of its head and was completely blue to match its face with small wings on its sides the tips of which were hidden in the plumage of the neck, it had a tail bearing a slight resemblance to the scallop on an oshawott only blue sticking out flat, its legs were thick and bare with big talons tipped with slightly curved, black nails. As this pokémon came to shape the ball bounced back into the trainer's hand. To my slight annoyance it was a flying type, hopefully it didn't know sky drop. The pokémon charged at me with its beak giving of a slight glow, flying attacks are strong against me I just remembered and so did Alex as I saw his expression of victory fade, I was at a type disadvantage. I jumped to the me left just in time to dodge and hit it on the back with force palm which made it stumble and fall beak first into the dirt, I saw Cynder was up now and watching the battle, he let out a snicker "That's it, no more messing around! Slash him Ruff!" the trainer ordered his pokémon as it got up and turned around, it charged at me and begun to flap its wing lifting slightly off the ground, it raised one talon and then stopped flapping, it was headed straight for me. when it got close it swung the talon down in a slashing motion across my chest and cutting my bandages, they fell off as I clutched my chest and took some steps back, the trainer looked at me and rolled his eyes "This one is pathetic!" he said.

"That's because he had a big gash across his chest there you moron! He was still recovering." Alex stepped in to my defence. I took this time to recover before I got ready for sky upper cut and let my paw give off its white glow, I put it to the ground and begun my charge at the rufflet who stood there puffing up his plumage proudly and didn't notice me at all as I struck him under his beak and sent him arcing backwards almost hitting Lyro before he moved out of the way. The rufflet's shriek as it arced through the air got the attention of the two arguing trainers of who, Alex was still speaking in my defence and the other guy was saying how that was some lousy excuse to undermine his rufflet. After hearing its cry they booth turned around.

"That little sneak! He attacked Ruff when I wasn't looking, Ruff use crush claw!" he shouted another order, his pokémon who was shaking itself and spitting on the ground to get rid of some of the grass and dirt that were on its feathers and in its beak, as well as to get rid of its daze, it obeyed without question as it charged at me. I shrunk back iron defence and got in a stance to defend myself. At the last second it jumped and raised one talon at my upper chest in a sort of kick, this caught me off guard as I was expecting a tackle on some sort and it struck me square on the chest making me fall over, it followed through and landed with its other talon on the ground beside my neck on my right while pushing my chest down against the ground with the other talon, I felt myself getting weaker and weaker as I struggled against the pokémon in order to breathe.

"Leave him alone!" Evona said as she was about to run over, Cynder stopped her with a stub like arm.

"He has to win it or lose it on his own." He told her in all seriousness, I disagree given how no one criticized me when I stepped in.

"Come on Ruff push harder for a little longer and he is ours!" the trainer shouted as he punched the air with his fist.

"Come on riolu! You can break free of that!" Alex cheered me on, he didn't want that trainer to catch me. _I'm not giving up now, I fought reshiram and came out on equal levels! I'm not going to loose to some baby bird with an oversized head! _My thoughts thundered in my head, I began to store energy in my right palm, I stored it for as long as I felt I could bear the crush claw before pushing up sharply and hitting the rufflet hard on its underside and sending it up into the air, it shook itself free from the daze as it began to fall and started to flap its wings to keep its altitude. I got up shakily and rubbed my chest where its talon had been.

"I guess he isn't that bad, he could make a good addition to my team. Ruff use fly!" the trainer shouted at his pokémon with a grin on his face. _Damn, he knows fly which puts him in an almost invulnerable state! The only moves that can hit it now are smack down, twister, gust thunder and the like…And sky upper cut…_ I thought to myself with a grin, _and I'm going to make this sky upper cut extra special_. My thoughts continued as I begun iron defence, this time I didn't make them into big wide shields, instead I made the metal creep over my lower arm and around my paw in a sort of silver gauntlet, I crouched down and touched my paw to the ground with the rufflet diving at me head on all this time and jumped up to meet it pulling my paw up as I did to meet the flying type with my iron defence and sky upper cut combo -Iron-uppercut from now on for simplicities sake- this obviously came to a surprise for the bird pokémon but it still continued its dive, we met with an explosive collision. He was sent up into the air while I was blasted down to the ground landing in a crouch with my right paw on the ground for stability, I looked up to see the rufflet falling down seemingly to weak to flap his wings, I knew I had to knock him out before this battle would end, as he fell I retracted my gauntlet and charged force palm and pulled my paw back behind my head, when his body fell level with my head I pushed forward my paw and struck him on the side of his head, the green energy creating yet another explosion and sent the rufflet sliding across the dirt and creating a dust cloud behind him which covered me and him from view.


	18. A few ruffled feathers

Disclaimer: I own the characters and plotline not pokémon, I hold the right to the plot coz I made it up and didn't copy it.

Authors note: thanks to pure gamer who has been reviewing and helping a lot in my improvement, thanks to some other more professional writers who gave me tips too. Anyway this is still going to follow the classic mystery dungeon thing with a crisis and what not you just need to wait until everything settles and the formalities are over. P.s. greyish blue pines exist, or at least grey is blue ever greens with needles, I have seen them.

Chapter eighteen: A few ruffled feathers

The dust soon settled and I saw the rufflet get up weakly, it didn't seem to have the strength to hold itself up for long but somehow it managed to stand up despite its legs shaking beneath its weight.

"That's it Ruff! Use peck!" the trainer shouted and the rufflet briefly straightened up and seemed like it was about to do the attack but fell forwards onto the dirt, knocked out "No, a flying type can't loose to a fighting type! Especially a wounded one!" the trainer protested angrily.

"Calm down, types aren't everything." The nurse said as she put her left hand on his right shoulder "In the end its all down to the pokémon's skill, strength and determination as well as the trainers commands, we don't know the power of this riolu. It has that wound that looks like it came from a serious battle and yet it came out victorious and standing after two battles, its strong and its no shame to loose to it. Not to mention the surprise it gave me when I saw the smashed glass." She finished as she tried to calm the trainer and make him feel better about the loss.

"Anyway you interrupted my battle with him and I want to finish it!" Alex said as he stepped up to me with his fist in front of his chest.

"No." I said as I tossed my head sharply and crossed my arms in front of my chest, of course this came out as "Ri" to the people present, they still got the point though. Speaking of people there seemed to be more on the streets now and some were headed this way, most of them young.

"Are you saying no?" Alex said as he reeled back "But you fought against him!" he said pointing at the trainer who had just tried to capture me, my response was a forced yawn as I raise my paw over my mouth to annoy him "Don't you give me that attitude! I got your sorry blue rear to the pokémon center when you needed it!" he shouted at me and I just rolled my eyes to tell him I had never asked for him to do that.

"Yes, but he didn't want to now did he?" the nurse said, voicing my thoughts "Anyway its time for him to go back, I need to redress that gash." She said as she took a step towards me, I took a step back and said "no" which again reached her ears as "ri" for some forsaken reason. She took a dive at me but I jumped out of the way and began to run away "Wait!" she shouted as she raised a hand in my direction, I ignored this and continued to run.

"Catch him!" Alex shouted as he ran after me, I headed of in the direction of a more woody and dense part of the park, basically a forest. Once I had run sufficiently deep enough as not to be seen from outside I began to climb one of the many pines, these were a greyish blue colour which made it perfect camouflage for me. I climbed about five meters up before they arrived, Alex with Cynder running beside him and the other guy with his rufflet in his arms.

"Where is he?" the trainer asked then added after a brief pause "Why did he run?"

Alex rolled his eyes and let out a sigh "I don't know where he is, if I did I wouldn't be talking to you now." Alex told him "Plus I don't speak riolu so how am I supposed to know? Maybe he doesn't like people, he didn't run from me back in the clearing though and he did put up a big struggle at the pokémon center when joy was examining him, maybe he doesn't like hospitals or girls?" Alex guessed, he got the part where I disliked being around girls right, but that hasn't been the reason. I disliked this place in general and the constant attempts to capture me, why couldn't I have waken up as a rattata or something more common.

"Hey you two, we saw you with nurse joy and some other pokémon. What's the hype?" another trainer said as he ran into sight with a few more behind him.

"A riolu escaped from the center and I tried to capture him but couldn't and he ran away when joy tried to get him to take him back to the center to treat some strange gash he has on his front." The trainer who had tried to catch me replied in a rush.

"So what's the deal, Find it, catch it, keep it?" one of the trainers who had just arrived asked.

"The deal is find it, bring it to joy un captured and then you can try capture him if he lets you, according to joy." Alex said as he started to walk around and look for me, now I saw Evona and Lyro run into view.

I hear Evona's voice as she spoke to Lyro "Remember how he told us how he overheard Dark Day and wasn't seen?" She asked Lyro rhetorically and he nodded in response "I can bet he is using that very same trick so look around the tree tops." She told him, I should have known one of them would figure it out.

"I don't think he would make a habit of it, its not like he is a treecko." Lyro said looking at the more logical side of things, I was pretty sure he would know I don't follow much logic considering how the past week and a half or so has went, I have defied logic in so many stupid ways and mistakes I couldn't remember them all but I do remember one almost cost me my skin when I jumped to catch Evona, if it wasn't for Asen….. _Asen, my best friend. He is still in the pokémon world…_ the thought leaped into my head as he had done the day we were reunited and a tear almost left my eye as I thought of how he had left his home here to find me and then being stuck in that world while I left for here without warning. My thoughts were interrupted as Lyro broke the silence "Is that him?" he said as he pointed to a spot on a tree about three meters away, at first I thought I had been found and was about to run before I saw he wasn't pointing at me. I looked around and saw the trainers were gone so I decided to come down and show myself to Evona and Lyro, I jumped down from branch to branch until I reached the ground.

I got up from the crouch I did to avoid ground shock and looked up "Hi, so what are we going to do now?" I asked, not at all expecting the reaction I got.

Evona walked up behind me and put her head on my back and begun to push "We aren't going anywhere or doing anything until your cut gets better." She said through gritted teeth as she tried to get me to move.

I rolled my eyes in response to this "Its only a scratch, plus I'm fine to walk, fight and what not more." I replied in an attempt to get her to stop trying to get me to go to that center "Plus I don't like that nurse."

Evona pushed harder "Quit being a baby and lucario up, I don't want you getting sick because you get an infection! Now move it and get over your little fear of girls or I'll make you face your fear of licks!" she growled at me as she continued to push.

I looked over to Lyro for some support but he wasn't on my side either "Evona is right, you need to get into top shape." He said with his left ear drooping and an expression saying "sorry".

"Well where are you two going to stay? I'm pretty sure that nurse doesn't accept full time guests and that trainer will try and capture booth of you." I protested, scurrying for some random excuse, luckily that last one made them booth think.

"Well its two of us against his one cyndaquil and I have dig which is super effective on him." Evona said after a slight pause and she resumed her pushing.

"What happens when you get caught? He will leave and go find more pokémon to catch or do whatever else while I will be stuck with a load of half wits attacking me at every hour of the day." I said, expecting this to stop her but she replied immediately.

"Didn't you see his face? He won't leave until you're in a red and white ball on his belt! Now move it or I'll start licking!" she shouted at me, she was right and I personally didn't want the extra slobber on my face "Don't get any ideas about running away again." She added after a slight pause once we were moving.

"I wont, you win, so long as she doesn't keep me in one of those glass jars and lets me have a walk or something every day." I said laying down my terms of surrender.

"We'll see what she will and won't let you do." Lyro told me as he took the lead.

"Well you can at least stop pushing me you know." I told Evona as I looked over my shoulder.

"Ok." she said simply as she stopped pushing then skipped in front of me, flicking her tail in my face as she did so.

"Remind me why I ever went along with you two?" I asked them not actually sure of the answer, Lyro didn't look back responded by shrugging, he obviously had as much idea as I did.

"Because you could resist Lyro's pleasant attitude and my irresistibly cute charms?" Evona suggested, for the first of the two reasons she put on a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Hey, are you calling me unpleasant?" Lyro said with annoyance and anger tinting his voice.

"Yeah, pretty much." I answered for Evona who put on an innocent face, we shared a short laugh at this, I stopped first as my question came into my head again.

The nurse saw us coming and ran over in out direction "There you are!" she said to me then turned to Evona who was putting on a cute act for some reason unknown to me and Lyro who stood there as if he was being presented the medal of honour "Thanks for bringing him back you two." She added as she reached over to pick me up, I didn't protest at this, I had made a promise I wouldn't "There, that wasn't so bad. Now lets go back to the tree, audino brought me a roll of bandages and some disinfectant as well as some anti inflammatory salve for your tail." She said as she carried me over to the tree. _What was all that stuff for, I'm not dying or in serious pain, what does she think I am? Some sort of child? True I'm only a teenager –age was kept in memory along with name and fact of once being human- but all I need is some rest. _I thought to myself about her reaction to all of this, but its true the burn on my tail did sting.

"Does the poor little riolu want his moma?" Evona teased me while putting on a babyish voice, Lyro burst into laughter at this and I growled at them booth. _Why did I ever team up with them, all I got was trouble and hardship. Yet I'm not surprised._ I thought to myself glumly. The nurse put me down by the tree and picked up the bandages, she soaked one edge in something and began to brush it against my cut, I felt a sharp sting as the cloth touched me and I recoiled.

"It stings I know, but its to clean your wound." The nurse said as she continued to brush it along my gash before covering it as she had done last time "Come along now." she told me as she picked up her equipment and headed off, I heard Evona and Lyro snicker behind me, I growled back angrily and they went quiet.

"What's wrong?" I heard Evona ask, worry in her voice, worry and sadness now in her voice along with the unmistakeable tint of guilt. I didn't reply, I just carried on walking.

By the time we reached the center it was late afternoon the audino asked me where we had been and begun to complain about having to run the place on her own, she was ignored and stopped after a while. The nurse led me to the room with all the chambers and was about to put me in one again. I jumped out of reach before she got me.

"Don't you want to go in?" she asked taking into account my preference for once, nodded as to say I didn't want to go in "Well where do you want to sleep?" she asked me and I replied with a shrug, I didn't know my options "We have a green room and another room with open beds." She told me as if in response to my thoughts, I raised my paw and held up one finger best I could to signal I could prefer the first option, she understood and led me to the green room, to my surprise it was huge and had actual trees, it was more of a garden with a roof than a room though "Here you go, come down when I call you tomorrow though for a check up and a morning meal." She told me as I headed towards a nearby tree and begun to climb it, settling nicely in its crown for a good, long and in my opinion well deserved sleep.


	19. Recovery days

Disclaimer: do I actually have to state I don't own pokémon in every chapter?

Authors note: the reviewer I have is doing great but the more the merrier. Sorry for this short and boring chapter, just need to make some room for the next one.

Chapter nineteen: Recovery days.

"Breakfast and a check up." The nurse called out from the doorway as she entered the green room. I got down from the tree and walked over to her and gave a sigh of "how much longer?" she replied to this "Only a few more days, your gash seems to be on its way to healing itself. I just need to make sure it seals up and its covered up before you go." She said as she finished unwrapping my bandages, she put something along the wound and then wrapped the bandages around it again. She then left, leaving me with a bowl of brown pellets. I walked over and picked one up and had a taste. _Yuck, this tastes like mud! _I thought to myself as I spat the pellet onto the ground, I walked away leaving the rest of the food untouched. I began to wonder what I would do when I got out, _Should I go find Evona and Lyro again?_ I asked myself but soon dismissed that idea, I wouldn't get anything out of it, I seemed to be some joke to them. I dismissed these thoughts quickly and went on to think about what I would do today, I decided to stay it here, I didn't want to chance running into any familiar faces out on a walk or something. I had made up my mind that I would stay here until I was allowed to leave and avoid any visits from Alex and the lot of them by hiding somewhere. But as if some legend wanted me to suffer the nurse walked in now.

"Why haven't you touch your food?" she asked noticing the full, then seeing the half chewed pellet on the ground "Didn't like it did you?" she asked me and I nodded "Well I didn't come here for that, Alex and your pokémon friends have come for a visit." She told me and I shook my head immediately and rapidly, she left the room and closed the door. From behind it I could hear her telling someone they couldn't come in.

"I don't care what he says, I'm going in. Come on you guys!" someone shouted at the nurse in protest, Alex. I saw the door open a crack and Evona skipping into the room followed by a more subtle Lyro who walked in slowly, Alex continued to push the door apparently having some troubles which became known as the nurse when the door opened sufficiently. I was still in the small clearing by the door, I hadn't had time to climb up.

"Good morning!" Evona chirped expecting a warm greeting in return, I growl viciously at the booth of them, Lyro flinched while Evona began to quiver slightly and took a few small steps back "We were kidding yesterday….." she continued but trailed off as I gave her a menacing look.

"Well I wasn't kidding about my question. Why did I go with you two?" I shouted at her as I threw my fist down "What did I get? I almost died once with cobalion but was saved by my one true friend who I am now separated from by time and space themselves! I almost burned to death with virizion and had to take on reshiram one to one!" I shouted, getting louder as I went, even Lyro took a few steps back at this, Evona put her head on the ground and covered her eyes with her paws "Now leave me alone!" I demanded and they booth ran back to the door where Alex had just overpowered the nurse and was now in.

"I am not going too…." He begun but trailed off as he met my eye "Wow, what's with him. He wasn't like this before." He said as I growled and made him flinch.

"He seemed fine until you came along." The nurse said as she made more attempts to get him to leave. I formed my gauntlet and pulled it behind my head in preparation for a jab if any of them came close.

"What's wrong with him?" Alex asked, a tint of worry in his voice.

"I don't know but he seems to dislike this town and everything in it." The nurse said as she managed to gain some ground, I took a step towards him in a menacing manner and he took one back, I let out a growl and he turned around and walked out of the room along with Evona and Lyro, Evona looked back once before leaving but my expression hadn't changed "Phew, now that that's over lets get your food sorted." The nurse said wiping her forehead as she closed the door behind them, I let out a growl before running into the trees and shrubs. I found a nice place by some pond and settled down by a tree, I heard he nurses voice in the distance some time later saying that she had brought more pokémon food, the pellets again, but I ignored it and found myself drifting off to sleep in the near minutes thinking about what I was going to do when I got out of here.

I woke up on what I thought was the next morning, the sun was barely up so that confirmed that suspicion. I heard a rustle amongst the bushed followed by a "Where are you?" from the familiar voice of the nurse, _Better get out of here. _I thought to myself as I got up and headed away from the voice taking care to make as little noise as possible, _Why am I acting like this? _I asked myself, I didn't know why. I understood some of my anger but I didn't get why I seemed to automatically hate this whole town. The nurse and I continued this game of meowth and rattata for a while until she gave up. Two more days passed like this, I didn't eat a thing during those days, I had a slight stomach ache now. I was about to give up until the news came on the second day.

"Its been a while now, if you let me give you one last check up and redress that bandage you can go. I made sure I came early so you could leave before Alex comes." I heard her call out from the doorway,_ Finally my opportunity_! I thought to myself as I headed off towards the doorway, when I got there I saw she was holding some bandages and an apple "You look terrible! She said referring to how dirty I looked and my stomach which seemed to be sucking itself in "At least eat this apple." She said handing me the apple, _Now apples were something I did like_.I thought to myself as I took the shiny red apple from her hands and began to much on its with a smile on my lips for the first time in a while, meanwhile she redressed my wound after briefly cleaning it with water "All done, you can go now." she said as she stepped back.

"Yeah!" I said as I punched the air with my right paw as I jumped forward and ran toward the door, of course this reached her ears as "rio!" as usual. I charged down the hallway and out the foyer door, this time I went right and out of town.


	20. Mr McCheat and assumed friends

Disclaimer: can someone tell me if I actually have to say I don't own pokémon all the time!

Authors note: in this chapter Laxar… nah I'm not gonna ruin it! Just D.I.Y and read it. P.s. I will start using references to real world creatures since its hard o describe something completely from scratch, I mean I challenge one of you to describe a human without using any reference in a normal way without using things like _five centimetre ridge along the middle of the face (nose) _its damn hard I tell you!

Chapter twenty: Mr Mc-Cheat and assumed friends

I ran along the road finding mainly low apartments and houses along with the occasional restaurant the sun was rising and people were coming out of buildings to go out and about, I soon reached the end of the paved road, it was just a dirt path now surrounded by a forest and some grass between the two. I kept running, I wanted as much ground as possible between me and that town and more importantly Alex. As I rounded a bend with forestry on booth sided I ran past a trainer. He was tall, blond and pale. His hair was somewhere between mid length and short and was flat against his head, he had no freckles and wore a tight and dark blue jacket with its zip undone to show a white shirt with a poké-ball on it. He was wearing fairly new looking jeans with his hands in his pockets, his head was looking at the floor and I heard his surprised "huh" as I ran past.

"A riolu, fighting types are good on any team. Your mine, Torc use ember!" he shouted from behind me, I turned around to see he had let out a pokémon, a torchic, and it had shot small flames at me, as they hit me I fell over "Go poké-ball!" he shouted as he threw a ball at me, I got up and batted it away with my tail as I spun around "Torc, use peck now!" he shouted and the torchic charges at me with its small pointed beak giving off a light glow, the torchic resembled the rufflet from before except it was orange, it had the same overall shape except it didn't have a fluffy head and its plumage around the neck only came out on its sides and was yellow, that and its main plumage on its head was a three pointed yellow crest of sorts and it seemed to lack a tail. I made one shield with iron defence and batted it away "Interesting…" the trainer muttered under his breath "Torc use scratch!" he shouted at the pokémon who was shaking itself to get rid of its daze, I now made the shield wrap itself around my paw in a gauntlet and made other for my other paw, the torchic was charging at me while swinging its feet around using its claws to scratch the air, as it got close I began to block it with my gauntlets and adding a jab after every block, this wasn't a move, I didn't need one. After a while the torchic tired and was feeling the damage from my jabs on its chest "This wont do. Go Pio!" he said as he threw another poké-ball, out of which a pidove appeared "Pidove assist Torc now!" he ordered and the flying type dived at me with a quick attack which I dodged neatly by stepping to the side, it pulled up in time not to crash into the ground "Torc ember!" he shouted as I dodged, I turned to see the small flames of ember as they hit me one by one and made me stumble back. I recovered quickly as the trainer ordered the pidove to use air cutter, I opened up my gauntlets into shield in time to block the blue crescents from hitting me, this was followed up by a peck attack from behind me executed by the torchic, I fell over forwards onto my paws and knees, I felt something hit my head before my paws got outlined in a red light, I felt my point of view move rapidly into the ball and then it closed, when I was in it I withdrew my iron defence and made a quick force palm on the walls and it opened up, releasing me in front of it. I turned around and charged the torchic with one paw behind my head with the clear green energy pooling into it.

"Rahhhh!" I shouted which came out a "Riiiiii!" as I pushed my paw forwards at the petrified torchic and sent it skidding back across the ground, static crackled through its feathers, it was paralysed, I turned around again to see the pidove attack with quick attack, I put my paw to the ground and charged at it too with sky upper cut, when booth attacks hit I was relatively unaffected by the pidove's move given my experience, it however fell back onto the dirt with its eyes closed, it was knocked out.

"Go Sash!" the trainer said through a slight growl as he threw another poké-ball after returning the pidove, out of this come came a pokémon with a yellow back that seemed to be made up of squares while its underbelly and nose were white, it had small triangular ears and a relatively long tail with short and thick arms each sporting three small and short claws on its hands, its legs were similar to cinders except they had two long claws tipping each, sandshrew "Sash use rapid spin, Torc ember!" he shouted and the sandshrew charged at me, jumping into the air and curling into a ball at one point before beginning to spin rapidly as the attack implied, behind me I felt the embers hit as I stumbled forward into the sandshrew's attack.

"Ahhh!" I cried out in pain which to the trainer was received as a "Riii!" as he grinned, the coward was doing a two on one. I struggled against the attacks but I was being pressed from booth sides, one by ember and one by rapid spin. I didn't fight off Alex and that other guy just to be captured by some cheat! I formed iron defence with one paw and put it between me and the sandshrew, now I began to charge force palm, once I felt a sufficient amount of energy was stored I hit the sandshrew on its side and sent it flying sideways as he opened up from the shock, now I turned around to face the ember and blocked it with iron defence. I began to push against it until I got close enough to perform sky upper cut, once I was there I formed a gauntlet on my free paw and put it to the ground, I retracted my shield and faced the flames in a charge pulling my paw up to strike the torchic under its chin. Its ember attack ceased as it arced through the air falling into the dirt and making brief slide, I looked back at the sandshrew and saw it hadn't moved, good it was knocked out, I turned back to the torchic and saw it was knocked out too.

"Ratta and Enex, your up!" he shouted as he threw two poké-balls, he held up two after doing so and a red light encircled the two who had fainted and they lost their shape to it before it returned to the ball, he two that came out resembled a small purple rat with a white underside and whiskers with triangular ears that looked like each triangle was been stabbed in by its point, three toed feet and a purple tail with a curled tip and two front teeth that stuck out. The second was half black and half light blue, the back part of the body being black, it had a black tail with a yellow, four pointed star on its tip, its fore legs had a yellow band around the ankles and its neck was black with two spikes of black colouring sticking out in front like drawn on fangs, it had two spike tipped fur extensions on either side of its cheeks like whiskers and a tuft of curled up fur on the top of its head, two oval ears on either side of its head each with a yellow star in them and a small red button nose between two big eyes with a yellow colouring. The trainer raised a hand and pointed at me "Ratta use hyper fang and Enex use spark!" he shouted, the rattata charged at me with its mouth wide open ready to bit me. I countered it with a quick force palm to its face with my paw which was encased in its gauntlet, it flew back onto the dirt and was knocked out, this left me open to shinx's spark which hit its mark and made me stumble back and eventually trip over my own feet "Shinx us bite!" he ordered and the pokémon which was about my size charged at me with teeth bared, I raised my gauntlet for it to bite. I used this to take care of the attack while I got up and hit it under its chin with sky upper cut, it let go of my gauntlet and staggered back a few steps before falling unconscious "Go Zigon, you're last up!" he shouted as he threw a poké-ball, I charged straight at it and pulled my hand behind my head as I began to charge force palm, I got there just as it materialized and struck it before the trainer could even command it. It cried out as it was sent skidding over to the trainer's feet.

"Hmmph. Return." He said as he held up three poké-balls which sent a beam of red light towards each of the three pokémon making them all re enter. I let out a sigh of relief as I fell to my knees in exhaustion and retracted iron defence, they may have been fairly weak compared to previous foes but they were six of them and I had to take two of them on at the same time three times, the trainer saw this before he completely turned around and threw a poké-ball at me.

"Enough!" came a shout, a girl by the sounds of it, this was confirmed as a girl jumped between me and the ball and deflected it "You were cowardly enough to use six pokémon on this one and you still have the guts to throw a poké-ball at it after it beat them all? You're a disgrace!" she shouted at the trainer as she stood between me and him "I watched the whole battle and you resorted to try and out number it after it proved to tough to beat for any one of your pokémon alone, plus aren't you ashamed to attack a wounded pokémon?" she asked him expecting it to make him feel some regret.

"No." he answered simply "It looked powerful and fighting types are good in a team in general so I decided to capture it any way I could, and I would have if you didn't jump in the way, _As if! _Thought to myself and stood up shakily. I walked around the girl defending me to face the one who attacked me.

"Try!" I challenged as I hit a paw to my chest, this came to him as a "Ri!" but he still got the idea so he threw a ball at me.

"No, you wont be able to get out!" the girl shouted with her hand outstretched as the ball hit me, I was pulled into the ball. As I felt my form come back to me inside the ball I pulled back my paw and charged a force palm momentarily before striking the wall of the wall, it burst open without any more trouble. This came to the surprise of booth of them, I let out a vicious growl at the trainer who had just tried to catch me, he put his hands back into his pockets and walked away quietly.

The girl put her hands on her hips once he was out of sight and earshot "You have some guts little guy." She said to me, I growled at her without looking back over at her "Sorry, I won't call you that anymore." She said, she obviously understood reactions better than other people I had met "Now have an Oran berry, it helps you recover strength." She said as I heard her approach me, I was about to jump away but a pain shot through me and instead I collapsed, I saw she rush over and kneel beside me, she put the berry in my mouth and I began to chew "Here, have this as a pillow." She said as she took off her bag and slipped it under my head as a cushion.

"Hurry, I think I see him!" came an all too familiar voice, I let out a weak growl and fainted.

I woke up under the shade of a tree with a few people talking nearby, I recognised them as the girl, Alex and his friend. They were talking about how they came to know me and were filling each other up on the blanks they didn't know about. Scattered around them were the voices of Evona, Lyro, Cynder and three others, they seemed to be playing a chasing game of sort as I heard their shuffling footsteps all over the place. My eyes were almost closed so to anyone I would still seem to be still asleep.

"Stop you're about to step on Laxar!" came a pokémon's shout as I saw Cynder backing into me, I rolled to the side to avoid being fallen on and finished in a crouch before bolting away "He's awake…And he's away…" came Evona's voice with a sigh.

"Go on Bulba and use vine whip to stop that riolu!" I heard the female trainer shout and looked back to see some long vines protruding from a bulbasaur headed straight for me, I jumped and made a spin knocking one of the vines away but the other grabbed my foot. I fell hard onto the ground with a thud "That's it Bulba, pull him back!" the girl, obviously a trainer, shouted and I felt the vines tug me back, I grabbed onto a root and began to pull against the vines. The bulbasaur looked like a turtle like creature with a bulb on its back instead of a shell, its skin was covered in random dark spots with its overall colour being a light green with a blue tint and the bulb on its back being a vibrant green.

"This wont do, Serva come on and use vine whip to and help bring in that riolu!" Alex's friend shouted and I look back to see a new set of vines, this time from a snivy, a snivy is a snake like creature if a tail tipped with a three pointed leaf similar to that of a maple, its snout was fairly long and pointed and its oddest features were that it had thin green arms with three fingers each and thin, white, leaf like legs protruding from its white underbelly, its back was green with a yellow stripe going down it and it had a swirl of yellow going around its eye as well as curved yellow collar around its neck out of which the vines had come from. I felt them grasp my other leg.

"Pull him off the ground so he can't hold onto anything!" Alex shouted and booth pokémon did so, I let go without being able to put up much struggle, it being two on one and I still felt weak from my last battle. _Why do they keep stopping me from leaving? _I wondered as I was carried heels over head back to where everyone else was, I was held so in front of the trio of trainers.

"Why don't you buffoons leave me alone?" I asked as I crossed my arms, my head began to ache with all the blood flowing to it.

"What he talking about?" the girl asked with a shrug, obviously it reach them as something like "Ri-olu-lu-riol-loo-ri-olu" which complicated things.

"Cynder, translate." Alex said to his pokémon with a confused look on his face, Cynder began a charade by pointing at them then shaking his head and then pointing to me and walking on the spot as to say "You don't let him go away." To the clueless trainers, Alex though understood this "He says we don't let the riolu go away so I'm guessing the riolu asked why we don. Isn't that right riolu?" he said to them then turned to me to ask the last part, I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I want to catch him." Alex's friend said as he held his hand in front of his face then pulled it down to his chest, making it into a fist as he did so.

"Well tough luck, I am." Alex said to him as he crossed his arms, I rolled my eyes at the argument which was about to begin.

"Quit being so stupid, don't you remember I told you he took out a whole team of pokémon, one of which had a type advantage." The girl said with a face palm.

"Well I bet they were just caught, not ones he had worked with for a while like me and Cynder, you and Bulba, Serva and Jack as well as Ruff, I guess he counts since he has had him for a week now maybe." Alex said confidently.

"Well I'm not ganging up three to one on that riolu! Its wrong and who knows how it could end, plus who would keep him if we succeeded." She asked with booth the boys responding in sync with "Me!" which led the girl to sigh "How about we try and befriend him, he could agree to join one of us." She said as she bent down slightly to my level with a smile.

"Well that's not fair, me and him had a rough start since I took him to get treatment at the pokémon center for that cut against his will, plus I have the eevee and pikachu which he keeps growling at now days, they used to be friends I thought." Alex protested seeing as he didn't have much of a chance.

"Yeah and I have already tried to capture him which decreases my odds already, so has Alex so you're the clear choice." Jack joined in on the protest

"Don't be a cry baby, don't forget I had Bulba drag him back. Plus, bringing them back to mind doesn't raise the odds." She said as she patted the bulbasaur by her feet who was one of the two holding me up "How about we all start on a clean slate and you ignore that fact he has captured that pikachu and the eevee, lets all be friends." The girl said to me with the smile still on her face "I'll start, my name is Jane and I'm a breeder as well as a co-ordinator." She finished, this is the first time I had gotten a good look at her and notices she had light brown hair which was plaited back behind her with just one little plait hanging down in front of her left ear, her face was fairly pale with red cheeks and a small nose. She was dressed in a cream T-shirt and some brown shorts with two square pockets on its fronts, as well as a belt around her top she dressed in an almost tomboy manner. I ignored her attempts at friendship and crossed my arms while tossing my head.

"Forgot to add, I think he doesn't like girls." Alex said.

"I don't think that's true." She said as she looked back at him over her shoulder then looked back at me "Is it true?" she asked me and I nodded, much to her annoyance "Well I'm nice don't worry, look I'll tell Bulba to let you go. Just please don't run." She said to me before turning to the bulbasaur and giving it a nod. I felt the vines around my right leg loosen and let go, I began to swing slightly before my body found its center of gravity.

"I suppose you should let go too Serva." Jack said to his snivy who put me down gently, I rubbed my ankles where they had been holding me and shook my head to get rid of the heavy sensation that seemed to weigh it down. As I sat up properly Evona walked over to me along with Lyro. I got up and went over to the nearest tree and climb up to get away from the two, I knew Evona couldn't climb and I was pretty sure Lyro wasn't capable of it either.

"Great, my chances are officially nil. Why did I have to offer those two to join my team?" Alex moaned "How about we do it the old fashioned way and its catch it and keep it?" he suggested knowing that he would most likely have the best chance given he had three pokémon, two of which were more experienced.

"No, I'm pretty sure the riolu wont like that." Jane said as she looked at me while I settles down in the tree "Plus he agreed that he would ignore the fact you have them in your team and it would be a clean slate, did you?" she asked me, I rolled my eyes and nodded "See?"

"What's your name?" she asked me knowing it wouldn't achieve anything but was worth a try. I answered with my name which came out to them as "Rio" as expected "Do you have any family?" she continued to ask.

"I found just over a week ago with those two, I'm guessing they were the only family he had, though by the looks of it they don't like each other anymore so I can guess he is alone" Alex said, bluntly stating the truth.

"Well you could start a new life with us as family, you used to be friends with Evona and Lyro. Why do you not like them anymore? Evona is cute and Lyro is a bit of a clown." Jane asked me curiously with a slight tilt of her head, I began a charade of things I thought would mean trouble, after a few guess they managed it and I moved on to do a imitation of someone teasing someone by pointing at a gap and beginning to laugh and make mock mocks to answer her question "Who teased you and what kind of trouble did they lead you to?" she asked. I pointed at Evona for the first part considering Lyro was a bit to dim to make a joke at someone else's expense and mainly just laughed along, then I pointed at him and did an imitation of laughter before pointing to the almost healed up gash across my front.

"So she teases you and he laughs and they got you into the trouble that got you that gash?" Jack asked me rubbing his chin "Why were you ever friends with them?" he asked me finding as little reason as I had, I shrugged, I honestly didn't know.

"Well let head over to the next town, Laxar can tell us when and who he decides to go with. There is a gym there that I want to challenge and I have heard there is a contest being held there soon, that way the riolu can take a look at and even try out what we each specialize in to help him decide." Alex said eagerly as he headed off down the road.

"What if he doesn't choose any of us?" Jack asked rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"Well I'm sure he will choose one of us, it's either one of us peacefully or being constantly bugged by other trying to catch him, on of them might be like Ryan." She said, swiftly responding to the question.

"I have a feeling we are bugging him, plus who is Ryan?" Alex said as he halted in his step.

"Ryan is the guy who tried to beat him by numbers, I know him since he comes from my home town, we got our starter together little more than a week ago." Jane told him completely ignoring Alex's statement about bugging me "Anyway before we go anywhere lets eat, its noon and this riolu looks like it hasn't eaten in days." She said as she pulled a small white paper bag from her blue bag which had an opening at the top which was opened and closed by means of a string that went around its rim. She pulled out a one of those brown pellets.

"Yuck." I said making a face and looking away but this cam out as "loo"

"Nurse Joy said he didn't like pokémon food." Alex noted.

"Try this one, I made it specially for fighting types." She told me as she took my paw and put it on top. I decided to try it so I put it in my mouth and began to chew, this one wasn't half bad. I acknowledged her skills with a smile.

"No fair, I can't make pokémon food. All I can cook is people food." Jack protested.

"Quit complaining I can't cook at all." Alex broke in with his own complaint.

"Quit complaining the booth of you." Jane said ash she reached into her bag and hand out pellets to all the pokémon present. I found a rock to sit on nearby and began to eat from the bag I was given, Evona walked over to me carrying her bag in her mouth with a smile, I didn't return it or do anything of the sort, I just walked away. I passed Lyro on my way over to were everyone else was sitting and I heard him say something to Evona before I walked out of ear shot.

"Give him space, he has had it rough since he woke up."

When I got to where the main group was I sat down on the grassy ground to enjoy the rest of my pellets, a nice and cool slight wind blew my ears around as I ate.

"Hi, I'm Serva." Said the snivy, female evident by the voice and facial features, as she sat down beside me "Sorry for pulling you back by your ankles like that."

"No problem." I said quietly as I shuffled away slightly, I still didn't feel comfortable around girls for reasons I still couldn't explain.

"Why did you do that?" she said referring to what I just did but then remembering what was said earlier "So, what has your life been like so far?" she asked, trying to spark some conversation.

"I woke up about two and a half weeks ago with no memory of before, all I know about my old life is a hunch that I was human and what I saw from two flashbacks to back it up. None of it pleasant." I replied glumly.

"Ohh, well you seem pleasant enough. Mind telling me what you remember from the past two weeks or so." She said.

I rested my chin on a paw before grunting and replying "I do mind, but I can bet you Evona and Lyro wont, they told Cynder everything." I replied, the glumness still in my voice.

"Well how about a battle? I hear your pretty good." She suggested.

"No thanks to that either, quite frankly I have had plenty of those none of which I asked for and some of them were brutal, two almost cost me my life, coming here didn't help since I'm being nagged to battle every Mr and Mrs Catchit I see, your trainer being no exception." I replied.

"Well you certainly have a positive outlook on things." She joked, I grunted in response "What do you mean brutal and almost costing you your life?" she asked having just realised what I said.

"One I ended up jumping and catching Evona to soften her fall, as a result I was stuck under her and about to be knocked out and then who knows what, another I almost burned to death on a solo suicidal mission, that's not the half of it but I wont mention the rest. There were also less life threatening fights." I said and adding the last part like a side note.

"Happy times eigh?" she said sarcastically in another attempt at a joke "Looks like you care though, you said you jumped to catch her in a life risking stunt." She said nodding at Evona who was heading toward the main group of us "But you said you were stuck under her and were about to be hit with some deadly attack, how did you escape?" she pondered

"Asen, probably my only true friend, he had disappeared along with all my other memories but when we met again I instantly saw why we had been friends. He appeared and hit the attacker giving me time to get out from under Evona and finish the battle." I replied, why was I telling her this I didn't know but I knew it couldn't hurt.

"So, how's about a battle when your wound heals or tomorrow when you're feeling better after the battle earlier today. Its not like my trainer has tried to capture you." She said, she obviously didn't know about my battle with Ruff.

"He did, you're his starter right?" I asked before continuing and got a nod "A few days ago, maybe five or so, I don't know I have lost track I ran away from the center and yada yada then your trainer tried his luck at battling me with Ruff." I explained.

"Well then I guess I have missed my chance for now." she said looking and sounding a bit disappointed "Anyway I'm off to find Evona and Lyro." She said as she got up and left.

"Looks like your pokémon might have bought you some points Jack." Alex said as he nudged his friend. I reached into my bag and found it was empty, I must have eaten them all. I made my way to a tree slightly away from everyone and climbed up to wait until everyone was done, Jack had made toasted sandwiches for the people present.


	21. Truth or Dare!

Disclaimer: I feel ridiculous saying "I don't own pokémon" at the start of every chapter

Authors note: no this has not turned into a pokémon point of view region journey, it's a PMD story in the people world just you wait

Chapter twenty one: Truth or Dare!

"Come on you guys, we have to go now if you want to get there before dark." Jane said as she got up and picked up her bag "You too riolu! Or maybe we should call you Rio, that's what you say when we ask you your name." she said as Jack and Alex got up and picked up their bags, I jumped down from the tree and walked over to them. We all headed off to the road, meeting up with the trainer who fought me earlier as we stepped onto the dirt path, I let out a low growl.

"So, one of you caught him? That's a shame, I could have used him better." He said as he walked up to me.

"No, we are waiting until he decides which one of us three he want to go with." Jane corrected him.

"Well then I'm going to capture him, this time I'm ready for his attacks. If he beats Torc I have an attack plan with the rest of my five that I sure to bring him down." He said with a confident smirk, one that I was about to wipe off.

"How about you take him one to one with your torchic, if he wins you can send your five against him and our starters." Jane said holding a fist up in front of her chest.

"Deal, I'll only go for him either way." he said simply "Go Torc, use peck!" he shouted as he threw up a poké-ball from which the torchic appeared, I prepared iron defence into gauntlets "Check mate." He said with a smile on his face. The torchic ran at me with peck all charged up, the second before impact he jumped over me and struck me on the back, I stumbled but didn't fall "Ember." He ordered and the torchic shot a bunch of flame from its mouth. I opened my gauntlets out into shields and batted away the flames before charging at him with my shield out in front of me to knock him back "Over him." The trainer ordered and the torchic jumped over me again, _I'm not falling for that old trick. _I thought to myself as I turned around I retracted one paws iron defence into a gauntlet and swung it across at the torchic's feet before he even landed and made him land on his side. I followed up by force palm before he could get up, I saw static crackle through his feathers which gave me the sign I had achieved the desired effect but I knew it wasn't knocked out "Torc use scratch on his feet!" the trainer shouted and I saw the pokémon pull one leg back in preparation to scratch me, I crouched and grabbed its leg and begun to turn around dragging the torchic in a bit of a circle before it lifted off the ground, I was getting up progressively in the progress, and I let go as I was facing its trainer, effectively throwing it back where it came from, its slid across the ground a bit creating a dust cloud.

"Was that circle throw?" Alex asked Jane since she was the breeder of the trio.

"No, I think it was just some improvisation. Pokémon don't just have to fight with moves, some make use of their bodies, especially fighting types." She answered simply, confident in her answer and I too believed it was so. The dust was cleared by a breeze and we all the torchic was knocked out.

"Argh!" the trainer cursed himself "Again." He said seemingly humiliated by his failure as he looked down at his knocked out torchic "You failed, but I won't. Go the rest of you!" he said as his hands reached for his belt on opposite sides of his body, he then flung his arms out throwing the poké-balls as he did so. Out came a shinx, rattata, pidove, sandshrew and zigzagoon as with before "You know the drill now move!" he shouted.

"That's our cue!" shouted Alex as he motioned to Cynder to get beside me, Jack and Jane did the same. I was holding my shields up next to each other to block a rain of air cutter and poison stings while the zigzagoon, rattata and shinx circled around me to strike my back, I pulled away one paw and retracted its shield to let the other take over the front while I prepared for the three that were flanking me. I held my free paw in a deceit of charging force palm, they began running at me, shinx from the middle, zigzagoon angling from my right and the rattata from the left, I saw the trio of starters led by Cynder come up behind them.

"Get out of the way!" I shouted, this left them a bit confused but they moved anyway, I waited for my chance with all three pokémon that were charging at me got close, _Steady, steady, go! _I thought to myself, ducking on the "go!" and letting the poison sting and air cutters fly over me and into the welcoming arms of the trio charging at me, the air cutter hitting them all while the purple pins of poison sting flying around at random sometimes hitting other times just arcing down and hitting the ground. I took this moment of confusion to run at the pokémon firing the attacks and striking the pidove with a normal sky upper cut from my free paw and turning to the sandshrew with force palm before it could react. I turned around to see the three who had gone around, one of them, the rattata, was on the ground unconscious while the shinx and zigzagoon were just barely standing.

"Enex use spark and Zigon use head butt now!" he ordered with a hand outstretched all fingers spaced out and its general direction being my direction. The two pokémon did as they were told and booth began another charge, the zigzagoon collapsed onto the dirt after a few steps which left the shinx charging at me weakly with spark I took my paw with the shield and put it across my body. I waited for the shinx to get close before swinging my arm across and batting it away, it fell sideways and did a slight skid before its head dropped and its closed its eyes, it had fainted "Return!" he growled as he held up the five poké-balls which each sent out a beam of red light each at each of the five pokémon which made them disappear into the balls.

"Way to go!" Alex said as he punched the air.

"Get lost Ryan, he beat you fair and square even thought you didn't fight him that way!" Jane shouted at the defeated trainer, her hands cupped around her mouth.

"Nice trick, what made it come to mind?" Cynder asked as he and the other two walked up to me.

"The more things you add to a battle, the more that can go right, and the more that can go wrong." I said simply, stating my thinking.

"Come on you four, better get going to Necarnea town if we want to make it before sundown." Jack said, he was talking to me and the three starters, we all headed of down the road. Not much happened along the way.

"Here we are you lot, my home town." Jane said as she held out her arms to show the town.

"This is your home town?" Alex asked surprised "Ok, you can go over to your parent's house and we'll go find the pokémon center and get a room."

"This is a small town, we don't have much of a pokémon center. You can heal your pokémon there but there aren't any rooms for trainers." She told him.

"Well how does this town have a gym?" Jack asked.

"Its in the next town over, well in between the two really." She replied simply.

"So what are we supposed to do? Camp out?" Alex asked, he obviously didn't like the idea.

"I'm pretty sure my parents will let you guys stay for the night, I'll be off tomorrow anyways for the next town, I don't see why they should let you two stay." Jane said as she breathed in the afternoon air.

"That brings up a bit of a problem, if we will split up tomorrow the riolu has to choose who to go with before then." Alec noted then added after a pause "And we need to give him a name, "The riolu" is getting annoying to repeat all the time." He added with a look on his face.

"How about Rio (ri-ohh)? That's what he answers when we ask him, not that he can tell us much more." Jack suggested "How's about it?" he asked, looking down towards me, I shrugged. Anything was better than "the riolu" right now.

"Ok, come on you guys, lets head over to my place." Jane said as she began to run down the hill we were on towards the town, they rest of us followed suit. Before long we reached a mid sized, double story house and Jane turn in to its driveway and knocked on the door.

"So is there a spare bedroom or are we gonna sleep on the floor?" Alex asked trailing off slightly.

"There is a spare bedroom but it might be full, my aunt and uncle are supposed to come sometime around now, if they are here I have a spare bunk bed in my room." She replied, she was getting a bit annoyed at Alex's constant nagging on the subject. The door opened now.

"Hiya hun." Said a middle aged man with a short black beard and hair to match, he had a few wrinkles but all looked like ones from joy "Who are these two?"

"I met them on my way back here, could they stay? We have a bit of a tie up with this riolu here." She said signalling to me.

"What kind of tie up? Nothing bad I hope." The man replied, worry tinting his voice but was soon vanquished.

"He is travelling with the three of us and we are waiting to see who he chooses to go with." Jane replied simply.

"Well sure, but your aunt and uncle arrived earlier today. They will have to share your room." He said, Alex let out a slight sigh but was silenced by an elbowing from Jack. We were let into the house or more specifically its living room, it was reasonably large with a gap in the wall that served as a doorway to the kitchen and another gap that begun about halfway up the wall and served probably as some sort of table given it had a bench like extension sticking out or maybe just to allow people to communicate through the tow rooms, in the middle of the room was a rug on the polished wood floor with a coffee table on top, on the wall by which we stood there was a TV. and in the opposite end was a couch with two people about the fathers age sitting on it.

"Hi, thanks for letting us stay the night." Jack thanked the man with a slight wave, Jane then led us up the stairs on the wall adjacent to the kitchen door, the stairs led to a hallway with a few doors on each side and one on the end.

"This way." Jane said, tossing her hand in the direction of the far door as she headed towards it, I walked behind her beside her bulbasaur with Evona, Lyro, Ruff and Serva behind us, Cynder was staying further behind along with Jack and Alex "Here we are, my room." She said as she opened the door to reveal a fairly small room with a window at its far end, on the right was a bunk bed and on the left was a normal sized single, there was a plain wooden desk in front of the window and as I entered I noticed there was a closet door between the single bed and the wall.

"So we take the bunks, what do the pokémon sleep on?" Jack asked, there was no way for us to cram on those beds with them.

"There is an inflatable mattress in the closet." Jane answered as she opened the door, a few articles of clothing fell on her before he tossed them back in and began to pull on something.

"Need some help?" Alex offered.

"No thanks, you two can inflate it." She said as she pulled on the thing again, this time it came out. Along with a few other things.

"You don't lay out the options until their gone do you?" Alex said in a complaining tone before he set to work laying out the mattress in the free space between the beds while Jack began to blow into the mouth piece and Jane left to get changed into her nightgown somewhere else. A few minutes later the boys were done and put on their night shirts and pants, a crimson red for Alex and a dark blue for jack, Jane entered wearing a long and light purple night gown as she went over to her bed and sat on it cross legged.

"Want to tell stories and legends?" Jane suggested as she put her covers over her shoulders.

"Sure, so long as one of you doesn't scream. By the way you might want to get a fire proof blanket for Cynder, his flame bursts on and off during the night." Alex said agreeing and adding the last note as it came to his mind, the two grass types moved away from Cynder.

"I only did it once." He murmured.

"We'll be fine, that plastic will heat up at most. Package says it's tough and durable." Jane replied, none to confident in those words herself "Anyway I'll start the stories." She said as she changed the subject, the two boys fell silent and began to listen. The pokémon meanwhile chatted amongst each other, I saw Serva walk up to me.

"Not many pokémon would throw away the fact they have defeated a legendary pokémon on their own, especially one that is resistant to you. Or a big white one who could burn a rock to a crisp." Serva said with a slight smile touching her lips.

"Well I'm not many, I'm one. I should have known those two would tell you." A said with a slight scowl "Plus it's a lie." I lied.

"They didn't, their lips were sealed. Cynder however is another story, any girl could get anything out of him." She said simply before adding "Its no lie, why would they be so secretive then and why would you deny it." She said, obviously not fooled.

"I know how he is." I said, running a paw over the rough and uneven fur on my tail "The guy burnt me."

"Anyway, how's your arm from taking all those attacks. Air cutter must have done you in since your weak to it." She said signalling to the arm which had blocked the attacks earlier.

"Fine, I've had much worse before and after I lost my memory." I said looking at my arm, it was completely fine, the metal stub though had a few scratches and some more dents "Before you ask I know about two moments in my life remember?"

She nodded then continued "Well why are so glum, why the bleak outlook to life?"

I sighed, could it be any more obvious "So far I haven't had a day in peace, or a happy one. In fact the only reason I ever went along with Evona and Lyro was at first because Lyro was nagging me then because there was a danger to their world and I could help, I don't like to see things come to harm." I said through a sigh.

"Hey you two, how about you cut your date short and come and join us." Bulba said from behind us.

"Obviously you don't listen much." I replied over my shoulder "And if you suggest I'm on a date once more I'll tie your vines in a bow around your legs." I said in annoyance.

"Whatever." She replied casually, man that bulbasaur had an attitude "Now come on and join in." she said motioning with her head to the circle of pokémon on the mattress, I sighed and walked over with Serva behind me.

"Since you two have just come you will go first." Cynder said through a grin "So, which one of you will go first?" he said with his grin widening.

"Better get this over with so just tell me what it is I have to do." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Pick truth or dare." He said simply, his grin still wide as ever on his face.

I figured I would go for truth, most of the questions I couldn't answer anyway "Truth."

"I have a good one." Said the bulbasaur eagerly "Who do you like and why?"

I sighed again, I was picking up the habit from Alex "If you mean some sort of crush I would personally prefer to wait more than the first two weeks of my life before I go running after some girl, that and if you had been listening back by the path you would know my opinion towards that." I responded as I rolled my eyes, I knew it would end in nothing.

"Your two weeks old? I have never seen a newborn fight like you did." The bulbasaur said cluelessly, Serva, Evona, Lyro and Cynder sighed in unison.

"He lost his memory two just over two weeks ago, in fact maybe its three now." Cynder told Bulba and Ruff.

"Ohh, well then you probably have to do a dare, like go up to Jane and give her a kiss?" the bulbasaur suggested.

"I have a better idea, how about I throw you out the window? Great idea eigh?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fine, you can do some other truth. Like why don't you like being around girls?" the bulbasaur suggested, she had been paying attention, she had just been playing dumb.

"I dunno." I said with a shrug.

"You're pretty blank up top aren't you?" Ruff asked with a tilt of his head, he meant I was pretty clueless.

"If you mean I'm slow witted or have rocks for brains I can give two better examples." I replied simply, I wasn't in the mood for some big argument.

"Like who?" Cynder asked with his stubs on his hips.

"You're the one with rocks for brains, you use ember on my iron defence without having any real reason just because Evona looked at you with a cute face." I replied, I noticed Serva beside me let out a snicker "Now if one of you can't give me a sensible question that I can answer I'll be off now."

"This isn't much of a truth but I have one." Evona began quietly but built in confidence as she saw the eager faces on everyone else's faces "Lyro and I know most of it but they don't. How do you fight specifically, what do you hate and explain your ability." She said finishing with a cheeky smile on her face.

"I fight using my paws and stubs quite plainly, I would expect you all to know that, I hate your constant cheek and my ability is either steadfast or inner focus." I replied giving the stupidest answer I could think of, Lyro face palmed since he besides Evona was the only one who knew what she meant and she couldn't face palm. Everyone stared blankly.

"That was pointless, all that was obvious." Ruff complained.

"That's not what she meant, he's playing stupid." Lyro replied.

"Now why would I be acting stupid?" I asked in an innocent tone with my gaze going up and my best attempt to twiddle my thumbs.

"Reply to the question with what she actually meant, whatever it is. We finally found something you can answer." Cynder insisted.

"One turn one answer, I'll start with the first she asked. I fight with whatever I have but would prefer not to. I don't always use my moves, sometimes I just do what comes to mind like throwing that torchic and sometimes I do what is for another question." I said leaving the air in suspense "Anyway, who's next?"

"Serva, your next." Bulba said simply "Truth or dare."

"Truth." She said confidently.

"How about you ask something, you seem to be good at playing with words." The bulbasaur said to me.

"I've only known you lot aside from Evona and Lyro from today. All I can ask her is why she went up to me and talked to me back at the path and here." I said simply, something made a few of them let out a snicker and a giggle. I raised a stub to use its crude surface as a mirror to see if something was on my face "What's so funny?" I asked looking over the rest of me then looking beside me at Serva who stood there straight faced.

"Go ahead and answer Serva." The bulbasaur said, barely containing herself from bursting into laughter.

"I told you the first time, I wanted to battle. Remember?" she said calmly, now that I thought back that was true.

"Yeah, I guess you did." I said still confused as to why everybody was snickering "Well that proves I'm rubbish at asking questions." I said simply.

"So, who's next?" Serva asked "Why not you Bulba? You seemed so enthusiastic."

"Sure, I can handle anything you've got. Dare." She said proudly.

Serva was about to speak but I interrupted "How about doing one of you own and give Alex a kiss?" I suggested, I kept a straight face at this but no one else did. Everyone stared at Bulba with grins.

"How about we all agree to leave to trainers out of this?" she suggested, everyone besides mean and Evona let out an aww, even Serva.

Evona stood there grinning, she turned to me and I instantly knew it was trouble "Sure, how about you give Laxar a big hug?" she said, the cheek in her voice evident.

"Ohh no." I said as I got up and jumped onto the bed to avoid the bulbasaur.

"Huh? What's going on?" Jane asked as I jumped away and ran to climb to ladder of the bunk beds, her bulbasaur landing beside her as I did, I made a big dome shield with one stub, curled up and used it to cover myself before the bulbasaur got up.

"I can't, he's covered himself up." She called down after using vine whip to pull herself up.

"Hey isn't this meant to make Bulba uncomfortable not Laxar?" Serva said in my defence.

"Guess so." Cynder said agreeing "Bulba cut it out, you'll get another one." He called up to her and she brought herself down.

"What was that all about?" Alex asked, I had been shielding myself on his bed since he had the top bunk.

"Looked like Bulba was trying to do something to Rio." Jack said poking his head out from under the bunk "Maybe some sort of dare, they have been sitting around in a circle and talking, the focus seemed to shift from pokémon to pokémon. Looks like a game of truth or dare."

"Don't be stupid, pokémon don't play truth or dare." Jane said then looked to her bulbasaur "Now don't you do what you just did to Rio again." She said shaking a finger at the bulbasaur.

"Please tell me its over." I said as I poked my head over the edge of the bunk, my ears swinging in front of my face.

"Its over." Cynder assured me, then he turned back to Bulba "So, we need something else for your dare, anyone got any ideas?"

"How about walking in circles in a weird dance saying "I'm a magikarp" for the whole house to hear?" Ruff suggested.

"Piece of cake." The bulbasaur said as she began to walk around our little circle tipping from side to side repeating the phrase "I am a magikarp" over and over for a few circles.

"Who's next?" she asked as she sat back and shook the dizziness from herself.

"What are they doing?" Alex pondered beside me.

"Hey Laxar, coming down?" Ruff asked me.

"No thanks, I want a head start should anything else of a similar fashion arise." I replied with a brief shake of my head

"I think Ruff should be next, so far we have gone clockwise starting with Laxar, Serva and then Bulba." Cynder said logically.

"Fine, I choose truth." He said uneasily.

"Anyone got any ideas?" Cynder said as he looked around for a show of hands "Well I have one. Why did you act so tough, proud and all powerful when you scored one hit in that battle with Laxar? It was only one hit and you ended up with your face sliding across the dirt." He said with a grin which was soon whipped off.

"Yeah, just like you earlier Cynder." Evona said.

"Well it looked like I had it in the bag, and it turned out I didn't." the rufflet said, he had it easiest so far.

"Your up next Cynder, what's you pick?" Bulba asked the cyndaquil who suddenly didn't look so eager to play.

"Ummm…. Truth…." He said trailing off between the two words.

"I have a good one!" I said eagerly, I was looking forward to this so I could get back at him for burning my tail "How come you have a soft spot for every girl you see? I mentioned this earlier about you using ember just because made a cute face at you" I said seeing the cyndaquil's face go slightly red, the trainers had stopped telling stories a while ago and were now staring blankly at our exchanges.

"Yeah why." Serva said as she crossed her arms.

"Umm…. I like to help people out, that's why." He said hoping to have gotten out of it.

"Well when I asked you to tell me what Evona and Lyro had told you about their adventures before they came here how was that much helping out. It was simply asking for information not some assistance." She said, piling on the pressure.

"What adventures?" Bulba asked, backed up by a quizzical look from Ruff.

"Cynder can explain later." Serva replied.

"Its all lies." I said before withdrawing my head out of sight.

"Anyway Lyro can go now since Cynder remains elusive." Bulba said moving the little game along.

"Dare." He replied simply, he didn't seem to have much opinion between the two.

"Well how about taking on Laxar in a mini fight?" Ruff suggested.

"Leave me outa this, its not my turn." I replied without showing my face.

"What I would give to understand this." Jack said with a grin.

"Me too." Jane said in a tone somewhat resembling awe.

"You know I'm starting to think they really are playing truth or dare." Alex said and he looked to me "Are you?" he asked, I raised my paw and gave it a bit of a shake along with a face saying "So-so" considering most of the turns got skipped or side tracked.

"What did he say?" Jane asked as I saw her head poke up from the edge of the bed before she climbed up and took a seat between Alex and me.

"He says "so-so" as in not quite but just about." He responded.

"So what is Lyro gonna do?" Ruff asked, he was getting a bit impatient

"How about jumping off the top bunk so we can move on?" Lyro suggested, the others gave a shrug and nodded. He completed the dare with a little hesitation once he got up but he did it anyway "Ok, Evona its your turn." He said as he picked himself up off the mattress.

"Truth." She said confidently.

"Perfect, I have a great one for this." Lyro said eagerly "Anyone else got ideas?" he asked around.

"No." Bulba replied.

"Well might you tell them about how you used to act towards Laxar and especially what you did one night and tell us why? Then maybe demonstrate why or what you wanted to do." He was with a grin spreading over his face.


	22. Team metallic

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

Authors note: yeah I know the last chapter may have seemed stupid and this one may as well but heck to it. And sorry for the stupid version of team rocket…

Chapter twenty two: Team Metallic.

"Dare." She replied.

"How about you stand in front of Jack and star at him in the strangest way you can?" Lyro suggested. Evona did so and began to stare at Jack with her cute face.

"What's she staring at me for." Jack asked as he leaned back and made a face.

"Some dare." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Never mind, next up is you again." Bulba said.

"No." I said as I leaned back against the wall, I saw some vines creep up over the edge of the bed "Quit it! I quit its been a whole round!" I said as I swatted away the vines, but as with last time she grabbed me eventually and began to tug, I grabbed onto the edge against the wall.

"Jack call off Serva." Jane ordered.

"Its not my Serva, its your Bulba." He replied from below us.

"Bulba, is that you?" she asked as she looked over the edge to see what was going on "Bulba stop it!" she said. I had just let go with one paw given as they weren't made for this and there wasn't much space between the bunk and the wall for me to hold on to, Alex saw this and gave me a hand. I let go with the other paw soon after and seeing as he was reaching behind Jane who was looking over the edge and I was being pulled towards it he too was slightly and where my arm and his met was behind Jane who was pushed off the side bit was caught by Serva, I however was pulled over after my sudden lack of resistance Bulba let go and fell over backwards and I was left to fall face first onto the mattress.

"I can't wait till Jane challenges me to a battle." I murmured as I pulled my snout from the mattress and checked if it was on straight.

"Why?" Bulba asked me as she took got up.

"So I can beat you to a pulp." I replied as I stretched out on the mattress and rolled to the side as I saw that's where Serva was about to place Jane.

"Ok, I say the little ones should get some sleep now and leave the bigger ones to their business." Jack said referring to the pokémon as "little ones" and himself, Jane and Alex as the bigger ones.

"How about the pokémon take my bed and I take the inflatable one so they aren't in the middle of us all and we don't get another accident." Jane suggested as she picked up her cover and pillow, the rest of the pokémon jumped over onto her bed, I walked over after them more slowly as I rubbed my nose.

"Ok, how about we just plain old talk?" Serva suggested.

"Count me out, I'm sure something will go wrong and I'm tired." I said as I dropped onto the bed and way down with my hands beneath my head and began to doze off.

"Come on get up you lot." I heard Jane say before seeing her throw a pillow at Alex and another at Jack, what a great way to wake up. I let out a yawn and a stretched "Come on, Rio is up now and I didn't even throw a pillow at him." Jane said as she looked my way and saw me and then looked back at the two boys who were still under their sheets to finish.

"Five more minutes…" Alex murmured from under his sheets.

Jane sighed and rolled her eyes "Think about it this way, last bit of time you will have to get Rio to want to join you." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Well your chances were totalled by your bulbasaur so you should take your own advice." Jack replied "Serva looked like she had done the least against him so I think I have this in the bag."

"Yeah, remembering how you battled him with Ruff." Alex said as he got up and smooth down his bed head.

"Well remember that he is judging the trainer not their pokémon." Jane said as she headed out to get changed. The rest of the pokémon began to wake up one by one, I jumped down from the bed and began to walk back and forth, _Who should I choose, I didn't want to choose Jane because of her bulbasaur, Alex because he had Evona and Lyro and that left Jack but I didn't really like him much, in fact least of all maybe. His attitude was so self righteous and what not yet I got along with his pokémon best of all, minus Ruff of course._ My thoughts were interrupted.

"Can't decide who to chose eigh?" Alex asked me as he jumped down from the top bunk after having put on his travelling cloths, I nodded.

"Well if you stick with me and Jack we will be travelling together for most of the time since we booth go for gyms you can have more time to decided if its between us two." He suggested but I shook my head. Jack was now up and getting dressed.

"Can I come in yet?" came Jane's voice from outside.

"Not yet!" Jack shouted as he hurried to put on his shirt and jacket then continuing after he was done "Ready." He said and Jane opened the door.

"Hurry up you lot, I want to get going to the next town, a contest is being held there." She said as she grabbed her bag.

"Don't you need camping gear if your off on a journey?" Jack asked her as he picked up his own bag and pointed out how bulgy it was.

"I guess so, but I have a question to ask the booth of you…." She trailed off "Want to go on a journey together?"

"Umm… Well I guess it could help if there were more of us together." Alex began "But I was never really planning to team up, not even with Jack."

"Well we could at least travel to the next town together, I could wait for your gym battle." Jane suggested and then looked at me, I was taking a step and turning around, effectively spinning around "What's with him?" she said as she put a hand on my head to stop me turning.

"Thinking, I think." Alex said unsure "I think he can't decide who to go with." He said as I shook myself to get rid of the dizziness.

"Well that could be another reason to team up, we could share him." Jane said simply as she ruffled the fur on my head "Anyway lets go, we have some breakfast to go in some bags ready in the kitchen, we should hurry up and go." She said as she picked up her bag and left the room.

"And what will you do about camping gear?" Jack called out behind her as he and Alex got their bag and left the room too, the rest of the pokémon followed suit. I walked out last and followed behind the others, by the stairs Jane was handing out bags of food to the pokémon while Alex and Jack were rushing through a sandwich each.

"Ok, pokémon are all set so lets go." Jane said as she handed me a bag and picked up her own brown one with a sandwich in it before heading out the door, Alex and Jack followed, leading the pokémon out the door. I followed behind last as before, I had a bad feeling, a very bad one. I went on anyways.

We headed off through what seemed like a maze of houses and streets yet Jane always seemed to know which way to go, eventually leading us to another dirt path, slightly wider than the last, this one was about three meters wide and had grass on either side. My feeling of dread and foreboding getting worse by the step.

"So, about how long until we reach the gym?" Alex asked as he put his ands behind his head.

"Maybe a few hours, it would help if we had bikes." Jack replied as he turned the map he was holding this way and that.

"Ohh it will be much longer for you." Came a voice from above us, there were two people, a man and a woman, along with a bronzor in a balloon that was made to look like it was made of plates of metal, the balloon carried some sort of machine below its basket.

"Who are you?" Alex asked, he was obviously confused.

"Is that a sorry brats complaints I hear?" the woman recited.

"I believe so, they do have plenty to fear." The man said as he crossed his arms and leaned back onto the edge of the basket.

"To steal all stars shiny and bright." The woman continued.

"To bring them home and go out with a fight." The man added, this was some weird rhyme they had.

"What are you two talking about?" Jane asked, she too was confused.

"Shut your yap and listen!" the woman snapped before continuing "And when we are done a must leave and get more."

"Because you have become a bore!" the man finished.

"Teresa." She stated simply, her name my guess.

"Rorek." The man said in the same manner.

"With Bronze the bronzor!" the bronzor said in plain human speech. _Wait, human?_ I thought to myself in surprise as I recoiled slightly and blinked in amazement, this was confirmed as he continued "We are part of team metallic! Surrender your pokémon!" he said and a control panel lifted up from behind the basket wall and the woman pressed a button. Multiple mechanical arms extended from the machine and went towards each of us. I dodged to the side and saw the mechanical hand hit the earth, I smashed it with force palm before it could try grabbing me again. The others didn't have the same luck as they were lifted off the ground. I saw them each struggle against the mechanical grip of the arms, I saw Serva's tail give of a faint green glow before she broke free, her tail cleanly slicing through the metal hand. She fell down toward the ground but Jack caught her before she hit.

"Glad your ok, and you learned leaf blade." He said to his pokémon with a smile, I interrupted this moment of joy and reunion.

"Serva, throw me at one of those arms with wine whip!" I shouted, she jumped out of her trainers arms and extended her vine towards me and took hold around my waist.

"One, two, three!" she shouted, throwing me up at Bulba.

"Get ready to catch!" I shouted down as I caught onto the mechanical arm and began to pull myself up, I pulled back my paw and pushed it out at the wrist of the mechanical hand and smashed it, the part holding Bulba broke off and she began to fall and was caught and lowered gently by Serva vine whip. I began to run along the arm finding the place where two arms were closest before jumping across and onto the one that held Evona, I pulled back a paw and began charging force palm so I could use it when I got to her without wasting time, again I smashed the wrist and Evona began to fall but was caught by Bulba. Next up I set to work charging booth paws as I ran up the arm again and found a point where it was close enough to jump onto the arm holding Ruff, co incidentally he and Lyro were being held close together so I ran up quickly and struck the hand around Ruff before making a leapt and smashing the one holding Lyro, this was a mistake since I almost fell short, I managed to hit the arm but only just managed to grab onto its still unbroken part. _One more to go_, I thought to myself as I pulled myself onto the arm before heading up towards where all the arms met by the machine that was attached to the machine.

"That riolu is trouble, Rorek send your klink against it!" the lady said from above me, great, now I had to worry about pursuers. I doubled my pace as I leaped over from arm to arm towards the one holding Cynder.

"Go Metalo!" I heard the man shout as a pokémon consisting of two gears appeared in front of me, I ducked under it and continued to run, I was almost at Cynder so I began to charge force palm. I was a few steps away from him when I heard a shout from behind me "Gear grind now!" the man shouted and I heard a whizzing sound behind me before feeling the impact of two spinning gears on my back almost grinding me into mince, I stood there unable to pull a way for a while before it stopped and I stumbled forwards, I was right behind Cynder. I pulled back a paw weakly and charged force palm then hit the wrist thus releasing Cynder, I was exhausted and my head dropped. My body lay limply with its arms and legs along with my tail drooping over their respective sides

"Poison fang Skorpio!" came the woman's voice, a moment later I felt two points dig into my back as I lay on the mechanical arm, I felt a wave of nausea as a strange burning sensation swept through my body.

"Arghh!" I cried out, I was about to get up but I felt the fingers of a metallic arm wrap themselves around my body, holding my arms against my body and making them useless. I was stuck in its grasp.

"We may have lost those but this riolu is prize enough to our eyes." The bronzor said in a low, echo like hum. I struggled against the grip of the robotic arm but was virtually helpless with my arms held against my body, all I could do was flail about with my legs. I saw the ground growing more and more distant. My memories of the transport pidgeotto and came back as I felt a sick feeling churning in my stomach which mixed in with the ever worsening sensation of an acid going through my body and sapping my strength, I fainted soon enough with the last things I heard were the victorious cries of my kidnappers.


	23. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

Authors note: ok Laxar is captured by a parody team rocket with a talking bronzor, what will happen next? P.s. it is not a move unless stated so, like a variation of force palm used in this chapter is not focus blast of aura sphere! Simply a variation and other offence used will resemble hammer arm but is not! Geeze pokémon has ever single physical movement dubbed as an attack. The one that resembles hammer arm is just someone trying to smash someone over the head

Chapter twenty three: Revelations

"Ughhh…." I moaned as I began to wake up, I tried to rub my head but found my paws were bound behind me and I myself was tied to something "What in the name of Ho-oh is going on?" I murmured

"Finally up sunshine?" a voice teased, I opened my eyes to see it was the bronzor from before, we were in a big clearing in some forest, and he still looked like an annoying blue disk with some circles at the perimeter.

"Let me out of these ropes and I'll give you such a wallop you will be seeing some sunshine via the stars circling your head!" I growled at him, baring my teeth as I did so.

"So, which one of those brats owns you?" he asked me, completely ignoring my previous statement, I now saw the duo of people from before behind him using some sort of computer.

"None of them!" I growled "Let me go and I'll show you why!" I said finishing with the most vicious snarl I could come up with.

"None of 'em eigh?" he said carelessly, again his ignored me "How many times have you had trainers battle you?"

"More than I can count, one idiot sent his whole team at me, once two at a time and once a one on one followed by a one of five." I replied hoping to in some way intimidate the sorry blue disk in some way or at least frighten him.

"Well I guess you got no rescue and since your still wild were gonna capture you, but we won't be as fair as to let you fight back. You will stay tied while we beat at you with attacks and you faint." He chuckled cruelly as he floated over to his comrades. _Now how do I get out of here? _I pondered, I hadn't fought of those other trainers so I could let these buffoons capture me in their cheap way, _What attacks can I use now? _I wondered as I tried to move my paws but failed. Sky upper cut and force palm were useless for now, that left detect which was useless without being attacked and iron defence. Iron defence seemed like my only option, I guess I could try and make a blade to cut through the ropes. I instantly set to work on shaping a blade with iron defence and began to rub it against the ropes best I could, it didn't work. Silver was too soft a material so the edge didn't stay sharp enough to cut. I let out a sigh and slouched down, _I'm doomed. _I thought cheerily. After a while I saw a face appear on the screen, or at least a silhouette of one and it began a conversation with the trio, they explained to the silhouette about their encounter with Jack, Jane and Alex and how they caught me in false detail, making themselves seem smart, he was probably their boss. I then ignored this and thought back to my attacks, sky upper cut is purely physical and is just to hit, iron defence is useless since my stubs are silver not the usual hard metal found on riolu then there was detect which is useless without an attacker. However now that thought about it force palm pooled energy that explodes, I guess I could try blasting through the ropes.

I was about to set to work pooling small amounts of energy and tapping the ropes with them to slowly burn ,or blast whichever you prefer, but was interrupted "Hey riolu, what attacks do you have and what's your history?" the bronzor asked in a self important and demanding tone.

"I woke up three weeks ago or so with a blank memory." I replied whilst rolling my eyes, hoping this would make me seem more stupid and worthless and then continued with a slight lie "I know force palm as you saw earlier, and the other three moves every riolu starts with." I added hoping to undermine myself to an extent to make myself "unworthy of being held captive" to their minds.

"Hmph." the bronzor said with a roll of his eyes before translating to the two people present and the one on the screen. Now I set to work tossing small balls of energy from force palm at the ropes, I felt them loosen slightly after a while up to a point where I felt them drop. Now was my chance, I got up and pulled free of the tangle of ropes before running off. The man on the screen saw this from the camera he used to look at the trio in front of the computer.

"The riolu is escaping!" the man exclaimed "Get him!" he ordered after the three turned around and stood unmoving for some reason, I was in the forest by now. After a few seconds I heard my pursuer's steps behind me and began to pool energy in my palm for force palm, but this time I was going to make use of it differently. When I had pooled a sufficient amount of energy I made a jump as I spun around and swung my arm in a big arc over my head.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted as the energy that was pooled for force palm from my paw was flung at the trio behind me like a ball. It hit the ground in front of them with a nice big boom and sent them flying back. A smokescreen was created as a by product. This of course came out as an ear splitting "Ri-ohh-loooo!" to the people present.

"Pin missile Skorpio!" I heard the woman shout as a rain of green pin like missiles shot towards me, my eyes let off their usual gold glow as I dodged right and left. The smoke cleared and I saw the duo of people with their pokémon, a skorupi and the klink from before, the bronzor had crackles of static going over its surface.

"Vice grip Metalo!" the man shouted and the double gear pokémon levelled itself parallel to the ground before zooming at me, when it hit it turned its gears a little to pull me in, I tried to pull away but couldn't, I was stuck much to my annoyance "Thunder shock now!" he added and I felt a charge of electricity course through me, I began to twitch and shake uncontrollably for a while "Keep it up!" the man added with a grin on his face. It took me a while but I soon regained my focus and managed to bring my body back under control, I pulled my arms free of the gear pokémon's grasp. I made one paw into a fist and wrapped the other paw around it then brought this down hard onto of the gear pokémon's gears making it let go and fall to the ground.

"Skorpio use bug bite!" the woman yelled and the small purple scorpion like pokémon with a tail that looked like it was made up of a bunch of muscle shells next to each other and a pattern of one being a lighter purple another a darker with a ball on the end which sported two white pincers, its body was a dark purple oval with four more lightly coloured curved points for legs, two on each side, a light purple ball for a head with two smaller balls on its side near the top which are tipped with a curved, sharp claw each, and its blue oval eyes were joined by an upwards point, its mouth was a zig zag pattern across its face and had two pincers, one on each side, hooking inwards which began to glow and extend as it charged at me to attack. I pulled up a fore arm and made a shield with iron defence. The surface was too flat and smooth for its bites to land, instead they slid on the metallic surface, so the attack quickly failed. After I stopped hearing the constant dull metallic clinks from the pincers on my shield I pulled it out of the way, striking with force palm as soon as the pokémon came into view so it didn't have time to react or dodge. The scorpion pokémon tumbled back before falling to the ground with static crackling through its body.

"Hiya Laxar!" I heard a familiar voice chirp in, I looked up to see Ruff flying overhead.

"Didn't really expect any of you to come." I said, in all honestly I somehow didn't.

"Well looks like we didn't need to, your half way free." He said with his beak forming into what I thought was a smile "I'll get the others." He said as he flew off.

"Metalo use charge beam!" the man shouted, turned around and saw the double gear pokémon spinning fast slightly above the ground, a small orb of electricity formed where the two gears met and steadily grew. Before I realised what was about to hit me the orb let out a beam of electrical energy towards me, hitting me square in the chest. I flew back through the air past the duo of people and eventually smacking hard into a tree and sliding down its side to the ground.

"Throw a ball, he hasn't been captured!" the bronzor shouted urgently, the woman gave a brief "huh?" before giving a nod of understanding and throwing a poké-ball from her belt. I noticed booth wore metallic grey uniforms with dark blue gloved and boots along with an M emblem on the chest, the woman had higher boots and longer gloves which reached her elbows. The woman also had straight hair which went down to her shoulders while the man had short black hair which stayed flat against his skull, booth had pale skin and no other notable features. I rolled to my right quickly, dodging the ball just in time, I ended the roll in a crouch with one paw on the ground.

"Leave him alone!" Alex shouted as he performed a full bodied tackle on the man who was about to throw a poké-ball at me.

Jane preferring a different approach decided to have Bulba take care of klink "Bulba use vine whip and hold that klink in place!" she gave a shout and the grass type nodded, letting out its vines which grabbed a gear each.

"Serva, grab that skorupi now!" Jack ordered as he and Serva along with the rest of them came into view, Serva let out her vines and wrapped them around the pokémon tightly. Ruff made a dive and began pecking at the bronzor while Cynder, Evona and Lyro helped Alex in keeping track of the human villains.

"Bronze, call the balloon!" the woman shouted, the bronzor nodded and closed its eyes. I could see it emitting some sort of waves, the villains began a desperate struggle now. Soon their balloon appeared overhead and they gave out orders.

"Klink, gear grind yourself free!" the man shouted and the double gear pokémon began to spin, it began to crush Bulba's vines between booth of the gears, she yelped and let go.

"Skorpio, follow suit with poison fang!" the woman ordered and the skorupi bit into Serva's vine whip with its two pincer like fangs, she too let go with a yelp. The skorupi and klink were returned to their balls as two ropes dropped from the balloon, each was grabbed by one of the villains while the blue disk floated up to the basket. The ropes pulled the two villains up as the balloon gained altitude rapidly.

"Eigh, what's a riolu with three weeks of memory to us?" the bronzor said in some attempt to coax their loss as they drifted out of earshot.

"Three weeks of memory?" Alex repeated before looking to me "Did you loose your memory or something?" he asked, his tone was a serious and confused one, I nodded.

"Wow, so I guess the eevee and pikachu really must have been his only family…" Jane said, he voice was quiet, but her usual attitude re awakened soon "Anyway we better get out of here and heal the pokémon. Rio looks like he has taken a few electrical attacks by the looks of his fur." She said with a bit of worry, I responded by walking in some random direction in a manner that would imply I'm dizzy or un-coordinated as if dazed by something "Now lets get him to the pokémon center, Serva might need to be healed if she got poisoned by that poison fang too."

Alex let out a sigh "Ok but don't be surprised when he is missing the next day, if he is go to a park and look for a piece of metal by a tree." He said as he begun to follow me "That or he could get out three days later half starved since he didn't eat a thing in those past three days." He added as he caught up to me and picked me up to turn me in another direction before I wandered off into the forest.

"Now why would any of that happen?" Jane said ignorantly with her hands on her hips.

"Because that's what happened the last two times, in order. So if it got worse ever time then we might end up finding him with flies circling his head, one eye with a crazy twitch, a permanently bent to the side neck and his rib cage sticking out all while he thinks he is a pidgey." Jack said in a crude joke, putting his hands on his hips as he did so.

"I guess you make a point, and it looks like he is half way to what you described. He is freezing momentarily and having uncontrollable twitching fits every now and again." She replied with one hand on her chin "I guess I'll have to treat him or they might have to keep him in one of those chambers."

"Chambers don't work, he smashed through one of them." Alex replied as he turned me around yet again.

"Well I guess I'll have to treat him, a bit of a test on the path of a breeder." She said as she walked over to me while rummaging through her bag, I stopped my wonky walking around as soon as I saw this and turned to look at them in a completely normal manner.

"I guess telling him he is going to get a check up is the best medicine." Alex said through a sigh, I began a short twitching fit as some static crackled through me.

"Maybe so but he had partial paralysis and may just be forcing himself to look fine." She said as she took a berry from her bag and tossed it to me, it was red with a green stem that curved around in a loop, I took a cautious bite and felt the pickle of the static go away instantly "There, now I need to see if anything is wrong with you." She said, _If anything is wrong with me? Given the fact I lost my memory and became a pokémon I think that's an obvious yes._ I thought to myself as she began to lift him arms and check my paws, I didn't feel to comfortable like this given my unexplained dislike of being around or close to girls so I jumped back out of her reach.

"Now three, two, one and he runs into the forest." Alex said with a slight sigh and roll of his eyes, to pretty much everyone's surprise I didn't.

"Ok, maybe it will take a while before he stops trying to avoid me." she said with a sigh "Can you a least let me look from a distance, maybe start by raising your arms and doing a little turn?" she suggested, I shrugged and obeyed, she put her hand to her chin and nodded as she observed "Well looks like the bulk of the damage is some sort of blasting attack to his chest but otherwise looks fine enough." She said after I was done my little turn around.

"Well when will he be fine for another battle?" Jack asked impatiently, he didn't seem to care at all about my well being.

"You tell me, he has surprised me more than once and you two know his recovery habits better than me." she said with a shrug "Why do you ask?" she then added after a brief pause, curiosity in her tone.

"Well the gym battle and all coming up…" he began.

"I can see why he is having trouble deciding." Alex interrupted as soon and he heard mention of the gym battle.

"Why?" Jane questioned, I would have expected her to guess first.

"Well to be honest he gets along with Jack's pokémon the best but seeing Jack's attitude doesn't seem to appeal to him. I mean when I think about Jack the first words that pop into my head are eager, over confident and in his own way careless too. Like back when he tried to catch Rio, he landed one hit and began to boast and all, sure Rio can be a bit prideful and not want to step down but I think his reasons are different and I'm guessing he declined my offer to battle for more than just to annoy me." he began, a serious tone coming over him "You try to treat him as nicely as possible but I don't think he likes your Bulba much and the fact he for some reason dislikes being around girls, I even saw him move away slightly back where we first met when Serva sat next to him so those are things he seems to have against you though not personally." He continued, he was proving to be smarter and more conscious of other than I had thought initially, though I think this surprised everyone "That leaves me, I don't think we started off well and even though we agreed to start on a clean slate he seems to have some trouble around that, that and the fact I have the pikachu and eevee on my team, he seems to avoid them and even though he said he would ignore that fact I think its pretty near impossible unless they become friends again or something, he doesn't seem to trustful of anyone for that matter. Other than that I'm not quite sure how he feels about me." he finished then added after a slight pause "Looks like I have at least one major strike against me and not a good one in sight while the booth of you have at least one good and bad."

"Wow, didn't expect you to come up with anything like that." Jack said in awe, though the way he said it, it seemed it was more of an insult and some smoothed over way of saying "I think you're an idiot" to Alex.

"I didn't either but you have a point. He may not choose at all like this, not because he doesn't want to but because he just can't." she said with a hint of sadness in her voice "Then there is what that bronzor said about him having lost his memory three weeks ago, it gives him about two weeks of memories before us which I have a feeling he spent with those two." She continued with a gesture at Evona and Lyro "They must have been like family, a big feud like that has left him pretty much alone and now we are asking him to make a choice to choose the life ahead of him." She finished with guilt entering her tone

"I think we should travel as a group for now at least, give him time to decide in peace." Jack said, being sympathetic for once.

"How about we go for the next town and you can do your contest, we can battle the gym later once he chooses who to battle with." Alex said as he walked over to join the other two trainers.

"What do you say to joining me in my performance Rio?" Jane asked me, that name made me feel better in a way, it made me feel like someone else and my troubles seemed more distant. I gave a nod in response, I might as well give it a try.

"Well lets head over to the town, if we muck about much longer the contest will be over." Alex said as he began to head off into the forest, I followed behind him along with the others.

"So what do you do in a contest? And what drove you to them instead of gym battles?" Jack asked, breaking the silence after we had been walking in silence for a while.

"Well I have been meaning to try contests for a while, they sound fun. Its where you try and make up combinations to try and make your pokémon look good." She said, I made a face. Fashion didn't seem like my thing and I didn't look like a model either with my big ears and crude, blackening stubs.

"I don't think that appeals much to Rio, plus what's the fun in just doing some random performances?" Jack asked again.

"You battle each other if you make it past the first round and try and outclass and trick your opponent, though you win by taking away your opponents points not knocking them out though it is a possibility. You take down their points by attacking them in neat ways or dodging and defending in unusual ways. Basically you gain points or get your opponent to lose them for style and show." She said, she seemed to be drifting off into some sort of fantasy.

"Well Rio scores for unusualness with his iron defence." Alex noted, I didn't know quite how to take that so I decided to give myself the bliss of being ignorant about that.

"I have also wanted to attend one of those breeder conferences, its where you show how well you take care of your pokémon and how well its trained." She added, again her mind seemed distant "Then there is musicals where you dress up pokémon and they act our plays!" she exclaimed, almost jumping with joy, a smile spreading over her face and her tone bright and cheery, I made a face at the last activity she mentioned.

"I don't think Rio likes playing dress up." Jack said with a laugh then added bit to annoy Jane "And you won't be able to train or take care of him in any way if he can't stand being around you." She said with a contained smirk, Jane gave him a slap across the face.

"Well with your personality you don't stand a chance of befriending him, you two are opposites!" she shouted at him, Alex let out a sigh and so did I, we could booth sense the argument that followed. Luckily for me Alex stepped in and broke them up before they started tearing at each other, we got out of the forest soon enough and found ourselves by some city.

"Luda Osepper city." Said Alex before beginning a run toward the small city, it had a few apartments that were fairly big but its main feature was the big stadium it was centred on.

"Wait for us!" Jane shouted as she led the rest of us behind him.


	24. True reason for it all

Disclaimer: I don't claim to not be a person who doesn't own pokémon (in don't own pokémon in short)

Authors note: ok, I notice paragraphs aren't showing when I post so I will put - between them. P.s. this stories updates will come a bit slower since I'm going to start yet another story but I won't stop doing this one though. Just it might me a every two day update instead of every day.

Chapter twenty four: True reason for it all

We approach a building that looked like that center in the first town we had seen, then I realised it was a center like the one in the first town.

"Ohh no." I mumbled as I began to turn around in preparation to run.

"Hold it, we aren't leaving you here for treatment. We are here to get rooms for the night." Jane said as she grabbed my ear to stop me from running, I let out a sigh of relief before turning back around and following the rest of them in.

"Hi there, how may I help you?" a lady that looked much like the nurse in the first town greeted us, in fact she looked exactly like her.

"Wait, weren't you back in Maple town?" Alex said as he recoiled in amazement, the nurse put a hand over her mouth and giggled.

"I'm related to her, all women in our family look identical." She said after sobering up "I can tell you're new at this because of your reaction, so do you want a room or to heal your pokémon?"

"Room please, one with spare room for the pokémon if there is one." Jane said.

"Don't they sleep in their poké-balls?" the nurse asked curiously.

"No, they are more out of the ball pokémon and the Riolu hasn't been captured yet. We are waiting to see which one of us he will join." Alex replied.

"Ok, I'll set up a chamber for each of them." The nurse said as she turned to go around the counter.

"Well we would prefer if they were in the same room as us." Jane said quickly.

"By the way the riolu doesn't like them, he smashed the last one he was put in." Alex added to stop any argument from the nurse.

"And by the way joy, can you give me some information on the contest being held here?" Jane asked eagerly as the thought came to mind.

"Its tomorrow morning and you need two pokémon to enter, there will be a screening here in the lobby live." She replied as she continued around the counter and signalled for the trio to follow her, the pokémon followed behind.

"Well I guess I'll watch to see if I'm still keen after that." Jane said as we walked along a corridor, at the end of it were some stairs going to the right which the nurse led us up. Upstairs was yet another hallway with doors at regular intervals on each side.

"Third one on the right." The nurse said as she raised a finger at the door she meant before heading back down the stairs. We all headed to the room she told us to go to, Jane opened the door to reveal a room similar to hers except with two bunk beds and an oval like bed where her desk would have been, the oval seemed to be for pokémon but it wouldn't fit all of us. Oddly its shape and size brought back memories of the tent back at the guild and the straw we had used as a bed, I almost felt drawn to its familiarity, Evona noticed this.

"Familiar isn't it?" she asked, interrupting my flash back "Just remember our adventures weren't all bad."

"Name a good one." I challenged her.

"Our adventures helped all of us grow strong, it helped you discover more about yourself didn't it?" she pressed.

"Personally I think a session of therapy would have done the same without the by product of life risking fights." I replied, keeping calm and not giving an inch of ground.

"I doubt it, those memories wouldn't have came up if you were just talking, admit it brought you closer to your past." She continued, as much as I hated to admit it to myself they did. Those memories were triggered by re-experience and wouldn't come up in a conversation.

"Evona is right. Please, why are you even acting like this? We shared the good and the bad." Lyro said as he joined in the conversation.

"Wrong, sure we may have shared some good but I fought virizion and I took the blast from reshiram. All I got from this was loosing Asen for the second time. Then back in the park all you could think of was to make fun of me." I replied, I wasn't going to give ground, if anything I was going to push back.

"If you don't care about us why did you come up the mountain to protect us from zekrom, why didn't you run. Then there is with reshiram, why did you risk your life in stopping her rage!" Evona insisted.

"I'm not one to throw away or ignore life. Plus I told you with zekrom didn't I, with the celebi and everything?" I replied as I headed off to the bed, as I sat a sharp pain went through my head and I closed my eyes as I gripped my head "Ahh!" I cried out which caught the attention of everyone.

_Act normal, you want them to forget about you for a while_, a voice came from my head, not something I was thinking. I opened my eyes and put on a smile to make everyone look back to what they were doing.

_No need to tell me what I want, I already know that._ I replied to the voice, I didn't expect an answer.

_You have had it rough I know, remember celebi? She said you were needed to prevent a crisis in the future. _The voice continued, much to my surprise.

_Yeah, she mentioned a mew I think. But Zreka was beaten._ I replied, confusion seeped through my thoughts.

_Yes I am that mew. My name is Mela, her name is Cesa. She comes from no time known to anyone but I am from the future, true you beat Zreka but a dark future still remains, another trouble has aroused. The legendary pokémon have become enraged and are tearing up the world in attempts to take out one another in fear of being destroyed themselves and the future being changed, we are the only two left willing to change it but with all of them against us we must be discrete. I can't speak to you much longer now so come out the window of the room you are in when you can, then we will talk me._ The voice said before going quiet, _Bring no one…_It added before the pain vanished.

"What's wrong?" Evona asked me with a look of mild concern on her face.

"Nothing." I lied but sensed this wouldn't hold her off "Now leave me alone." I added with a slight growl.

"The bed is full, we need to sleep here." She said with a shrug pretending this meant nothing to any of us.

"Fine." I said bluntly before lying down as close to the wall of the bed as I could before remembering I would need the window open and that if I did it later I might wake someone so I stood up and climbed to the window sill and opened the window. The air outside was warm on a summers day like today so no body raised question. I climbed back down and lay on the bed facing its raised rim, it seemed basket like with this feature. I felt Evona shuffle up close to me, this almost seemed like a comfort given the brief conversation that was held in my mind moments ago but I pushed her away, I didn't want to take any chance in waking her, I knew how easily she could wake.

Soon after I felt the same jolt of pain but didn't make a noise, I didn't want to rouse anyone or slow them down from getting to sleep.

_Their asleep, hurry!_ The voice came, I reacted immediately by getting up smoothly and slowly, trying not to shift much of my weight. As soon as I got up on two legs I grabbed the windowsill and pulled myself up, I looked out the window and saw the drop below. I gulped before looking around and seeing a drain pipe beside the window. I grabbed on and began to half slide half climb my way down to the small back garden which had some shrubs surrounding it with a fence behind them.

"Hiya, glad you made it." Came an oddly familiar voice as I reached the bottom, I turned to see celebi waving at me.

"I have a question." I said ignoring the greeting.

"Why me? I'm sure there are plenty stronger than me to do the job." I said in a serious tone.

"There is trouble there, power can bring corruption and we needed someone who wouldn't go bad, who wouldn't hurt another if they had a choice. Someone who knew what it was like to be hurt." A voice came from beside me, I turned to see a pink pokémon with a long tail which ended in a wider tip, it had feet similar to a rabbit and a slim body which widened where its legs came out, its arms and hands were similar to celebi's except pink and it had a head with a bump like snout and two pointed ears finished off with two blue eyes that showed it was feminine. It was also floating in the air like celebi "You seemed like a perfect candidate but we needed you to start again and learn again to see if it was really in your nature so we set you up to be hit by Zreka and we took away your memory, you proved that you were the kind of person we were looking for when you defended the two pokémon from that scyther, we also had a pokémon watch over you. He too acknowledged you seemed a good choice."

"Brezar." His name came to my mind, when we met he noted that my dislike to fight was a good trait, and he seemed to be helping us a lot. He also seemed most disappointed by dark days escape.

"Yes, the buizel." Celebi said with a nod.

"But I'm sure I'm not the only one in the world like me, and why not get a pokémon to start with?" I questioned.

"Pokémon don't have the spark humans do or the capable mind of one, a metagross may be able to think faster and more accurately or an alakazam but those pokémon have become in ways obsessed with it and have almost left life. Humans have an undeniable will and complex mind but because of the power that gave them many abuse it while other grew ignorant. Few remain good at heart and retain the traits humanity rose from, and even fewer would remain so out of their current position. Your history and spark is what shaped you, you were what we needed, and you shared something no one else that had the traits we sought, you cared for and saw life other didn't." Mew explained and then added "You also proved to have an ability we didn't foresee your will enabled you to withstand and channel the very existence around you in whatever form it came."

"Well my life is a mess now and why am I needed now?" I asked, I was hoping it didn't involve more chaos.

"We are sorry for the fights we made you fight but now chaos is about to unfurl unlike any this world has seen, legends will fight for survival and self preservation." Celebi said, I couldn't stand all this and still didn't see why me of all things.

"Well I don't see how you can expect me to fight off a force that could tear up the world. I also have the question of why I'm a pokémon and a riolu more specifically." I questioned.

"You needed to become a pokémon, people had the spark but pokémon had the physical embodiment to complete it. Why a riolu is beyond us or even Ho-oh who brings back the dead, all we can do is guess that it was because of a riolu's natural connection to that around it." Mew replied in a tone that implied it was equally as clueless as me. Mew's voice seemed so deep almost echo like and never seemed to come from the actual creature, more like from my mind.

"Now let us explain what will happen in the next month." Celebi said as we became surrounded by a white light which faded and we appeared in an area of darkness with three images before us each of one of the legendary birds articuno, moltres and zapdos. In each I saw them struggle and fall before disappearing.

"Their defeat and disappearance into some untraceable realm has left lugia enraged and as we speak it is coming from the depths of the sea, next the three embodiments of the world, suicune embodiment of the north wind, entei embodiment of the volcano and raikou embodiment of lightning will vanish as well. Lugia, when she comes out of the sea that alone will cause devastation with storms across the land. Ho-oh will come and their two powers will conflict and cause chaos through conflicting storms. This chaos effects every creature and more conflict and confusion arises, it will result in a war of legends. It must be stopped before it begins." Mews voice echoed through my head.

"You expect me to stop a war of legends?" I said in surprise but oddly found that my voice too seemed to echo, we were talking telepathically.

"Legends will collide and this world will fall, if it is to survive you must. We know you do not wish to fight but now you must hone your skills and may the powers beyond us all be with you." Celebi's normally gentle and friendly voice echoed in a grave manner as another flash came and we were suspended in the air, I watched as kyogre, maker of oceans leapt in and out of the water creating huge waves as it did, groudon the one who raised the land by its side with a stone path rising from the sea as it took each step and rayquaza, leader of the three and ruler of skies in the air visible amongst the dark clouds that swirled in the sky, to the right came a blue haze in the air from which dialga, the governor of time, emerged and to the left a crimson slash in the air opened into a portal from which the deity of space, palkia emerged with giratina, lord of the inverse coming out above them all from a black swirl, between groudon and kyogre from a globe of light emerged arceus, between giratina and either of the two from its trio on either side, dropped zekrom of ideals on the right and reshiram of truth on the left, from the clouds above.

"Where are the other legendary pokémon, can't they help?" I asked, the sight before me was amazing but yet would cripple a grown man to tears for his mother.

"Fear, it holds them back. Celebi and I too fear to face them so we sought another, you." Mew's voice echoed before another flash came with lugia and ho-oh staring at each other, the scene was grim with no sunlight coming down and below on the ground was a rock plain with water gushing through the small canals and cracks, I turned towards lugia and saw that in front of it the plains gave way to violent seas. Yet another flash came and we were back in the yard, I fell to my knees and tears swelled in my eyes, not of fear but of worry and failure.

"I can't, I'm just one me. I barely survived reshiram and she still came out above me and even then I had help." I said as I fought back the tears.

"Yet your not afraid now are you? Have you ever been?" celebi questioned in a rhetorical manner with her usual kindness in her voice.

"No, I'm not and I don't remember in my three weeks to have been afraid." I admitted, the tears retreated now and I got up, celebi saw it had worked.

"That's another reason we choose you, you will take on anything without fear." Mew said in acknowledgement with what I thought was a smile "You must prepare, hone your skills and prepare for the war of legends. Find the three legendary beasts first, they are the first hope if you can prevent ho-oh's rage." She told me.

"What about Zreka?" I asked, I had come to this world to prevent him from starting a new crisis not stop another one.

"He has settled, he isn't going to stir trouble anymore." Celebi said with a smile to trying and ease my concerns.

"So how do I confront the legendary beasts, won't they think I'm a threat?" I continued to ponder.

"Yes, they will be alert on the extreme. You will most likely have to fight them." Mew said in a regretful tone as her head drooped.

"That's a trouble, the last time I fought legendary pokémon they ended up being captured." I said as more worry was evident in my voice.

"Do not worry, worry is the seed of doubt. They may be captured but that is un preventable." Celebi said in a tone of reassurance though her statement was anything but.

"Then why should I go after them?" I asked slightly confused by the last statement.

"One may tell you were to find ho-oh, you will need to know in order to face him in any hope before he engages lugia. The three birds have been captured already and lugia is on her way, she will arise from the seas after ho-oh has taken to the skies so you must face him first then take her up in battle though if you fail against ho-oh or his rage is not gone when you defeat him you must race to the Eternal Whirl to fight her. If booth times prove unsuccessful your last chance is where they meet at the Rocky Plain Shore. Ho-oh will come to his rage on the day of the solar eclipse, three days later lugia will arise from the seas on the night of a lunar eclipse. Within a day of the lunar eclipse they will meet at the shore." Mew said in a grave tone, I nodded.

"Until we meet again." Celebi said with a wave before another flash came, when the light cleared they were gone, I walked over near one of the bushes and curled up by it in some attempt to go to sleep it was more than a few hours before I finally did.


	25. Friends again

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and specific characters not pokémon.

Authors note: Ok updates could be slower since I started yet another story called Adventures From The Ashes with Laxar as the partner and sorry for the short and boring chapter again, just need to make room and set the scene for the fun stuff

Chapter twenty five: Friends again

"Now how did you end up out here?" Jane said, I woke up to see her leaning over me. Last night's event buzzed in my head as I got up with a yawn "Come on, its time for breakfast." She said as she held my paw and led me around the building to enter the front door. The rest of them were sitting on a couch and eating from some plates while looking at a big t.v, a picture of a stage and two pokémon was on it with their trainers behind them.

"I can't believe you are interested in this." Jack said through a mouthful of food "I mean they aren't even battling, they are just prancing about like pokémon fashion models." He said as one of the pokémon, a leafeon which is a yellow pokémon similar to a cat but with a leaf like tail, begun to run in a small circle, some petals spiralled up from it and began to float down in a sort of rain.

"I guess so, not quite what I expected." She replied as she handed me a bag of food "I expected it to be more of a skill contest." she added in a rather disappointed tone.

"That's more what breeder conferences are for." The nurse said as she brought her a plate of food.

"What do you do at them?" Jane asked curiously.

"At each one there is a set challenge you need to complete using a select amount of your pokémon, it could be a race down a hill, sculpting or even taking something apart or putting it together." The nurse replied

"Any idea where one will be held?" Jane asked curiously.

"In the next town, three days from now." the nurse replied as she returned back to the counter.

"So, we go for booth of your gym battles today and then head over to the next town." Jane said as she took a seat beside the boys, I sat behind the couch and leaned on its back as I took the pellets from my bag and ate them one my one, I heard the shuffle of paws on the couch as I looked up to see Evona's head poke out from behind the couch over me.

"Why were you outside?" she asked me as she tilted her head.

"Fresh air." I lied as continued to eat and did my best to offset further conversation but Evona wouldn't give up as usual.

"The window was open for that. Something is up and you better speak up." She said as she jumped down in front of me "Now talk." She said as if performing an interrogation.

"I told you all I wanted was some fresh air, and some time outside." I replied, the first bit was a lie but the second was obvious truth.

"I know you wanted time outside, if you didn't you wouldn't have gone out. Now what was the reason?" she pressed.

"Fresh air." I persisted, she made a face.

"Speak truth or face the terrible means of torture by the name of licking!" she said in a mock threatening tone as she stepped towards me with her tongue out at me.

I wasn't in the mood for any jokes so I force palmed her back weakly "Leave me alone, I wanted some fresh air ok?" I said firmly.

"Next your going to tell us you just randomly called out in pain as you sat down, for no apparent reason." Lyro said as he turned the corner of the couch "We are a team remember, we help each other out. Tell us what's wrong." He insisted.

"Why does something need to be wrong? Maybe I just had a head ache." I said as I crossed my arms in a childish manner.

"When your upset something is _always_ wrong." He said simply with added stress on the always.

"No it isn't, I've been upset pretty much since I was found." I replied, its true I have always had something on my mind bugging me since the day I woke up on the field.

"Yeah, because there has always been something wrong." Lyro stated, another truth.

"Why are you so aggressive now?" Evona said as she got up from the slid she was sent on by my force palm "You have changed so much, something is up."

"Nothing is up, I'm happy. We stopped Zreka and I'm happy." I lied as I looked away.

"Sure you are, if this is happy I can't imagine sad or angry." Lyro said with a roll of his eyes.

"What's it to you two, I'm just a riolu so why do you care?" I asked them without looking at either of their faces.

"You're our friend, our riolu." Evona said as she walked around to meet my gaze, tears were pooled up in my eyes and she saw them. The revelations of last night and everything is too much, my hatred to them had almost disappeared and I didn't want to drag them into the fight I knew I would have to fight.

"Something is definitely wrong. You have never been like this before." She said with a look of worry on her face.

"Nothing is up." I lied as I tried to hold back the tears, one trickled down my cheek as I said this "Leave me alone." I said as I ran out the door and turned to the side of the door just out of sight, I sat against the wall with my face buried in my paws.

"Having trouble?" a familiar voice came, celebi. I looked up from my paws and saw mew beside her.

"No." I said sarcastically.

"We can tell them if you like." Mew suggested plainly.

"And drag them into this?" I said in a way that meant "No!" but sadly I was outvoted by fate as a voice came from around the doorway.

"Drag who into what?" came Evona's voice as I looked around to see her head poke itself out of the doorway "And who are you talking to?" she said as she turned her head to see me along with the duo floating in front of me.

"Yeah, who?" came Lyro's voice as he did the same, booth of their jaws dropped as they got the answer to at least one of their questions.

"Evona and Lyro this is Mela and Cesa, Mela and Cesa this is Evona and Lyro." I said to introduce the two pairs to each other.

"Hiya." Said the celebi with a smile and a wave.

"Nice to meet you." The mew said with a wave to match.

"Umm… same with us." Said Lyro in a confused tone.

"What's going on here?" Evona questioned with a tilt of her head, I could tell she was beginning to put together some ideas, I let out a sigh before mew and celebi explained _everything._

"Why didn't you tell us?" Evona said in a tone that implied she was almost insulted that I didn't.

"Didn't want to drag you two into this." I answered truthfully, I knew all the risks and I knew they weren't the best battlers.

"Well we're dragging ourselves into it whether you like it or not." Lyro said with his hands (he has fingers doesn't he?) on his hips to imply his mind was made up, Evona gave me a look that was an equivalent.

"One question. How do I find the three legendary beasts?" I said as I looked over to mew and celebi, they looked at me blankly.

"Suicune is the embodiment of the north wind, she is always on the move. Entei and raikou are somewhat simpler, entei is most likely by some volcano and look for storms to mark the location of raikou." Celebi replied after a pause, that wasn't much help.

"Well all this simplifies your choice at who to pick, its Alex or Jack." Evona said with a concealed smile.

"How? Just because I need to hone my battle skills doesn't mean I need to go along with some attack-happy human." I said in response, although her idea made more sense than my reply I meant every letter of it.

"He is right, the choice is his and it's not only power he will need to hone." Mew said and made a pause before adding "We need to go, until we meet again." She finished before a white flash came and they were gone.

"We have until the solar eclipse which is some time in the next month to find ho-oh and to do that we need to ask one of the legendary beasts before it is caught." I said as I headed back into the center.

"Where have you three been?" Alex asked as he looked over at us a smile crept over his face as he did "Friends again huh?" I gave a nod, probably as close as it would get.

"Ok, let's go now." Jane said as she picked up her bag "No time to waste, you guys want to battle the gym right?" she said as she headed towards the exit with Bulba following behind her, jack and Alex followed suit with their pokémon following suit, I followed beside Jane as we headed out the door.

"So, what do any of you know about the gym leader? Is he tough?" Jack asked as he held his hands behind his head, in a relaxed manner.

"Of course he is tough, that's why he is a gym leader. I heard he uses you pokémon's opposites and looks at how you react. He is also a pokémon connoisseur and tests your pokémon's compatibility with you." Jane replied, she seemed to be the most knowledgeable of the trio and seemed to do her homework much more than the other two.

"Well then it's off to the battle we go!" Alex said before charging off down the road with the rest of us in tow.


	26. twin trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

Authors note: I have put my other story on hold, well actually I'm only about two chapters in so I'm planning to trash it but I will start a new one using its same idea with some extras I just have a few questions to ask and I'm starting to lose inspiration as writers block or maybe just the lack of inspiration that has been coming over me since Zreka was beaten but it may be a while until the next update and this chapter will be short and pretty dull like the last one. I think I ruined this story by trying to add a post story and sorry even this chapter is half finished I just can't seem to write more. But I'm working on something BIG and I won't be posting for a while except some polls so I can find out how to fine tune my plans, I'm going to plan out my next project properly.

Chapter twenty six: Twin trouble

"You kids here to challenge the gym?" said a tall guy in his late teens with ruffled and dark hair, he also had a slight tan.

"Only us, she is just watching." Jack said with an air of confidence around him, he seemed sure of himself.

"Ok, me and my twin run this gym. We test your pokémon's compatibility with you and see how you react to your pokémon's opposites." The man explained as another guy just like him came out from behind him.

"Please reveal your starters for our one on one battles." The second guy added and Serva along with Cynder stepped up in front of their respective trainers, the two nodded in sync "Mhmm… I would say mudkip for the snivy and turtwig for the cyndaquil." He continued with his nodding.

"Piece of cake, especially with a type advantage!" Jack said, he was eager to begin his battle. I looked up at Alex and say him rubbing his chin and somewhat lost in thought, he didn't seem as confident as Jack, however booth of us were busy in our thoughts and observations and neither noticed the rest of the group had gone in until Jane called us in.

"Ohh… yeah coming." He said as he walked through the big grey double doors of the overall dark and gloomy building, inside was what quite plainly looked like a stadium with some stands on either side and a dirt field with a few puddles scattered randomly on it.

"Who's first?" one of the two twins asked, I could no longer differentiate the two.

"Me! Me! Me! Me! Me!" Jack shouted as he jumped about with one arm in the air, the two looked over to Alex to see if he wanted to go first and he just shrugged to tell them he didn't really care the order.

A few minutes later everything was set up, Jack and one of the twins on either end of the field and the second twin standing outside of the field at the halfway line and the rest of us in the stands.

"Battle begin!" the twin that stood by the halfway line shouted, he seemed to be the referee. The two battling trainers let out their pokémon, Jack Serva and the twin a mudkip "First move to the challenger." He added before the battle actually began.

"Serva leaf blade and make it quick!" Jack shouted, Serva seemed slightly hesitant at this head on approach but charged at the mudkip with her tail glowing green, she jumped and swung her tail around in a slicing motion.

"Duck down low." the twin said and the mudkip ducked down and tilted its head to make sure its fin was down, Serva's attack clearly missed "Tackle now." the trainer ordered as Serva landed, the mudkip obeyed without question and hit her before she could respond, she fell back and made a short skid before getting up "Follow up with mud slap!" the twin ordered and the mudkip stomped one foot on the ground and the ground there went soft and continued in a trail towards Serva and eventually softening the ground under her, it then lifted its foot and the rest of the mud followed suit in a whip like effect, it lifted over Serva and then fell back onto her. She seemed relatively stuck in the mud that covered her, its weight seemed to make her movements slow and lagging.

"Leaf blade and break free of that mud!" Jack ordered as he swung one arms out and pointed a finger. Serva did as she was told and spun around with leaf blade which sliced through the thick layer of mud and sent it around in a sort of spray.

"Not bad, but no more play." The twin said as he complemented Serva's actions "Water gun and follow it through with an ice beam!" the twin ordered as he struck a pose similar to Jack's, his mudkip blasted Serva with a water gun that quite literally jetted her back to Jack's feet before being blasted by an ice beam that froze the water that was covering her and encased her in a solid shell of ice, her head which stood out of the ice was hanging limply back.

"The snivy is unable to battle, the gym leader wins!" the ref called out as he raised a hand in the other twins direction, Jack's jaw dropped momentarily before he set to work trying to break through the ice encasing Serva.

"Allow me." the trainer who had been his opponent said in a gentleman like manner as he held out yet another poké-ball, a beam of red light shone from the white button and materialized in front of Serva as a charmander, a bi pedal lizard with a flame burning on the tip of its tail "Ember to melt the ice, mind you don't hurt the snivy." He ordered, the charmander nodded and replied with an "Ok" which was heard as "char" before releasing a few small embers of fire towards Serva, they hit the ice and began to slide and dance around it slowly while the ice melted, the flames burnt out as it did.

"Thanks." Jack said as he looked up at the trainer after picking up Serva and returning her to her poké-ball "Thanks to you too Serva." He whispered under his breath.

"Nice battle, now its my turn." Alex said with a grin as he walked over to the twin who had battled Jack "Cynder, you ready?" he asked the mouse pokémon standing behind him, he nodded with a look of excitement on his face to match his trainers, though it seemed it had a closer link to Jack's attitude.

"Ok, I'll be your opponent. Me and turtwig." The formerly ref said as he let out a green turtle with a pale yellow under jaw and sock like markings on its feet as well as a dirt brown shell with a darker border and a short stem with two leave coming out of its head.

"Fine with me." Alex said with a shrug as he pointed a position near center field for Cynder to stand at, the two twins swapped places and the new opponent pointed to a spot in front of Cynder where the turtwig went to.

"Battle begin!" the new ref shouted, booth sides prepared for an attack "First move to the challenger." He added as with before, Alex nodded.

"Start things off with an ember, don't let your guard down and dodge any counter attack." Alex said, he was making sure Cynder new what he wanted done right from the start, Cynder however didn't take the order of not letting his guard down. He was acting very confident with the type advantage. Exactly like Jack before the battle, I was pretty sure I wasn't the only one seeing this. These thoughts didn't linger as my concentration returned to the task I had been set by celebi and mew, I needed a plan to find the three legendary beats and what was harder was that unlike the sword master trio they were far from stationary. I heard the impacts of the battle and the shouted orders that were given thought I did my best to drone them out, I just couldn't though. I slid off my seat quietly without letting anyone else know and jumped down through the gap under the plank which was used for the seat, these weren't the professional seats, more like the foldable bleachers you would see in a high school. From here I quietly made my way out, I checked behind me a few times to see if the ever conscious Evona hadn't followed me, she hadn't.

I walked slowly out and onto the dirt path, the towering grey figure of steel which the battles were held in behind me cast a long and deep shadow in the mid morning sun, I stood in its middle and took a deep breath it which was accompanied by the gentle and soothing breeze behind me, it was cool but not cold so I welcomed it. _Raikou has a storm to accompany him so it wouldn't be too hard to find him, suicune and entei were a different matter…unless…unless they came to me…_This thought began to stir in my head but it wasn't for long, some deep and indescribably instinct woke me from my thoughts, it seemed to be a habit more than an instinct though. I checked my senses everything seemed right, I was still where I was before, I could see and smell it all, the ground was still solid and all the sounds were present, and the wind was blowing… no, it wasn't. the trees were moving and I could hear it whistle by but I didn't feel it like before, it was much weaker and more patchy. I turned around instantly to see the trio of kidnappers from before, they were holding a big sack and looked like they were going to try and put _me_ in it.

"Hiya kiddo." The bronzor teased, I jumped back quickly as the man and woman made a lunge at me with the bag between them, I made a menacing growl which intimidated the trio.

"I thought you said a riolu with three weeks of memory wasn't worth anything to you?" I questioned as I back up further, with every step I got further from the gym and closer to the forest line, none of them would be able to pursue me there, yet another habit of sorts told me to stop retreating, as if something was wrong with it. More than just making me look like a coward. The trio made no attempt to cut me off, they seemed to encourage my retreat…. _It's a trap…_My thoughts lit up, a moment to late to my dismay as I felt a rope tighten around my legs before a sharp jerk upwards left me hanging by my ankle from a rope attached to a tree branch.

"Your ours squirt." The bronzor bragged in victory with a self righteous and over confident look on his face.

"We'll see about that." I growl before charging a quick force palm, I put up my torso and blasted the rope which made no resistance and made a almost snapping sound as it broke and I fell to the ground with a thump to follow. I got up before any of them could react and charged booth paws with a force palm "Can't catch what you can't see can you?" I asked him, this put a look of confusion on his face, the last I saw of him before slamming my paws together in front of me in a sort of clap, booth pools of energy colliding with each other in a violent explosion. I stood my ground but looks away with my eyes in a near closed squint while I heard the trio shout in surprise, a moment later the blast was exhausted and leaving behind a smokescreen, I wasted no time as I opened my sense to auras, the dim purple and aqua blue auras of the woman and man in the respective order and the dirty yellow of the bronzor shone through the smoke screen. The bronzor was hovering about aimlessly with his comrades doubled over in violent coughing fits, a gap between them. I charged through silently and exited the smokescreen in the direction of the gym, the trio of people I was travelling with and the gym leaders stepped out at the same time, the pokémon gathered at their feet.

"What is going on?" Jack asked as he saw me running in their direction with a smokescreen behind me which was now blown away for the most part, the trees didn't provide much shelter from the wind.

"Oh we'll- skip -our little song and dance- to do this- plain and- simple." the mans voice came as he and the woman emerged from the remains of the smokescreen with a few coughs to interrupt his speech (marked with –s).

"Glad you decided to save us that nightmare, going now before you're beat to a pulp would complete the package nicely." Alex said as he prepared for a battle, he looked down at Cynder to see if he was on the same page, he was but him and Serva didn't seem in top shape for the moment and I didn't think Bulba felt like a battle judging by their auras.

"Shut you yap!" the woman snapped angrily, she seemed to have a temper to suit and electrode "We were caught off guard last time." She said with a toss of her head.

"Sure." I said as I crossed my arms and blow out, adding a roll of my eyes for good measure. This came to them as "Riii" of course. The angrier they were the more reckless, the more reckless the better for me.

"Why you little smart mouth!" the bronzor growled at me and was the only one who my response was directed to that could fully understand it. A snarl stood out boldly on his face.

"Well if you are actually any good in a fight come and get me, fair and square." I challenged, I was confident he wouldn't decline, not in the way I said it. He let out a growl before translating to the puzzled humans present.

"That bronzor may be a sorry excuse for a pokémon but he sure provides some insight." Alex noted, much to the blue disks annoyance.

"Enough talk." The man said as he threw his poké-ball, the klink popped out, the woman did the same "Use gear grind and make that pesky riolu suffer for his insults!" he ordered with rage seeping into tone, the klink seemed to take on his masters attitude and a snarl formed on booth gears face's before levelling out and sliding through the air at me with booth gears whirling away at high speeds, I stood my ground and didn't make a move to dodge. Booth gears struck me with one at each side and began to spin, pulling me in as they did. I winced in pain but didn't make any other move.

"Skorpio pile on a poison fang!" the woman shouted, I opened my eyes to see the small bug type scuttle over with its pincer on the sides of its mouth glowing a menacing purple, it circled around me and out of my sight, a moment later I felt to fangs bite the back of my neck with each taking one side and its legs grappling my back, an acid-like sensation pulses through me in regular waves.

"Now for a top up of gyro ball." I heard the bronzor say evilly but didn't open my eyes, it would be a waste of my concentration, I needed to focus all I had on enduring the attacks. A moment later I felt something tap down on the top of my head, it was spinning almost like a drill trying to puncture my skull. Once the initial pain of each passed they began to drone out, everything went black and my feeling went numb, all I could feel and heart was the faint sound and feel of my heartbeat. This lasted a mere moment before a familiar voice hummed in.

"_We didn't choose _you _just so you would give up in a situation like this, things will get worse before getting better."_ Mew's voice echoed in my head, well that's a great pep talk.

"_You call that encouragement?"_ I thought back, I quite honestly didn't think she had taken me into account as a living pokémon.

"_No, I call it a dose of reality."_ She answered simply, why was I helping them? I heard a slight giggle and remembered she could hear my thoughts, but the giggle wasn't hers.

"_Well you're in a good mood aren't you?"_ came celebi's cheery voice, those two had no idea what was going through my head, well actually they had every idea what was going through my head but it was as if it was a foreign language.

"_Find someone else to do this job, I have my own issues, and plenty of them for that matter."_ I thought with an inner roll of my eyes, I would have given them booth a hearty slap across the face if I could, sadly I couldn't.

"_Well you're stuck with the role weather you like it or not."_ Celebi snapped back as if she was my mother, they were booth treating this like I had to clean up my room or something.

"_At least get out of my head and let me get out of my tight spot."_ I thought with an inner sigh which was partnered with yet another inner roll of my eyes.

"_Deal."_ Mew chirped in and their voices and presences faded, I was left in my normal state of mind with the pains resuming.


	27. An old shadow

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

Authors notes: thanks for bearing with me, I just had a bit of writers block and began to loose some inspiration for this story and I am currently planning out the next story but won't quit this one, please vote on some of the polls I have set up and post some reviews with certain pokémon you would like in 6 gen, post types, what its based on (can be multiple animals), or if its not directly based off anything give a general description. And yes I do think ho-oh and lugia are better than reshiram and zekrom, the former are true to pokémon and actually look like pokemon while the latter look stupid and like most gen 5 look nothing like original pokémon and can go sulk in a corner for that. That is what I think of gen 5, the only exceptions are…. Well…. nothing! Sorry for mix up with chapters I put them in right order now

Chapter Twenty Seven: An old shadow

I felt the gears grinding my chest, I felt the spinning disk atop my head and I felt the poisoned fangs inject me with regular doses of life sapping poison. My eyes snapped open and I narrowed them as I let out a menacing growl, I threw apart my arms and broke free of the twin gear pokémon's grinding attack. Next I batted the living gyroscope off my head which didn't pose any resistance since it was most likely dazed from all the spinning and had nothing to forcibly hold it in place, that left the fang scorp pokémon on my back. I leaned back and fell hard onto the skorupi, crushing it between me and the ground with my improvised body slam, I felt its fangs come off my neck upon impact and its pained cry to follow. Above me I saw the blue disk descending rapidly upon me with another gyro ball attack so I rolled off the skorupi and out of the way to my left, the gyro ball attack found another target besides me. I got up quickly and charged up a force palm and held it at the ready.

"Metalo get that riolu!" the man ordered, the twin gear pokémon responded and its gears began to whirl, a yellow orb of electricity began growing where booth gears met, sparks whirled around it and tendrils fizzled about "Fire!" the man ordered, a beam shot out from the orb and headed straight at me, I charged at it in return. I lowered my head and met the beam head on with my paw with its thick pool of energy held back, I pushed on for a while before hearing.

"Skorpio, pin missile!" the woman ordered, I felt the sting or countless needles on my body only moments later, yet it got worse.

"Now for a Psyshock!" I heard the bronzor shout out before a rhythmic pounding come upon me as burst after burst of energy flew at me. A moment passed and I had a flashback, all those weeks ago I faced something almost identical, the sneasel, houndour and poochyena. If I stood my ground then and even came out on top, I can do it again. The thought buzzed in my head as I doubled my pace with new determination, I pulled back my other paw and charged it with energy too, I pushed harder and faster. A moment later I found myself inches from my first assailant, the klink and I thrust forward my paw, I heard a stratifying thunk before the rhythmic hum of vibrating metal, I pulled back the same paw I had used and charged it again, I was close enough to reach booth of the other now. I dropped down and let the attacks whiz over my head before stepping quickly forwards and striking the bronzor as if he were a gong and a similar vibrating hum could be heard as with the klink, I ducked to my left before coming back up with my last force palm at the skorupi who skidded away on his side. I looked around and saw the trio of pokémon was harmless to me now with the skorupi and klink being paralysed.

"Flee?" the man asked the woman, she nodded in confirmation as she returned her skorupi, the man did the same with his klink while the bronzor floated unstably through the air towards them, waves emitting from him as he did. Moments later their balloon arrived as expected, again they fled with nothing we could do to prevent it, I didn't really care though since they were gone and that's all I wanted.

"You ok?" I heard Evona say as she approached me, I was a bit breathless so I didn't reply, I just turned to face her and gave her a weak smile.

"Talk about déjà vu, that was just like your second battle." Lyro chirped in as he gave me a pat on the back but then his expression changed "You were a bit slow to react though, when they were all pounding on you with attacks. Anything you want to share?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, just the celebi and mew giving me a none to good pep talk." I explained truthfully, I changed the subject after a slight pause "So, did Alex win his battle?" I questioned curiously.

"No, he failed too." Lyro said with a smile, those two were on a loosing streak. I let out a small laugh in an attempt to return the humour before straightening up, I looked behind the two of them to see the people talking but I couldn't quite make out the words and the rest of the pokémon walking over to us.

"Where did you get the idea to charge those attacks head on?" Serva asked me with a look of curiosity on her face, Cynder and Ruff shared it while Bulba just looked away with a roll of her eyes.

"My second battle, against a sneasel, houndour and poochyena, it was basically the same except I used sky upper cut that time." I explained as I headed over in the direction of the woods, I sat myself down against a tree as I reached one.

"Why were you outside anyways?" Bulba questioned me, hoping to get me in some tight spot, she did though not in the way intended. I wasn't quite sure how to explain "I needed to think up a plan to fight Ho-oh and Lugia" to them, though Evona came to my rescue as she saw this.

"He likes getting fresh air to relax every now and then." She said simply with a smile on her face "He did it a lot back at the guild." She explained for Cynder and Serva who were the only ones who knew what she meant.

"What do you mean? He only went off once and that was during the feast." Lyro argued much to my dismay, he had to mess it up. Though Evona seemed unfazed and replied without hesitation.

"Yeah and you would know, your sleeping like a snorlax when he does." She said with a smirk which came much to Lyro's annoyance "He did it mainly when we all went to bed and who knows when else." She countered simply, but Lyro wasn't going to go down without dragging someone else down.

"And you would know since you made full use of Brezar's suggestion about the-" he began but Evona made a slight blush and raised herself on her rear paws then used one paw to support herself on Lyro's chest then the other on his mouth to make him be quiet. The rest of them were staring at us blankly, though I could have sworn I saw the faintest of smiles on Serva's face as she raised a leafy hand to cover it.

"Ok, enough about that." I said in a bit of a rush "And if you get the bright idea to tell the rest of the story I didn't take any part in it, a rattata named bob did the fighting." I added as I pushed off the tree and walked over to the people across from us to get away from the crowd by the tree.

"There you are." One of the twins said as I approached, I let out a "huh?" which came out as "ri" as I looked up to meet their gazes, he grinned before continuing "How's a battle sound?" he suggested. I thought over this and raised a paw to my chin as I did, I would need practise and this was a good a way to start, a fight for my freedom wasn't an ideal way to practise and that's all I have had so far. I looked back up to their faces so see them all staring back eagerly, I made a shrug to try and dismiss my deep thinking and nodded.

"Good, when?" the twin asked as if he expected a comprehendible reply, he then realised his error and added "How about now?" he asked curiously, Jane was first to react.

"Now? You're kidding right? He just went through a pretty tough battle and took a lot of damage, not to mention he might be poisoned." She thundered at him, I rolled my eyes as I blew out some air then looked to the twin and nodded. The effect of this was ruined as I became surrounded by a purple halo and a fizzle of purple sparks went over me, I felt some of my energy drain out as this happened, now it was Jane's turn to roll her eyes at me "At least eat this." she said as she dropped me a pecha berry, a pink strawberry like berry that goes paler towards its point, it was very soft and wrinkles would form on the skin as I ran a finger over it before putting it into to my mouth and raising my head to look at Jane with a smile of thanks.

"Settled." The twin said with a nod "Since you are the only one of you it will be a one on one." He stated as he led us all back into the gym. I followed closely and ran some last minute debates in my head. _I'm going to be facing off against more legendaries and most likely not on a lunatic rage like zekrom and reshiram, ho-oh and lugia will probably be more conscious of their action, ho-oh at least. Not to mention something that can resurrect dead and something that can cause forty day storms with one wing beat does sound much tougher than two fighting siblings and I'm guaranteed to take a hit so endurance will be needed, I didn't take too many direct hits before and the strongest hits I did take were weakened by iron defence. Then there is the fact that booth are resistant to my two attacks and lugia might as well be immune to them._ I pondered through these thoughts and only snapped out of my trance due to a warning.

"Wake up, your about to hit a wall." I heard Alex shout, I snapped awake and found myself a step away from the wall, I really needed to pay more attention to where I was going "Were you daydreaming or something?" he asked, I looked behind me to see his head tilted to the side with a curious expression covering it, I raised my paw flat to the ground and tilted it side to side to say "so-so" and this seemed well understood though it didn't seem to be quite one of the answers he expected.

"Get in position so we can begin." Said the twin who had challenged me, the other took his place as the ref while the trio of people I was accompanying went to the bleachers (those are the seats right?) to watch., I took my place in front of the center line and on the side opposite to my opponent "Treecko go!" the trainer shouted as he threw a poké-ball, out came a green bipedal lizard with a red underbelly and two thick tails that ended in a curl but other than the line down the middle they seemed to be one.

"Ready kiddo?" the gecko teased me, he seemed a bit older than me and overly confident.

"Treecko seems to be just like a riolu, fast and powerful. Only with a grass typing and he is my first pokémon." My opponent explained with a slight smile of confidence showing at the edge of his lips. I put my right foot back and raised my paws in front of me in a mock boxing stance before returning a taunt.

"If a three on one match up with the odds against me didn't do enough to prevent me having this battle right after you don't stand a chance, you might as well be a magikarp or a sunkern." I said with a smirk made specifically to annoy the treecko, it worked seeing as he let out a low growl at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Battle begin." The ref stated loudly.

"Treecko use pound and nail him down!" my opponent shouted and the gecko shot up into the air, he fell down with his tail between the two of us, I touched a paw to the ground briefly and it let out a white glow before jumping to meet him in a mid air collision, he seemed unexpectedly shaken by the impact as he flailed a bit before falling back onto his back, I on the contrary landed elegantly with his attack having done little more than given me something to counter, I pretended to inspect my paws with a bored look on my face and a yawn for good measure. These taunts did their job as the treecko's eyes burned with fury, I saw him on the brink of breaking loose "Don't let him get to you and use giga drain!" the trainer ordered. The treecko grinned as he raised his three fingered hands at me, each gave off a green glow which extended into vine like ropes that jetted towards me. I sprung to the side and watched them go right past me before looking back to the treecko and his trainer who were booth grinning, the treecko made a slight nod in the direction behind me (I don't know how to phrase it better) I turned around and as I did was hit by the vines of energy which had made a u-turn after passing me and had been heading straight for me. they hit and wrapped themselves around me in a way that bound my arms to my body, I saw a fluid like, green halo slowly spread over me as my energy reserves fell, I struggled against the grip of the vines but to no avail. I decided to relax myself and not waste any more energy for the moment, wait for the right moment to strike or break free, or at least some way to stop the damage I was taking. I relaxed and closed my eyes in an attempt to drone out my pains. _Just like when those three kidnappers had me in ropes, I can get out of this but only difference is I can't blast through these ropes. sky upper cut is again useless and detect is the same since the attack already hit. I could encircle myself with iron defence…_My thoughts came clearly, my eyes snapped open as the idea came to me and I set to work expending my stubs, the coating of the green halo made it a bit of a difficulty but I managed to reasonably sized shields though not quite what I needed, but the damage was somewhat reduced and the attack didn't look like stopping "Funny, he put up more of a fight with those three." The trainer smirked as he made this remark, I ignored this and went back to my thoughts. Thinking about my attacks didn't seem to help, maybe I needed to find a weakness in his and exploit it with one of my attacks when I find it. _Lets see, giga drain is a move that hurts the target and heals the user as the target takes damage. Those beams of energy must be connected directly to his own energy reserves, that could be a weakness to expose but no physical attack to exploit that and that was all I had…unless force palm's energy build up could be used, I could use the beams of energy as conducting wires, well in theory…_I wasted no time to test my theory, I knew this battle was resting on its reliability. I retracted iron defence and quickly pulled out one arm before the vines resumed their tightness around me, I charged the orb of energy in my palm and made it a bit charge, with all the energy he had taken from me I would need a strong attack to shake him up. When the translucent green orb was bigger than my paw I slammed it down into one of the green beams, the orb I had made out of my aura quickly dissolved into the beam before being sucked toward the treecko by what seemed to be the same current that carried my energy to him, the spot where the energy I had sent towards him was not very clearly defined by a lighter patch it the beam, the treecko and trainer booth smirked at this, they clearly thought it was little more than a last desperate attempt. This changed as the wave of my aura reached him, it exploded at his middle fingertip and cause him to shoot backwards and stop his attack, I dropped to the ground momentarily as the beams of light faded before starting a full speed charge at the treecko with my right shoulder leading the charge and my body slightly bent, as I reached him he had just stood up, as I hit I straightened myself out to add a little upwards push to my wild tackle which did little more than have him lift a few centimetres while he travelled back a few feet before finishing in a slight slide, I saw he was still conscious and decided to keep up my barrage, I touched a paw to the ground before charging again "Get up treecko!" the trainer said with panic seeping through his voice and my guess an expression of worry or panic on his face though I didn't look, my eyes were narrowed at the treecko who struggled to get up. My paw gave off a white glow, I my eyes narrows further at the treecko. He was cowering with his arms raised defensively, I began to slow as I saw this, there was no need to continue the battle. The treecko had his eyes closed and even if he didn't he was looking away anyway and didn't see me come to a halt in front of him, I settled my breathing to get rid of the adrenalin and put on a smile before holding out a paw to help him get up.

"You can open your eyes, I'm not going to hit you." I said re assuringly, he relaxed a bit before slowly turning to face me and opening his eyes, he relaxed further as he saw I really wasn't going to attack him and reached out to grab my paw then proceeded to get up a bit shakily. The treecko's trainer approached us as we had this exchange.

"Nice trick, thanks for the battle too." He told me before crouching down by his pokémon "And thanks for not finishing that attack, we booth appreciate it." He said as he gave the gecko a sort of stroke like pat, didn't seem the treecko liked it to much but he didn't complain either. I was a bit unsure as what to do next though so I just stood there blankly. I was soon given something to do as my mind went blank, my senses were dull and a voice spoke up.

"_Remember me?"_ the all to familiar voice spoke, I made an inner scowl _"You never beat me and I never gave up, and my real master will be your fall…" _the voice said in a trail off, not a moment later a sharp jolt of pain rushed through me, like a cold fire yet more fluid.


	28. Reunited once more

Disclaimer: yeah, yeah, you know what's coming "I don't own pokémon"

Authors note: ok I'm starting to gain more enthusiasm again and p.s. I have a few polls set up so please vote on them since I will be using the stuff I learn from them to make my next story which will come out after this one is done and I need to see peoples opinions on things. Make a review if you find and mistakes I have missed so I can fix them.

Chapter Twenty Eight: Reunited once more

I woke up but didn't open my eyes, a throbbing headache dominated my senses. I let out a moan as I tried to open my eyes, this failed due to the familiar loss of my senses. But I knew what was coming and spoke, or better said thought, before the other could.

"_You two were wrong, he is still stirring trouble and his master is the cause of the new disaster." _I snapped at the celebi and mew I knew were on the receiving end.

"_Umm…yeah, I guess so…"_ mew said hesitantly as if the worst was yet to come to me.

"_It gets worse."_ Celebi confirmed. Great, I get all the good news don't I?

"_Let me guess, he has captured all of the legendary beasts and I'm too late as well as he has gotten another deadly weapon and is about to go on a tantrum like a happiny you gave an egg bomb too?" _I questioned none to sarcastically, the last battle came out as a win for me purely by luck.

"_No, his master is one of the stronger legendary pokémon. We don't know who but he or she is no pushover."_ Mew noted and I let out another inner sigh.

"_One last question, did I agree to this when I was human?" _I asked curiously, I wanted to make sure of something with the answer.

"_No, what makes you ask?"_ celebi asked curiously, I could just imagine the look on her face with her head tilted on an angle.

"_Just wanted to make sure I wasn't insane." _I replied simply, I must have been to agree to something like that which I was set to do, this sensation continued instead of me regaining my senses so I added _"Mind leaving my mind? I want some time to think without to voices nagging at me at the back of my head."_ I thought bluntly, a moment later my senses began to fade back. I began to relax, I needed to think a bit. Sadly this didn't last as something nudged my side in a spot which was very sore.

"What's the big idea!" I shouted as my eyes shot open and I bolted upright, everyone was staring at me, I looked around and saw we weren't at the gym anymore. I went silent and made a slight blush of embarrassment before adding "Why am I here?"

"You passed out." Serva answered, that much I knew so I just made a face.

"Does anything hurt?" I heard an oddly familiar voice I didn't expect, I looked to see the nurse beside me.

"Only my side. Who's idea was it to poke me?" I said in a bit of a grumpy tone as I rubbed my sore spot to answer the nurses question, I saw Evona shy away at this so my question.

"No surprise, that eevee was nudging you there every thirty seconds." She said with a smile, I glared at Evona who made an attempt at a smile.

"So, why did you pass out this time?" Lyro questioned me in an overly casual manner as he gave me a hand to get up, I took it and got up with surprising ease given the fire like sensation that knocked me out.

"What do you mean "this time"?" I questioned him back with a hint of annoyance in my voice "You and Evona lead me when it comes to being knocked out and the last time I was like this was after that battle with…." I paused, I was pretty sure not ever pokémon present knew the story and I didn't want them to "That big field battle after my tiring battle with the magikarp…." I said with no confidence in my voice, that wouldn't have convinced even a slowpoke so I then added a more truthful statement "And when Evona found me out on the field before."

"And how many times have we fainted?" Lyro said with a raise of his eyebrows, I looked back at him with a confident look.

"Well when we were battling that…." I paused again, yet another encounter I didn't want to public "Sunkern?" I said stupidly with a slight raise of my shoulders and it quite literally sounded more like a question than statement, I saw the looks the others were giving me so I decided to think of some others though as I rushed through my memories there were no others "Well the list of times you would have fainted if I didn't let my stupidity guide me is bigger." I said confidently, I knew Lyro would challenge this.

"Really?" he questioned with his eyebrow going as far up as possible, he added with confidence to match mine.

"Yep." I said with a grin before starting my list "Like back when we first met with that scyther and then with the sneasel, houndour and poochyena though I am pretty sure you guys were actually knocked out, that or you were to busy doing your fur while I was having mine, frozen, burned and blasted with shadow balls all at once, and with…" I trailed off again, I thought a bit about who to use as zekrom, reshiram and Zreka "That pair, an elekid and magby. Then with… nuzleaf?" I said, the last bit about comparing Zreka to a nuzleaf left me a bit uncertain since only their types matched and then I added something in note of the deadly sword he had "Might I remind you how dangerous his twig was?"

"You are a master at coded messages." Evona said as she slowly shook her head with a sigh.

"Aren't I?" I answered sarcastically.

"Just use the proper pokémon not just any random thing that comes to mind." Cynder said with a sigh, the others joined in.

"Why what could you possibly mean?" I said in a play at being stupid, another sigh followed, I looked up by some urge and saw the puzzled look on the faces of the people present, then I turned back to Cynder. It was true Evona and Lyro hadn't quite told him all of it, more like a brief overview and they didn't mention the pokémon's names and a few details like the siege were missed so even he and Serva were a bit blank on this.

"You can't just beat a scyther and a gang of three pokémon and then struggle with a magikarp." Cynder said plainly, he was all to right. Maybe I should have said a trio of diglet or washed up magikarp?

"Well what are you going to do to make me?" I questioned after a pause, I wasn't to confident in this, some nagging sense told me not to be.

"We could tell them." Evona said cheekily, I glared at her angrily but she pretended it was something along the likes of "Why thanks for the favour!" and in returned gave me as warm smile much to my annoyance.

"Well you two wouldn't know the whole story, you weren't there with the magikarp." I said with some caution to use the names I had previously used, then I added a part to try and annoy her back "And unless you actually were fussing over your fur back with that trio of dark types you wouldn't know what exactly happened would you?" I said in an almost smug manner, though that nagging feeling to not get to confident remained.

"We weren't completely knocked out so we could still watch, plus while you were taking a nice nap after the big battle we had a conversation with one of the guards, a big green one that is thin and long to be exact." Evona continued with some cheek in her voice, she was referring to the serperior of course though the serperior had been knocked out when I arrived so it wouldn't know it all.

"Yeah, that pokémon was having its own nap while that battle went on so I could confidently question the accuracy of that story." I countered with a roll of my eyes and my arms cross at my chest.

"Stop with the excuses or I'll lick the story out of you." She countered with a roll of her eyes to match mine.

"Next time I get away it will be for good." I mumbled, Evona gave me a look that implied a challenge "How about breakfast first? Or whatever meal suits the time it is." I suggested as I jumped down from the bed me and the rest of the pokémon had been standing on.

"Where are you going?" Alex questioned as I landed, I looked up at him, he was standing with most of his weight on one foot and booth hands on his hips. I rubbed my belly in reply, his posture relaxed and he put on a puzzled expression "You faint without warning and for no reason and the first thing you can think of when you wake up is food?" he asked, admittedly that sounded stupid so I gave an equally so reply, a pointless grin on my face as I shook my head wildly up and down, he made a face at this.

"I say we follow his lead, we haven't eaten since breakfast." Jane said in a bright tone as she led the way out of the room, I follow closely behind. After a few steps I heard the rest of them follow.

A few minutes later we were all in the cafeteria of the pokémon hospital with the trio of people sitting at a table and the pokémon sitting between them on the benches or on the floor, I sat on the floor with my back leaning against the bench, Jane had handed out the brown pellets known and pokémon food but I wasn't eating mine, I took this time for break and just sat there with my eyes closed.

"So, how do we decided who gets to keep him?" Jack said, this snapped me out of my semi dreamlike state, my eyes shot open and I tuned into their conversation.

"Well its my ball so I say I do." Jane said simply, as she put something else in her mouth, that was enough.

"You know we did agree to let him choose, not capture hi…." Alex began but was cut short by Jack.

"Yeah, yeah, why do that? I can bet he wouldn't choose any of us." Jack said though an evident mouthful.

"What is going on?" I shouted very loudly, everyone went silent, I bolted upright and glared at them then shifted my gaze to the row of poké-balls attached to Jane's side, two sat separately from each other, previously it had been only one. I snarled and made a quick lunge at them, I was going to grab them booth since I didn't know which one was for me.

"Eekkkk!" she squealed as I grabbed booth of the shrunk down poké-balls, I jumped away after I had them booth in my hold, one was in each paw. Now which one was which? I pressed the button on one of them and it grew in size, a moment later a beam of red light shot out from the button and hit me, it spread over me and I felt the same sensation as when Alex had tried to catch me, my point of view rapidly shifted into the ball. _Great, just my luck I picked the wrong one._ I thought to myself as I pulled back a paw before slamming it at the wall, to my surprise it didn't work. _Let me out!_ The thought thundered in my head and as I said the last word the ball opened and my point of view shifted out again and I felt myself materialize once again. In front of me stood Jane with Alex on her right and Jack on the left, I looked at her hand and noticed it held the ball which was used to holding me. I jumped and swung my arms above me to try and grab it but she just held it up higher and out of my reach. I curled my lower lip and crossed my arms stubbornly after realising the only way to get it off her would be to hurt her and I didn't feel like a fight, especially knowing that I would have a everyone present attack me "Ohh quit being a baby." She said to me.

"Well Riolu are baby pokémon." Alex noted, she growled at him for that pointless remark.

"Anyway how do we decide who keeps him, I mean you didn't really catch him fair and square now did you?" Jack said, he seemed to be keen to settle this fast.

"Oo, oo!" I said as I waved my paw in the air enthusiastically as if to say "pick me!", they all looked at me so I began a quick charade. I pointed at each of them as to say "you" then I held my paws up in a guard before bouncing on the balls of my feet and pushing my paws out in a mockery of a fight, a hitmonchans battle style more specifically then I stopped this and pointed to myself as I grinned at them.

"And what happens if we all lose?" Jack said sceptically as he positioned his hands on his hips, I did another short charade by pointing to myself again and walking on the spot "So if you beat all of us we let you go?" he asked to make sure he had understood me correctly, I nodded enthusiastically though no one shared my enthusiasm.

"No deal." Jane said in a dull manner, it wasn't like I had expected different but my spirits slumped to hear the words.

"How about we go back to the old plan?" Alex suggested, he seemed to side with me more than the others did and seemed to prefer to have me on his team only if I wanted it since I wouldn't make his life easy if I didn't want to be near him. And that went for all of them.

"Hey joy, mind checking my pokémon? I want to be sure they are ready for the breeder conference today." Said a young trainer as he held out his poké-balls to nurse joy, he had short blond hair and a blue top with some cream shorts.

"I didn't know there was a breeders conference here today." Jane said in a low voice of disappointment.

"You need two pokémon to enter though you can use more, it's a race to get past a bunch of obstacles and then ride a sled down a hill, you have to try and slow down the other teams as you do to make sure they don't beat you." The kid explained, a twinkle entered Jane's eyes and she brought her hands together in front of her before looking down at me with a hopeful smile. It sounded fun to an extent and didn't involve direct combat, and I guess it could be a start to some training against people more experienced than the dopes I was with so I nodded.

"You've changed your tune." Evona said as she walked up beside me with a curious expression on her face.

"It's a way to train and it doesn't really involve a direct fight from what he says and it sounds fun to say the least." I replied simply as I walked back to the bench where I had been sitting, my bag of pellets was there and I wanted to have a snack now.

"And you never said what made you faint, it wasn't the battle so don't tell me that." She said as she followed me, I sighed. Since it hadn't been mentioned up to now I was hoping it would be forgotten.

"Zreka." I answered plainly in one word as I reached down to pick up my bag "And he had powerful company." I added with a grim tone.

"Let me guess, that's either the magby or elekid, or maybe even the nuzleaf?" said Serva in a smiling tone who had been ease dropping. She had no idea how serious this was.

"The nuzleaf." I explained to make it clear who I had used to reference Zreka "A big, sly, black and red nuzleaf who nearly cut me in half." I said with an even grimmer tone, I heard an "ohh." From Serva though this was much quieter "And its all because of those two!" I snarled in reference to celebi and mew, I clenched my paws into fists as anger surged through me "Of every moron on this planet they chose me! Why did it have to be me! There are plenty stronger, Plenty!" I thundered as the alien rage possessed me, I didn't know myself like this, sure I have been angry but now I was barely containing myself to pouncing on whoever was nearest to me and smashing their skull. This wasn't me and I knew it.

_That's it, unleash that fury._ Came a voice in my head, it wasn't mine. It wasn't Zreka's or any of the two small legendary's, but what it was was a dead give away. I activated my sense of auras and sure enough something was _inside_ me. I closed my eyes to concentrate, it was a dark aura, almost black at that.

_Get out of me!_ I thundered back at it, I felt my aura begin to burn up and I focused on used it to push out whatever was in me, slowly it gave way and the vague aura in me separated, it felt painful in the sense I felt like someone was ripping out my stomach though it was over quickly. I opened my eyes to see a grinning gengar staring at me.

"You got me out but can you beat me?" it -he by the sounds of it- said evilly as he put his hands together, between them appeared a dark crimson orb with little to make it different from black, multiple rings of energy split off and circle it like the rings of Saturn. Purple sparks began to fly off the orb before he pushed it out at me. I felt a burning pain as it contacted with my chest, I was pushed back and a beam of circles at every angle extended from the orb pushed me steadily along. I only came to a halt after having flown past the people who had resumed their dispute on ownership, up until they heard me shout about mew and celebi, and hit the wall of the counter with a loud crash and even then I didn't fall to the ground, my body had made a reasonable sized imprint into the plastic workings and I was held there by the constant pressure of the beam coming from gengars dark pulse.

"Stop that!" I heard Evona thundered with a fury I didn't know the normally playful eevee possessed before she jumped at the shadow pokémon with a streak of white light trailing behind her, though she merely passes through the overly confident ghost type.

"I'm a ghost type lil' one." He chuckled at her before looking back to me and pumping more power to the dark pulse.

"Being a ghost type doesn't help with this!" Lyro roared as sparks flared his cheeks, this effect spread over his whole body before he suddenly burst into a shower of sparks with tendrils of electricity whizzed off his body which was coated in an electrics charge, he then pumped his fists in front of him and a bolt of electricity shot out of him in the gengar's direction, hovering just above the ground. the gengar's grin faded immediately and his hands dropped limply to his sides, as a result the beam stopped too. I heard a gulp before the bolt of yellow electricity that was tinted with the same blue of Lyro's badge contacted with the purple shadow. It engulfed him in less than a blink, his body made uncontrolled contractions and twitches as his expression turned to one of pain, this stopped soon and her fell to the ground, I looked back to Lyro who stood there panting in the middle of a large scorch mark, the occasional spark flying off his red cheeks.

"I'm not done yet, my master expects more!" the gengar said as he floated back into the air. Was this Zreka? It explained the dark pulse and meant I would be able to beat him here and now, but then how come Evona couldn't hit him? "I have never failed Zreka yet!" he added and thus confirming he isn't. he turned back to me and raised his hand, he fired a zigzagging beam of black light from his fingertips, it had streaks of crimson at regular intervals and a light purple aura around it-night shade-, it came within inches of me before I rolled to the side to dodge. There was a violent explosion beside me before bent and superheated shards of rubble hit my side.

"You want me?" I questioned rhetorically, I was pretty sure he was more than a match for any of the pokémon used by the trio of humans and Evona didn't have a move to use, Lyro had shown power enough to more than phase the shadow pokémon but he himself became exhausted in doing so. I had to get that gengar away "Come and get me!" I challenged as I charged at him which very well violated my challenge, he fired a series of globs of purple sludge which by the smells of it, very foul smells at that, was either toxic or acid-sludge bomb-. I dodged left and right and continued my charge, I got close before jumping straight at him, I knew I was just going to pass through and that was the point, I landed on the table behind him and turned back to make a taunt "Did I scare you?" before looking forwards and jumping at the panel of glass that separated the inside from the out. There was sound of shattering glass as I tackled the window, it gave way with no resistance, a few shards of glass fell down on me and gave me a few cuts but I was otherwise fine as I continued. I heard an angry scowl behind me before the sound of the air whooshing around my pursuer. I quickly found my way around the building and onto the street where a few horns were heard as I dashed across the road and a few less noticeable "what's going on?"s from passers by.

"You can't out me you little pup." The gengar said, I could practically hear him grinning. I ignored this and continued to run, all I wanted to do was get distance between us and anyone else, I couldn't escape defeat this time.

"I'm not trying to win or get away you mindless moron!" I shouted back to him as I followed the road in some hope of getting out of this city. I saw the beginnings of a dirt road on a hill ahead as it came into view over the houses and a glimmer of hope arose, I could escape him in the forest. This hope was extinguished as I felt a powerful blast at my feet followed my an explosion that quite literally threw me off my feet. I flailed through the air before hitting the ground and making a bit of a tumble and hitting a halt.

"You lost this, not the round or the battle but the war!" laughed the gengar as he raised his hands above his head, a dark ball of energy formed between them, it seemed to be made up of an inner core that was a light shade of purple that could be called white on first glance, around it the purple colouring became darker as it went out until it eventually reached a pitch black out side which had a crisply defined surface and emitted a faint purple light, between the white inside and the black outside tendrils of black electricity extended and were outlines in a pale purple, around the outside sparks of similar electricity encircled the ball. He held it above his head until it grew bigger than the pokémon himself "Say your goodbyes!" he smirked before launching it straight at me, I quickly cross my arms in front of me and made a shield with iron defence, I made it as thick as I could to resist the black ball of energy though to my dismay I couldn't hold it back and my arms lost the distance between them and my body in a mere moment after which the shields retracted and the ball of black energy collided with me in a deadly explosion. I was pushed hard against the ground and felt it give way with a crack barely heard due to the sound of the explosion, I felt the gushes of wind created by the explosion whip about through the smokescreen along with some of the rubble which had been tossed up finding its way down, the smokescreen cleared quickly and I was left lying in a crater with sparks of black electricity crackling through me as an after effect. I lay there barely awake, the gengar recoiled slightly at this but recovered quickly enough "I admire you're spirit and strength but it isn't enough to get you through. Then once I am done with you, master says I may take care of the yellow squirt and that amusing brown one as I wish, others I encounter are to be taken care of as I wish so that means the rest of your friends." He taunted with a cackle, he went to far with that. I felt the core substance of my aura pulse and radiate, it filled me with a renewed energy, I rose up shakily and this made the gengar panic slightly, he charged another ball. I raise my paws in front of me with the palms facing him and he fired it, the impact made me slide a few centimetres but I regained the ground with little trouble before pulling back my paws and pushing them out to launch attack back at the shadow pokémon, shadow ball being a ghost type move did plenty of damage on the pokémon of its same type. He fell back on the ground without a sound except for an "oof" of whatever he breathed being forced out of him. I myself had suffered some damage too and was barely keeping myself up, I saw the gengar start to get up on his feet rather than floating up, he seemed to tired to do so and was shaking with exhaustion though I was pretty sure most of it was from what Lyro did, the shadow ball I sent back to him must have just gotten rid of his confidence or whatever kept him up. He raise a hand at me in preparation to use nightshade.

"Strike him in any way and it is your end!" a voice I thought I wouldn't never hear again, Asen. I saw the mountain hopping pokémon leap over me and land in front of the shadow pokémon, the outer edge of his horn let off a mid way to black crimson glow like the one on his badge, and like his badge it had lighter spots swirled into it in a liquid like manner, he raises his head to his right before bringing it down to his left in a long sweep, his horn slashed across the front of the ghost type and made him stumble back. Yet another super effective hit with night slash, but the pokémon wasn't done as he recovered quickly and pulled back a fist, a light blue mist swirled around his fist with a few streaks of white the mist began to swirl rapidly, the gengar then charged at Asen and struck him hard on the black oval on Asen's forehead, crystals and chards of ice began to grow around where the punch had landed and went on to encase his whole body at a very rapid pace until he was completely covered. I felt my aura ignite, and at the same time I felt a blazing heat below me… that wasn't right for sure. I looked down to see an inferno covering the step of my right foot, thought only the part that actually touched the ground. _Perfect._ I thought to myself with a grin coming over me, I leaped out of the crater with a renewed energy and landed on Asen with my burning foot and looked down at the shadow pokémon who was backing up, the ice melted almost as fast as it appeared and I leapt off to avoid hurting Asen "Thanks." He said as he shook himself, I looked back at him with a smile before turning back and to my horror seeing a massive shadow ball gliding just above the ground and heading straight at us, it was much bigger than the first one and I did the first thing that came to mind, I made a sharp twist and lifted my leg with the fire on it in a kick which collided with the shadow ball, there was an explosion and I felt myself fly back with the angered cry of "No!" from Asen as I flew by, everything seemed to go in slow motion and my eyelids blinked slowly, they didn't open the second time and I found myself once again engulfed by a wave of darkness.


	29. Arguments of course

Disclaimer: yeah you know the story, I don't own pokémon.

Authors note: is it getting interesting? And whoops pretend the mention of names in chapter 20 doesn't exist, they shouldn't know Evona, Lyro and Laxar's names.

Chapter Twenty Nine: Arguments of course

Again I felt my senses recover from the wave unconsciousness that had come over me and I let out another moan followed by a gentle nudge to my side, I opened my eyes to see Evona pulling her head away from the nudge she had given me, I gave her a smile which seemed to surprise her. I found myself to be yet again in the room I woke up last time. Everything was as before except Asen was also present and the nurse wasnt, he gave me a smile.

"I guess that's yet another time you have gone out like this." Lyro said cheekily, I felt like putting him in a match with a donphan and seeing how he liked it so I made the suggestion.

"How about you go into a battle with a donphan, I'm sure your big mouth and little tickles of electricity will do you perfectly." I countered which made him regret his previous statement. I tried getting up but had much more trouble than before, my arms failed to support my weight as I felt a sharp sting in my left shoulder and a couple of lesser pains on my back.

"Stay lying down." Jane said as she pushed me down gently "And that's an order." She said with not a touch of humour, she seemed slightly disappointed at something.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Evona with a puzzled expression on my face, was I expected to beat up a ghost type with fighting type moves?

"The breeders conference, she had to miss it since you can't compete." Evona said simply as she licked my nose playfully as if to say she was happy I was fine.

"What made you get up and fight like that?" Asen asked "I saw you get hit by that shadow ball, you seemed pretty well out but then you go up and managed to throw back his next attack." He said in a bit of awe.

"I don't know." I replied in half truth, it happened as he threatened to hurt everyone I knew, but why? I mean I practically hated Evona and Lyro only a few days ago.

"The breeders conference is post poned, you might be able to compete after all." The nurse said as she walked into the room, Jane's face brighten up "The center has a bit of damage from that gengar's attacks and we need to be up and running for the conference to do the same." She explained before exiting once more. By this time I managed to struggle myself into a upright position, sitting of course. Evona walked up to my side and put herself under my arm to let me support myself on her.

"Thanks." I said as I lifted myself up using her as a support.

"Huh?" said Jane, she had heard my groans as I forced myself upright and turned to see what I was up to "That determined not to stay in bed all day are you?" she asked me with a smile, I nodded. I felt very vulnerable just lying around and who knows what Zreka could send at me and lying in a bed all my myself was practically saying "come and destroy me." to him. Jane reached out and picked me up with booth hands, one at each side, she held me loosely against her chest the way you would hold a child "How's this?" she asked while giving me a gentle shake as if to emphasise what the hold was normally used for. I shook my head in disagreement "Aww… but I rather liked holding you like that, you look so cute and cuddly that way." she said in a voice you would use to address something like a three year old or a puppy, then again riolu were known and baby pokémon and I was basically a bi pedal dog so it fitted to some extent, but I still didn't like it.

"Personally if I was told to lie in bed all day I wouldn't complain." Lyro mumbled as she crossed her arms as if to say he wished he was in my position.

"Yeah but if I were to stay here sitting its basically like saying "come and kill me" to Zreka, then again he can very well send someone against me any time." I explained in a bit of a harsh voice at Lyro's carefree manner, I then remembered Lyro's burst of energy yesterday, it was stronger than any other I have seen him do "How did you make that big bolt yesterday?" I asked him.

"Its another move I think, thunderbolt probably." He explained proudly, he seemed to have a habit of exaggerating compliments and accepting them before they are said.

"Ok, I'm not sure what you two were talking about but back to business." Jane interrupted as she sat me down at the edge of the bed "Do you think you can walk?" she asked me with a doubtful look on her face. I nodded though I myself was pretty sure I couldn't and I began my attempt at getting up on my feet although I succeeded I was a bit shaky and nearly fell off the bed if it hadn't been for Serva's vine whip catching me "Ok to walk are you?" Jane said as she crossed her arms. I shrugged.

"How about riding in my bag?" Alex suggested, I remembered the last and first time I did it when he took me to the pokémon center, it seemed a good an option as any since I wouldn't look like a child and would be relatively comfortable so I gave a nod.

"Why your bag?" Jane objected, Alex let out a sigh.

"He can go in yours but its awfully undersized." Alex explained, it was true. His was a regular bag that you might find a kid going to school with while hers was a small sack like bag with two thin ropes as straps and I could barely fit my lower body in it.

"I guess your right." She said with a bit of a moan as she moved to the side to let Alex fit me into his bag, the contents of which had just been emptied into Jack's.

"Anyway lets get lunch since we missed a proper dinner yesterday." Jack said as he rubbed his stomach but then something else came to his mind "Anyway, why is that absol here?" he asked with a gesture using his thumb at Asen "If he isn't going to run away I'm planning to catch him." He said with a grin, I let out a deep growl at him at that remark.

"What does he mean catch me?" Asen questioned with evident curiosity. He may have come from this world but he hadn't seen a capture and obvious hadn't taken part in one.

"He means beat down your energy reserves and then throw a red and white ball at you so you get sucked in and then he can bring you into it whenever he wants, you know like back with…" I trailed off as I remembered there were pokémon present that didn't know who "The big blue guy on four legs and two horns you knocked off that big rock when you found me first time?" I asked him, he nodded as he remembered the process.

"Ohh and I just remembered." He said as he poked around his mane like tuft around his neck and chest, eventually finding something and biting onto something and pulling it out. It was a pouch similar to the one Evona used to wear except bigger, he shook it off his neck and its contents spilled out. To badges and a smaller pouch, my badge and Lyro's were the two that spilled out and Evona's was in the smaller pouch, hers.

"Our badges!" I exclaimed as I reach out at my own, I nearly fell out of the bag I was being put in as I did so. Evona hopped down and retrieved her pouch while Lyro got his badge, the colour returned to his as he touched it, he picked up mine too and tossed it up to me. As it touched my paw its familiar, translucent green gem returned to its normal colour and brought an odd joy and comfort to me as it did.

"What are those?" Alex pondered as he looked over his shoulder at me with my expression that seemed to match that of a child finding something new.

"You guys left them in the tent before you went off after the legendaries." Asen told us, I had a brief flash back of the moment before we left, well the last time I saw Asen before yesterday. I felt stupid for what I said, I probably shouldn't have pressured him into staying at the guild which might haven even been more dangerous than fighting the legendaries. I felt oddly ashamed and thus withdrew into Alex's bag with a tear forming in my eye, I shouldn't be the one tell another where to stay, it would end up bad every time.

"What's up?" Lyro asked me, he seemed to be the first to notice or the only one who thought to mention it.

"Nothing, lets just get this day over and done with." I mumbled from inside the bag.

"Anyway lets get moving." Said Alex as he began to walk, my guess towards the door, I heard footsteps behind us soon after. I felt stupid, I was a jerk to Evona and Lyro for pretty well no good reason and I went so far as to force palm her. I stared at my badge for comfort, it seemed to give off a faint light, the only in the bag. The seemingly endless depth of the gem began to mesmerize me and I began to drift off into thoughts and memories. I went back to when I woke up with Evona leaning over me, the sudden shock as I realised I was a pokémon and even though I acted like a man-pokémon (pokémon version of madman) she still decided to help me out, then when we got to Lyro I helped them out and they didn't run while they could, they stayed back and drove him off after I was too exhausted to fight. Then when I woke up things were a bit shaky but it turned out fine with our first mission proving more than a success, they helped me out there again with Lyro's paralysing them doing me good. Then with out exploration to the caves with the steel types, I wouldn't have lasted a minute in my sleep walk state and then later when we actually found cobalion, without Lyro's protective coats I wouldn't have lasted as long as I did and Evona saved my blue hide from that flash cannon I was about to be hit with. True I was alone against virizion but they helped me a lot in the field battle and even more with reshiram, I wasn't going to make it to the next day if they hadn't talked sense to her and not to mention I probably would have died of heatstroke if I was left there unconscious and to my own accords. Then what did I do? I threw a tantrum and acted like a total idiot! These thoughts swirled in my head for a while until I heard voices outside of the bag again.

"Ok lets stop here for a picnic, this field is a nice place and we could get some good training done." I heard Jack's voice speak up, I curled up further inside the bag.

"Lets put our bags down and set up." Jane said, a moment later I felt the bag I was in drop and I landed with a muffled thud, I let out a quiet moan as I rubbed a sore spot. I heard something push through the flap of the bag but I didn't look, I just buried my head into the fur on my thighs.

"Come on out, it's a great spot they picked out." I heard Evona's jolly voice chirp.

"Leave me alone, I'm a mess up." I murmured back and then quickly added as it came to mind "Sorry."

"Huh?" she responded in a confused tone, I heard her grunt in non satisfaction "Come on." I heard her say before I felt something bite my floppy ear and pull.

"Yeoch!" I yelped as I gave ground and let myself be pulled out of the bag by my ear.

"You're going to have some fun and like it." She ordered playfully before letting go of my ear, it flopped in front of my face with a small bit at the end having a bit of slobber on it. I blew it off before getting up slowly.

"Something wrong?" Lyro asked me.

"I'm a mess up and I'm sorry to you, Asen and Evona." I mumbled quietly with my head drooped down as not to meet his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Evona asked me as she walked up to me, given that she was less than half my size look down didn't do anything to stop her meeting my eye, she twisted her head best she could to meet my eye but ended up on her back which seemed to do the trick as she looked at me with a playful smile.

"Something is bugging you." I heard Asen say before the tip of his horn got under my chin and pushed up to make me meet his eye.

"I made a big mess up and acted like a total jerk for no real reason." I explained though the answer didn't seem to be good enough for him.

"You helped save a world and I don't see how you acted like a jerk." Asen told me assuringly seeing as he didn't know the whole story.

"I acted terrible and even went as far as to force palm Evona just because she walked up to me, how much reason is that?" I countered, I felt strange like something inside of me was urging my every move "Then I felt mad now I feel depressed I just don't know what's going on in my head!" I said as I raised booth of my paws to my head.

Evona gave me a weird look "You must be feeling off from that gengar being inside of you." She dismissed as she headed off to join the others, Lyro followed her suit but Asen stayed behind.

"This isn't like you, you were fine and normal back in the other world but since I came back here there is something off with you." He said seriously before following their lead, I sat down on the spot and watched everyone eating and whatever else. _Why did those two choose me? I'm a mess…_I thought to myself as I breathed a deep sigh before getting up and going to join the others. I reached the mat that had been laid on the floor and lay down onto of it the way I lay down on the straw bed back at the guild.

"Did you just come here to be boring and unsocial?" Evona asked me as her head poked into my line of sight.

"No, did you want me to?" I asked plainly as I adjusted my paws under my head, the skies were clear above the field we were in and a gentle breeze was blowing, this all reminded me of the day I woke up.

"Why are you staring off into space like that?" she questioned me with a bit of a puzzled look which brought me back to the real world.

"Just a memory, the first I have." I said simply as I closed my eyes to enjoy the gentle touch of the breeze gliding over the top of my snout.

"Ohh you mean when I found you in the field?" she asked quietly and I gave a slight nod in response "Well how about you take a right turn off memory path and have some fun?" she suggested on a brighter note.

"Like what?" I asked her with mild curiosity as I opened an eye.

"Maybe a game of chase or something," she said with something I guessed as a shrug "Or a practise battle." She added as a tease with a grin over her face knowing how I would fare in a battle at the moment. I rolled up onto my feet in one fairly fluent motion and blew one of my floppy ears out of my face before turning back to her.

"Anything that involves less physical activity?" I asked as I stretched to get rid of some of the cramps I had gotten.

"How about to tell them all what happened?" she suggested then added with a sly smile "Or do you rather me and Lyro give our own accounts and say you actually struggled to beat a magikarp or whatever you said."

"You can tell them your version." I said simply as I began to walk away from the main group of people and pokémon though I was stopped in mid stride as I felt a soft beam hit my back, I raised my paw to see it being enveloped in a red halo with its colours gradually fading and its shade soon doing the same, my point of view shifted rapidly backwards until I found myself in the confounds of a poké-ball. I was about to try and force my way out when I found myself going through the same process as before except in reverse as I found myself materializing in front of Jane who was happily munching on a sandwich.

"Where were you going?" she said with a smug grin on her face before adding, more to the other trainers than me "I find a certain pleasure to being able to call him back like that." I let out a sigh before reaching out with a paw and pressing the button in the middle, I wanted some place to get some rest and even though that confined little ball wasn't ideal it seemed a good an option as any at the moment and I felt myself being recalled into the ball. Once inside I curled up my vague form and began to rock myself rhythmically back and forth. Outside I heard the trainers make a brief exchange.

"He used to be so against being in a poké-ball and now he brings himself into one?" Jack puzzled.

"I bet it's a way to say he wants to stick with me." I heard Jane say to annoy the two boys.

"Sure." Said Alex sarcastically with a sigh, I could just imagine him rolling his eyes. They went back to their previous business after this.

Soon later I felt the ball shake slightly as if something had nudged it, it happened again and I felt the beginnings of being called out but I did my best to resist.

"Come on out of there." I heard Evona say before the ball made another shake.

"I'll get him out for you." I heard Jane say with a smile evident in her voice, she would most likely be able to get me out. I got into a sleeping position in the vague hope of them losing interest when I was called out. Then came the sensation of being called out, I felt my form materialize on the soft grass with the wind having picked up, I heard a rustle in front of me as something relatively small approached me.

"Don't play stupid with me." I heard Evona say crossly, a moment passed without anything happening "That's it, you asked for it." I heard her say after a pause, a few more rustles and I felt something wet brush my nose repeatedly.

"Ok, ok." I mumbled as I tried getting up and fending off her tongue at the same time but to no avail "How can you think about fun and games now?" I mumbled again.

"Ohh come on, have some fun for once, you need it." She said after finally stopping her onslaught, maybe she was right. I probably did need some time to unwind. I got up slowly and opened my eyes "Finally." Evona breathed.

"So what do I do now?" I asked as I laid my paws out in front of me.

"Catch one of us then get away so they don't catch you!" she said before skipping away, I sighed but decided to go along with it. I made a few long bounces on the balls of my feet to test how my legs were and after I was assured they wouldn't collapse if I ran I looked around to see who to chase, Bulba who stood there with a smug grin seemed like a good choice. I ran at her at as much speed as I could muster.

"Is he trying to attack her?" Jack questioned.

"No, I'm pretty sure its some sort of game." Replied Jane confidently. I gained ground on Bulba meanwhile and she just stood there much to my surprise until I got close and the leaves that made up her bulb began to peel off and reveal a new layer below, the leaves that peeled off seemed to hover around her for a moment before beginning to spin rapidly and firing off towards me. I froze in my tracks before making desperate leaps and side steps to dodge the razor sharp and spinning projectiles though to no avail as I received a few hits and cuts to go with them.

"What's the big idea with the leaves!" I shouted at her in fury.

"You sure it's a game?" Jack said only to disprove Jane.

"Its just some leaves." Bulba said with a shrug, I growled at her response.

"Well then how about I burn your rear!" I roared at her though given she didn't know I recently learn blaze kick she just shrugged it off.

"With what? You don't know fire attacks." She said smugly "But if you want to try go ahead."

"With this!" I said as I felt my lower foot charge up with energy, the energy began to get hotter and hotter until bursting into intense flames which oddly did little more than made me feel slightly dizzy from the heat. I charged at the now petrified bulbasaur with my right foot in an ever growing inferno. As I approached I kicked off the ground and went into the air with a little twist through the air, I finished it with my blazing leg raised and contacted as my eyes met Bulba's once more. She gave way and toppled over almost instantly. As her almost roll came to a halt she let out a small groan "Mind telling me what that razor leaf was for?' I asked again.

"What did you do that for?" Cynder said with his paws out.

"One, she razor leafed me, two, she quite literally asked for it, and three, she seems to enjoy bugging me." I said before beginning to walk away.

"Hold it you bipedal lilypup!" I hear Bulba grumble before a pair of vines entangled themselves around my chest and began to squeeze tightly.

"Ohh brother." I heard Jane murmur under her breath as she and the others approached.

"Forget your brother, and as far as I know you don't have one, and get one of those two in their balls before they kill each other!" Jack shouted at her with his arms out to show me struggling in Bulba's vines and Bulba still on her side with a scorch mark on her side. Though before she could act Bulba burst into a blazing inferno which consumed her vines as well and thus got me. I felt the vines slacken and used this opportunity to buizel out of her grip.

"Cut it out you two!" Jane shouted as she gripped her head as if having a migraine "Especially you Rio!" she thundered at me "You can never seem to get along with everyone fine, first with that eevee and that pikachu and now your going to cook Bulba!" she roared at me with an evident fury in her voice, I didn't need another word to tell me I wasn't wanted and darted off towards the nearest section of forestry.


	30. Like a thunderbolt he fries!

Disclaimer: you know the deal, pokémon isn't mine.

Authors notes: This might be my last for maybe a week, I found the time to do this pretty quickly as not to leave a stale cliff hanger, I have exams in the coming days so yeah. I won't be active for a while

Chapter Thirty: Like a lightning bolt he fries.

I entered the forest line in a rush mostly so I could get some obstacles between me and at least Jane so she couldn't recall me into the poké-ball. I quickly scurried for a place to hide and settles for an area of dense undergrowth. Soon I heard them approach.

"Send him off why don't you, you might as well have release him from the poké-ball!" I heard Jack shout angrily.

"Well she had a point, he always does seem to have a problem with someone but look back to the night we spent at Jane's house his attitude with Bulba doesn't surprise me." Alex noted.

"Thanks for backing me up Alex." Jane mumbled half sarcastically since Alex's comment went booth with and against her actions.

"Why did you razor leaf him?" Cynder asked an overly dramatic Bulba who was acting un co coordinated.

"He tried to catch me and I fended him off." She said to justify her actions "Why did he put his burning foot at my side?" she said self importantly.

"He already said that and at least two of his reasons made perfect sense though the third is his reaction to you trying to force him into doing stuff so I guess its valid." Lyro explained to which Bulba rolled her eyes.

"Well check the tree tops, every time he has hidden in an area with trees he has hidden there." Evona said logically.

"Listen Evona, he is a riolu not a treecko so I don't think he would have made a habit of it, plus he would know we would know if he hid there again." Lyro said even more logically.

"Well is he going to come back because I hope he doesn't." Bulba said in a manner of self importance.

"Well keep your hopes to yourself." Evona snapped at her which came as no big surprise.

"Wow look at that storm." Jack exclaimed, I looked over at him and saw him pointing at the sky, a huge black cloud was coming rapidly with flashes of lighting coming from within it before a corresponding crack of thunder for each, it wasn't small but wasn't the biggest either but it didn't look like a pushover of a storm either.

"We better get out of here." Alex said as he turned towards the clearing with the others in close tow, except Evona, Lyro and Asen.

"Something is wrong, I have a bad feeling about this especially if he is going to be out here." Evona said with concern showing through in her voice.

"Your right, that's no normal storm." Asen agreed.

"What good will staying here to be zapped by a lightning bolt do?" Lyro questioned with a hint of annoyance.

"Its not lightning I'm worried about." She murmured before giving in and heading off in the direction of the others with her ears drooped. I restrained the urge to get out of my hiding spot for two reasons, it would mean a whole lot of arguing with Bulba and who knows what from Jane plus anyone else who disapproved of what I did and two was what Asen said about this not being a normal storm, being and absol he should know, and un-natural storms meant a certain legendary, raikou. I watched them disappear from sight, soon after they did I emerged from the thicket and was welcomes by a slight drizzle which with mere seconds became a heavy downpour. I came out of my hiding place and walked over to the clearing, my fur was matted down against my flesh. There was a sudden crack and crash as a thick bolt of lighting crashed in the middle of the clearing, it kept going to my surprise. I took a step towards it with curiosity finding its way to me. the lighting ceased and in its place stood something like a yellow but black striped tiger with an X like moustache from which protruded to large tusk like teeth, it sported a zig zag tail tipped with a star and a purple cape like thing on its back, raikou.

"Raikou!" I shouted, not as surprised as I thought I should be "I need yo-" I began but as I spoke a lightning bolt crashed down upon the legendary, he lifted his left front paw momentarily before stomping it down, a thick bolt of lighting extended from him as he did and it was heading straight for me. It hit before I could finish my sentence. I fell into a fit of uncontrollable twitched and sudden jolts of movement. _I got this far only to get fried without even managing a step?_ I thought angrily to myself with a scowl on my face. I began to focus myself on regaining control, I struggled against the spasms induced by the voltage running through my body and to some extent managed it. I formed a pike using iron defence before stabbing it into the ground. it eased the pain somewhat as some majority of the volts were now heading directly into the ground rather than through me. I let out a cry of pain as I felt myself reaching my boundaries. I couldn't keep anything up anymore and dropped limply to the ground, the shock continued for a moment after I did then halted.

"First the birds and now us?" he thundered at me and it seemed quite suiting "You have guts! I know of your dealing with those two, the celebi has been running through time and that can only mean trouble, I have no idea what they want but won't succeed!" his voice crackled with hatred, I was toast. I ignored his voice and exempted to struggle upright, knowing that a thunderbolt would just come to meet me._ Virizion and cobalion, it couldn't have been for and with nothing, reshiram too._ I thought to myself with my best attempt at boosting my spirits with a pep talk. It seemed the electric tiger had noticed my struggled because I felt another jolt "Stay down weakling." He ordered, naturally I ignored his friendly advice. I pushed on with my struggle, my eyes held tightly shut with strain, another charge hit me and this time I didn't feel I had the strength to even try "Know your place." He added as if I was some sort of disobedient child.

"I came to help, this world faces crisis because lugia is in a rage, ho-oh will go to meet her and it will be chaos, the rest of the legendary pokémon will enter a brawl of mortal combat for self preservation!" I shouted with some unknown courage and strength, a jolt of electricity came in response.

"LIES!" he shouted at me angrily as if a seed of doubt had taken hold in him, this would have been good if I had the strength to push on but now it was just getting him angry.

"Zap him again and I'll zap you!" I heard Lyro's familiar voice cry out.

"Or yet worse!" Evona pitched in, I opened my eyes and looked in the direction of the voices to see a familiar trio, Evona, Lyro and Asen. Asen set off on a charge, his horns edge glowing with the usual crimson. In response the raikou let loose a bolt of electricity it hit Asen and I expected a deadly result, but as the flash cleared I saw him continuing his charge with little more than a few sparks of static crackle around him before vanishing, he was covered in a layer of yellow hexagons that gleamed brightly as he doubled his pace, his horn glowed brighter and seemed on the verge of flaring up, as he reached the electric tiger he swung his head and used his horn in the familiar fashion of night slash. The electric type staggered back before being hit with a bolt of lighting from the sky, he shot it off at Asen without another moment. Asen stumbled back in shock as he prepared for the attack, it never hit its target though as Lyro sparked up, electricity covering his whole body. He jumped in front of Asen and took the full force of the attack, it had crippled me but Lyro was merely tickled and if not even revitalized by the attack. He didn't stop, instead choosing to continuing the charge at raikou who stared in amazement as Lyro jumped at him, the electricity began to bundle up in his tail as he made a spin so his tail was between them, as they collided there was an explosion, out of one end came raikou with the rain clearing out the smoke quickly Lyro could be seen standing right where they collided and seemingly unscathed "Come on." I heard Evona's voice as she nudged my side, she pushed her head under my body and lifted me up to a crouch which was much more than I expected. I looked over at her with a smile of thanks before glancing back at the battle to see Asen matching raikou for size in paw to paw combat while Lyro added in regular attacks to give Asen an edge over the legendary pokémon. Evona led me away from the fray and over to the shelter of the forest, there she lay me against a tree and slid off the pouch around her neck and got out an oran berry before nudging it with her nose over to me.

"Thanks." I said as I picked it up and put it in my mouth, my muscles were raw and pained after those electric shocks so they put up a lot of protest at this simple action. As I bit into the berry its miracle performing juices spilled into my mouth, my energy crept back to me bit by bit.

"I'm going to help Lyro and Asen." She said before running in a skip like manner towards the duo who were now being pressed back by the lightning deity.

"There they are!" I heard an all to familiar voice "What is that their fighting?" it added in a puzzled tone, Jack.

"That's a raikou!" Jane shouted in shock, I looked over to them. They had sent their pokémon to attack. None of them stood a chance and going in the fray would just make more trouble for the trio fighting off raikou. I forced myself up and ran, or more accurately hobbled, to intercept them before they got to the battle. Cynder was in the lead and I managed to tackle him before he bypassed me, they all stopped and gathered around me and him, he was struggling against my hold. Even though I was half fried I had more than enough strength to overpower the little fire mouse.

"What's going on with you!" Serva shouted in a way that made the question loose what made it a question.

"Don't get any closer!" I roared back, I wasn't being nice at all but it was effective "That raikou could fry you all to a crisp if he got the chance, Lyro put up a light screen which is helping him, Asen and Evona keep up but even then its hard!" I shouted at them as I got off Cynder "You won't be able to help." I said bluntly "If your planning to try and kill yourselves you will have to fight me first." I added as an extra measure. This was followed by a stare down, my eyes flicking from one pokémon's to another.

"A little help!" Lyro cried out, I spun my head in the direction of his voice, Asen was sprawled on the ground and didn't looks like getting up while Evona and Lyro were desperately trying to avoid the legendaries attacks, they too didn't look the best. I ran towards them and formed my gauntlets as I did. I put my paw to the ground when I was about half way there.

"We" I said as I reach him and hit the legendary under the chin "Are" I added as I jabbed his chest "Only" I continued before swiping my leg under his and making him loose balance "Trying" I added as I spun around and whacked him across the face with my tail "To he-" I began as I prepared to finish my elongated sentence, he interrupted me as he pounced on my like a delcatty on a rattata, he pinned my shoulders down with his forepaws and I felt a slight tingle where his paws touched me which quickly grew before I saw his body being enveloped in electricity which was transferred to me. Again I felt the pains of the excess voltage circulating me, except this time I could perform any wild fits since I was pinned down. Luckily this lasted a mere moment before the pain dulled down to a light tingle, Lyro's light screen was coming into effect again. A moment later I felt one of his paws lift off and the other momentarily put on more pressure as he roared out at being hit by Evona's quick attack, he stepped off me as he did this which gave me time to get up "Cobalion was easier." I complained to her.

"Quit being a baby, was reshiram harder?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"No, raikou is the toughest so far." I said with a shrug "Probably because he is in control and not berserk." I added as I jumped back to avoid a thunderbolt aimed at me by the electric tiger "His electric attacks are strong in this weather and so are Lyro's, but his thunder attack doesn't miss in this kind of weather which is a pain. Got any more of those blue things?" I asked her in reference to the blue orb Lyro broke to bring out the sun over at that mountain where we found Zreka and kyurem.

"No." she said regretfully.

"Any ideas on how to beat him?"

"No." she repeated.

"Good." I said much to her surprise "Because I do." She looked up at me as I said this.

"You do? Why wait till now?" she asked me with a look of slight annoyance.

"I just remembered it, remember back with cobalion the trick with dig?" I asked her and she nodded, I looks over to raikou and saw Lyro desperately fending him off, he glanced at me with a look of annoyance as to say "Quit yapping and help me out!" I ignored this for a moment "Raikou is also weak to ground attacks, same thing now. Dig and wait for my signal but this time without the delay." I said before charging straight at the raikou and force palming his side just as he was hit with another lighting bolt, he seemed to be storing the electricity in a ball as if to fire it off, the ball was a bright yellowish white with sparks fizzing off it to show its deathly power. I hit him just as I saw the ball fire off a beam at Lyro the electricity that surrounded the legendary coursed through me as I made contact and gave me a big dose of unwanted pain though looking over to the withered grass which formed a charred circle little more than a foot away from Lyro I saw it was worth it. I flicked my eyes back to the legendary beast who was pouncing at me again, I leapt to the side to avoid it and formed a pair of gauntlets. He leapt at me once more and I repeated what I did last time, this was repeated so it looked much like a dance. I saw he was charging up electricity so I decided now was the time to make our move, I landed from my last leap to evade his pounce and bent down with my paw to the ground, he made another leap, this time crackling with electricity. I contacted his chin with my paw and watched him tumble back through the air while I pulled back my paw from the jolt of electricity I had received "NOW!" I shouted just before the raikou hit the ground, as he did Evona came up and hit his underbelly and sent him into the air once more. She backed off knowing what happened last time when she got distracted. I waited a moment to see if he would stand and retaliate, he didn't.

"Go ahead, destroy me or whatever you planned." The legendary groaned, obviously pained.

"We never had that in mind, we need to calm ho-oh and you and the other two are the only one we know that know him." I responded as I tried to calm my breathing from a heavy pant to something that would let me speak properly.

"How do I know this is truth?" he questioned cautiously, his eyes gleamed with suspicion.

"Well I'm not barraging you with attacks right now am I? No, I'm trying to talk." I explained as I crossed my arms, my paws felt quite raw from all those shocks and I let out a slight groan as I did this "I never would have fought you if you hadn't decided to barbeque me." I added as a justification for my actions.

"Very well, h-" he began but was cut off before he could say anything to help us, a blinding flash consumed him and we all looked away or shielded our eyes, I shut mine tight and raised a paw to cover them further, a moment later the flash died down and I opened my eyes, raikou was gone.

"NO!" I shouted angrily, my paws clenched into fists and my fight foot kicking the ground in fury "Just like with the swords master trio." I added in a calmer tone as I fell to my knees and hit the ground weakly with my right forepaw "Those two were idiots to choose me." I mumbled.

"Idiots are we?" I heard a familiar voice, mew, though oddly this time it wasn't in my head.

"Hey there." Lyro greeted, I raised my head to see the familiar duo of small legendaries.

"Showing yourself to everyone here is even more stupid." I added.

"Who here? Everyone here already knows us." Celebi said in her turn.

"Them." I said as I turned around with intention to point out the trio of humans and their pokémon, they were gone "Never mind." I mumbled, I feeling very stupid myself.

"So, what did you come for today?" Evona said cheerily as if she was the kecleon back at the guild and the legendaries were customers.

"We found entei." Mew said simply, in the same manner as Evona.

"Is he going to roast me straight out like raikou had a go at barbequing me or will he give me a chance at talking?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows, I was hoping for the latter.

"Most likely he will have a go with his culinary skills." Celebi said whilst concealing a smile, I sighed in response.

"Can't any of you be something like "The deity of friendship" or "The deity of negotiation or peace" for a change instead of raging hounds?" I asked vainly through yet another sigh.

"Victini is the legendary of victory." Mew said thoughtfully with a hand to her mouth, I sighed yet again since that wasn't my point in all honesty.

"Never mind, where is entei so we can get there and get the fight over with so we get at least thirty seconds of talking." I said as I got up with my knees feeling rather shaky with exhaustion now that the adrenalin was gone.

"There is a volcano north west of here, he resides somewhere within its boundaries." Celebi explained, her voice implied she didn't like that sort of place.

"Ohh joy, another volcano." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes, my last visit to a volcano didn't turn out very well.

"Well we better go now and good luck." Celebi said, before I could respond there was a bright flash like the one that happened with raikou and they were gone, next time we met I would ask if they were teleporting or time travelling. It might help in learning who was causing this, only dialga could time travel besides celebi.

"Anyway next time hurry up on the signal, I nearly drowned with all that rainwater in my tunnel." Evona said in a complaint like manner as to continue things along after a short silence after the duo left.

"Hold your breath then." I told her before turning in the direction of the town, I felt somewhat drawn towards it, maybe it was to do with being "captured" in one of those balls. My stomach grumbled rather loudly.

"Hold your stomach then." Evona teased, I looked away in embarrassment as we headed off towards the town, since none of them asked why I was going that way I guessed they felt it too.

We found our way to the house rather easily.

"Great, my only other pokémon is fried to a crisp if he is even alive and I can't enter the conference at all!" I heard Jane shout angrily from one of the up stairs room, the window was open and her voice came loud and clear.

"Well I probably lost that eevee and pikachu, eevee are pretty rare, same with pikachu." Alex retorted.

"Hey who are you calling "fried to a crisp" and why are you talking like we are collectables!" I shouted up to the window, naturally it came to their ears as a combination of the three syllables in my name.

"Shut up you two, I heard a riolu from outside." Jack said in annoyance, their arguments went silent and three heads shows out of the window a moment later.

"So, that could be any old trio of pokémon." Jane dismissed.

"Yeah." Alex said sarcastically "A trio consisting of an eevee, a pikachu and a riolu with odd metal bits who also has his fur on end and singed in places like he has been zapped with a lighting bolt. That couldn't possibly be them, especially since they were fighting an electric type." He continued as to emphasis his point, I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, the latter wasn't visible to them though "And with that attitude, definitely not. In that case mind giving me Rio's poké-ball since he isn't coming back?" he added in response to my actions.

"Yup that's him, and he is walking which is a good sign." Jane said as she held out a ball, a beam extended towards me and I jumped back to evade it, she tried again and I did them same. I was enjoying this little game, Alex tried his luck with Evona and Lyro but they followed my lead. This felt fun and was a welcome relief, after the failed attempt at fun in the park this put a smile on my face. I held out a paw and curled its finger in and out as to say "come and get me" to Jane who had just realised what I was doing, I saw a grin spread over her face before her head disappeared from the window and her footsteps could be heard fading.

"I think it's a game." Said Jack who was a little slower on the uptake as Alex had already left after Jane. Half a minute later I heard their steps as they turned the corner around the center and entered the back yard. I stood there and waited until she made a dive at me and avoided it as I had done with the raikou, Evona made a tunnel to escape while Lyro was running frantically and occasionally walling himself off from Alex with protect. Jack stood there shaking his head while the pokémon caught up "Serva vine whip on Rio and grab his legs, Ruff air cutter or something down that hole and everyone else find some way to catch that pikachu, Bulba you help with the riolu in case he dodges Serva's vines." Jack said with a sigh. Next thing I knew I made a frantic leap to the side to dodge the grass type duos vines and found myself trapped in Jane's grip, I was Evona jump out of her tunnel, well blown out more accurately while Lyro was being cornered against the fence. Evona let out a giggle as her straighten her fur which has been blown into an unkempt and messy state by Ruff, Alex went over and picked her up with Lyro in his other arm.

"Since when did you become fun?" Jane said with a smile in my direction, also known as right below her chin. I did my best at a shrug with my arms bound tightly by hers, she let me down a moment later "So, what happened with that raikou?" she asked, I shrugged in half honesty, I knew what she wanted to know but I didn't know where he was "Well even if you did want to tell me it wouldn't work to well." she said in an almost let down manner. I lay down on the grass and stared at the sky and ignored the conversation between the trio of how we could have survived, I was just glad we did. To my surprise is was almost sundown, I hadn't noticed with the storm clouds that had concealed the sky. Then something came to min, Asen wasn't here. I looked around frantically, he was no where in sight._ We couldn't have left him in the clearing could we?_ I wondered, no it couldn't have been, we would have seen him and brought him back, I didn't remember seeing Asen after having stopped the others from charging in, then I had seen him knocked out. He must have gone somewhere else, but where?

"Hey Evona, Lyro." I called them over, Evona walked over and put her head over mine.

"What?" she asked me curiously.

"Asen is gone." I said in a grave tone "Do you think we left him?" I asked as I picked myself up.

"No, we would have seen him if he was still knocked out where he had been." Lyro said in almost the same words I had thought.

"Do you think whatever got raikou got him?" I asked them with evident concern, why would it take him though?

"Maybe he went with mew and celebi?" Lyro suggested, it didn't seem likely as I would think they would say if Asen was going along with them.

"_That disaster pokémon really was a disaster to my plans, but he will meddle no more!"_ an unfamiliar but never the less none to friendly sounding voice echoed in my head, no doubt it meant Asen.

"_GIVE HIM BACK!"_ I thundered at it, the thought seemed to echo through empty space which seemed to serve as a message of "I'm gone" from whatever took Asen.

"Something took him." I told them, the message made that much clear "Or maybe worse." I added in a tone of worry and sadness, they understood what that meant.


	31. Let the games, begin!

Disclaimer: yeah you know the deal, I don't own pokémon. Anyways check out the link on my profile and tell me if those fake pokémon you see in the "gallery" are good enough to pass as pokémon, I'm thinking of using them in the next story. Anyways I'm taking the reviews in and trying to work on them, I realize the past bunch of chapters are getting a bit side tracked but I'm trying to set the plot in this new world, I'm going to start the big build up now and the big battle will probably happen in a few chapters (maybe 5-7)(Legendaries clash)

Author's notes: just what was said about checking out the pics.

Chapter Thirty One: Let the games, begin!

It had been a few days since the incident with raikou and Asen being captured, it was the day of that competition Jane wanted to enter and she was scrutinising the way me and Bulba looked which meant polishing Bulba's bulb and brushing my fur like crazy which was a pain for me given how knotted up it was, and there were hairs falling out constantly from being singed back with raikou.

"Cut it out." I mumbled as I pushed away the brush in her hand, she was also using a rather hard brush and it was a pain on the bits of flesh that still felt raw, she of course didn't understand me word for word.

"You have to look good, half of the show is how well you're taken care of!" she said to me before continuing. _How well I'm taken care of my tail, this seemed like a fashion show more than anything._ I grumbled a bit before settling down and twiddling my badge between my paws while Jane continued brushing.

"What are those things, they seem somewhat obsesses with them." Jack said as he reached towards my badge to take it for a look, I pulled it away and growled at him, this badge was pretty well my only belonging.

"Asen's capture isn't going to well with you is it?" Evona said as she walked up to me, her coat was shiny and smooth as a contrast to mine.

"Yeah." I mumbled, I hadn't known him in memory for long but he seemed like friend deep down so I couldn't just shrug it off. I continued to fiddle with my badge in some attempt to ease my nerves.

"Stop that, you'll lose your mind." She said, noticing I was flipping the badge over and over at an ever increasing pace, she knocked it out of my hand to distract me "This conference thingy can't happen soon enough, you need something to keep your mind busy and whether you like that distraction or not it doesn't matter!" she said to me with a look of grave concern, I hadn't slept properly for the past few days and was rather jumpy with my nerves coming short to.

"All done, and you better keep it that way. It took me a lot of effort!" Jane said as she stopped brushing me, she stood up and took a few steps back to observe her work "What's up?" she asked me seeing the look on my face.

"Give him some time, he went against a raikou, there is some post shock to that." Alex said with a pun I'm not sure he intended, he wasn't quite right but the mention of raikou brought me back to planning, we needed to get to entei. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I ruffled my fur a bit in doing so and I saw Jane reach out to smooth it over, though before she did I felt a soft paw brush my head and a few other places, I turned about to see Evona giving me a smile.

"I wish I had that eevee, she takes care of herself and her fur plus that of others." She said in a rather disappointed manner.

"Trade?" suggested Alex eagerly, he didn't seem to keen on Evona.

"Tempting, Rio is good for battles and power which will come in handing when competing with skills and all but he is a nightmare to tidy up which gets me down marks when he is being judged. The eevee will score hugely on the judging but I'm not sure what she can actually do." Jane said whilst rubbing her chin thoughtfully "Maybe later unless you wouldn't mind loaning her to me?" she suggested.

"Sure, I don't need her for the moment so knock yourself out." Alex said with a shrug.

"Then could I borrow the pikachu to help me train Ruff at dodging electric attacks and Cynder at making his fire attacks stronger, that light screen will protect the pikachu and stuff." Jack pitched in hopeful about getting his share.

"We're not going to go training right now, its time for the conference." Jane said as she picked up her bag and headed out the door with Evona and Bulba eagerly in tow, I sighed at the overly energetic attitude and walked along behind with Jack and Alex on either side of me and the rest of the pokémon trailing behind "Hurry up!" Jane shouted from the lobby of the center.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled as I set off on a jog, first thing I saw was Jane jumping up and down with Bulba rolling her eyes beside here and Evona joining in the jumping though I wasn't sure whether it was a sort of a joke or she was actually eager. At that moment another trainer walked in, a rather smug and self important monferno followed him, basically an orange monkey with a flame tipping its tail and blue markings around the eyes as well as a curved point atop its head and I'm pretty sure you can put on the smug look yourself.

"What are you jumping about for?" he asked casually.

"The breeder conference, it's going to be my first and I'm going to enter!" Jane squeaked eagerly.

"With who?" he asked with relative curiosity present in his voice, Jane stopped jumping and looked at him suspiciously.

"Your going to enter aren't you?" she questioned "And you want to know who I'm using so you can beat me." she added, giving reason to her question.

"Not really, I will enter but I just asked out of curiosity. I'm using these three." He said as he held out two poké-balls, out of each came a red light which materialized into a purple monkey with a hand at the end of its tail known as an aipom and the other one materialised into and egg with arms and feet protruding, its top was cracked off to reveal a pale yellow head to match the limbs which had a spiky crest that looked somewhat like a crown, a togepi.

"In that case I'm entering with this eevee, my bulbasaur here and that riolu over there." Jane said in a more friendly tone, she pointed to each of us in turn "By the way I'm Jane, nice to meet you." She added as she extended a hand towards the boy, he was about her height and wore a baggy cap over some ruffle brown hair which went to his shoulders and framed his pale face dotted with the odd freckle, his eyes were a bright blue and quite friendly looking and his lips curled into a friendly smile.

"Felix, nice to meet you too." He said, introducing himself in turn before taking her hand and shaking it gently "Your bulbasaur and eevee look great though the riolu looks like it wasn't been groomed in ages." She said with a cheeky grin as he made the comment about me.

"Well actually I groomed him less than five minutes ago." Jane mumbled disappointedly as she looked over to the spots I had scratched or rubbed because they felt sore or raw, they were rather ruffled indeed. I smiled half heartedly.

"Well he better be better with his attacks than his looks or he is just holding you back." Felix said in a tone implying that was meant to be friendly advice.

"He's good in a pinch though I'm not sure about the stuff we're going to do in conferences." She said with some doubt "Anyway no time to reconsider now, lets go." She said as she headed out the door, I followed more closely this time.

"Are you a good loser fur ball?" I heard the monferno tease.

"The question is are you?" I asked him back, he smirked at this comment and went closer to this trainer.

"Sorry, my monferno is quite competitive." The trainer said, I looked in his direction to find him looking in mine, I shrugged in response to show no hard feelings.

We arrived at the clearing from a few days ago, the huge scorch marks were still there. Except now there was a stage in the middle and a whole tonne of stands and stalls littering the grassy area. I noticed an announcer walk on the stage before announcing the judging would begin, along with the rules.

"You will each choose two pokémon to show the results of your caretaking, the judging begins in a few minutes so go and get yourselves a ticket to find out the order you will be in.." the announcer announced.

"Mind sitting this round out?" Jane asked with a look in my direction, booth the look on her face and her voice showed she meant no offence but I was more than happy to sit it out either way so I raised my paws as if to say "no problem" before walked along behind her and Felix as they headed towards a crowded booth from where everyone got their tickets.

By the time booth of them had their tickets most of the crowd was gone from the booth and around the stage.

"Twenty three." Jane said, reading aloud her number.

"Eighteen." Felix said in his turn, they booth headed off towards the stage now to wait their turn which game relatively quickly. Felix showed his togepi and monferno, there was big praise on the shine of the shell holding the togepi and the intense flame on his monferno's tail, next up came Jane with Evona prancing about in front of her and Bulba taking a more dignified approach by walking beside Jane with her chin up. A lot of praise was put on Evona's shining coat and although to a lesser extent, the green colours on Bulba. I rolled my eyes at this pointless event, a few sighs of boredom from Jack and Alex told me they agreed. A few more trainers came along with the only ones to catch my eye were one with my evolution, a lucario which is basically like me except with a white torso with a spike in the middle and spikes where my stubs are as well as the short points atop my head were long and pointed ears on its head as well as an extra pair of floppy black things, and a flareon which was one of Evona's possible evolutions and looked like a cream and orange version of her with an extra tuft of fur atop its head. Soon after all of them were done putting on their little fashion show a rather extensive list of names was called out with a duo of pokémon paired with each, Jane and Felix were amongst them.

"The second round is a sled race, you can use as many pokémon as you can fit on the sled. Head over to the mountain base now and enter the cable cars to reach the starting lines." The announcer called out.

"Your up Rio." Jane told me with a pat on my head I didn't really appreciate so I let her know with a low growl though she ignored that and smiled before heading towards the mountain along with a small crowd of competitors. As we reached a small cabin though which the cable cars passed Alex and Jack split away and went off with a smaller group of spectators to find the finish line.

"So, have you every thought of going on a journey with someone?" Jane asked Felix rather shyly.

"No, not really. But aren't you with those two guys?" he asked, he guessed at what she meant and judging by her reaction he hit spot on.

"Well it's mainly that riolu that's held us as a group." She said as we entered the cable car, I instantly went over to the seats by the window and pressed my snout against it to give myself something to look at and hopefully drive away that conversation as I knew what it would lead to.

"How is that? Hasn't one of you captured him?" Felix asked with a building curiosity.

"Well it's a long story…" Jane began "Alex found him injured in a forest, the little blue guy still put up a fight though and it wasn't until that eevee who was with him got him to go along with Alex that he went along and even then there was trouble. He was brought to a pokémon center and broke out the following night, the next morning he was found in the park and there was some drama, that's when Jack met the riolu and tried to catch him, he didn't manage. Then he was taken back to the center and they lost him in the greenhouse where he stayed without food for a few days. Next thing that happens is a coward of a trainer sends all of his pokémon against him and I end up interfering just as that riolu beat all six, then the riolu lay half asleep for a while and those two guys caught up at one point and after that the riolu tried to run again but we didn't let him. And the last part consists of the boys trying to earn a badge at the gym close by and failing, after which there was an incident and after that the riolu battled one of the gym leaders, he came out fine but suddenly collapsed which is when I captured him rather cheaply." Jane said hurriedly, she began to pant slightly having said so much, Felix gave her a look of confusion.

"So how does this riolu tie you three up? You caught him right?"

"Well we all wanted to catch him and I didn't really catch him in a fair way, any of us could have thrown the ball." She explained "Though I plan on keeping him, he is a pain at times but he is rather interesting and we know he only has a few weeks of memory." She added, I could feel her gaze upon me, wonder filled her voice as if I was some mysterious artefact. I sighed as she continued her rambling and Felix his subtle hints at wanting to go his journey alone. Evona hopped onto the seat beside me.

"You know what her talk is about don't you?" she said with a empathetic look on her face "Even you're not that thick." She added with a slightly teasing tone.

"What do you mean thick?" I asked before thinking it over "I guess I am pretty thick at times, a complete idiot during them." I mumbled, I rested my arms in front of my and sunk my snout into the rough blue fur "But thick or not I got the message she was sending better than the one she is being given, and I won't be standing around for her to do it."

"What do you mean?" Evona said with a look that seemed a strange blend of curiosity and hopeful expectancy, I shifted my gaze over to her as I heard her tone imply those same attributes, her head was at an angle and I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Honestly you and Lyro are the closest I have to family, and I know I have misused that and done a whole lot to deter you two and I'm sorry, but I don't like the prospect of being stuck with her and worse yet Bulba without anyone else I know." I said quietly, I felt somewhat embarrassed at saying that for some reason and I felt my cheeks warm up in response, Evona seemed to notice this somehow and let out a half concealed giggle before giving me a familiar lick on the cheek to cool them down. I didn't protest anymore as it felt comforting now rather than annoying, it gave me a sense of normality and how things were before we went to this world and got tangled in this mess, sure things weren't normal back there with kyurem's plot and all but they beat being stuck in the middle of this mess. I saw the cable car enter a cabin as these thoughts went through my head.

"Come on you xatu, lets get going." Evona teased me in reference to the blank stare I had been keeping up during these ponderings, I smiled in response before jumping down from the seat and walking out the door adjacent to it.

"A certain little riolu has had a change in tune." Jane noted at my more refreshed and bright stride as well as attitude. I hadn't a clue as to how to respond without words so I didn't.

"Competitors may use as many pokémon as they want to race and beat other teams to the finish line in their sleds, find one and prepare your team. Race begins in a few minutes." The competitor shouted out some time after everyone had reached the top.

"Ready you three?" Jane said as she looked to me, Evona and Bulba. We were the only pokémon she had and she planned to use all of us by the looks of things, Jane looked back to the sleds for a moment before continuing "Looks like there is no steering built in so Bulba, you will probably need to use your vines to steer us and control our speed." She made a slight pause before continuing "Umm… eevee, what attacks do you know?" she asked curiously.

"Don't show her rain dance, that won't so us any good." I told her, the eevee nodded and did a quick zig zag, a trail of white light streamed behind her as she did her usual quick attack. Next up blue sparks began to fizzle through her fur and over to her tail where they fizzled more wildly until settling down into a spiral around her tail, she then lifted a paw and touched me, the electric current found its way to me in a n instant and I felt myself get more energized, an extra surge of temporary power pulsed through me like a separate heartbeat. Lastly Evona began tunnelling into the ground at a seemingly abnormal pace, dirt shot out of the hole for the first few seconds she was in it before the distance was to deep for her to throw it our cleanly, a few moments went by before Evona burst out through the ground and at Jane with a cheery smile and a "Yippee" along with open paws for a hug. Jane caught her and returned the smile, the two seemed so much alike yet there was something distinguishingly different about them, aside from the physical appearance.

"So you know dig, helping hand by the looks of it, and quick attack." Jane summarized before leading us all towards a sled beside the one Felix had chosen, his monferno along with the other two pokémon revealed to us earlier, the togepi and aipom.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." Jane confirmed with a look of confidence.


	32. Same old story

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.

Authors note: Ok, only one person voted on the poll and the option they chose was rather vague(that's my fault though) so I have close to no idea about how to shape my next story which I am actually planning out. Anyways, no this is not just some pointless chapter, it is linked to the climax of the story with the legendaries and all.

Chapter Thirty Two: Same old story, but with a teen and his lucario

We were all on the sled and waiting for the gunshot to start. BANG came what was holding us in suspense.

"Its go time." Jane said as she began pushing the sled to a start before jumping on, the other competitors did the same. We quickly gained speed down the slope with some of the "heavier" teams surpassing us gradually "Bulba, can you speed us up?" she asked seeing how we were being outpaced, Bulba shook her head in response having absolutely no clue what to do. I sat there equally puzzled before a sudden jolt from the sled sent me tumbling onto the ground, I has closed my eyes and covered my head with my paws before quickly forming iron defence in fear of becoming road kill because of the sleds behind us. A few rails clattered over my dome like shield , I waited a few moments to let them all pass before getting up. I scanned my mind for ideas on how to catch up, I settled on my old trick I did back at the volcano. I concentrated on the shield settled upon my paw as an improvement came to mind, it bent just beyond the paw at a near right angle, I placed that part flat on the ground before taking a stance upon it with one rear paw before pushing myself forward with the other. I did this a few times to get going before the slope kicked in.

A few minutes in the sleds came back into sight, a few more seconds and the sled carrying my team mates came into view, Bulba seemed to have found a way to steer and Jane looked like she was giving directions, meanwhile Evona had spotted me and was shouting over to me. I pushed myself towards them a few times with my free foot and began to gain some distance. This moment of achievement was abruptly interrupted as I saw another sled close in on them looking like it was trying to knock them over, I looked about and saw a few other sleds doing the same thing to other unlucky victims, it seemed some sort of strategy.

"Help!" I heard Evona yelp, my gaze instantly flicked over to see her rolling across the ground after having fallen off the sled like I did, she jumped to her feet quickly and began dodging sleds that came her way. I looked back to Jane's sled and saw the sled that has just rammed into it distancing itself, riding in it was a trainer with a lucario and charmeleon. I made a silent growl as I put them in my memory for later before directing my attention to an ever closer Evona.

"Jump towards me!" I shouted to get her attention, her eyes flicked over in my direction as she recognised my voice. She nodded and crouched low and ready to jump as I approached her legs sprung and she launched herself at me like a meoth on a rattata. I held out my free paw to catch her or support her weight while she held on, this ended rather badly as my snout ended up in the tuft of fur around her neck while she held my neck and head tightly in fear of falling off "Mppppppph." My voice came out muffled through the thick fur, she seemed to understand the general message though because she shifted herself onto my shoulder to give me a better view. We were pretty close to Jane now.

"Thanks for the save." She said into my ear as she hugged me tightly.

"Lets call it even, minus that encounter with dark day and the fight with zekrom." I noted with a grin, she couldn't see this but I think she got the idea from my tone.

"There, there. There was no need to be afraid with reshiram." She said as she patted my head as a joke in reference to the fact I would have ended up as a roast pup if there hadn't been anyone there to give reshiram a knock over the head before it got up and spit roasted me over that volcano.

"Get ready to jump again." I told her as we levelled up with Jane's sled, she wasn't paying attention to us given that that man with the lucario was about to ram them again, the person was wearing a grey hoody and dark track pants which coved all but his arms and face, the latter of which was concealed my a turtle neck up to his eyes "Jump!" I shouted, Evona reacted instantly and leapt onto the sled, I retracted iron defence and ran a few paces alongside the sled before doing the same. I let out a menacing growl to announce my presence to the man and his lucario, the charmeleon looked busy with shooting flame throwers at the rails of certain sleds.

"Ohh." The man said slightly startled, his voice seemed barely teenage despite his bulk "Looks like you have a little puppy with you." He teased, Jane turned her head towards me at this comment.

"How did you?" she said slightly stunned then shifting her gaze to Evona the puzzled expression on her face grew. My eyes snapped away from this scene as I saw the lucario preparing to knock our sled over with a force palm. I reacted with reflexes hones by the recent weeks and leapt at him, my right paw giving off a faint glow before I thrust it forward at his chest, hitting just above his chest spike. He grunted at the surprise impact and moves one foot back to avoid falling over.

"The puppy wants to play rough?" the teenager rumbled from behind me as I felt something close around my chest, I looked down and saw a steel ring holding me tightly, I struggled against its hold. I let out a startled yelp like the kind you would hear from a startled pup like myself as something grabbed my tail, it seemed to have teeth which was all I knew for the moment.

"Oh no you don't you little long eared fox." The boy grumbled un a way that made me think he was trying to deceive us of his age, he grabbed me by my sides and began to tug against whatever had bitten my tail "Lucario aura sphere on that pesky eevee!" he shouted at the lucario who had recovered from the hit it had taken. It grunted in response and held its paws slightly apart, a blue mist began to appear around its paws and was directed between them, getting thicker by the moment until a thin tendril extended from the palm of each paw and began to pool its energy between them in a ball, it quickly grew in size as I realized what was going on. I tugged my tail out of Evona's grip and did my best at tackling the teenager in the process though it failed. He held my a safe distance away from himself and above the ground so I had nothing to push off from and all my attacks would be useless except for the slim chance I would know vacuum wave, hidden power, round or could spit out a focus blast from my mouth.

"AI(said a-i as letters) smack him!" I heard felix shout out, a moment later a purple monkey leapt between us and slapped the teenager across the face with the hand upon its tail, much to the teen's distaste.

"Lucario hit it with aura sphere!" he shouted, the lucario who had been holding the aura sphere intended for evona fired it instantly, it burst apart as it hit the poor pokemon who was knocked into the air.

"Gotcha!" I heard Jane say which appeased my mind which had gone over the prospect of the bad things like getting run over the aipom might have faced otherwise.

I saw the sled I was currently on begin to shift to its right which meant away from the sled I was supposed to be on "Bulba grab Rio!" I heard Jane shout in what seemed desperation.

"Charmeleon, burn it!" the man retaliated, I saw the fire lizard turn towards what I guessed was Bulba's direction, the flame atop its tail doubled in size before it took in a deep breath and expelled it as an intense jet of fire, Bulba's shout of pain followed. The man passed me over to the lucario "Hold him, he looks like a good edition."

"Monferno close combat!" I heard Felix pitch in once more before his raging monferno jumped onto the sled I was riding on, it attacked the charmeleon with a flurry of kicks and punches as well as the occasional hit with its tail, the charmeleon was stunned by the sudden attack and was unable to dodge the first hit which left it in no position to dodge the others.

"My turn." I grumbled, I closed my eyes and felt my energy seep down to my right leg, opening my eyes I saw a thick cloud of green mist surrounding my foot, _Burn!_ I thought to myself and the mist ignited into a blazing inferno "Eat this you walking hunk of metal!" I shouted at the lucario before swinging my body wildly and slamming my foot into its side, it cried out in pain at the hit, pokemon connected to steel didn't take fire to well. It dropped me in an instant, as he did I flicked my eyes back to see the monferno standing over the fainted fire lizard in triumph.

"Poliwrath, hydro pump!" I heard the teen say as a round blue pokemon with a white belly patterned with a spiral appeared beside me, the eyes positioned atop the blue sphere glinted with a cruel lust for violence, its white gloved arms were put together, an orb of water formed between them with spray shooting off wildly as it look like it was spinning, this looked more like a water pulse though until it slammed this orb of water into its chest, it burst out forwards with the added power of a last minute ejection of water from the middle of the spiral on its chest, this powerful burst hit the monferno full force, the monferno stood its ground weakly as the stream of water gushed out mercilessly and with no end in sight. I stepped in with a full bodied tackle at the pokemon that nearly doubled my size knowing its wet skin would protect it from the inferno of blaze kick, it seemed little but faze by my charge but its attack was interrupted.

"Get outa here, I don't think this guy is here for the friendly competition!" I shouted to the monferno as I dodged a glowing fist from the poliwrath which I guessed for a dynamic punch, I looked over to see the monferno just standing there in determination of something "You have more to lose by getting caught up here than if you leave!" I shouted at him before accidentally backing up into the lucario who grabbed a hold of me.

"Not so fleet on the feet are you now?" the poliwrath grumbled before slamming his fist into my gut, I let out a pained "oof" as the air was forced out of me, I saw a small green bird with a thin read feather atop its head and a bigger cluster of them for a tail appear in mid-air, it was flapping a pair of oval yellow and red wings that were patterned with black lines which split the two colors and went into the red, its small yellow beak stood still as it asked for a command before perching itself atop the teen's head with its red talons.

"Teleport." The teenager said calmly before I black out, not having the strength to stay awake.

I reached for my gut as my consciousness returned, as my sense of touch returned I found out I was sprawled on a rather hard and smooth surface that felt uncomfortably cold to the touch. I let out a pained groan without opening my eyes, I knew I wasn't in any place friendly and didn't care for its appearance.

"It's awake." I heard the teenager that had taken me speak up from only slightly above me which made me think I was on a pedestal or hanging from somewhere, in a cage or something most likely. His voice now lacked that false deepness and showed a brighter and more youthful tone.

"So why did you bring it along? You have a lucario, what can this little pup offer?" another voice questioned, similar to the first but slightly deeper.

"He managed to get what I think was a sky upper cut on my lucario before my lucario pulled off his own attack, and he seemed quite dazed by it." The boy explained, I remained still and silent now so I could hear them clearly and so they might think I wasn't conscious again.

"Well get it up, let's see if it has anything to offer." The second voice said "Raichu zap it." I knew what this meant and was too weak and slow to react before getting hit by a relatively weak but still unwelcomed shock as it re awakened the raw electrical burns from my battle with raikou.

"Aarghh!" I cried out in pain as I curled up and clenched my sore stomach which was getting worse with the sudden contractions caused by the electricity, the shocks stopped abruptly and I was given a chance to stand, I did so shakily and only because I didn't want another shock. I opened my eyes slowly and saw the dark metallic bars of a cage, outside of which stood two boys.

"It looks pathetic." One of them spoke up, the newer speaker, he had a tan and a few freckles spotting his face which framed two aqua blue eyes and sported a straight nose, his hair was a rich brown and was relatively short cropped, his face was expressionless aside from his obvious distaste at me.

"He doesn't seem in to good a condition after taking that dynamic punch from my poliwrath, he had no defences so it might as well have hit critically. Maybe give him some potion and he'll be fine, though it looks like he has some burns from a rather tough battle recently." Said my kidnapper, without his hoody sported pale skin with rather red cheeks and freckles covering his face, his hair was a rather light shade of brown and was held up by some sort of gel to a height of two or three centimetres, his eyes were an odd moss green. I let out a half-hearted growl, my feet wobbled beneath me and I began to sway from an exhaustion coming from standing up.

"Return him to his ball." The one who seemed to be in charge said.

"Don't have it." My kidnapper replied simply with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Why not? It's not that hard to grab a ball of a girl."

"Another trainer stepped in and sent his pokemon in for the battle, I needed to get out of there." My kidnapper protested, I raised a paw to lean on the bars.

"Take a step back kid." I heard someone speak up, I looked in the direction of the voice to see the lucario, the palm of one paw facing me and a sphere of energy already formed there.

"I can't hold myself up much longer without something to lean on." I explained wearily, he obviously had the crazy delusion I could break the bars, the ball shrunk a bit before firing off at me, it flew through the bars and hit me square in the chest, I fell back and made a short slide across the smooth metal.

"Get up pup, lets go outside and see what you've got." I heard the one in charge speak up as I saw him turn to me after having some discussion with his comrade, I didn't respond "Get up now!" he ordered, I still didn't react, I didn't have the strength to move anymore and could barely fend off the wave of unconsciousness threatening to engulf me.

"My lucario just hit him with an aura sphere, he didn't seem in too great a condition last time he got up so he won't be able to get up now." My kidnapper said, putting a hand on the one the leader was using to point to me, most likely to order the raichu I am yet to spot to fry me.

"Fine, lets just ditch it." The leader said, I liked that prospect somewhat aside from the idea of being left in a cage to most likely starve to death. I browsed my surrounding for a clue as to where I was, it's walls seemed to be made of concrete and there were a few wooden beams across the ceiling, a few more acted as pillars around the room which was lit by hanging light bulbs, it looked like a basement.

"Where?" my kidnapper asked before adding thoughtfully "Why not wait for this thing to get better to decide what we do? You could end up changing you mind." He added, his lucario grunted in distaste, obviously not liking the idea of keeping me around "And you stop firing off aura spheres, we want this thing well soon so we can move along with the plan." He said calmly to his lucario who grunted once more in response.

"Fine, let's get it to the pokemon center." The other said, now he didn't seem so much like the superior of the two "Keep an eye out for that girl, we don't want to get busted." He said whilst holding out a ball, a beam of red light shot down out of my sight, where the raichu was my guess.

"Lucario return." My kidnapper said, the lucario grunted as expected before getting called back into the ball. The boy reached out towards the cage and opened its door, he reach for me next and picked me up before laying me over his shoulder, the two proceeded to some stairs in a corners after this.

A few minutes of getting carried around town made me realize I was still in the same town as before, they were headed to the pokemon center which meant we could run into the trio of people. A few minutes more found us in the center with me being handed over to the nurse who didn't seem to recognize me, instead just accepted me as a patient and brought me into some sort of ward, there on a bed lay the monferno sleeping, beside him an aipom and on the other side was a scorched Bulba, an audino was tending to them.

"The trainers of those pokemon, and the two boys with the girl, bring them here. It's urgent, but don't bring them near the two guys in the foyer." I murmured, this caught the pink pokemon's ear.

"Ok." She said, she seemed to understand the situation to some extent judging by her tone, she walked out casually. I relaxed myself as the nurse put me on a bed, she took a blue spray bottle from a shelf that she sprayed on me, the spray dried in an instant and left me feeling somewhat better, easing the pain if nothing else. I was left to lie there after that. A minute later the door opened, in came Jane with her hair now hanging around her face rather than tied back as usual, I let out a groan to let her know what she was meant to be looking for. She looked my way and instantly a look of relief came over her.

"Why are you blocking the door, let us come in too." Jack said behind her, she took a few steps into the room to clear the doorway.

"Hey, he's here, how did he get here?" jack wondered aloud as Alex entered the room, the pokemon followed. Evona in particular was happy to see me and jumped up onto the bed to give my snout a friendly lick, Lyro hopped up beside her.

"Go lucario and clear the way!" my kidnapper shouted, a lucario emerged from a ball which had been thrown into the room.

"That's him!" Jane shouted as she pointed to the boy entering the room, he was about to make a dash for me before alex pinned him to the wall, they were approximately the same size so it would have been fair had it not been for the lucario throwing alex away.

"Watch it!" Lyro shouted before releasing a bolt of electricity at the bi pedal jackal. It winced at the attack before charging up and aura sphere, Lyro was faster now as two layers of hexagons covered him and Evona, a sort of sphere surrounded the bed in order to completely block the first attack which simply faded as it hit the wall.

"Now look what you did to him!" Evona shouted at the lucario angrily in reference to my poor condition, she leapt it him at high speeds with a short trail of white behind her, the lucario staggered back at the unexpected attack, she dropped down on the ground after making contact, Lyro followed up with another bolt of electricity.

"Show him a real zap raichu." The second shouted, a dark orange, bi pedal mouse jumped into the room, behind it a zig zag spike waved about at the end of its slender tail, its cheeks crackled with static before its whole body got consumed by the charge, it sent it at Lyro without a second thought. I watched as the yellow bolt hit Lyro I expected the worst, to my surprise Lyro stood there unfazed before shooting back at the stunned raichu.

"Forget it, lets go!" shouted the first he ran past his comrade and out the door, the lucario which had just been cornered by a snarling Evona followed him quickly after firing an aura sphere at Evona who seemed to take the hit without a worry. The other boy followed with his raichu.

"Wow, I didn't know those two could put up a fight like that." Alex said in awe, my jaw stood agape as I too stood there in wonder, I hadn't seen them fight like that before. Evona turned back to me and jumped back onto the bed like nothing had happened.

"Thanks." She told me, I raised my eyebrows in question, how had I helped? "This." she said simply as she took off he pouch and emptied its contents, out came her badge, an oran berry and a chople berry, the one I gave her.

"Ohh." I said as the memory came back, she nudged the oran berry over to me with one paw. I took it thankfully and took a bite, savouring the juices. It was much more pleasant than that spray and much more effective too.

"I wonder why we've never seen them fight like that.…" Alex said as he watched this scene.

"So, who were they?" Lyro asked as he approached us.

"Don't know, but they mentioned some "plan" of sorts, nothing to do with us hopefully." I said as I picked myself up.

"They better not." Evona said as she returned the remaining contents of her pouch into the pouch itself and put that around her neck.

"Are you ok? That poliwrath looked strong." Jane asked as she walked up to us and began to fuss over anything she could see wrong with me, all I had to complain about was a sore gut really.

"Hey, what did I miss?" said Felix as he entered the room "What happened here?" he asked as he surveyed the condition of the room.

"Everything." Said Jack simply to answer at least one of the questions.

"One of you remind me to _never_ agree to helping her in one of those competitions again." I said jokingly as I carefully slid down from the bed. I walked over to where Jane had left her bag and began to rummage through it for a snack, I didn't know if I was hungry or my stomach just hurt but eating was the only remedy that came to mind.

"What are you looking for?" she asked me, I ignored this question having found a small white bag already, I pulled it out of her bag and checked the contents "Wrong one." She told me as she took it out of my paws, she put it back in the bag and handed me another. I accepted it gladly and set to work on devouring the contents.

"Arent you hungry?" Evona teased.

"About half my meals in recent times end in some unwanted disturbance, I would rather get them over with first before being attacked." I responded through a mouthful of dry pellets "How long has it been since the race?" I added to get some understanding of how long I had been unconscious.

"It happened this morning, don't worry its not like the reshiram incident." She told me, I raised an eyebrow as to ask "and how long was I out for then?" she giggled and responded "A few days, I think it was two. You have no idea the struggle it was to feed you." She added.

"Yeah, you did some rather odd things in your sleep." Lyro said with a restrained laugh.

"Like what?" I asked curiously, I wasn't sure whether to laugh along or get embarrassed.

"Never mind." Evona said with a grin, I went for embarrassment because of that remark and felt my cheeks go warm.

"Well that's one name revealed, so who are the others?" Cynder pitched in.

"Zoroark, zerkrom, cobalion and virizion. Those were the more famous ones." I said simply, since one was out only speculation would follow so I might as well put them all out.

"Suddenly I'm not so surprised." Cynder said as I finished the last of the pellets. My stomach felt a tonne better now that it was full.

"So, are you ready for a re-run? They are re-doing the contest because turns out some gang got into it and messed it up." Jane asked, I gave her a look to say I thought she was crazy.


	33. Dizzy

Disclaimer: As the title of the previous chapter states, same old story here. I don't own pokémon.

Authors note: I'm aiming on ending the story soon, the climax is coming.

Chapter Thirty Three: Dizzy….

"Just kidding." She said with a smile "They cancelled it because they had to move on to the next location and they were worried the same thing might happen again." Her tone went somewhat sad at this statement.

"Anyways let's go, don't want to stick around to get this center in trouble if those two decide to come back." Alex said as he headed out the door, Cynder followed him closely. I headed off after him with Evona and Lyro on either side, the others followed behind us.

"What happened?" came the voice of a woman with short cropped and turquoise hair dressed in a light brown police uniform "Where are they, are you ok?" she barraged the trio of people with questions as she rushed over to them.

"They are gone and we are fine." Jack said casually with a wave of his hand.

"Why were they here?" she asked as she passed us and took a look at the disaster area formerly known as the ward with scorch marks in various places where the crossfire of electricity had occurred and an occasional one from the lucario's aura sphere.

"They had my riolu and brought him here, though the audino here brought us to him and after that the two guys came and attacked us with their lucario and raichu. The eevee and pikachu fought them off." Jane explained.

"Hmm… is this the riolu that was taken from one of the competitors?" she asked as she rubbed her chin.

"Yeah, he's mine and I'm that competitor." Jane told her.

"Could you recap on the events starting with the race?" the officer asked in an official tone.

"Well we started off smoothly until someone bumped into us and my riolu fell off, it happened again later and the eevee fell off, after that I knew it wasn't an accident and began trying to avoid that guy, then by some miracle my riolu shows up back on the sled with the eevee and stops the guys lucario from tipping us over with a force palm, then there was a bit of a scrap after which the guy bound him with some piece of metal and here was a tug of was between the guy and the eevee, the riolu pulled free from the eevee before she was about to be hit with an aura sphere from the lucario and then there was another scrap in which a trainer named Felix tried helping me but then the guy escaped using a natu's teleport. Then we ended up here." Jane said hurriedly as was usual with her explanations and out of breath too.

"Uhh-huu…" the officer said, a bit taken back at the long winded response.

"In short they were attacked during the race, the riolu was taken during the fight." Alex summarized for the booth of them. A rather long conversation began after this.

"She just loves to stress the "my" part doesn't she?" I asked in annoyance, I was being talked about like I was some sort of plush toy.

"Personal issues aside, shouldn't we be going after entei?" Lyro said, it surprised me that he of the three of us brought it up.

"Well we kind of have to go along with those three don't we?" I said in response, I expected the answer that followed.

"Why don't we try what you tried about three times and get away?" he suggested.

"Ever spring to that empty head of yours that we have no source of food, don't know where to get it in this world and a swarm of trainers would be after us, not to mention those three would be tailing us?" I suggested rhetorically, he opened his mouth to respond before shutting it abruptly.

"How do we make them go to a volcano though?" Evona asked.

"Well I could run off and you two lead them after me." I suggested, it was the first thing that came to mind.

"What happens if we catch up?" Evona asked, she very happy about finding a hole in my plan.

"Well I get in big trouble I guess." I said with a shrug before adding "Then we rinse and repeat."

"What are you three talking about?" Cynder asked as he looked over his shoulder at us.

"Ohh we're just devi-" I began but was cut off as Evona put a paw over my snout.

"Devising how to shut his snout." She finished for me, though not exactly the same way I would have. He gave us a weird looks before turning back to listen to the conversation.

"What's with cutting me off?" I asked, I had just gotten the idea that I should let the other pokémon about this stuff and now she's giving me the other idea.

"How well is it going to work if you get stopped before you get to run away?" she asked me rhetorically.

"I'm pretty sure I can outrun them and the only way they could stop me is by leaving me hanging by my ankles but since I know blaze kick now that won't work either." I concluded.

"How about those ears?" she asked me with a raised eyebrow, I automatically reached for my floppy ears as I got the feeling something would grab them.

"How about we wait for them to catch another pokémon so they will forget us?" Lyro said to step in and prevent the argument that would follow.

"That's a decent idea." I said.

"Wow Lyro, that's the second decent idea you have had in the past month, you're getting good." Evona teased, I remembered the last time she had made a similar remark was when Lyro suggested the tropius shack for a snack, or drink more accurately.

"Yeah, yeah, better than anything you have come up with." He said as he crossed his arms and put on a "grumpy" face and blew up towards his nose, they shared a slight laugh at this which made me realise that they were quite good friends. They probably knew each other years before they met me. The rest of the day consisted of packing up our stuff and heading off towards the next town, the boys had decided to leave that gym for later and go for the next one.

It was late evening when we had decided to make camp, we headed a bit into the forest and found a clearing which suited everyone, the humans set up their tents while the rest of us found ourselves a bed of sorts, Ruff settled on a branch, Serva amongst a grassy patch with Bulba nearby and Cynder in a more earthy area with less vegetation. I was scanning the area for a decent place to sleep when Evona tugged at my tail, I turned around to see what she wanted to show me, she nodded towards a rather large tree, at the base of which some roots had formed a near circle which was filled with mulch, Lyro was settled in at one end and already half asleep, I smiled at the semi familiar sight and headed over to take my usual place in the middle while Evona settled in beside me, with a snorlax of a yellow mouse on one side of me and a brown and cream ball of fur on the other I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I woke up the next morning to the rather unpleasant sensation of something pulling my ears with its teeth, I opened one eye to see Evona was the one doing it.

"Any reason in particular you decided to wake me up from the first decent sleep I have had in a while or are you just trying to emphasize your point on someone grabbing me by the ears?" I asked her before closing that eye again.

"Get up, Jane wants you. There is some thing just up the path." She told me, I wondered what _something_ was.

"I don't really care if she wants me to go somewhere I want to sleep." I objected before attempting to pull my ear out of her jaw by rolling onto my side, but the stubborn eevee persisted.

"Ohh just get up already." She moaned.

"No." I said like a little child.

"That's it." She mumbled before letting go, I thought I had won before I felt the repeated assault of licks on my face.

"Cut it out!" I said as I fended them off and sat upright "I'm coming you win…_ as always…_" I mumbled the last bit in reference of how she always seemed to get her way, especially against me, when it came to this sort of stuff.

"Hurry up." She said as she skipped ahead, flicking her tail in my face to annoy me as she did, I picked up the pace to a steady jog in order to keep up, I noticed the campsite was empty just as we left it.

"Serva leaf blade!" Jack shouted from around the corner of the path, we turned the corner to see a sort of rocky outcrop patched with moss, there was a little pond with a few boulders by its edge to complete the scene, I shifted my gaze through the scenery to find Alex and Jane standing by with Cynder and Bulba at their feet, Jack was a little distance to their left and closer to the outcrop. He kept shouting attacks at Serva though I couldn't see what for. I walked behind Evona and over to Jane, I rubbed my eyes as we approached to show that I didn't enjoy being woken up for no apparent reason.

"You up next Rio!" she said eagerly.

"Up next for what?" I questioned, this sounded like some training exercise.

"Take a look." Cynder told me, I turned my head to see Serva panting, in front of her stood something rather like me except with much better tended fur and a more feminine look, it bounces around on the toes of its feet and barely out of breath, it was a female riolu no doubt. Next thing I saw surprised me, the smooth and polished to the eye stubs on her arms began to glow green, this energy extended out into blades similar to those on the fore arms of a sceptile, she then ran up to Serva and slashed at her with booth blades, Serva was knocked into the air and fell to the ground unconscious.

"My turn!" Jane said excitedly.

"Hold on, you already have a riolu so you shouldn't be getting a chance, not before the booth of us have had a go at least." Alex interrupted as he positioned himself where Jack had been before rushing over to move Serva.

"Aww.." Jane moaned as she slumped down onto the ground to watch "How about if I catch her one of you guys gets Rio, is that fair?" she suggested before rethinking "Maybe."

"Cynder, ember!" Alex shouted, I watched and expected the small burning embers to fly around though the air at the riolu but nothing really happened for the moment, Cynder just stood there sucking in air, then he held it. A moment later the red spots upon his back burst into an inferno, not a second later he expelled the air, in his mouth formed a huge fire ball which he fired off after it stopped growing, the ball shot towards the riolu who seemed stunned by the huge projectile flying toward it, to stunned to dodge. The fire ball contacted and instantly consumed the girl before continuing on its way and hitting the stone wall behind her, she staggered back a few steps before bursting into an inferno.

"Wow, when did you learn that?" Alex said in awe, I recognised the attack as inferno. It was powerful that was for sure but a bit shaky when it came to control and could often miss, they were lucky that riolu was rooted like that "Again!" Alex ordered, the girl had recovered by now and to my surprise for the second time in what was probably a minute surprised me by mimicking cinders actions, the two fireballs collided in a huge explosion, I saw the girl rush into the smoke without a moments notice, at this point I settled down to watch, Evona did the same beside me.

"She is going to win." I said simply.

"Well your up next so don't go ga ga over her." She warned me.

"Who gave you that crazy idea? I'm done fighting for now, that dynamic punch to the gut wasn't pleasant let me tell you." I told her without taking my eye off the battle, at which point the girl emerged out of the smoke in front of Cynder with a ball of pale orange energy in her palm which she held behind her head, the ball was like a clear piece of amber with something that looked like ripples going through it, there were odd spots that looked like the spray from a splash on the surface, she then slammed this orb onto cinders forehead in the attack sequence I knew as force palm. Cynder refused to fall at this and stood his ground, his feet sliding back from the impact.

"Ember!" Alex ordered, the girl was running in with another force palm now, Cynder began his usual sequence for ember before instead of spitting out small flames shot out a steady jet of fire which engulfed the girl, a moment later her head appeared where the jet of flame narrowed near Cynder, she then executed a close ranged attack which ended cinders battle as he fell over weakly and unwillingly.

"You're up Rio." Jane told me.

"Ohh no I'm not." I responded, though she didn't understand the words the meaning came through.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a girl?" Evona teased.

"I nearly killed myself on purpose on at least two occasions and your calling me scared?" I questioned her, she gave me a look that told me she would set on an assault of licks if I didn't get moving "Ok, ok." I mumbled before getting up and walking half heartedly over to the "battle field" for the upcoming battle.

"So, now it's a riolu. You're a boy by the looks of things." She said angrily, what had I done to her?

"Ok, just hit me and I'll fall over. Lets just get this over with because I'm tired." I said, this was true but I also wanted to taunt her into a rage.

"Aren't you a smart mouth!" she shouted at me before charging at me with her paws glowing white, she began swinging them at me wildly and I in turn began to dodge them, this seemed like a sort of dance.

"Well I doubt my mouth will be your problem." I said as I dodged her assault, rock smashes were my guess, I heard giggles from the bystanders as I said this.

"Are they talking?" Jane said in a bemused tone.

"No, I think he is taunting her." Alex told her.

"Rio, sky upper cut!" Jane ordered, the girl stopped her assault and backed away, she was expecting me to follow that order but instead I turned around and hushed Jane as if to tell her "Stop telling her what I'm going to do!" this of course was a joke. The girl seemed rather annoyed at how lightly I was taking this and hit me with a force palm on the cheek as I turned back to face her, I stumbled back at the attack.

"What's the big idea? I'm trying _not_ to fight." I snapped at her, though I guess my taunts were beginning to back fire. She growled at me and ran up to me with a rock smash in a swinging arc from above, I formed a shield with my left stub and prepared the other with a gauntlet for sky upper cut. Her attack came down at me and I kneeled down before blocking it with my shield and batting her paw away, next I came up with a sky upper cut on her chest which sent her into a low arc just above the ground, she landed on booth feet though and stumbled back to prevent falling "You asked for it." I told her before charging a force palm in each paw, I charged at her after doing so, about half way to her I threw one of the balls at her feet as a cover, I jumped through the temporary cover it provided with my loaded paw poised to attack. I pushed forwards at where I expected her to be though to my surprise there was nothing there, or at least my paw was grabbed before it hit. She had grabbed my paw which stopped my attack though I nearly fell on her and would have if she hadn't shifted slightly, I grabbed hold of her as she tried to let go though and pulled her down, this turned out bad though as she ended up on top of me.

"You no pushover are you?" she asked as she pinned my shoulders down while I shook my head from the impact.

"No, I'm more of a fall over." I mumbled as I opened my eyes, she had put on an "dreamy" face and was smiling at me, a vague twinkle appeared in her eye before she took one paw off one of my shoulders and blew me a kiss which seemed strange up until a second later that I felt something like a dizzy spell, next thing I knew the only thought that would go through my head is "isn't she pretty" for some reason. She got off me and took a few steps back, I got up moment later with a very disturbed sense of balance, and my vision was rather blurred too aside from the girl.

"Ohh he suddenly has a crush on her." Jane grumbled "I don't care if he thinks she is pretty but he can go googly eyes later!" she thundered after stomping her feet.

"She used attract on him, he can't help it. As long as he is of the opposite gender to her it always works and now he probably isn't going to attack her, or dodge." Alex explained, he made a gesture with his hands of "calm down" which Jane ignored.

"Who would have known, so many tough battles and he ends up beat because some girl blew him a kiss." Evona said with a giggle, Lyro beside her sighed. I tried to focus but nothing seemed to work, my body was out of my own control. I saw her grin before charging up to me with a force palm, I felt it hit me squarely in the chest and I felt myself fall back and skid across the ground before getting up in no better condition than last time.

"Return him to his poké-ball, it gets rid of it." Jack yelled at Jane, I saw her blurred shape in the background raise an arm, the girl also seemed to know what was coming and stepped between me and the ball to block the beam of light._ Get it together!_ I thundered to myself, I felt like slapping myself across the face for how I was being embarrassed, as she brought her arm down on my head with a rock smash I stumbled back and felt my body weaken, it felt sloppier and much more frail, my defences fell beyond the infatuated state as I stumbled back. I knew I wasn't going to last in the state I was in, I saw her surprise me for the third if not fourth time today by bringing her paws together, between them formed an orb similar to her force palm though I knew the attack was aura sphere. I watched from my prison like vantage point as the ball grew larger, then when she ran towards me. _WAKE UP!_ I boomed to myself, and at that instant I did. I held my arms in front of me in a cross at the last minute before she slammed the orb into me, the explosion blew me back, I hit the stone behind me hard on my back, next my head whipped back and hit it with a dizzying crack., my body flopped down limply after that, I was still conscious but only just. I expected another crushing hit with rock smash on my head, I suddenly was regretting my taunts.

"Hmph. You're not that tough." She said as she walked up to me, my head was on its side so I could only see one foot.

"Don't even touch him!" Evona shouted out, I heard an oof before seeing the girl tumble over on the ground, in the place of her foot was now Evona's. The riolu got up quickly and fired off an aura sphere. Evona dodged by means of a tunnel, quickly re appearing in front of the blue pup and striking her stomach. At his point my thoughts were redirected as Lyro came over and helped me up.

"Got a soft spot for her eigh?" he teased.

"By that logic so do you." I grumbled as he helped me over to the rest of the group.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gotten him to battle so soon." Jane said as she bit her nails.

"Nah, I think that attract got him badly." Jack said.

"Lyro, you can leave me, go help Evona with protect and stuff. Though keep away from that riolu." I told him and put a paw towards the ground to support myself.

"That good are you?" Serva said with a giggle.

"Didn't see you do any better, plus you weren't imprisoned in your own body so you can talk even if you did out last me." I snapped at her, my ears were ringing from hitting that stone so hard with my head. I turned my head over to the battle, I saw the girl scuttle away into the forest, that was the second time in two days Evona had impressed me.

"Are you ok?" she said as she hopped over to me.

"Well as far as I know my skull is intact and my head is clear now." I mumbled as I rubbed my head.

"You did know I meant you could go ga ga over her after the battle right?" she joked, she was referencing to here perfectly worded comments before my battle with the girl.

"Yeah, yeah, easy for you to say since you're a girl. Attract would have the same effect on you if that was a guy." I said "Anyways whose bright idea was it to fight this crazy girl?"


	34. Thinking things over

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

Authors note: ummm… just check out the fakemons in my gallery which can be found on my profile, they are for the next story so tell me what you think of them in the poll.

Chapter Thirty Four: Thinking things over

"Its all your fault." I mumbled to Evona during breakfast after another nights sleep on my bruised head which was a real pain.

"You keep saying that, how so?" she asked me through a mouthful.

"If you hadn't woken me up I never would have went there." I said as I took a bite out of a pellet.

"Well you could have gone without taunting her, that would have gone a way to not getting your head smashed into a wall." She replied simply.

"I think being attacked by pokémon after pokémon would be enough to make her mad, I can account to that personally, actually I blame Jane on being a cheap cheat for throwing that ball at me when she hadn't battled me or anything, she took advantage of that mental attack, couldn't you or Lyro block it or something?" I said putting up an onslaught of word on her.

"Well at the time we were quite worried you were going to leave, having them catch you seemed the only way to keep you around." She replied, she voice showed no emotion.

"So tell me again whose bright idea it was to attack her?" I asked for what was probably the tenth time this morning.

"Jack and Alex were having a battle and a trainer ran by with his pokémon saying a powerful pokémon was further down the path, those two went and got Jane and we all left, you were left to sleep here." She told me as she finished her pellets and took one of mine because of that.

"I just hope that doesn't come across their minds again, the prospect of being used as a living dummy again doesn't sound to good to me. Why doesn't Alex use you or something, you seemed to fare well against her." I told her as I pushed her greedy snout away from my bowl, she made a subtle blush then though looked away immediately after._ And she was talking to me about going ga ga over a girl, she goes ga ga over a simple "good job"_ I thought to myself as I rolled my eyes.

"Are you up for another battle Rio?" Jane asked me as she finished her breakfast, I shook my head for the reason I mentioned to Evona "Aww c'mon, if you don't Alex will use that eevee to catch her!" I shrugged to show I didn't care who caught that riolu, so long as I didn't have to be near her "I'll trade you to Alex who has the eevee and the pikachu if you help me do this one thing." She said hopefully, now there was a prospect that I liked, being under the same ownership as Evona and Lyro without the prospect of being forced apart, being free of Jane was a bonus and if it meant I didn't have to be under the same ownership as that girl, well that was even better.

"I'm off for a walk, knowing my luck I'll either stumble into her or something else that wants to kill me." I said as I got up.

"Well that's a pleasant thought isn't it?" Evona said sarcastically, I ignored her as I left the clearing. Even though it was late morning the forest was pretty dark, the thick canopy blocking most of the light. A few bug types scurried about and hung from string shots as I walked by, they weren't afraid of me and I wasn't of them so we didn't get in each other's way. The walk continued like this for a while and I was beginning to think I would get some peace for once.

I was wrong, I heard a rustle nearby, it wasn't one of the bug types and past experience told me it want friendly. I paused and pretended to enjoy the scenery whilst pin pointing the location I had heard the sound, once I was confident I had it down I made a sudden turn in its direction and pounced at it, my paw by my hip and glowing white, I landed by the side of a tree which I thought concealed whatever made the sound and saw the girl. I jumped at her and pushed forwards my paw to strike her stomach before she could react.

"Hey what's the big idea?" she said as she stumbled back.

"Well what's with hiding behind a tree? Plus shouldn't I be asking what's the big idea with wanting to break apart my skull?" I asked back before remembering she knew attract. I closed my eyes and covered them with a paw before holding the other one out to ensure I didn't run into a tree.

"What's with you? You do know it would be easier to walk without your eyes closed?" she asked me in a tone that said she thought I was quite dim.

"Easier to walk, no. Easier to see obstacles, yes." I said as I nearly hit a tree whilst walking about "If I wasn't doing this though it would be easy for you to start using me as a mindless dummy again too, and that doesn't sound appealing." I said as I thought about my next move.

"Relax, I'm not going to try and hurt you." She said in a calming tone, not that I believed her.

"That sounds real convincing, especially with the bruise on the back of my head reminding me of the last time I fought you. This time I'm alone so it would end worse for me." I said as I avoided another tree.

"You mean here?" she said as I felt something poke the back of my head, the thinking time was over as I now knew where she was.

"Ouch." I said to stall some time whilst I charged an energy orb for force palm.

"And why did that girl choose you to battle me? I mean something that is part poison would do better like that bulbasaur." She said as she poked my sore spot again.

"This is why!" I shouted as I spun around and slammed my palm into her with my eyes still closed, I heard an oof before the crunching of the mulch that covered the ground, judging the distance quickly I channelled my energy to my foot, _Burn_, I thought to myself and my aura instantly set ablaze, I spent not a moment more before taking a necessary step forwards and swinging my foot in a big arc towards where I hoped was her side. I heard a satisfying ahh as I made ccontact, I opened my eyes now to looked for my way back to camp while she couldn't use any attacks. There were no obvious land marks which made it the little bit hard but I took a guess and darted off before she managed to get up. I didn't look back knowing that would leave me vulnerable to her attack, and the sound of the mulch under out feet gave me all the information on how far away she was I needed.

"Hold on!" she shouted from behind me.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" I called back, she must if she thought I would listen to that command.

"I just want to talk!" she shouted over to me.

"Odd, that doesn't seem to work. When I tried that on someone who was angry I nearly ended up blasted with a light beam, burned alive, and burned alive once more." I said in reference to my attempts at talking with two of the swords master trio and reshiram, then I remembered raikou "Ohh, and fried too." I added.

"Where are you running to?" she asked me as if the direction I was running in wasn't what she expected.

"I don't know, to the camp I hope." I answered. _Why am I talking to her?_ I asked myself, I shook the thought out of my head as I set my focus on running, I was beginning to tire since I was more used to pidgeotto transport and displays of agility rather than marathon running. My running came to a halt as for the second time in a while I felt the unpleasant sensation of something grabbing my tail "Yeoch!" I shouted before tripping over and falling on the ground, I felt the girl trip on my foot before collapsing on top of me.

"Finally." She said whilst trying to catch her breath.

"Being a riolu shouldn't you know its not pleasant to have someone yank your tail?" I asked her as I pulled the body part in question out of her paws, I didn't bother shutting my eyes as she would have used attract on my by now if she had wanted to.

"That's why I did it." She told me as her breathing settled and she got off me.

"A great way to make friends, do the exactly things they hate." I mumbled as I rubbed the bits that were sore from the fall.

"Anyways, I've been listening to you guys at your camp…" she began.

"Ease dropping ain't polite, some of the stuff I said wasn't for anyone's ears except for mine, that eevee's and the pikachu's." I said with a hint of annoyance, everyone seemed to be getting a piece of the story "How much do you know?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Relax, its not like its your life story, only from when you joined some guild." She said casually.

"That's where you're wrong." I said as I began walking away.

"Why go back to them?" she asked me with genuine interest.

"They feed me, they have the two people that are the closest thing to family I have, and they provide a means of transport that doesn't involve being pestered as often, that and the girl took a cheap shot at me after…" I began but was unexpectedly cut off.

"You were mentally attacked?" she said with the answer pretty much set in stone.

"Yeah…" I said with a hint of annoyance present in my voice "A crazy fox attacked me through my head somehow, it was like a thunderbolt to my brain." I mumbled.

"Anyway why are you going back to them?" she asked again, I sighed at having to repeat my answer.

"I just told you, I have no source of food, they have the closest thing I have to family captured in those pesky balls and me too, and when I go along with them I don't have people attack me at random to try and catch me, at least not that often…." I said, my voice dropped to a low murmur at the last comment, something about those two seemed wrong.

"I thought that once a pokemon is caught in those red balls no one else can try and take them." She said in curiosity, she obviously didn't know to much.

"They can't capture them in another ball, nothing stops them from making some brutal attack on the pokemon and shoving it in a cage." I grumbled, she was probing to deep and I didn't like it "What's it to you? From what you said last time your opinion of me is just some wimpy riolu." I said before heading off, I heard her footsteps as she followed me.

"I guess that was down to me knowing attract, I heard about your little adventures which surprised me." She said with excitement filling her voice.

"Sadly they aren't over, I still have another roasting to look forward to, they maybe being boiled like pofffin just before being fan baked, that's if Evona doesn't get any more ideas for cooking me with help from Cynder." I said before quickening my pace.

"If that eevee is so annoying how come she is one of the reasons you're going back?" she persisted.

"Even without her and the Pikachu I still have enough reasons to go back, plus I have quite literally known her for at least as long as I have known myself, probably more if you count finding out what species you are or even finding out who you are, by that second logic I've known you longer than myself." I said as I gripped my head in frustration.

"Ohh come on, you must have had years as a baby and stuff before knowing her and that Pikachu." She said logically, to bad my life didn't follow logic.

"You would think so." I said in a low tone before starting out on a jog, the camp was coming into view again.

"Can I come with you to the camp?" she asked hopefully.

"Would you let that girl catch you without a fight?" I asked with the same attitude.

"No."

"Would you want me to do my best to bash you unconscious?" I asked again.

"No, why would you do that?" she said in disbelief.

"I have a deal with the girl, if I help her catch you she give me to the guy who has the eevee and Pikachu. That way I am free of her to some extent and don't have to worry about her trying to go off somewhere and take me away from the eevee and Pikachu, plus if she catches you and I'm not under her ownership that's a bonus since I won't have to spend as much if any time near you." I said as I got within two meters of the clearing, her footsteps stopped.

"Aren't you nice?" she said grumpily.

"I am?" I joked in return before entering the clearing.

"Have a nice walk?" Evona asked as she walked up to me.

"Not to nice, I had my tail yanked just like you did back at the competition." I replied before setting a course for Jane to show her where the girl was.

"You had a run in with the other riolu?" Evona guessed with one eyebrow raised.

"Yep, it started off with me giving her a friendly sky upper cut and then being ever so polite with a force palm and blaze kick before running off, she then returned the kindness by yanking my tail and following me here, all the while probing through my life which to no surprise she now knows all about." I said with annoyance clear in my voice "A month of it and I'm already hating life." I mumbled to myself.

"Look who is back." Jane said as she turned her attention from the boys to me.

"Yeah, yeah." I said before grabbing her sleeve and yanking at it to make her follow me to where the girl was staring at us from "Come on out and let's get this fight over with." I shouted to her, she took a step back before pausing and taking one forwards. I motioned for her to come with my paw and she did, one step at a time.

"So, you two became friends?" Jane said with a smile, I shook my head and it faded.

"Why can't I just hang around for a while?" she asked.

"Why would you want to? I don't imagine you do this with every mob of people who try and catch you, I know I wouldn't." I said as I crossed my arms "Plus, at least one of those three won't agree to giving you any peace." I said as I gestured at jack who was most likely to try and capture her.  
>"Ohh for goodness sakes cut her a break Laxar, I'm sure you wouldn't mind with more time to rest." Lyro cut in "Anyways I'm Lyro." He said straight out.<p>

"I can bet she knows that, she's been listening in on the camp." I said as I went over to where I had slept the past nights "And your one to talk about giving someone a break, back when we first met that was the last thing you were going to do, you were jumping like mad!"

"Cut it out the booth of you." Evona said as she stomped her paw, I sighed before lying down and trying to relax.

"I think the rioluet wants to hang around for a while." Alex said while walking over to the girl "What's you name?" he asked her knowing the response wouldn't make any sense to him.

"I bags this riolu, it knows arua sphere and it kicked Rio's tail!" jack shouted out, I ignored this remark and closed my eyes trying to picture the familiar roof of the tent or the stars in the sky back in the other world. _Maybe I shouldn't have followed Zreka here._ I thought to myself through a sigh. I opened an eye to look how things were going, the girl was amongst the other pokémon and they were having a chat by the looks of it. _Lyro was right though. We, or at least I, need to go find entei. But was keeping Evona and Lyro tied up in this right? I had caused enough trouble to them as it was, they left their home world because of me._ I thought to myself before re-closing my eye and dozing off. All I could do was hope for the best.


	35. Night fight

Disclaimer: I don't own pokémon

Chapter Thirty Five: Night fight

I woke up in the middle of the night, I had bolted upright for some reason. I froze instantly before slowly turning my head to see if I had woken anybody, luckily no one was awake though much more movement and Evona who had rolled up next to me would if she hadn't already, my foot was on Lyro's tail too. _If I were to go, now would be the time._ I thought to myself, but how would I tell them I wasn't just ditching them because I felt like it? Maybe it would be best to tell them in person, if they didn't like the idea I would leave the next night if I didn't get any other ideas.

"What's going on?" I heard a sleepy whisper, I restrained myself from yelping and jumping in surprise. I looked up to where the voice had come and saw the girl up in the treetop.

"Nothing." I said simply. I didn't want to talk to her at all, let alone about this.

"Translation, something big. Though I have a feeling even those two don't know about it." She said with a thoughtful and curious look on her face as if she expected some insight.

"Go back to sleep before you wake everyone up." I said before decided to take the risk of getting out of bed, I heard a slight groan from Evona's side and froze.

"Where are you going?" I heard Evona mumble before her head emerged from the fur around her neck, I let out a sigh.

"Just a walk, trying to find some normality." I said, the "normality" I was talking about was back at the guild. She raised an eyebrow "Go back to sleep the booth of you." I told them before getting up fully and heading away from the clearing. As far as I was aware now only Zreka would think about disturbing my peace, yet that wasn't comforting since I knew that was a big possibility. The forest was silent aside from the odd conversation among hoothoot and noctowl. I wandered aimlessly for a while before considering the possibility Evona or the girl didn't go to sleep and instead decided to wait, me being gone for a while might trigger a reaction for some reason or another. But my mind flickered over to the question of why the girl was still there before flickering over to why I was even doing all this, it would have been more simple if we never met dark day or even joined the guild. That Mew and Celebi duo could find someone more eager or heroic to do the job, celebi being time travellers they had all the time in the world. Then I looked back to my shifty moods and personalities, it was like I was having a mid life crisis, though that was entirely possible given the circumstances, bar the part about it being the middle of my life unless you only counted what I had in memories and I was going to die in a few weeks. I woke up from my thoughts for some reason, my eyes flickered about for any signs of a threat and finding none. But then I noticed I had a shadow, not only that but it had a green halo.

I spun around in an instant to find myself face to face with a giant green and bi-pedal lizard with a thick and darker green tail from which in three directions protruded leaf like extensions at regular intervals, a red strip went across the front of the stomach like a belt above it powerfully built hind legs, the feet of which ended in claws, its arms having the same sort of things for hands, before the hands on the forearms stood out two wing like extensions that looked in the shape of a leaf. These were pulsing with a green light and steadily growing, I looked up at its sharp face to see two eyes staring back. it lifted its arms and crossed them in front of its face, a moment later it lashed out at me with them.

"Ahh!" I shouted out in pain, a sharp stinging sensation in the shape on an X was felt on my chest, from it I felt odd trickles of something warm. In response I sprung back towards it with one paw it my hip, I landed in front of the towering creature many knew as the king of the forest before jumping straight up and striking it under the chin, the creature didn't budge, the end of my paw hurt from the attack though and I landing on the ground whilst clutching the injured paw.

"I was sent for a weakling like you?" the sceptile spoke up before spinning around and slamming its heavy tail into my side, the bristles of the tail swiped across my chest which made it hurt more. I felt my feet lift off the ground before hitting a tree at an odd angle and falling back to the ground, I opened my eyes to see him coming around for another swing, I quickly ignited my aura at my foot and swung around to counter with blaze kick, as the two attacks collided there was no contest, I didn't have the mass to compete with the huge pokémon and my foot was knocked back which sent me spinning onto the ground. I saw the sceptile pull out a pale blue gem which began to glow as he did. In an instant he leapt to a tree top and then to another, with each leap the gem glowed brighter. Then he began to leap to branches closer to me in an amazing display of acrobatics, the gem then began to lose it solid form and melt away in the sceptile's hand, its fluids slowly creeping over his body and the parts it had covered began to trail of a faint and pale blue stream of energy begin them. As his whole body was enveloped the liquid glowed brighter before being absorbed into his skin which began to glow brightly, the trail behind him intensified. I watched stupefied by the sight, that was until his gaze flashed my way, as he rebounded off the next tree he shot at me with amazing speed I side stepped as clear of him as I could be he reached out and grabbed me, before swinging the arm that held me into a tree, with me between the tree and his hand. He then let go of me and made two more rebounds before coming back and slamming himself full force into me. I fell to the ground weakly and watched as the glow faded, the attack felt lethal and painful in a sense that it was powerful but also unpleasant on another level, I recognised the jewel that he had pulled out as a flight gem, so that attack could have been acrobatics, and with that jewel's power behind it the attack was stronger than a hyper beam. With him having a lethal attack on me and the only attack I had that threatened a grass type like him being blaze kick which I simply didn't have the mass to pull of effectively all I could do was dodge if I recovered in time. Back up wasn't going to come fast enough so I would have to pull through on my own. The sceptile stood before me with a merciless look on his face, he prepared his leaf blades again. He swung one in an arc towards me, knowing a clean dodge was out of the question I quickly formed two gauntlets. As the attack got close I reached out and clapped my hands to either side of the attack, the attack was stopped completely with the leaf blades trapped between my paws, it had stopped it for the moment but I was slipping and the sceptile was pushing harder. In this time I had forgotten about his other arm which suddenly came around my other side. Something sharp slammed into my side and dug in to my skin to a certain extent as I tumbled over. Taking him on from a distance was impossible since all I could do was throw measly balls from force palm which he did who knows what, attacking him at his range would be worse since I was completely in his range and he was out of mine, so that left the risky alternative of entering close combat. His limbs would be too long to reach me comfortably.

I leapt at him with a growl that came out rather puny, he seemed startled my the sudden motivation and attack but recovered quickly enough to swipe his claw across my chest and effectively send me back to where I came from. I struggled to my feet just in time to leap back and avoid another swipe, I leapt at him again before his swipe came to an end and attached myself to his body with my legs before letting loose a rapid fire of jabs from my paws which were protected by my metal gauntlets.

"Rah!" I heard him shout angrily. It seemed as my onslaught did little more than annoy him and I sensed an attack so I grabbed his right shoulder and let go with my legs, the result had me swing onto his back before repeating my last assault on the back of his head. He hunched over in an attempt to get his head out of my range though that didn't work, unfortunately he was easily able to shake me off and I once more fell to the ground.

Thinking this through logically and directly didn't seem to do much except waste my time and make him mad, thinking back most of my battles had been won with last minute desperate and reckless attacks, I didn't see why it shouldn't be that way now. Most of those battles involved that ability, it hadn't kicked in for a while and didn't look like doing so now, but they also had a tendency for big booms and big blazes. Scanning through my attacks for anything explosive and fiery I came up with force palm and blaze kick. I needed to amplify them booth, that meant increasing the size of the orb I use in force palm and most likely setting myself alight. I closed my eyes to concentrate as no doubt I would need to, a second later something grabbed me around the neck before lifting me off the ground and holding me against a tree, the sharp edges of the claws dug into me skin and I resisted the urge to cry out in pain, instead focusing my aura and gathering every ounce of it I had. I felt it pool up just under my stubs and in my chest. The concentration of energy felt painful rather than exhilarating but I kept my concentration, I felt an external energy build up and opened my eyes slightly to see one claw behind the sceptile was pooling an electric green energy, it seemed similar to the shadow ball used by the gengar except it was green and had tendrils of mist coming into it from all around us in the forest adding to its size. _Now or never._ I thought to myself as my eyes snapped fully open and my felt the aura which had been pooling in specific areas burst throughout my body before an invisible spark in my chest set it all alight. I heard an agonized cry from the sceptile as the inferno that consumed me burned its claw, I dropped to the ground smoothly while the sceptile took a few steps back as it was unable to stand the heat. I saw the sceptile burst into a wild inferno for a brief moment before returning to normal, that was a sign of a residue burn from the energy I had let out. I held my paws out in front of me with each ones palm facing the other, between them a ball of clear emerald green energy formed with a smooth surface covering the orb, within it were no dark or light patches, just a consistent green. The orb quickly swelled with the energy from my reserves to something easily able to fit me. I fired it off quickly at the now panicking sceptile and leapt into it as it travelled towards the green lizard. Before I reached him I formed another orb for force palm between my paws. As my outer shield collided with the sceptile's chest there was a huge explosion which sent a shockwave of energy through the surroundings, the sceptile staggered back and barely held his ground, I followed through by thrusting my paws out at him and slamming them into his chest with the orb of energy pooled up in the palms sending another but less violent shockwave as well as a bright beam of light in almost every direction that wasn't behind the palm itself. I felt his body give way though no thud of his body hitting the ground was heard and I continued with my final attack which I hoped would end the battle. I pulled my arms over and behind my head before tossing them in the opposite direction while clasping them together to create a spinning momentum as I slammed them into his chest. As I made contact all of my reserves gushed to my front paws and combusted in one take, the explosion sent my flying back into the familiar pains of striking a tree trunk. I closed my eyes during this to shield them from the blast. I flopped down face first into the dirt with every inch of me aching inside and out. My joints felt pained and weak whilst my back felt like something sharp was digging into it from the repeated thrusting into the bark of trees, the other sensation was the physical burns from being alight on my skin and the painful sting of the overflow of aura. I opened my eyes a crack to see the sceptile laying motionless on the ground with smoke rising from and around him.

I groaned before using my last ounces of strength to push myself off the ground with my paws, as they came into my sights I saw the grey singes hanging onto the ends of my hairs before falling off as I moves, in some places there were some glowing tips which I quickly snuffed out, my fur was left ragged and uneven as well as matted down against my chest and neck there the sceptile had lashed out at me or his claws had done other damage. The foul stench of burst hair or fur lingered around me. I forced myself into a sitting position in time to see the sceptile vanish as I had seen dark day do once before. I surveyed the damage around me, many trees were left with blackened trunks scorched by the burst of fire and energy. Above the spot where the sceptile had been the branches were bare and black as well as smouldering, in some places grey ash hung onto the carcass of the branch it used to be a part of. _Why did I have to cause this?_ I thought to myself as I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, I respected trees for living beings purely for the fact that they were and that they seemed to lack the greed of people and many pokémon. I felt a strange and unexplainable connection to them and causing the damage I had here hurt me emotionally, I remembered back to the battle with virizion how I had risked being killed to stop the fire. I pushed those thoughts aside as I noticed a glowing ember on one branch and focused on its aura before draining it away, there was an instant result as the ember dimmed and turned into a deep black piece of charcoal which broke off a moment later. _These pokémon Zreka is sending are only getting stronger and soon he might send more than one at a time, maybe even go after those around me._ I thought to myself as another tear rolled down my cheek, _I can't put those people and their pokémon in danger just because I rely on them for food, I especially can't risk harm to Evona and Lyro. But I'm not in a condition to leave now, or even walk._ I thought to myself as I restrained the urge to burst into tears, over the past month I realised I had just been bundling trouble after trouble up somewhere and it was getting to much. I heard a rustle of fallen leaves nearby, I knew it could be friend or foe but I was to weak to do anything, I had even lost the will to fight back, _maybe if I let them…do what the want with me…they will leave everyone else alone_. I thought to myself, it was a false hope and I knew it but it was hope never the less and I prepared myself for the events I predicted


	36. Intermission

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Pokémon!

Authors Notes: sorry if I seem to be rushing updates but I'm really writing in heaps and splitting it up into chapters which I end up forgetting to post so I post them in bundles when I remember. Anyways I can't think of a name for this chapter, its rather dull so I'm just going to call it an intermission

Intermission

"Whoa!" I heard the familiar voice of the girl exclaim "If he was here when this happened he probably won't be, it doesn't look like anything would have survived this." she said in wonder as she stepped out into my vision from behind the tree, she hadn't noticed me.

"It doesn't look that bad." Evona said as she emerged beside her "But knowing Laxar he was probably right in the middle of this when it happened."

"There is a huge amount of energy around this place, its not visible to you since you can't see aura. But its huge and very intense, its signature seems familiar. But the blackened remains of the branches contain a trace of something hot and intense like fire, the rest of the traces are just of some form of energy." She explained. I stayed silent and hoped they wouldn't see me for at least another while, another rustle saw Lyro emerge and more rustles were now growing louder.

"Whoa, he must have gotten into some trouble with a fire type." Lyro exclaimed in wonder.

"Why are you two so confident its him? You can't even read any traces of aura." The girl asked with her usual expression of curiosity.

"Raene, if you knew him and had been around him for the last while you would be able to tell where he has been by the mere sight of things, often he leaves a bigger mess than this." Evona said in a "state the obvious" tone, the girl -now known to me as Raene- gaze her a look that showed she still wasn't convinced. I let out a moan to reveal my presence now.

"Eek! What is that thing?" Raene said as she jumped back in shock at the sight of me, true my messy and uneven fur wasn't beautiful and the red that matted my chest wasn't appealing but I found that reaching totally unnecessary.

"And I used to think he was rude." Evona mumbled, she and Lyro had recognised me at first glance and Lyro was at my side trying to help me up but my limp form proved to heavy.

"What was it this time? Typhlosion? Camerupt?" he asked me casually "Looks like whatever it was put up a fight though you came out on top obviously." He added in an equally so tone, I didn't mind it as it took my mind off how serious things were.

"No, a sceptile and I set myself on fire which caused most of my burns and then I pretty much exploded which caused the fire damage around here, also a giant orb from force palm which I used to slam into the sceptile." I explained, the rest of my attacks caused no damage that could be seen in the surroundings and the cuts on my chest and neck were self explanatory along with the species I had named given they were as famous for cutting things as typhlosion were for creating huge eruptions.

"You managed to beat a sceptile whilst doing this?" Raene said with a gaping jaw whilst signalling to the battle arena "And yet you didn't beat me?"

"Well for starters it was a guy who didn't know attract and secondly the idea off setting myself on fire and then exploding doesn't sound appealing so it is used as a last resort, I knew I didn't have to much to fear of in a battle with you, I've done dumber things of course which you may know of." I said simply as if this was some random discussion during a meal.

"What the?" Alex said as he recoiled in shock at the scene just after appearing, he scanned the area while Jane and Jack appeared along with Cynder, Bulba and Serva. His attention quickly went over to out little group.

"Rio!" Jane said as she saw me "Stop getting yourself hurt like this! Your not even giving yourself time to get well before doing something else!" she lectured me before rummaging through her bag.

"Remember it was your fault the last two times out of four, plus at least he came out on top and is alive. Though the opponent isn't anywhere it sight." Jack said as he picked me up, it felt painful but it didn't have the strength to resist.

"Ok those were my fault but what makes you think you came out on top?" Jane asked as she finally pulled out a few berries.

"The fact he is alive, that other riolu looked like she wasn't going to leave him that way when they battled." Alex said as he held my mouth open for the berries which I was refusing to eat because I had lost all appetite and my insides felt terrible.

"Yeah what is with that?" I asked Raene after taking a berry, she had a guilty look on her face which was going red.

"I guess I kinda lost it." She mumbled.

"See, I told you. Now apolagize." Evona said to me, my memory flashed back to her comment on how I shouldn't have taunted her.

"Hey I've been in rather rage inducing positions myself but I haven't gone about trying to kill everything in sight." I protested, a menacing glare from Evona silenced this and I apologized "Sorry for taunting you." I mumbled before taking another berry.

We headed off towards the camp after this, I was carried by Alex the whole way while Jane handed me berry after berry and Jack just dragged along behind not knowing what to do. I pointed to the base of the tree I had slept at for the past few days, to my surprise I was put down in their tent, the large green dome was rather warm given it had some barrier to keep in the heat and was dimly lit by a flash light in the middle of three sleeping bags which came in blue, purple and red.

"Huh?" I said for lack of anything better, this came across load and clear though.

"I'm not having you run off like that again." Jane said as she pulled out a pillowcase from her back and handed it to me, I scratched my head in confusion at the cloth bag that was handed to me. My eyes went to the poké-ball at Jane's side and I pointed to it, she had made a promise to either trade me or let me go if I got the other riolu here, well if I helped her catcher it actually, she shook her head "You haven't helped me catch her and don't look like you will before someone else does." She said. I crossed my arms before making a rather embarrassing attempt to march out of the tent which ended before it began, my legs couldn't support my weight and I collapsed immediately.

"Ohh come one Jane, he got her here and she is staying, and its not his fault what happened just now happened." Alex complained for me, I had the feeling it was more to get my ball at his side rather than help me.

"How about I release him?" she said expecting that would stump Alex though she obviously forgot I wasn't in any condition to fight getting caught again, even if I could fight the ball straight off Alex could just call attack after attack until I was knocked senseless and couldn't resists. I was sure that other riolu would be more than glad to help him with that despite not being his pokémon.

"Sure." Alex and Jack said in sync which made Jane see the fault in her plan.

"Whatever, you two continue arguing about that and I'm going to catch that other riolu." Alex said as he got out of the tent, I was pretty sure he would use Evona since she was the only female pokémon he had and he saw what attract could do. He had probably also seen Evona could hold her own against that Raene. I was unsure which one would win but if Evona won then my deal with Jane would be off and Alex would have Lyro, Evona _and_ Raene.

"Hey riolu, I challenge you to a battle. Eevee, I choose you." He said before giving any time for reaction.  
>"What?" Evona said in slight surprise from outside the tent, I crawled out to have a look. Booth girls looked reluctant to fight, obviously having become friends to a certain extent. Jane came out of the tent after me along with Jack "Do I have to?" Evona moaned. I noticed everyone's attention was drawn away and decided to try and crawl over to the base of some tree at least. Maybe even get away from the camp, Zreka could decide to send another pokémon after me soon and I won't stand a chance. If anyone else got into the fight I didn't know what would happen. I restrained to constant urge to cry out in pain at the struggle of crawling in order not to draw attention to myself. I reached the edge of the clearing before Evona, who was looking for any excuse to end the battle, spotted me and cried out "hey look" to get everyone's attention, I quickly positioned myself at its base to make it look like I was lying down for a nap.<p>

"All right, where were you going this time?" she whispered in my ear after having raced to my side so no one else would hear, she obviously knew I wasn't just going to lie by a tree. she then put on a little act to cover this up since she new it would be better if less people and pokémon knew I had some intention of leaving "Having a nice time by the tree? Why didn't you ask for some help to get here?" she asked quickly, I threw her a look which told her that sounded stupid, or embarrassing actually. She did her best at a shrug. Keen eyed Lyro was next on the scene and as usual missed the meaning or cause behind everything.

"So, why don't you want to sleep in the tent?" he asked.

"Would you? Its crowded with the three of them and no one else." I said with a gesture to the trio of humans. He considered this for a while before shaking his head. As Jane approached me I held out a paw and immediately summoned up an orb ready to slam into anyone that got close, the message that I didn't want them near me came loud and clear, even in my condition that force palm wouldn't be pleasant to any of them.

"Well he isn't happy with something." Jane mumbled as she backed away and made a gesture for me to calm down which rather annoyed me. An orange orb flew into mine and the two seemed to mix before bursting into glitters. I looked over in the direct the other orb came from to see Raene with her paw out, she had obviously fired off a weak aura sphere.

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." She said in the same humour. I rolled my eyes before charging another, I had expected her to fire another aura sphere to null it out and I was right so I pulled my paw back. Though the follow up aura sphere I didn't expect, except this one was aimed for me not for my orb. I was slightly fazed by the hit but recovered quickly. I growled and threw my orb at her in retaliation though my arm felt weak and it fell short. I did a repeat of what I did back at the park after escaping that center and raised my fore arms in front of me before enlarging the stubs to cover myself.

"Cynder would you mind?" Evona said in a pleading voice.

"Shoot your little candle flames all you like, I'd rather bake than come out this time." I said angrily. Cynder blew a few flames as a joke though that didn't mean it went unnoticed by my half cooked flesh.

"How do we get him out of that?" Jack asked.

"We could hit it until he comes out, last time Cynder shot embers at it until he came out." Jack explained.

"You know what Evona?" I asked.

"What?" she replied curiously though expecting some angry remark.

"I should have gotten dig for myself, I think I have more need for it than you." I said grumpily.

"Dig? That's a great idea!" she said happily before the scraping of paws against dirt could be heard though that soon dulled down. A moment later I heard the same scraping from below me before the subtle vibrations of her digging and eventually her jumping out from her tunnel and into the now overly cramped space restricted by my iron defence "Now close up those stubs of yours or I start licking." She said with her tongue stuck out.

"No." I said in determination, I wasn't in a good mood now. She made what I thought was a shrug before setting off on a licking onslaught which I fended off with my free paw.

"What's going on?" Serva said as she knocked on my metallic shield.

"She's trying to get him out, normally he gives up by now." Lyro said, he was the first and so far only one to figure out the situation. Admittedly he knew me and Evona better than they did.

"How?" Bulba asked, obviously keen to get in on something I hated.

"You'll see when he gives up." Lyro said, I could picture the grin on his face. Back in the cramped quarters of my little fortification I was still fending off licks from Evona who was making it ever harder by countering my one paw with her two front ones and given the fact she was stepping on my feet I was pretty much immobilized. Then she stopped to my surprise and whispered so that it was inaudible to those outside.

"What were you doing?" she asked with a now serious look on her face.

"I can't and don't want to explain now." I answered truthfully, I was arguing with myself on whether to run off or stay for a while or just stay.

"Well give me the reasons, or tell me what's buzzing about in your head." she said with the serious look on her face still not fading.

"Well what's buzzing in my head is that I want to wash my snout and this is overly cramped." I said honestly given that they were my main problems at the moment.

"Easily fixed by you closed up those shields." She said simply "Or if I get you out." She said, I had a feeling her way was most likely going to work and wouldn't be to comfortable.

"Fine." I said in surrender, I didn't really have the option of staying closed up forever especially if Evona decided to stick around. Plus I was very hungry despite the many berries I had been given. Evona smiled and stepped off me and took up a spot beside me while I retracted iron defence.

"She seems to have a way around everything." Jane said with a smile "And a way with Rio too, he certainly can't seem to hold out against her." I ignored this, my legs felt sore where she had been standing on them.

"Here." I heard Raene speak up, I looked over to her as she tossed me a few oran berries which I caught and put into my mouth one after another, my wounds seemed to fade after each bite, though my fur stayed the way it was.

"Thanks, this time for real." I thanked her after finishing the last of the berries. I felt relatively fine aside from some exhaustion after the battle, that and a few sore spots and a bad mood "Though I'm still not moving." I added with a sharp look at the trio of people "Especially into that tent."

"Well that's an argument you have to have with them I guess, anyways I'm going." Raene said simply before heading off into the forest.

"Well that's some good news." Said before getting up on my feet, as I did a gentle aura sphere hit my back in response.

"Watch your tongue." She said before the rapid crunching of the leaves on the ground could be heard as she ran off. I grumbled before dusting myself off.

"Keep quiet about anything that has happened that is out of the normal." I whispered to Evona. I had a feeling the girl hadn't truly left, merely pretended to so I would loosen up, then listen to our conversations like before. Evona raised an eyebrow but nodded. I shot a look over to Lyro who nodded as well to show he heard me and understood.

"Way to go Rio." Alex grumbled, I put my paws out with the palm facing down and slowly pushing them up and down to say calm down. Jane shot me a look to say she wasn't happy either, I looked over to Jack to see his expression which turned out to be one of someone unsure of what to do before he decided to quickly put on a look of disappointment. I sighed before sitting back down again, it would be a long couple of days if not weeks. Everyone dispersed after this and I was left by myself, I lay down by the trunk of the tree and went back to sleep for the rest of the night.

As the light hit my face my eyes snapped open, I turned my head up and watched the rays of light climb the tree trunk I was leaning against. A thought went through my head. _I think I should find a way for Evona and Lyro to go home, I owe them that._ I had no idea what brought that thought upon me but it was followed up by me wondering how Asen had gotten here._ He must have had the orb, probably in that pouch he carried._ Thought to myself. It could be at the field if it wasn't taken with him or somewhere else if it had caught someone's eye. We were well past that clearing so I would need to find some excuse to go back aside from running off. Since I wasn't sure how well that would work out since I would have to do it before we moved on and I would need to avoid getting called back into that ball. I pushed these thoughts aside and scanned the area beyond the clearing for any signs of the girl. None.


	37. Whats blue, black and a pain in the tail

Disclaimer: IDOP is short for "I don't own pokémon." I'm going to use that to save myself the trouble of typing that every single chapter.

Chapter Thirty Seven: What's blue, black and a pain in the tail?

Everything was silent for once. Everyone was still sleeping, though not everyone was still. Evona was tossing about and didn't look like she was having a pleasant dream, I walked over quietly and shook her gently. Her eyes flicked open immediately and she stood bolt upright.

"Not a happy dream?" I asked knowing what the answer would be.

"No." she murmured "But tell me, where were you headed last night?" she asked, I was hoping to avoid that and bit my lip to think of a response.

"If Zreka sends more of those pokémon, and I'm sure he will, I don't think I will be able to hold out forever. If you and Lyro go to every crash and bang you see you guys could end up hurt or even worse, I don't like that idea." I said quietly with my head dropped down "I had just thought about how Asen got here, he must have used the orb and it was probably in his pouch which could still be in the field. If we find it you and Lyro could go back to some peace." I said with some hope that she would agree.

"Hey, we formed a team back then to stay as one, for better or for worse." Lyro spoke up, I looked over Evona's shoulder and she did the same, Lyro was up to our surprise "And we're coming along whether you like it or not." He said with a forced grin, hoping to lift the atmosphere. Though Evona looked back at me with tear filled eyes. She took seemed to have had problems despite the cheery grin that normally covered her face. But she shook this off.

"Yeah, we're coming along." She said after a pause, a smile went over her face and her ears which had drooped during this time perked back up. It put a smile on my face to see her strange ability to always stay cheery.

"Come on, we did this before finding cobalion and I think we need the boost now." Lyro said with a grin, this time real, as he held out his hand. I smiled back and put my paw on top, Evona topped it off with her own "Though best not to shout it this time." He added if it wasn't already obvious.

"Three…" I begun.

"…Two…." Lyro continued.

"….One!" Evona added with a smile before we all did a silent cheer of "Trio!" in unisen.

"Well I guess we need to get a move on to entei, but those three won't move without catching the girl." I said with a disappointed gesture towards the tent "I guess falls to you Evona since booth Lyro and I are susceptible to her attract, we all saw what that can do." I added.

"Do I have to?" she said disappointedly before looking over to Lyro since she knew I didn't want to, Lyro simply passed the stare onto me. I sighed knowing I was probably going to have my head beaten in soon.

"Ok come out now." I said aloud, I was pretty sure the girl would be nearby if she had woken up.

"Am I that obvious?" her voice spoke up from behind a tree about a meter into the forest and a few meters to my left.

"Depends on who you ask." I said as I charged up an orb for a force palm, I intensified it more than usual, drawing from the energy that had pooled itself under my stubs for some reason. I made sure it didn't grow larger than normal to avoid getting her guard up "Anyways I'm going to do the stupid thing as usual and get you stamping around in a rage." I said before scanning my mind for the first insult or taunt I could come up with "Lets see… umm… you need to watch your diet." I said stupidly.

"Huh?" she replied with a confused look on her face, she looked over to Evona for some insight. I guess she probably hadn't heard us given that we kept our voices low.

"You can save him racking his brains for something to taunt you with and then being beaten about and just agree to go along with one of those three people." Evona said with a sigh as if she was being embarrassed.

"So he wants to battle?" she asked curiously, I got more cautious and took extra precaution to hide the energy ball from sight.

"Don't encourage him." Evona said whilst shaking her head slowly, she probably would have face palmed if she could.

"Hey Lyro mind waking Jane up for me?" I asked before beginning to charge up another force palm in my other hand. He shrugged and headed off towards the tent.

"Hey hold it, don't I choose who catches me?" she asked crossly. She crossed her arms angrily.

"Not if we battle, plus if you choose any of the two guys my deal with the girl will be over." I explained "I, personally, wouldn't like not getting my way in this and think its worth having my head bashed in." I added to explain my reasoning. As I said this I stopped charging my second force palm since I didn't want it to exceed the normal power, that would be a waste.

"Whatever, I'll just beat you and you know that. Then I'll choose for myself." She said smugly as she got into a fighting stance.

"What's going on?" Jane mumbled sleepily through a yawn as she exited the tent.

"Come." I said as I motioned her over with my head and tested my weight on my toes so I would be ready for quick movement.

"You want to battle her now?" Jane asked with a hopeful smile, this turned into a huge smile across her face when I nodded. She jumped up and down a few times and let out a high pitched squeal "Now Rio.." she began but I ignored this and bolted at the girl, thrusting forward my left arm which held the weaker arm thrust. She leapt gracefully to my right to dodge as I expected which is when I brought around my other arm and slammed the compacted orb of energy into her chest which exploded violently, it shone a bright light shooting out to cover her up as had happened with the sceptile, it seemed to happen when I made my force palms stronger. I dug my feet into he ground as this happened to avoid the recoil throwing me back, the girl on the other hand who had just landed and was focused on being quick and light on her feet was thrown off her feet by the powerful explosion and into the trunk of a tree.

"Call me a cheat but I had a head start." I said as she flopped down onto the ground after hitting the tree.

"Sky upper cut now Rio!" Jane shouted at me, I looked towards her and nodded before charging at the girl with my right paw out behind me, I brought it up and around as I approached the girl. The hit landed cleanly under her chin and she was lifted up off the ground. I took advantage of this and force palmed her chest again which was left open as her limp form was thrown into the air, her body hit the tree again and this time I held it there with my left paw. Her head dangled loosely and her eyes were closed, the rest of her body was just as limp.

"No so confident are you now?" I asked her before jumping away as Jane threw a ball. Th girl made the surprise move of weakly batting the ball away before reaching into the cream coloured collar of fur around her neck and pulling out and oran berry which she quickly ate. I saw the signs of fatigue on her fade quickly. Next she put on a face and I knew what was coming, attract.

"Ohh boy, here we go again." Evona said as she shook her head. I watched as Raene blew a kiss, this time I saw it coming since I was at a reasonable distance. The pink outline of a heart flew towards me, it duplicated itself multiple times until there were enough to surround me, a moment later they did.

"Ohh no you don't!" I shouted as I prepared my counter, I closed my eyes and snapped myself into focus, putting my paws together in a loud clap before pulling them apart quickly, between them formed a rapidly increasing orb of crystal clear green energy. I threw my arms apart to let the orb grow around me just as the hearts closed in on me. They contacted with the sphere that surrounded me in a big explosion. Black smoke littered with glittering sparkles filled my vision as I felt the force from the explosion all around me push me about.

"Game over." Raene said, obvious not having seen my quick counter. I knew it had worked because I still had my focus and my balance. While the smoke remained as a cover I formed the gauntlets around my paws, I felt the energy pulse into the paws under the metal cover and leak out as a clear and green viscous fluid that covered my paws, a pulsating white glow could be seen around the edges of the gauntlets that me sky upper cut was ready, along with the metallic gauntlet and the energy from force palm it would hurt, bad "Rahh!" I heard her cry out as she charged, I predicted a rock smash or close range launch of aura sphere so I leapt out to meet her charge. I saw the aura sphere between her paws and the slight look of surprise on her face which quickly disappeared, I pulled my right paw to my side to prepare for my attack. As the gap between us vanished I stepped swiftly ahead and to my right while ducking, I used my free paw to guide her arms which were pushing the sphere out at me to my left before quickly driving my loaded paw into her side, my aura splashed across her side before seemingly being sucked into her. A crackle of sparks appeared for a brief moment at which her aura became visible and flared up followed by an explosion. The explosion thrust me off my feet. I landed on my rear amidst a smoke cloud and made a short skid before springing back to my feet and readying my other paw with a gauntlet and putting it to the ground and crouching down to some extent ready for a quick sprint at her to launch an array of paw to paw combat if necessary. As the smoke that had come from the explosion cleared it revealed the battle field. She was on one knee and her head bowed in pain, her aura flashing and disappearing in random spots on her body. Her eyes and jaw were clenched tightly which showed she was in pain.

"Whoa." I said in amazement at what had happened, I stood up straight and retracted the gauntlets back to my stubs. I took a few paces towards her, she cried out in pain and I rushed to her side to help. As I was about to put my paw on her back to comfort her of the likes a crackle of static sizzled between my paw and her back, as I touched it there was a tiny explosion the size of my paw where it touched her back, I pulled my paw back instantly. Not a second later some invisible force pushed me back, my feet skidded across the grassy ground. Suddenly my eyes went out of focus for a brief moment, after they re focused everything around me had a halo. Evona and Lyro with their respective colours of amber and blue while the girl had her orange and the others had their own assortment. I looked down at myself and from within me shone my own clear green. On the surface and spreading from my paw was a stained and ugly sort of orange that was quickly covering me, my own aura reacted by going to the surface to meet it just as it had consumed me. The two energies set of precise and forceful explosions where they met which caused a sharp stinging pain on my skin, I closed my eyes as the explosions spread over my body. When I felt they were over I opened one eye to see the girl sprawled on the ground where she had been kneeling with a weak glow around her which settled quickly, I saw smoke rise in front of my face and looked at my feet, the fur of which was on end and smouldering.

"You look like a blue and black shaymin with your fur on end like that." Evona said, I stood rigid and still now as a strange stiffness had overcome me. It vanished a moment later and I fell to my knees, the adrenalin drained out and exhaustion from overusing my aura seeped in "What was that big boom?" Evona asked as she got closer "Or more accurately, booms."

"I don't know, I just know its stings your skin to be the cause of one though the one that happened on me wasn't as big as the one that consumed her." I said as I began to breathe heavily "Remind me next time not to touch an opponent that just blew up in my face." I added as a future reference to save myself that extra blowing up.

"What did you do Rio?" Jane said half in awe half in anger as she rushed over to the girl, I lifted my paws and shrugged to say I had no idea.

"Now that that problem is solved, entei here we come!" I said with a punch into the air. With each syllable a wave of dizzying took over more and more of my body until I collapsed as the last word was spoken.

I woke up to the rhythmic up and down motion of running, except my feet weren't moving. My eyes snapped open in shock and I began to flail about but my hands and legs were bound together.

"Hey calm down or I'll drop you." Came a voice from below, I looked down to see Serva with her vines extending up towards me, I looked at my feet and wrists to see they were held together by her vines, I was hanging like a hammock.

"Rise and shine voltorb." Evona said from beside her, I had realised she had some fun comparing me to other pokémon after I did something rather unusual, she then put on a thoughtful look and reconsidered "Or maybe a pineco, the colours match you better." She said thoughtfully before beginning to go through her memory to find which exploding pokémon I resembled most.

"Where are we and could I please be put down?" I asked.

"After you two exploded we left for the next town to go to that place with the lady and the audino, you seem fine but Raene doesn't." Lyro responded from behind Serva. The vines around my legs suddenly let go and left me swinging by my arms before Serva put me down rather carefully. I looked about from my new vantage point as I walked alongside Evona and Serva, I saw Bulba and Cynder walking a little ahead of us along side Jane and Alex while Jack was alongside Lyro. Bulba was holding Jane's bag with vine whip while she rummaged through it for some stuff while Cynder was walking alongside Jack who was carrying Raene. She hung limply in his arms with her mouth open and eyes closed, I guess they had opened her mouth to feed her berries.

"So what caused that big boom?" Evona asked curiously thinking I had the answer but was hiding it.

"I don't know, if I did I have known it would happen and wouldn't have gone up to her to make it happen so I wouldn't have my fur on end." I replied before decided to add my experience after everyone's auras became visible though Evona seemed to beat me to it.

"Ohh yeah, your ears got outlined in green and straightened out just before you went boom." She said, she was a bit uncertain if this was relevant.

"Well just before I went boom auras came into my vision, a dirty orange one started covering me and my own aura went to fight it, they blew up when they touched." I said absent mindedly "And as far as I know her aura is orange, what could have caused her to explode was when I hit her some of my aura went into her." I explained, though why did our auras explode on contact? I went in contact with that lucario and we didn't blow up.

"That kinda sounds like two pokémon rejecting each other, except more explosive." Evona said simply with a slight smile.

"Lucario clear the way!" I heard an all to familiar voice cry out, a familiar grunt followed and I looked up ahead to where a lucario barged between Alex and Jane, knocking them booth over.

"Watch where your going!" I shouted at him before leaping over Evona and at the lucario with both my paws glowing white and at my sides, I thrust them out in sync and hit his shoulder as hard as I could. The lucario stumbled to the side and halted his charge.

"Close combat and make it hurt!" the voice shouted, I looked over stupidly and saw the boy from before run past the fallen over bodies of Jane and Alex.

"Look out!" Evona shouted and I snapped my attention back to the lucario as he brought his knee up into my stomach. I let out a pained oof before being launched into the air and then having the lucario jump up to follow me and barrage me with a series of punches and kicks, having nothing to steady myself with I began flipping and turning through the air, faster with each hit. He finished off by making a spin and slamming his tail into me which sent me plummeting into the ground. I was angled head first so I put my arms out in front of me to guide myself into a clumsy roll to soften the landing though I still hit my back quite hard as it slammed into the ground during the roll. The lucario landed smoothly beside me. I groaned as I tried to get up. The teenager walked up to me and looked down into my pained expression, I noticed he was holding a peculiar stone that looked rather transparent yet nothing could be seen through it.

"Looky here, what a bonus I run into you again." He laughed as he reached down to grab me. A surge of energy rushed to me as it always did some time during the start of a battle, my pains lessened and I made a quick roll to the side to dodge, the boy then looked round to see every standing pokémon as well s Jack creeping towards him "Poliwrath and charmeleon, get out and attack!" he shouted as he threw two poké-balls, out of the balls came the poliwrath that had dynamic punched me and the bipedal red lizard with some sort of horn jutting out behind its head, its tail was tipped with a flame. I recognized booth from the race. I wasted no more time before leaping at the lucario while forming a pair of gauntlets, as I got close I let loose an array of jabs, thrusts and swinging attacks on the lucario. Having just gone with an all out attack at close range its defences weren't on alert which provided me with the perfect opportunity, it stumbled back having taken obvious damage from my onslaught.

"I'm not in the mood." I grumbled before holding out my paws and unleashing every ounce of aura I had left in front of them into a ball of wildly fizzling and warbling energy with splashes flying about and around rather than the usual serene green orb, bar the fact it was still green. The orb easily swelled to something larger than me in a mere few seconds. The lucario recoiled at the sight, he was obviously shocked and I took this moment to charge straight at him. I held the gigantic orb with booth hands out in front of me and kept pumping all I had into it, by the time I reached the lucario it could fit us booth. I slammed the orb into him as hard as I could, he seemed to fall into it. I watched as the orb swallowed him whole, inside I say his muscles tense as if experiencing pain. I growled before leaping into the orb myself. When inside I reformed my gauntlets and let loose another onslaught, my physical attacks and the pain he seemed to feel form being inside the orb seemed to cripple the formerly proud fighting type. _Enough fooling around._ I thought to myself as I focused on the energy around me, I forced it into a quick contraction which caused the orb to shrink a reasonable amount before bursting into a blazing inferno. Time now seemed to slow and the cries of the lucario came out muted, the fire that raged around me too slowed and I could count each and every tip. _What am I doing? I'm angry at him but this isn't necessary._ I thought to myself as my eyes widened. I turned my attention to the lucario whose eyes were clamped shut as he tried to withstand the inferno. Quickly I absorbed the energy I had let out and the fire faded, I landed on booth feet with my eyes and mouth gaping, the lucario landed on one knee though still was taller than me. my expression hardened "Go." I said simply before turning to the trainer who stood and watched in shock, I repeated "Go." Though he didn't speak the language he knew what I meant and instantly recalled his pokémon, he dropped the stone he was carrying under his arm and rushed over to his lucario to help the pained pokémon.

"Thanks." He said simply in return before hurrying away.

"These constant battles aren't doing me good." I mumbled to myself, I was starting to go berserk. Footsteps sounded from the direction the boy had come from.

"Stop thieves!" I heard the voice of that female officer shout, I turned my head around and say her running towards us. A stout dog, primarily a light brown, ran beside her, it had a cream coloured moustache joined up to its bushy eyebrows, it had a thicker coating of blue fur on its back and tail. My eyes flicked back to the stone and I took a few steps over to it to pick it up "Herdier, stop that riolu!" I heard her shout as I picked up the stone. By the time I had turned around the herdier had already leapt at me, it landed with its paws on my shoulders and knocked me down.

"What's the big idea? I was just going to give you the stupid stone!" I shouted at it angrily "Now get off before you really tick me off." I threatened due to my foul mood.

"No, we were told a blue and black pokémon along with a young male robbed the museum, that must be you and that other boy. That boy and the girl must have tried to stop you so you fought them." The herdier said with a huge leap to conclusions, the boy he thought I was partnered with was Jack.

"Wrong, first off a lucario was the blue and black pokémon. Second off him and his trainer are gone." I growled back at the opposing canine.

"How would you know?" it questioned as it eased its paws off my shoulder.

"Because I stopped them from running away with that stupid stone, ask any of them and they will say the same, bar the bulbasaur since she hates me. By the way that girl lying on the floor you said I attacked is my trainer." I explained as I got up and stone in hand walked over to the officer who stood there looking stunned as I did, obviously she thought I was a criminal too.

"He's not." The herdier said beside me as he shook his head, the officer seemed to understand it to some degree and nodded back to it before letting go of Jack whom she was about to arrest and taking the stone off me and thanking me.

"Thanks Rio, I'm not sure what you did but that's." Jack said as he ruffled the fur atop my head, I put on a face to show I disliked it but I didn't react otherwise.

"So, tell me your story." The officer said as she put the stone away in a bag. Just then Alex let out a pained groan and forced himself upright, Jane mumbled slightly and Jack went to help her up.

"Where are they?" Alex grumbled as he rubbed his head, he obviously meant the lucario and the boy.

"They were about to just keep running but Rio got their attention by hitting the lucario with a sky upper cut." Jack began "Then the guy sent out his charmeleon and poliwrath to fight us. Then Rio and the lucario started fighting, it ended when Rio trapped the lucario in an oversized force palm before jumping in and it burst into flames. He stopped then and seemed to let them go." He finished, the officers expression turned sour at the last comment and she seemed like she was about to speak up angrily.

"Wait, is Rio ok? He didn't end up to well after the last battle with that lucario." Jane spoke up before the officer could snap, she obvious had not seen me. I tugged at her shirt to reveal my location.

"You mean he let them go? That boy is part of what we know so far as a duo of criminals that have been causing a lot of trouble and he let them go!" she shouted angrily, unsure of what else to do I nodded. I sensed a bigger outburst was coming so I decided to do something in my defence before this turned into something worse.

"Hey, I stopped him from stealing that!" I shouted as I pointed to the bag in her hand, though I was unsure if it was of any value.

"Hmm…. We have nothing more to do here." The officer said before turning around and heading away. _A "good job" or "thanks" would have been nice. But hey, I don't need to prove anything to her and I didn't come here for praise._ I thought to myself, the thought started bitter didn't end the same way.

"But why did Rio just let the lucario and his trainer go? He had the lucario trapped and too weak to stand on its feet, and Rio seemed unscathed." Jack commented thoughtfully, a sound I thought I would never hear from him.

"Yeah why? You blaze kick my brains out and you let that lucario go?" Bulba said angrily.

"How's about I do it again? Plus, I don't want to be the type to burn everything I see to a crisp. Not to mention floating in a fireball does nothing good to riolu. Plus that lucario and his trainer didn't really go around looking for us, what they stole is back where it came from so I see no problem." I said as I crossed my arms, Evona smiled as she tilted her head down and looked up at me as to say "really?" which I rolled my eyes to.

"Well where was that moto when you blaze kicked me?" Bulba snapped at me, luckily I had a witty response for that.

"Keep in mind I said "I don't want to burn _everything_ I see" one or two things isn't everything, plus I do recall you sent your leaves at me first." I said simply, Bulba made an un-comprehensible statement under her breath.

"Looks likes Bulba is siding with officer jenny." Jane noted "I am too, honestly. Why let them go? I don't recall them being nice to you." Jane remarked in a sense logically. I couldn't act out my explanation in a charade and I didn't want to make myself look like an idiot by shrugging so I did nothing in direct response, I however pointed at the girl to change the subject. Speaking of the girl she was beginning to wake up.


	38. An enemy? Or not?

Disclaimer: IDOP, check the last chapter to see what it means.

Authors note: What sounds better as the main character for a story (this is for an upcoming story, not the next since I don't have all the characters drawn out) and I already have a poll up so leave it in a review or something(go to my profile for a link to these) and tell me which of those creatures would be the best as the main character, I drawing new ones as they come so check them regularly to see if you change your mind, make sure it's a basic stage or something that looks basic (I.E it could evolve from something (like pikachu in PMD) but still look like a basic pokémon.). Ohh and the orb in the last chapter is not the lustrous orb just to be clear.

Chapter Thirty Eight: An enemy? Or not?

"Uhh…." She moaned as she pushed herself up "What happened here?" she asked as her eyes scanned the area "And what happened back in the clearing?" she added after having gotten up.

"What do you mean happened here?" I asked, I wasn't sure how she knew something had happened. I scanned the area before finding a huge scorch mark where my energy ball had exploded "Ohh… Well what makes you think that has anything to do with us?" I asked stupidly given I had been found in a similar scene after my encounter with the sceptile "Well the big booms in the clearing weren't my fault." I added in order to make my speaking right now not seem pointless.

"Sure they weren't." Bulba said with a roll of her eyes "Plus Cynder is here and he could have scorched the floor, plus given where you were found a while ago and the explosions in the clearing I would say you are capable of doing that too. That and Jack and the others said you fought with that lucario." She said simply, a grin coming over her face as she made the last remark. She seemed very happy about poking holes in what I had said.

"What lucario?" Raene asked curiously.

"A grouchy one, grunts a lot and is a big hot head." I said, giving her the best description I could aside from the general appearance of a lucario.

"Replace "grunts a lot" with "sighs" or "rolls his eyes" and change the species to riolu and that would be you." She remarked, out of habit I sighed and rolled my eyes which only emphasized her point. A few of the pokémon laughed aloud at this.

"Yeah but I'm not a lucario and I don't grunt instead of speaking." I shot back rather ineffectively. I felt the blood rush to my face as the laughter remained though I shook this off and headed down the direction we should have been going. _That girl is worse than Evona, bar the fact she doesn't cover my face with slobber and always seem to get her way. _I thought to myself as the laughter died down and some footsteps were heard behind me "Hey Evona?" I said as I turned my head around, a thought had just come through my head.

"Yeah?" she responded as she skipped towards me.

"Jane did throw a ball at the girl right?" I asked.

"No, why do you ask?" she asked curiously, I looked at her with a gleam of anger in my eyes, not to do with her though. I turned about and stomped off towards Jane before grabbing a ball off her belt and hurling it at Raene's head. The process went as normal and raene popped back out as expected.

"What's the? Rio!" Jane exclaimed angrily, I turned my head and glared at her. _Didn't she know she was suppose to throw it while she was knocked out? I mean she takes a cheap shot at me but when she has the opportunity to catch the girl fair and square she doesn't!_ my thoughts boomed.

"What's the big idea?" Raene shouted from right behind me just before I felt her paw come down on my head, the trade mark feeling of being looser and less tense of rock smash gave away what the attack was.

"I think he is angry at you for not catching the other riolu, you made a deal with him that he seemed happy about and you did take a bit of a lucky shot with him yet you didn't catch her fair and square." Alex voiced my thoughts almost word for word, it was a bit obvious to anyone who had seen those events though. Realisation shone in Jane's eyes.

"Ohh, but he still shouldn't be snatching my poké-balls!" she said, still angry "He is getting to be more of a pain than a help." She said as she calmed down a bit.

"You could just release him instead of throwing a tantrum at him every five minutes that's he is conscious." Jack suggested "Or trade him." He added with a hopeful grin.

"Well if you catch that riolu you won't really need Rio, she looks tidier and seems to put up roughly the same amount of fight as he does." Alex added with some other factors to convince Jane.

"Well I guess I missed my chance to catch her…" Jane mumbled, now starting to almost get angry with herself at not throwing the ball "Up for one last battle Rio?" she said with a brighter tone, at the mention of that I crossed my arms and tossed my head.

"No." I said simply, I heard Jane's sigh from above me.

"Come on, I want a rematch." Raene complained.

"That last battle was a rematch, plus why are you so battle crazed? Personally I'm sick of them, that's one of the reasons I let that lucario and his trainer go." I grumbled as I headed off in the direct we had been walking in once more.

"I find them fun and exciting!" she told me with an eager tone that reflected her words.

"Well I find them a pain in the tail and I have a tendency to get roasted or fried, being boiled or steamed will probably be added to that list soon, and there was an occasion when I was chilled and roasted at the same time as well as being pounded with shadow balls." I snapped back at her without turning my head.

"So you got in a pinch with a magmar or something, big deal." She said casually as if I had a mental block on fights for some stupid and senseless reason.

"Though there was a battle with a magmar that was the least of my worries." I fired back, the magmar in question was encountered as I reached the crater of one of the volcanoes before reshiram "Pick a fight with someone else, why do you seem to favour me as a punching bag?" I asked, very curious as to the answer.

"You put up the most fight for starters." She said as the footsteps resumed.

"Evona could do that I'm sure, Lyro could also set up reflect and light screen to make the rest of them last twice as long, he himself could put up a fight, alsp he could also paralyse you to add to the challenge." I suggested simply.

"In a fair and unassisted fight." She added as a condition.

"Like I said, Evona and Lyro. They have gone through roughly the same challenges as I have." I insisted, the bits with that weird ability didn't count as "challenges" since I didn't really do much and the hits didn't hurt, it probably had something to do with some external force since I struggle to bring up half that power on my own. I heard some whisper behind which made me suspect something unpleasant.

"Come on and fight her this once, we'll remind Jane to throw the ball if you explode again." Evona teased. _Great, she's into this now._ I thought to myself knowing this would end in a battle.

"Tell me, do you enjoy hanging by your feet?" Raene asked, I knew she meant via vine whip.

"Sure, just make sure its Bulba since I am going to enjoy burning her vines." I replied in confidence. Another whisper followed.

"Keep Rio's ball handy, this doesn't look like a friendly conversation." Alex said, I presumed he was talking to Jane. Out of a relatively new instinct I knew something was close behind me though I resisted the urge to turn around quickly as to show I didn't care. A moment later something wrapped itself around my upper leg, just out of range of my usual blaze kick. I felt myself being yanked up by my thigh, looking what was now up I saw a green vine wrapped around that part of my leg, I traced it back with my eyes to Bulba.

"You'll be let down when you agree to a battle, and your blaze kick doesn't burn to there." Raene said with a grin, I could easily erupt in flames like with the sceptile but I decided not to and just hung there.

"Ok, but so long as your going to be holding me up please don't do the same with the walk over to the next town." I said as if I wasn't hanging by my foot, then to annoy Bulba I decided to add a little comment "Don't you think if I somehow did make that scorch mark back there or turned that big area in the forest into coal I could do something much bigger than just set my toes on fire." I said with a grin, I kept sure I didn't admit to doing either of those to add to the uncertainty. It worked as I felt the vines loosen up for a moment.

"Whoops, forgot about that." Evona said with a guilty look as Bulba glared at her "Don't worry, if he was going to do that he would have done it already." She then added with some confidence. A moment later I felt the vines let go all of a sudden and I dropped to the floor pretty much face first.

"I'm not taking risks." Bulba said self importantly. I dusted myself off as I got up off the ground.

"Was that all?" I asked as a sort of taunt before continuing to walk "Plus if you two are such good friends why don't you fake a battle or something so that Alex will have you booth and you will be under the same ownership?" I asked knowing this would stump Evona, at the moment who's ownership we were under didn't matter but me and Evona specifically knew that one of the three might go off so it was a sort of trade off, no one else understood this part of course. I was curious as to the answer.

"Hey look the town!" she exclaimed, of course being Evona she always found a way out of this sort of situation. Sure enough the town was now it sights, though city seemed to suit it more as it had big buildings. The people ran past with the pokémon to follow, Lyro walked past me with a look that said he felt sorry for me, oddly there was the slightest hint of understanding in his eyes as if he had some clue as to the hidden message. Evona stopped beside me with a look of sorry on her face.

"Nice to know who you stand by, give it a week and I'll probably be little more than a stranger you saw once." I said with relative exaggeration, but could I blame her? She had only known me for just over a month and I had messed up big time when it came to my friendship with her and Lyro, I wasn't very appealing when it came to personality either. As far as I knew she only didn't answer not because she couldn't decide but because she didn't want me to feel bad at her decision. I sighed before picking up the pace to avoid the conversation. I felt for the thread around my neck and traced it over to the badge that hung on my chest. I took it in a paw and stared into the stone. _I probably don't deserve to be part of the team, I started as a random stranger after all._ I thought to myself with a deep sigh. I had failed, hurt or in some other way messed up everyone I have been around. _Way to go with your selection celebi and mew._ I mumbled in my thoughts, what had they been thinking? I had to go back and get the lustrous orb to let Evona and Lyro go back. I slowed my pace to a near stand still to let Evona pass me, she was staring at her paws and didn't really notice so that was good. I slowly and quietly back up towards the forest that bordered the path. Once within its boundaries I hide behind a tree and waited until everyone disappeared from my sight, once they were out of my sight I darted alongside the path in the opposite direction from within the woodland. Dusk came as I reached the borders of the previous town, I swiftly made my way through the maze of streets, following the general direction of the clearing and often finding dead ends. Half an hour later I found the clearing, in the moonlight little was visible and the grass seemed like a flowing river with the gentle breeze blowing waves in it. A few spots stood out and were relatively defines from the rest as they were black scorch marks for the most part with the odd patch of grass growing back. The biggest was where I had been standing when raikou fried me, I filled in the rest of the gaps in my mind, ahead of that spot and closer to me was where raikou had narrowly missed Lyro, to the right of that was a cluster of smaller marks which marked the general area where the three of them battled raikou, that is where I headed.

"I know what you seek, here it is." Came a familiar voice from behind me, I knew it was Zreka before I turned around.

"How about we end this? Here and now, I beat you and you stop this, you beat me and no one stands in your way." I said as I turned around, to my surprise the look on his face was of worry and hope, he had no violent intention and seemed to want something.

"I don't want to fight, never have." He said as he tossed an object towards me, as it arched through the air the moonlight glistened on the surface of the pale blue lustrous orb, this seemed a sort of peace offering "I serve my master and he is forced to serve others, they control him with a machine. When I try to destroy it to free him they make him stop me, it is they who have these intentions. I went to the other world to gather the swords so I could use them to defend myself from my master and destroy the machine, you foiled that and I understand why." He said as he bowed his head "I used kyurem to help me."

"Who is your master, and who controls him." I asked, his story was logical but wasn't supported by anything. Though the way he spoke, the way he just gave me the orb and how he just came here knowing by past experience I could beat him convinced me.

"I don't know who controls him, I have never seen them. My master is…." He said, he bit his lip in hesitaton.


	39. The fire phoenix

Disclaimer: IDOP!

Authors note: Sorry for the terrible battle scenes I am having writers block. Anyways as this story draws to a close I have been thinking over the next one. I'm debating over making another original plotline but focusing solely on lugia and ho-oh to make a better story with them, make a story that follows the main events of explorers of sky/darkness/time but through the eyes of a character that doesn't exist in the games, or start the story I have been planning with my own fakemon though I am unsure if I have enough to start a story even though I will be drawing more.

Chapter Thirty Nine: The fire phoenix

"A mewtwo." He finished "He doesn't know I came here, he can't give any orders to me aside from what those who command him want." He said.

"That makes sense." I said, the only one of the more powerful legendaries missing in the vision mew and celebi gave me was mewtwo.

"Those who command him have had this plot in mind, he and I don't wish it. I come to you here as a plea he cannot present. I have kept you a secret from him as if I told him he would be forced to tell _them_." He said, a look of distaste came over him as he said the word "them".

"They have forced my master to capture the legendary birds and the first two of the beasts, only suicune remains elusive. Though even she is tiring from the chase." He said with sorrow coming over him at the plot he and his master had been forced to play.

"I agree to help, we stand more of a chance when we fight together rather than against each other." I said with a hint of uncertainty, I was about to go along with the one who had nearly sliced me in two, but given his story it would have been for the greater good.

"Thank you, we may pass by your friend to give them the orb. Then we must go, I have learned of suicune's position and I'm sure my master will be sent for her soon so we must hurry." He said urgently he reached into the thick collar of fur around his neck and pulled out a pouch, from within it he pulled out a handful of yellow seeds "Take a hold of me as we can't afford to waste these." He said as he held out what could be called a hand as it didn't resemble a paw to much, I took hold of it with my paw almost reluctantly. He began to glow white and I looked at myself to see I was too, this light got stronger until it blinded us booth.

I resisted the urge to cry out. As the light faded we found ourselves in a yard behind a tall building. I walked over to a nearby open window and peeked inside, I saw my travelling companions in the room, under the windowsill as with the other room they had stayed in was a small bed made for a pokémon or three, Lyro was where I would normally go with Evona on one side and the girl on the other. I looked around the room with my eyes eventually settling on Evona's pouch which sat conveniently to my right above her head. I put the orb which had been resting in my paw into her pouch. It shrunk down to size as it approached the pouch to my surprise though I held back the gasp and slid it quietly into the pouch before turning away from the window and walking back to Zreka who waited patiently and hadn't made a move, my trust in him grew as I noticed this.

"To suicune." I said and he nodded, he held out his hand again and I took it. I took notice of the fact he was holding his other hand with the seeds out. The same thing as with our last teleportation happened, this time I noticed that one seed was gone after the light had faded. _So that's what he meant by us not being able to afford to waste them, the seeds were consumed after use. They must have been warp seeds._ I thought to myself before Zreka snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We must hurry." He said, I woke up from my thoughts and looked around. We were in the middle of a none to dense jungle with thick trees that widened into a canopy which let in no light, the trees had an oddly soft looking and light brown bark which was covered in green moss, from the branches hung thick and dark green vines, I looked down to see a rather swampy looking ground with pools of pristine and aqua blue water surrounded by patches of moist earth and the odd rock or patch of moss and grass, the pools seemed to illuminate the whole forest.

"Ama-" I began but was cut off.

"Sshhh!" he said as he put a pointed red claw to his pointed black snout "Listen for the waterfall." He told me, I went silent in response and closed my eyes to concentrate on my hearing. At first nothing could be heard but as my senses adjusted I could hear the faint pounding of water off to my right. I opened them to see Zreka looking up, he looked down to me a moment later and pointed with a hand over in the direction I thought the sound was coming from. I nodded to tell him I thought so too and he set off towards it, I followed closely behind him as we dodged the thickening population of trees and vines, the sound of pounding water grew louder with every step. Half a minute later we emerged into a beautiful clearing, green grass covered the ground while in the middle of it was a pond bordered by large stones, a few of them littered the lake, at the back of which a small waterfall poured. I looked up at the cliff the water was falling from, behind the few trees on the other side of the clearing was a pale grey mountain dotted with patches of snow up to its peak which was covered in a blanket of white.

"What have you come for?" came a voice which snapped me out of my observations, I turned my head to Zreka whose lips were sealed tightly and his gaze stared out into the pond, I turned my head to have a look. In the middle of the pond on the largest of the protruding rocks was a blue hound like creature, its snout and underbelly were a clean white like newly fallen snow while its blue body was littered with diamond shaped spots of white on either side up to its thighs and shoulders which they went down, a prolonged hexagon like crest rested on its forehead and continued back like a singular horn, from the based of which and on either side stuck out two points, from behind that a purple mane extended back like an aurora for its whole body length and seemed to be blown about gentle by a breeze, its last feature were two white streamer like tails that waved to its front on some invisible breeze. Oddly unlike its last two features would have indicated though from opposite direction there was no breeze.

"We-" I began and was cut off once more.

"You!" it spoke up in an alarmed voice which I now realised was feminine, it took me a moment to realise she meant me. Before I could object to any bad intention on my part she opened her mouth and shot out a swirling jet of water at me, the stream itself was encircled by several rings that travelled down the jet of water as it hit me, the initial impact caused me to loose some ground. I struggled against the force of the water and lifted a foot to take a step forward but was instead thrown back off my feet and into a tangle of overhanging vines.

"Stop suicune! We must learn of ho-oh's location to stop his rage! If he and lugia meet in battle it will be chaos, every legendary of high status will rise and fight each other in fear of being destroyed themselves!" Zreka shouted at the suicune, as he spoke the vines tore under the strain of holding me against the jet of water, I proceeded to crash into the tree they hung from. I fell to the ground as the jet of water ceased.

"He caused the downfall of one of us already, he fought and captured raikou!" suicune thundered angrily with a fire of uncontrollable rage building in her eyes.

"Raikou came and fought me, I had nothing to do with his capture! Raikou saw I meant no harm to him before he was taken, please do the same before we fight because then it will be to late." I said as I stood up with water dripping down almost rhythmically from my drenched coat of fur, the feeling of the water pounding against my stomach remained as I took steps towards the pond "How would you know what had happened?" I asked, I was curious as to how she knew I was there when raikou disappeared.

"In times of danger, we each see what the other sees." She replied in a now calmer tone "Ho-oh lies past these mountains, past the scorched valley." She added as an answer to our question, those directions meant nothing to me but Zreka nodded in response "The two will meet at the tidal lake." she added before closing her eyes "What took the others is coming for me, in his rage ho-oh will listen to none, you will have to fight him, in her rage lugia will be the same. Be sure they do not meet!" she said, the last part was mixed in with a cry of anguish before she disappeared in a bright flash.

"To ho-oh?" I asked Zreka who stood there staring at where the legendary had been, he gulped and nodded which told me he didn't like the prospect "What is the tidal lake?" I asked curiously, given that booth would meet there I thought it might hold some importance.

"It's a crater like area with a flat bottom, its bottom is covered in crisscrossing channels made by the water as it comes in and out of the lake each day with the tides, the lake itself is drained and filled by a narrow river going from the sea to the middle of this land mass where the lake is. Though the water comes from the seas when it reaches the lake it is fresh, none know why." Zreka said. I had a feeling he had suspected that place to be their meeting point, though given its magical qualities that would have been my guess too.

"Well lets go." I said as it took in a breath. The sense of adventure and excitement I had when facing reshiram wasn't present now. Back then it almost seemed like a game, me, Evona and Lyro had just been kids on an adventure, thinking things would always go right like in some sort of story. I saw Zreka hold out a hand and we repeated the process. When the light faded we were atop a cliff overlooking a dry looking plain, the ground took on a clay orange and the heat from the ground created shimmers through the air of the valley bellow us.

"Look." Said Zreka as he patted my shoulder to get my attention. I turned my head and looked to where his other hand was pointing, there was a sort of second cliff which created a step like effect. Against the sun I couldn't really see much more than a vague outline a bird. Ho-oh. We booth took a step towards the other cliff, as we did the giant bird took off, its shadow passed over us as ho-oh headed for the mountains and beyond "How do we stop him?" Zreka asked in a tone of concern, if we didn't stop ho-oh now it would mean trouble.

"Like this." I said as quietly as I remembered a certain fact. I covered my right paw in a metal gauntlet knowing the attack I was about to use wouldn't have much damaging effect on the phoenix on its own so I decided to give it as much reinforcement as I could. From under the edges of the metallic glove a faint white glow could be seen "Here goes nothing." I said as I charged towards the edge of the cliff, jumping off from its edge. As my feet left the ground a small white ball formed at in front of my snout and it appeared to spin. I realised I wasn't losing momentum in my jump which meant it was working as I had predicted. The small white ball then turned into three spiralling tendrils which encircled me and I accelerated through the air. Sky upper cut was able to hit targets that were rather out of normal reach, though this was the first time I would have used it in that way. Through the white aura that the tendrils left behind themselves I locked myself onto my target which drew ever closer, as I came within striking distance I thrust out my paw to strike the underbelly of the giant bird which squawked in surprise, I grabbed onto its left leg after making my strike knowing the fall would do me no good.

"Ho-oh, stop!" I shouted at the bird which dipped its head to look at me.

"Release my leg!" it ordered before making a sudden dive.

"Ho-oh, snap out of it, if you meet lugia in battle it will end only badly for everyone!" I shouted as the gust from the speed of the dive whipped my floppy ears in my face. Ho-oh levelled just a moment before impact with the ground as if performing an aerial ace, with the sudden change in direction my paws lost their grip and I was thrown onto the ground where I tumbled about until coming to a halt. The fire bird made a u-turn before coming to a steady halt and landing in front of me, it closed it wings which sent a hot gust at my face.

"You dare attack me?" it roared, or squawked if you prefer "You were there when two of my servants were taken, now you come for me?" it, he my guess, boomed at me. I winced at the scorching heat it emitted, it also flapped it wings wildly as it spoke its last words which made it worse.

"No, I've come to tell you that you have to stop. Don't go to meet lugia, it will end badly!" I repeated as I attempted to stand, the response was being blown back down onto my rear with a powerful gust from its wings.

"You shall perish!" it spoke as if an order, before spreading out its wings and closing its eyes as if you concentrate. All of a sudden it burst into an intense inferno, the inferno seemed an exact copy of the bird itself though the wing were bulged. I retracted my gauntlets as I prepared for a swift counter strike. It opened its eyes and glared at me with a wild fury, it clapped its wings in front of me and sent a powerful shimmer of heat in my direction. I closed my eyes and raised my paws in front of my face to shield it from the heat, when I opened them again I saw the brief moment before the wings of the fiery replica followed suit to the bird and closed themselves around me.

"Ahhh!" I cried out as the flames raged around me, I felt my flesh swell up in blisters in some places as the flame intensified. _No attack I have ever seen before, it must be sacred fire, ho-oh's signature._ I thought to myself as I squeezed my eyelids, inside my eyes stung painfully from the extreme heat. _If I can't even phase ho-oh alone what am I going to against ho-oh AND lugia?_ I thought to myself, the flames didn't seem like letting off so I had to counter them somehow. Iron defence wouldn't be able cover me and my stubs were already super heated so they wouldn't provide even temporary protection, though speaking of my stubs I felt my aura pooling below them as it did back with the sceptile, but this time I wasn't doing it. This filled my mind for a mere moment before the stores of energy burst throughout me and rushed to the surface of my body, the scorching pain eased and I opened my eyes. A clear green coat of energy covered every inch of me, I rose up now not having to fight the searing pain from the fire as much. I charged at the source of the flames with my paws out behind me and ready to be brought around for a strike. After as few steps the orange wings with the ends of the feathers coloured a light cream and then tipped with a green came into sight through the flames. They were still clapped together like I had seen them last. I burst through the flames with a roaring battle cry as I leapt at the bird, I brought my right paw around and struck the side of its beak to break its concentration. It staggered back a few steps as I landed on the ground in a crouch with one paw rested on the ground, I saw the clear green coat seemingly evaporate off my paw. I lifted my head to take my first good look at the fire phoenix, it was a huge bird with its plumage being mainly orange, it had a white underbelly and a wide golden fan of feathers for a tail, its wings as I mentioned before were mainly orange like its body but towards the ends had a cream stripe before ending in a green tip, a green stripe went around the middle of its long neck, at the end of which was the birds head which had a crest of golden plumage on top of it and a pale yellow beak, black circles surrounded its unforgiving eyes.

I gulped and took a stance, as far as match ups with types in mind went this couldn't be worse, bar lugia that was. It let out an ear piercing squawk, in its beak formed a ball out rainbow energy which shot out towards me. I had no idea what exactly that attack was but it seemed no doubt a physic attack. As the orb approached me it tore apart into several ribbons, I let out a sigh of relief thinking the attack had failed, I was wrong. The ribbons straightened out and shot towards me before almost wrapping themselves around me, only a few inches remained between me and the rainbow ribbons when they had finishes positioning themselves. I tried to move but an invisible force bound me in my position. I felt myself being lifted off my feet, still the bands just floated around me like ropes that hadn't been tightened. I felt a sudden and sharp pain course through me as tendrils of energy extended from the ribbons and into me. Below me I could see a cloud of black and crimson smoke building towards ho-oh, as it passed me three close together streaks of bright crimson appeared in it and slightly off to the side. The first part I recognised as how he had snuck up on and got away with reshiram, the second I guess for night slash and the streak were being left behind by the three claws he sported on his hands. As the cloud engulfed ho-oh the streaks were brought up in an uppercut. The pained shriek of the bird followed, the ribbons also faded and I was dropped to the ground. As the cloud faded Zreka stood firmly in front of ho-oh who seemed dazed by the sudden attack. But as it recovered it swiped its right wing in front of it and knocked Zreka to his side, I didn't waste a moment knowing sacred fire was on its way. I formed a gauntlet on my right paw and began a headlong charge at the bird. I saw a faint shadow of my cast in front of me which told me the glow was coming from under the gauntlet. I touched it to the dry ground and instantly heard the scraping of metal on dirt, by the time I was halfway there the bird had already formed its blazing copy. I accelerated as it began to close its wings, I was halfway down its burning wings when it finally closed on me, the scorching heat reawakening the burns from last time which made me wince but I kept going. A few more strides and I found myself bursting through the flames, my paw tensed as my feet touched the ground in front of the bird, I leapt up and with my paw thrust out I struck it under its beak, my gauntlet protected me from the thin layer of fire covering the bird there. The evidence of my attack working was immediate as the flames burnt off. Not willing to make the same mistake twice, three times between me and Zreka, I continued my onslaught with a barrage of form palms to its stomach, giving it no time to recover. A few times I saw some static disperse through the giant bird as I struck it.

"Thanks." Said Zreka behind me. I ignored this for a moment, not wanting to be caught off guard as I leapt up and let loose a blaze kick on the side of its neck. I landed smoothly in a crouch with my arms out for balance, as I stood up I was met with the underside of its talon. Two clawed toes went over my right shoulder and one over my left, the one protruding from the back of its foot went between my legs and it pushed me back onto the ground. This reminded me of my battle with Ruff, except ho-oh was obviously bigger and angrier. I struggled to push up its talon but failed against its weight. I saw Zreka leap over me with a ball formed by disks spinning wildly between his hands, he pushed this out and slammed it into the bird which took its talon off me to keep balance. I got to my feet quickly and followed up Zreka's attack with a force palm to the bird's chest. It stumbled back but recovered quickly as if nothing had happened to it. It opened its wings which made me anticipate another attack with sacred fire. I loosened my body and prepared myself for a quick dodge, to my surprise no attack followed. A huge swirling pillar of flames around from the ground around the bird, I leapt back to avoid being consumed by the inferno. Zreka and I watched in awe at he huge blaze, it formed almost a perfect column, the streams of fire that made up the structure could be seen spiralling to its top which was easily over ten meters into the air.

"What is that attack?" I asked in awe, I looked back at Zreka who seemed equally amazed.

"No idea." He replied before snapping out of his trance, the red claws on his hands began to glow with the strange crimson aura, the blotches of white appeared soon after. I followed his lead and held my paw loosely by my side with the palm facing up, a light green orb of energy soon materialized above the padding of my paws. We stood there silently waiting to the fire to cease, a few moments more passed with the only sound being the raging flames before they began to burn out, I tensed and readied myself to attack, to my right and slightly behind me Zreka did the same. As the flames disappeared we found the spot which we expected to house ho-oh empty.

"Gone." I whispered, this was nothing new to me given that every other legendary I battled made a mysterious disappearance. I turned over to Zreka with a question on my mind "You think mewtwo took him?" I asked.

"No, the idea was for ho-oh and lugia to clash so the others would come out. Ho-oh must have left on his own accord." Zreka explained whilst shaking his head.

"But why did he leave? Why is he going to lugia?" I asked, I would have expected him to finish the fight unless he had no other choice. He seemed to be dominating the battle so I doubt he was afraid. Maybe there was a genuine need to face lugia, and he had no time for us.

"Why he left is beyond me, why go to face lugia is beyond me too, they have had no quarrels we know of. In his rage he will attack anything to oppose him, lugia is in the same state. Maybe he isn't after lugia, maybe that location holds significance, just them encountering each other is the spark of the fight." He stated, his theory was patch to some extent but made sense. Lugia and ho-oh had no quarrel and were the only legendary pair I knew that didn't.

"How long until they meet?"

"A few days at most, look over there, ho-oh used that fire show as a cover." Zreka said as he lifted a claw towards something behind me, I turned around to look where he was pointing. In the distance ho-oh could be seen, a golden light trailed behind him.

"Should we go after lugia? Going after ho-oh again will be useless, he will just avoid us again and we can't hold him back, we can't beat him. Not alone." I said disappointedly, I would be next to useless against lugia and since we couldn't stop ho-oh lugia would be no different, fighting them booth would be suicide but the only way to stop them leaving.

"No, the two of us alone obviously stand no chance. The pikachu and eevee, your friends, might they be able to help us?" he asked hopefully, then he put on a look of confusion

"Why were they not with you?" he asked.

"I can't ask them to go along, I've put them through enough. You don't have to do this either. They weren't with me because I ran off without telling them to get the orb, to give it to them so they could go back to their home." I replied sadly with shame also evident in my voice as well, boy had I messed things up. I bowed my head down and stared at my feet.

Zreka let out a deep sigh "Where was that attitude when I needed it?" he said, I looked up to see him shaking his head with a hand on his head "When I had the sword why didn't you give up? Then would have been the time, now isn't." he said as he continued to shake his head.

"Because I'm an idiot?" I guessed stupidly, I thought that answer fitted perfectly.

"If you were to use idiocy as the term you would have surpassed the title of a mere "idiot" by any standard." He said as he breathed another sigh "Think more along the lines of "determination" or if you insist on calling yourself an idiot try "determined idiot" if it suits you better." He said with a slight smirk, I didn't return it and just kicked at the ground "Why didn't you give up before?" he asked as a hand fell up my shoulder.

"Because I was dumb enough to think everything would work itself out." I mumbled as I dropped to the ground and sat myself cross legged.

"You sound like a lazy slakoth, or an archen would better suit you given they are quite the defeatists." He said as he sat down in front of me, I shifted my gaze to the ground as he did. I felt outright depressed right now, barely over a month of living and all this is going on, that and celebi and mew decided to slap me dead straight in the middle of it. Then the issues with my "personal" life if the rest of it were excluded, I had messed up with Evona and Lyro and Asen was who knows where, on top of that my recent actions did nothing to help given that I outright pressured Evona into a choice between me and Raene when I didn't deserve her to choose me over her.

I let out a deep sigh, what did I have left to lose? "No question I'm an idiot in more ways than one, but I think I need to be a determined one right now." I said as I looked up "Will mewtwo be there when the two meet?" I asked with a tone of forced brightness.

"Yes, him and those who command him. They plan to capture the two." Zreka replied.

"Please try and keep them away for as long as you can, a mewtwo being around wouldn't help me." I said as I met his eyes, he nodded after a moment of hesitation "Before we part ways though I ask you to bring me back to the pikachu and eevee, to say a goodbye and sorry." I explained, I hesitated before saying "the pikachu and eevee", I didn't think I deserved to call them "my friends" or anything of the sort.

"Good luck." He said as he got up and held out a hand, I took it as I got up. The sequence of teleportation repeated and we re appeared in the forest I had used for cover as I split from the rest of the group "I have to go now." he said as he let go of me and headed off into the woods, he stopped after few steps though and looked back "Your friend, the absol, he was taken by my master. I set him free before coming to see you, though I warned him to stay away." Zreka said before teleporting once more.


	40. Getting Underway

Disclaimer: Does anyone else this IDOP sounds strange?

Authors note: I really needed to plan this story out thoroughly, I've been making it on the run and now certain elements are contradicting themselves and are being left out so I'm sorta desperately trying to tie things up, the next story _should_ be better.

Chapter Fourty: Getting Underway

"Laxar!" I heard someone cry out my name as if looking for me, it came from outside the wood so I looked towards the path. I noticed the group I had been travelling with. Evona and Lyro were leading and shouting out my name, Jane followed closely behind and most of the others did the same, Ruff circled from the sky. Though lingering at the back I noticed Bulba and a glum looking Raene, I didn't expect either of them to be eager to find me, Bulba because we didn't get along in general and Raene seemed mad at me for refusing to battle. I didn't want a whole lecture on running off from Jane or anything because I was most likely going to go right after, but how do I get Evona and Lyro's attention and no one else's? I hurried some distance ahead of them while I thought about this, as I did some light from between the branches shone in my eye. _That's it!_ An ampharos's tail just lit up in my head. I looked at my stubs, although far from smooth and polished they looked like they would reflect some light. I stopped and looked around for a decent patch of light before positioning myself in the way of the light rays. _Now who should I shine it at? Lyro will probably ignore it or if he sees me shout "Hey he's over there!" without a second thought, Evona it is._ I thought to myself as I raise my paw and formed the stub into the closest I could go to a flat mirror and angled it so that a light shone in Evona's face. The immediate reaction was her stopping, squinting her eyes and scrunching up her face, she then ignored it and continued on. I grumbled slightly before moving ahead to another patch of light and repeating the process, this time Evona paused for a little longer as her beady eyes scanned her surroundings. I held my paw to my lips to tell her to keep quiet if she spotted me. Her eyes locked onto mine after a moment, Lyro was about to surpass her but she held out a paw to stop him. I saw him lean over and Evona whisper something into his ear, he then looked over in my direction. They booth stood there unmoving until everyone had passed them, little attention was paid to their abrupt halt expect for a questing look from Raene. As they were passed booth of them made off quietly towards the forest line.

"Where were you!" Evona half shouted at me, she seemed angry and the tone of her voice showed she cared little for an answer.

"And you care why?" I asked as I crossed my arms, Lyro let out a sigh as he stepped between us, his cheeks sparked electricity with the threat of discharging it on us. I sighed before beginning my answer "Check your pouch, you find half my answer there." I said as I gestured to the fluff around her neck.

"Huh?" she responded in a tone of confusion, I stuck my paw into the tuft and fiddled around for the pouch, Evona's face went a light shade of pink as I did this. Having found what I was looking for I quickly withdrew my paw, out of the pouch I pulled out the lustrous orb.

"Isn't that the orb that made the portal that got us here?" Lyro asked in awe, I nodded.

"I went off to get it, so you two could go back." I said as I put the pouch back around Evona's neck "Judging by the hello I got I don't think you would care for the rest, that's all I came here to do and say, that and say this." I began, I trailed off as I bit my lip "Sorry…" I said before bounding off. My paw reached over to my chest and grasped my badge, I really didn't deserve to wear it and judging by Evona's initial reaction towards my I was pretty sure she didn't really want to have any relation to me. I yanked at the badge and felt the string that held it around my neck either snap or the knot go undone, I threw the badge to the ground after this. I felt a tear trickle down my snout as I did this.

"Off!" I exhaled as something tackled me from behind, I felt flat on my face as a result. Something grabbed the floppy ears on my head and tugged them to the side to make me roll over, I went along and came face to face with Evona, my ear in her jaw. She dropped my ear and climbed onto my stomach before pinning my shoulders with her front paws.

"Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop, Stop!" she shouted at me, I could see what I thought were tears swell in her eyes "We started this as a team and that's the way we will end it! I'm not just going to sit here got it?" she shouted at me, her question was asked in a way that implied she already had her answer and didn't care for mine.

"Hey…" Lyro said as he walked up to us, he was holding something in his paw, I later recognised it as my badge "Isn't this your badge?" he asked as he held it out.

"I probably don't deserve it." I grumbled as I threw off Evona and set off again. Soon I heard the footsteps of pursuit, I stopped and turned around to face the two.

"We are coming whether you like it or not, and you are _**NOT**_and I repeat _**NOT **_going to stop us!" Evona growled at me, she was ducked low and ready to pounce.

"Why? Its not use! I tried, and trust me I did, I tried to beat ho-oh. It was pathetic! He shrugged off everything I did and just went off, I however am blistered all over!" I roared back at her though I was careful to keep my voice down to an extent.

"How and where did you find him?" Lyro asked as he took a step towards me and held out a berry, it was blue but otherwise identical to a strawberry "Eat it, it heals burns." He told me, I took it from his paw an put it in my mouth. I felt the rawness of the burns fade though the stinging pain remained for some reason.

"Thanks." I said plainly before letting out a sigh "Zreka took me to find suicune, after blasting me with a hydro pump she told us where ho-oh was and we went to fight him." I said simply, I knew a stream of objections was coming about me working with Zreka.

"Why Zreka? He's the one causing this!" Lyro said to me angrily, I saw he was barely restraining himself from a shout.

"He saved my life at least twice and gave me the lustrous orb without me even asking so I trust him. He also told me a lot of information about everything, including where to go." I explained, then I continued to tell them everything Zreka told me about his master and why he did what he did.

"That makes sense, but it could be a lie to get you to trust him so he can get to you." Evona said sceptically "And then do some bad stuff."

"If he wanted me dead he had two opportunities to let others do it. He didn't run off, he stayed and helped me." I insisted "And he could have attacked me at any time to do it himself."

"I guess so, but why did you come back here then? If you're just going to run off again?" Evona said, the tears returned to her eyes.

"I did what I came to and I told you what I came to do, I better get going to get as much of a head start as possible." I said. _That and find out which direction to go in…_my thoughts echoed, I should have asked Zreka for directions.

"That one word? Sorry for what?" Evona grumbled at me.

"I'm starting to doubt you deserved that, it was for how I had acted and for getting you tangled in this mess!" I nearly shouted back "Now let me go, I need to go find something to keep them from running off while I try to snap them out of their rage." I grumbled as I turned away "I need to go find a map…" I said to myself, my stomach growled that that moment "…And find some food…" I added.

"We're coming too!" Evona demanded, this time she was making no effort to keep her voice down.

"You can't stop us." Lyro backed her up. A surge of annoyance spread through me at how much noise they were making, yet at the same time I felt relieved at their stubbornness. I knew I couldn't win this childish argument and part of me didn't want to, though I wasn't going to make that clear.

"Hey your back, maybe?" Cynder said as he and the others who had been drawn by the noise approached us.

"I'm here but not for long, and I dare any of you to try and stop me." I snarled, then I looked over to Evona and Lyro "You two can come along if you insist on getting yourselves killed." I grumbled with an attempt to sound angry, it has obviously failed given the "funny" look Evona gave me, Evona Lyro was looking at me oddly.

"Okay…" Raene said slowly "Was that an invitation for a battle?" she asked eagerly.

"No, it was a warning not to start one." I replied, real anger and annoyance now came into my voice. That girl was a pain and I would never understand her eagerness to battle "Why haven't you left?" I added out of curiosity.

"Unlike you I can make friends and have fun." She teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, halfway through saying that I realised how stupid it seemed given my recent attitude and it reflected in my tone and that my speaking slowed. She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'see?' which made me grumble a bit "Whatever."

"Hey its Rio, call him back before he runs off again!" Jack said urgently as he and the other humans, which were a bit slower in getting here, saw us.

"Now would be the time to go." I said to Evona and Lyro as I flicked a glance over to them. I scanned the rest of the pokémon for any signs of them making an attempt to stop me as I took a swift step back and further into the woods.

"Not so fast." Raene said as she got ready to fire off an attract.

"Get fast." I said as I glided along the floor in a low crouch towards her, as I got close I pulled back and thrust forward my right paw in a simple open pawed strike to break her concentration. She let out an oof and doubled over as I stepped back to avoid a counter attack "I'm not in the mood." I growled at her, my attention was drawn to Jane as she lifted a ball towards me, I made a last second leap back to dodge the red beam of light.

"Lets go." Lyro said from behind me, I turned my head to face him and nodded before following him and Evona deeper into the woods.

"Plan?" Evona asked without looking back at me.

"Find somewhere to hide from them, find which direction to go in and then fight and hopefully defeat lugia, then find ho-oh and defeat it too before finding Zreka and helping him free his master so he can let the trios go. If we fail to beat lugia we head over to a certain lake where Zreka told me the two would meet, we will have to fight them booth there and the last part remains the same." I replied, I noticed the ground as gentle sloping below us now as a few boulders were scattered through the forest, we were probably nearing a mountain.

"Great plan, how do we stay alive the whole way through?" Lyro asked, a sarcastic smile on his face as he said the first bit.

"Thanks, and I'm not entirely sure." I replied.

"We watch each others back and Lyro fries those overgrown pidgey with a lighting bolt." Evona said, it seemed more like a command than a suggestion and no doubt lugia and ho-oh were the 'overgrown pidgey' she was talking about. I heard Lyro snicker at the joke.

"So long as we avoid the more fire based pidgey's burning wings and -probably I'll need to worry about this most- the physic based pidgey's air blasts, as well as their various other painful attacks, we should have absolutely no problem." I said sarcastically, though there was little humour in what said.

"Yep, absolutely no problem." Lyro agreed with a grin, he chose to ignore my sarcasm. I sighed. _Oh well, that's the attitude that got us so far, I don't see why it won't pull us through now._ I thought to myself, a smile crept along the edges of my mouth as I thought this._ We'll get through this._ I agreed silently.

"There!" Lyro said as he pointed to a hollowed log, we all darted for the log before our pursuers could see us. Evona dove in first, Lyro behind her, I was delayed as I found a rock and proceeded to roll it to the entrance.

"Leave that rock and hurry up!" Evona said urgently, her voice seemed to eco in the log.

"Its to block us from view, no one except for the humans will have any trouble seeing us inside otherwise." I explained he a grunt as I pushed the rock a final few inches. Once it was in place I slid through a small opening between the rock and the wall of the log. The air inside was musty and damp, the walls were rather soft and wet which wasn't pleasant to any of us. Soon, the voices of pursuit came clearly.

"Where did they go?" asked Jane, I peered through the crack between the rock and the wall of the log. They were coming to a halt after having loft sight of us for a while. I turned to Evona and Lyro holding a paw to my lips as a gesture for silence, not that it was necessary. Jack and Alex ran past her for a while, they came back after a few minutes shrugging and shaking their heads.

The group left soon though I waited a few minutes before giving the all clear and pushing the rock out of the way of the entrance.

"Step one complete." I said as we exited the log, Evona raised an eyebrow in question "Get away from them." I explained.

"Step two?" Lyro asked.

"Either find something to eat or get straight to tracking down lugia, my stomach favours option A." I said as my stomach let out another low grumble. How long had it been since I last ate? Evona grinned and took off her pouch, out rolled a few seemingly fresh berries.

"Dig in." She said with a smile, I picked up the closest berry, a pecha berry. I put it greedily in my mouth and set to work destroying it with my teeth, the sweet juices trickling down my throat, having no way to stop myself I took another. After finishing the third berry I wiped the juices that had trickled down my chin with a paw and licked it clean afterwards.

"Greedy grumpig." Evona said with a cheeky smile. I gave her a justified look, I was starving.

"So, any ideas how to work the orb?" I asked as I finished licking my paw. Evona shook her head and Lyro edged about on his toes uncertainly "Any ideas?" I repeated as I looked to him.

"Well…." he mumbled "Maybe its got like passwords of sorts, say the place or thing you want to go to and it takes you there." He said uncertainly. It sounded awfully.. simple. I pondered over it for a bit, no harm in trying.

"Lets try it." I suggested, Evona raised an eyebrow "It's the only idea we have and we might as well try it." I explained, Evona shrugged and pulled the pouch off her neck before spilling its contents. I picked up the orb "Lugia." I spoke, this made me feel rather stupid, especially since nothing happened.

"Remember how you re-opened that portal Zreka made with the orb?" Lyro asked as he rubbed his chin, he seemed to be getting more on the smart side now days. I nodded, remembering after the battle with zekrom how I had found the traces of a portal created by the orb then re-opened it. "Maybe try something similar now." he suggested. Having no other ideas I closed my eyes, concentrating on the stores of energy I had more recently discovered under my stubs, holding the orb out I let my aura slowly trickle into the orb.

Cliffhanger, sorta. Sorry I'm slow on the update but I'm blank on ideas, I'll probably finish this in one long chapter or two 'regular' sized chapters instead of prolonging it, I probably should have ended it after the battle with Zreka on the mountain. Anyways I'll post the first chapter to another story I have, hopefully I do the smart thing and make a plotline rather than writing what strikes me like I did here, but knowing me I probably won't so… yeah…


	41. The Finale

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of writing 'I don't own pokémon' at every chapter, I might put it on my profile to save time but I'll probably forget.

Authors note: sorry about the slow update, I dragged this story out and I shouldn't have. And no, the 'ominous' gust is not the attack named gust its merely the downward air drift created when something pushes in any direction(down in that case) like a fan.

Chapter Forty One: The finale

Suddenly an image appeared in my mind, it was as if my face was mere mile meters from the orb and going _into_ it. A vague image began to appear, it was of some region. Nothing seemed familiar or even something I had heard of, except, a grey circle-a crater of sorts- near the middle of the region, a thin blue line stretched from it to the ocean. That was the lake Zreka told me about. About halfway from the lake to the ocean a spotted a slowly moving speck of white, I concentrated on the spot.

As if to help me to picture enlarged on that same spot to reveal huge white bird like creature sailing above a mountainous range, the front of the head looked like a hawks beak though was in no way separate from the rest of the creature and a white spike jutting backwards from the back of its head, two blue spikes on either side of it. Its wings were long and wider towards the ends, they looked almost like arms with the five finger like extensions on the ends, two blue spikes protruded from opposite ends of its tail near the end and its back was lined with two rows of blue airbrakes facing opposite directions, the last feature I could see were a pair of muscular three toed feet-though I knew it had a blue underbelly.

_There it is…_ I thought to myself, a moment later a nervous cry broke through my thoughts.

"Umm…. Laxar…" came Evona's nervous voice, I lost my concentration and my eyes snapped open. For a moment there was only a blinding white light then it faded, we were on a rugged mountainside, the area was littered with boulders and matches of grass with the occasional bush. Everything was still, not even a breeze disturbed the silent peace. Then a sudden wind gust came from above and pushed us down, me and Lyro toppled to our paws and knees before falling on our faces from the downward force, Evona not really being able to fall to her paws and knees fell directly to her stomach, the gust past though not a second after it was gone a wild gale whipped across the mountain face, rain began to pour and the distant sound of thunder could be heard.

We struggled to our feet, for obvious reasons I was most shaken my the ominous gust. One by one we looked up, for a moment we didn't see anything, then as we looked around the unmistakable shape of lugia was some distance away from us, a storm seemed to trail in its wake.

"Lyro, shoot it down! Or at least get its attention." I ordered, instantly Lyro's cheeks flared with electric sparks. Electricity fizzled through his body, spots of cobalt blue could be seen as well as an occasional white, though the charge was mainly yellow. All of a sudden the electricity went wild and shot off towards the sky, clearly missing lugia.

"Great aim…" Evona grumbled.

"Uh… sorry…" Lyro said in embarrassment. I simply stared at the bird, it would be out of out range soon.

Out of nowhere a thick bolt of lighting plummeted at the bird, within a second its whole body was crackling with electricity and its formerly graceful flight turned stiff and pained.

"I don't think he missed." I spoke as I gestured to the bird, an unmistakable gleam of fury in its eye as it scanned the mountain faces for its assailant "Though missing probably wouldn't have been that bad." I added hurriedly as it spotted us. It put its wings together and between them formed a pale blue sphere of air, swirling wildly like a tornado and sucking in the drops of rain, I noticed the pale blue colour came from a mist being drawn in from around the bird, aero blast.

"Yeah maybe missing wouldn't have been so bad." Evona agreed as she and Lyro readied themselves.

"Don't stand around to get hit, get out of here!" I shouted as the bird fired its sphere. I turned to Lyro and Evona before tackling them behind a boulder, a mere moment before the sphere hit them. Unfortunately that meant it hit me. As it hit me I was slowly lifted off the ground by the vicious winds of the sphere, the trapped raindrops pelted me like bullets and the blue aura stung my very essence. I held my two paws in front of me, palm to palm and charged a force palm in each, when they were big enough I crashed them together before the elements at work around me could wear them out. The explosion dispersed the sphere that suspended me and I fell to the ground, I breathing was heavy but I quickly recovered, that attack had taken its toll. Over my head flew a powerful bolt of electricity in retaliation, the pained cry of the bird cut through the roaring winds and claps of thunder.

"We need to get it close, otherwise it will be one to one between you and lugia." I told Lyro as Evona helped me up.

"How? Unless he can shoot it out of the sky-which will be winning the battle- we can't do anything" Evona contradicted, I frowned at this complication. Sky upper cut like I did on ho-oh was an idea but it wouldn't even tickle lugia because of its traits-it on the other hand could counter me with another aero blast or some painstaking psychic attack.

"Aim just above it, drive it into dodging downwards." I instructed. Lyro nodded and obeyed, sadly the creature took no interest in going along or even dodging and just retaliated with another aero blast which we narrowly dodged. "We need to bring it down, maybe injure its wing or something."

"Great idea, who and how doe-" Lyro began but was interrupted, our chatter had distracted us and lugia had sent another aero blast at us, it took us off our feet and slammed us into the rock with a huge explosion, my vision began to fade, the blurry silhouette of lugia was getting further. I tried to get up and failed, my fell unconscious.

My consciousness returned sometime later to the annoying sensation of being constantly poked on my side.

"Cut it out." I mumbled as I batted away whatever was poking me

"He's awake." Came Evona's voice, another poke this time sharper hit my side. I groaned and opened my eyes, Evona leaned over me, I looked around to see Lyro walking towards us with a bunch of berries.

"I found these around the mountainside, kinda scarce around here." He explained as he put down the berries and took caution to stop them rolling away. I picked up an oran berry and put it in my mouth, its effects were immediate as its sweet-sour taste filled my mouth and replenished my strength.

"So, plan A failed." I grumbled as I sat myself upright "Plan B doesn't sound to appealing or even possible now." I added glumly.

Evona glanced at me and raised an eyebrow 'You mean the idea of facing off against ho-oh _and_ lugia at the same time _ever_ sounded appealing to you?" she asked sarcastically "Your crazy." She smiled.

"I can't deny I'm crazy but that wasn't quit what I meant." I explained. But mess up my fur more, get foam around my mouth add one wide eye and another squinting and twitching and I would be the definition of 'lunatic' given the stunts I had pulled in my memory. Though the fact we willingly went to attack a number of legendries would be enough to classify us all as lunatics. "Come on," I urged as I finished the berry "we only have a limited time before mewtwo shows up there."

"Well then lets go, if we couldn't beat one I don't want to try three." Evona said nonchalantly as she packed a few oran berries into her pouch.

"That's _really _encouraging now isn't it Evona?" Lyro joked, though there was little humour in the way he said it. I groaned at the stiff protest my joints made at the simple action of getting up.

"Quit bickering and lets go." I snapped at them and held out a paw, Lyro placed the familiar blue orb in my palm. I closed my eyes and the process from before repeated itself, my concentration instantly flicked to the crater, booth birds were a short distance off. _There_. I thought to myself, nothing was heard though I guess this was because they booth knew what would happen this time. After a brief moment I opened my eyes, a rocky slope on the tell-tale, gradually steeper slope of a crater was ten meters away from me, the big surprise was how level the ground was before the slope began to rise, the same crisscrossing channels in the otherwise flat stone from Zreka's description could be seen everywhere, forming odd and uneven patterns on the ground. I turned around slowly, the sight was identical all around, a sight to behold. A deep and loud shriek came from my left and my head snapped in its direction, my neck making an audible crack at the sudden jolt of movement and the equally sudden halt.

"Ouch." I grumbled, a loud squawk came from the opposite direction as a response. I carefully turned my head in its direction this time to avoid my head spinning off my shoulders. Over the horizon of the mountain like crater walls came the bird that had recently baked me with flames, I turned my head back to where the shriek had come from and saw lugia emerge on the other side. "Set up light screen and reflect, Lyro." I ordered "We're gonna need them." I added under my breath. Two layers of hexagons flickered into existence on our bodies, one yellow and one orange.

"So, we let them fight each other then beat them when they are tired?" Lyro suggested.

"If we let them fight each other it will be vicious, and if they fight it will be chaos, you saw-no you did more, you _felt-_ that violent storm that trails behind lugia, as they clash that will probably get infinitely worse and about a million times bigger as their powers collide, that and the other hoard of legendary pokemon coming." I spoke as booth birds let out an enraged roar, the storm was closing around the crater and the sky looked blacker than last time, the winds were stronger and almost swept up off out feet and into the air, the rain pelted down so hard that it felt like hail.

"If this is now, I can't imagine what it will be like when they are fighting and _really _angry." Lyro agreed as he shielded his face from the heavy rain that pelted it and the gale that drove that rain.

"Hopefully you won't have to." I said as I fumbled through my brain for some elusive idea, nothing.

"Well then what's the plan?" Evona asked, I saw he paws slip slowly across the wet rock, I looked to Lyro to see his small feet doing the same. I gritted my teeth in determination and reached out to booth of them, grabbing Lyro's arm and Evona's shoulder to prevent them slipping further or at least as fast, I was the biggest and heaviest of the group so I could at least help them. The plan worked for a moment and they stopped sliding, that is, until a huge gust accelerated the winds and we all began to slip.

"Ohh great, now their beating us without even trying!" Lyro shouted angrily.

"Quit complaining, we need to find a way around the weather factor right now!" I shouted back, a hint of anger was in my voice until I realised now wasn't the time.

"What about using your aura like you did when you were trapped in that aero blast?" Evona asked from beside me, my eyes flicked over to her, I noticed her front paws were going on and off the ground constantly as she fought the wind.

Back then I was dispersing that ball of air, I couldn't disperse the storm, though she might have been onto something. Maybe I could coat myself, and them, in my aura like I did to protect myself from ho-ohs attack? That would have to do for now since we were about to be lifted off out feet. I closed my eyes once more and concentrated, I let my aura seep out of me and cover me in a translucent green coat which flowed from my arms onto Lyro and Evona, on the spots that were covered the wind began to seemingly ease.

"I dunno what your doing but don't stop!" came Lyro's excited cry from beside me. I opened my eyes, a clear green energy covered our bodies. I could tell the adrenalin rush had gone through him by now, then again I could feel it going through me. Cautiously I let go of my team mates and made sure the clear green coat held strong.

"Alright, lets do it." I told them, two nods came my way. Lyro was instantly covered in yellow sparks fizzling of his red cheeks and running through his fur, they became big and more bundled up until he was completely coated in electricity. A moment later he let out a violent discharge in all directions, I jumped in front of Evona and thickened the coat of aura protecting my front.

"Watch it!" I yelled at him, he seemed not to notice as he continued his discharge of power. I felt tiny sparks pass through my auric coat and singe my fur or tickle my flesh. He took no notice and clenched his jaw before doubling over and renewing his efforts to squeeze every bit of electricity out of himself. The tingling sensation was turning into sharp prickling and stinging, then outright burning. I was about to shout at him to stop but he collapsed. I heaved out a deep sigh and was about to relax and let the auric coat that protected us fade away before Evona barged past me to help Lyro and snapped me to attention. I flicked my eyes to the birds, booth were plummeting, electricity crackled violently through their feather. I was silently hoping this was over, even though I knew it wasn't. The birds steadied themselves and stopped about thirty meters from the ground.

"Got enough juice in you for another one?" I asked over he angry screeches of the birds as they scanned for us. Lyro shook his head. "Can you zap them at least once more? Doesn't have to be as strong as the last one." He nodded and signalled for Evona to back away. He closed his eyes and for a moment nothing happened, then came another violent discharge lasting a few moments. A moment later two pained shrieks were heard before two dull thuds and a slight tremor. I looked over to my estimation of the birds co-ordinates and there they booth were, slowly and stiffly getting up. "Now Evona!" I shouted over to Evona, this was our one chance to get at them. She nodded and instantly burrowed into the seemingly unbreakable rock floor, she was probably going for ho-oh so I charged off towards lugia with a feral war cry. I pulled back one paw and began pumping my reserves of auric energy into a ball slightly ahead of the protective coat. Force palm wouldn't do much but I had to try. It lifted it head as I approached, the best place to hit would be the head, I thought. I took a huge leap and fell level with its head before thrusting out my paw, it contacted with a loud smack and an explosion of green energy which sent me somersaulting back through the air and onto the hard ground.

Behind me I heard a pained squawk, at least one of us was having some success. I looked back at lugia who was gliding smoothly just above the ground and headed right for me. I raised my arms in front of me and crossed them before forming a big shield using the stub on the one at the front, I had no chance of blocking or stopping the attack given that it was ten times heavier and over seven times bigger than me. The impact came as this thought crossed my mind, my elbows buckled and relaxed under the pressure, my arms slammed against my body from the impact and I as sent tumbling across the ground, the tumbling almost battering me into unconsciousness. _I can't faint now, I have to at least keep my aura working as a coat or none of us will have a chance. _

With that thought in mind I tightened my lips into a line of determination and got up to my feet, my knees buckling beneath my weight for a moment before going steady. I formed two gauntlets and got into a battle stance, ready to charge or evade. Lugia had made a loop through the air to get some distance between us in case I pulled off some counter attack but was now coming in again, the water on the rocks beneath lugia sloshed and sprayed from the air whipping around lugia. I stood there and waited, my muscles tense and ready for a last minute dodge. The moment came and I skipped to the side to avoid the headlong attack before spinning around and driving my paw pull force where the back of lugia's head and neck met, most of the impact was lost because lugia was moving but it was enough to turn its head and revert its course. I ducked to avoid the wing I knew was behind me and watched lugia tumble across the ground from the disturbance of its high speed flight. Something touched my shoulder.

"Need help?" Lyro asked, I turned around to face him. He looked exhausted but a look of determination filled his eyes and his cheeks flared with electricity. I shook my head.

"I'll hold out, help Evona." I told him before turning back to lugia, I charged at the bird before it had time to rise and mounted on its neck, I wrapped my legs around it to leave my arms and paws free for what I had in mind. The bird responded immediately and began thrashing its head about, my stomach lurched at the sudden motion but I grabbed on with my arms and tightened my grip with my legs. The thrashing stopped and I was about to relax when the bird flew up. _I hate flights_. I thought to myself as my stomach did a flip. I let go with my arms and held the palm of each paw slightly apart from its counterpart, every last reserve of energy I had I shot between them where it pooled into a ball. I forced every last bit of energy I had into the sphere and poised it above my head, ready to attack with.

The bird made a sudden and steep dive towards the ground, I guessed it was going to pull up at the last second and let the downward momentum throw me off. If I faltered its flight it would crash. I stood there stiffly as I waited for the ground to come closer, I counted down in my head. _Now!_ I shouted to myself mentally and slammed the sphere of energy on lugia's head. A pained cry followed and the elegant dive turned into a flailing fall, lugia fell to the ground and the sudden stop made me let go with my legs. I fell flat on my face beside lugia, my body exhausted from using so much of my aura. I fought to stay conscious, beside me lugia was getting off the ground with relative ease, faltering a few times as static crackled through her feathers. She squawked at me angrily and flew back before charging an aero blast between her wings. She pulled it back with one and threw it towards me. I braced for the impact with my arms out in front of me, though instead of it hitting me something hit _it._ A dark crimson crescent shot through the air, cutting through and dispersing the sphere of deadly winds and power. In front of me stepped a familiar white figure, Asen.

"I guess that makes three times you have saved me." I said with an attempt at a smile, but it turned to a grimace as pain shot through me. "I thought Zreka told you to stay away, and how did you find us?" I asked. He didn't reply. Instead he made a headlong charge at lugia, the edge of his horn glowing with the crimson of his aura. He leapt up into the air and swung his head so his horn slash at lugia like a sword, it seemed much more effective than what I had done. Lugia cried out on pain and fly back out of reach.

"_**LUGIA, STOP!"**_ bellowed ho-oh, I turned my head to see Evona and Lyro running towards me, ho-oh following from above.

"At least you got something done." I told them with a smile, they grinned back but there were obvious signs of fatigue and Evona's fur was singed in more places than not, booth had a few blisters too. A loud shriek came from where Asen and lugia were duelling, lugia was trapped in the wings of a huge fiery replica of ho-oh, Asen had leapt in and at lugia, his horn glowing with an intense light as he slashes across lugia's chest. One final shriek and lugia fell unconscious.

Asen landed smoothly, his white fur tipped black were it was singed looked of to me and grinned.

"I have never been good at staying away." He told me "Then I saw a huge storm, heard distant shrieks and thought it spelled l-a-x-a-r" he said with a smile as he approached us.

"Look, its that riolu! The eevee and pikachu too!" came an annoyingly familiar voice, I turned my head around to see the duo of thieves, each held an orb, one was the one I had prevented them from stealing and the other was a red version of it. Behind them floated a humanoid creature, pale purple in colour, with a dark purple tail which seemed to begin slightly below the stomach, the creature was covered in electronic body armour, probably to control it.

"Hmm…." Said the leader of the two "Doesn't look like they fought, the other legendaries won't be aroused by this. We might as well catch these then." He said as he hurled a ball towards lugia, Asen leapt to intercept it with his horn.

"Mewtwo, shadow ball on that absol." He ordered, the creature-mewtwo- raised a three fingered hand in which a ball of dark energy pooled before being fired off at Asen. The ball of dark energy hit him square in the chest and he tumbled back. The teenager threw another ball, this time there was a blinding flash. When the light cleared Zreka stood between the duo and the fallen lugia who was now recovering. The red and white ball in his hand, he looked tired and weak.

"Didn't we knock him out?" asked the one who owned the lucario, Zreka tossed the ball aside and made a headlong charge for the duo, a feral cry escaping his lips as he fired off a dark pulse. The duo jumped in opposite directions to avoid it while the mewtwo hovered higher.

"Help him!" I told Evona and Lyro as I struggled to my feet, I couldn't fight anymore but I couldn't just stand around. My knees buckled under my weight and I fell to my hands and knees. Then I notices a patch of _sunlight_ appearing in front of me, then another about five meters to my left, then another and another. I looked up to see the storm clearing. I let out a sigh of relief and withdrew the bits of my aura that coated Lyro and Evona, they wouldn't need that anymore. As the translucent green energy re entered my body it replenished my strength. My knees steadied and I felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off me. I took in a deep breath and exhaled before charging into the fray, Evona and Lyro were trying to separate the two humans and make them go further and further from mewtwo while Asen and Zreka were fighting the legendary. Where were ho-oh and lugia? I glances around and saw them sitting behind me watching the battle unfold.

"Aren't you going to help?" I demanded, they shook their heads.

"This is your battle, and we are weak from your assistance." They chorused. I frowned but decided to ignore them, no use wasting my time when the others could need my help. I saw Zreka and Asen desperately dodging shadow balls and attempting to get close, I figured I wouldn't be any help if I was kept as bay the same way. I circled around the mewtwo and his two assailants until I was behind him. A noticed a sort of battery pack or power source strapped to the back, that had 'bulls eye' written all over it. I charged silently towards the psychic type, one paw pulled back and covered in the silver of my stubs. I leapt silently through the air and thrust forward my paw, a dull clatter as the machine broke and the crackle of wild electricity. I dropped down in a smooth landing, electricity coursed through the broken electronics.

The figure ceased its attacks and hovered still. A moment passed and nothing happened. Then the creature turned around to face me, two steely grey eyes stared at me through a glass plane in the robotic helmet. It mouthed two words.

"Thank you." It spoke before proceeding to rip apart the suit that held it prisoner before. I stared back blankly.

"Your welcome, I guess." I replied, it ignored my response and closed its eyes, two frightened humans could be heard a slight distance away, I looked towards one of the voices, the leader. His body was outlined in a blue aura and he was hovering above the ground. A bright flash came from mewtwo, when the light cleared it was gone. I looked around, the humans were gone too.

"Nice move." Zreka said as he approach me, he was slightly breathless but seemed reasonably ok given the situation.

"Wouldn't have worked without you two." I said in acknowledgment "So where is he taking those two?" I asked out of curiosity.

"To be punished, probably." He said grimly, I was about to ask what the punishment was but decided against it. "Well I have to go now." he said with an awkward wave, as if he wasn't sure what to do. Another bright flash and he was gone too.

"Well that's that." I mumbled as I turned around to survey the seen, Evona and Lyro were grinning back at me and the legendaries were taking flight, Asen approached me steadily.

"So, what's your plan now?" he asked, I looked at him quizzically "Are you going to go back with them or stay here?" he asked. I realised why he was asking this, if I stayed I would be around him but probably won't see Evona and Lyro again, if I went it was vice versa. I opened my mouth to answer, or rather delay the answer, but he stopped me "I'll come with you if you go, I never really had any friends here, except you." He said with a reassuring smile.

So, that's the ending because I read a lot of stories that have such endings. Anyways I have posted a new story, well the first chapter anyways so check it out, its going to be a little slower paced but with more detail and refinement. And hopefully, epic battles. Search it up or find it on my profile, its called 'Caramel'


End file.
